Lily and James: Their Story of Love
by Secret Lily
Summary: Lily and James' 7th Year. The couple died young and together to protect their son. It makes you wonder about the things they had to live for. (Completed)
1. The Beautiful Friendship Begins

Disclaimer: The only time I will say this; I don't own anything remotely identified with JKR's work.

A/N: Hello again, my wondrous readers. How I love you all. After completing this fic (60 chapters), I have started on the sequel. Well, to take a break from that, I decided to fix this fic up (once again) as it was sloppily written previously. It has LOTS of room for improvement. So, sit back and enjoy. Please review if you get the time.

Lily and James: Their Story of Love

Chapter 1- The Beautiful Friendship Begins

Lily Evans had just experienced the worst summer followed by the worst train ride of her life. Sure, she had been made Head Girl but the Head Boy to her Head Girl was a different story.

Lily was sitting in the annual Hogwarts feast, awaiting the Sorting to be over. She sat with her two best friends, Halle Douglas and Katy Jones. The two girls were anticipating the end of the sorting just as she was. Everyone was famished due to the long train ride.

She took a moment to analyze the friends she had made. Halle Douglas had been Lily's friend from the moment the two met on the Hogwarts Express. Halle had long, brown hair and bright chocolate brown eyes. She had a fierce temper but was a softy beneath everything. Katy Jones was a small, petite girl with thin, blonde hair. Her blue eyes held a certain sparkle and optimism that Halle and Lily's lacked.

Professor Dumbledore, an aged man with a long, silver beard and electrifying blue eyes, was prepared to make his traditional speech to the school and Lily was so hungry she actually was not looking forward to listening to it. Normally, the words of such a wise wizard interested Lily. Yet, at that precise moment in time, Lily was too frustrated to even care.

"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts everyone. There are a few notices I wish to make. Firstly, Mr. Filch would like to repeat that Dung bombs are not allowed in the proximity. Also, to the first years and some of the older students as well, the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds. Now, would the new Head Boy and Girl meet me after the feast to discuss routines and rituals. Also, to the new Prefects, please escort your group of first years after the feast is finished and get your passwords from the Heads. Now, let the feast begin," Dumbledore said.

He raised his hands and magically the empty plates filled with the most delicious food one could imagine. Broiled chicken, sizzling platters of ham, and the widest variety of desserts in the wizarding world.

Lily helped herself to the hot food on the table and began to eat as she noticed a sickening sight. James Potter was stuffing his face, a chicken leg in one hand and a goblet of pumpkin juice in the other. At least he wasn't dripping food off his chin, unlike his best friend Sirius Black. Lily made a face of sheer disgust.

The Marauders, as they liked to call themselves, were unavoidable at the school.

The Marauders consisted of four mischievous boys who considered themselves the ultimate in pranking and dating.

James Potter seemed like the ringleader of the whole charade. James was a touchy subject to talk about in front of Lily. Their history alone was enough to make Lily nauseous. There was something about the dismissive way James acted that seemed to spark Lily's nerves and make her blood broil. James was a tall boy, who was Seeker for the Quidditch team, and had untidy, black hair that was useless to manage. He actually preferred it that way as it gave him that messy off-the-broom look the girls loved. Well, all the girls except the girl he actually fancied. Lily thought he was a conceited prat who bullied people for no reason. That is part of the reason why she despised the idea of James Potter as Head Boy. She knew he was just going to break the rules and give detention to his enemies and even encourage misconduct.

Sirius Black helped encourage such behavior. He gladly took the glory of tying with James for holding the most detentions. Sirius was an excellent student but didn't apply himself to the real world. Studying and homework was a waste of time to him. He could be pranking Slytherins or snogging girls in the broom closet. Yes, Sirius Black was a Hogwarts heart throb, but according to Lily, he was just a pain in the rear. He was Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team this year, alongside James Potter, which Lily knew upset her friend Halle. Halle hated Sirius with a passion for all the same reasons Lily hated James. He was unbearable to be around. Therefore, Halle hated Quidditch and basically anything associated with Sirius. Lily thought of Halle and Sirius' relationship as peculiar. Sirius adored Halle for all the wrong reasons, lust, and Halle hated Sirius for all the right reasons. Their rivalry seemed to nearly match that of which Lily and James had created over the years.

Remus Lupin was the third member of the infamous Marauders. He was the more responsible guy of the four and was the more likely candidate for Head Boy as he had been Gryffindor Prefect since fifth year. Lily respected Remus more out of all of the boys, but after years of watching him sit back and allow Sirius and James to get away with so much, the respect faded. It was also known that he had a slight crush on Lily's friend Katy, and Katy was madly in love with Remus. Lily had no idea why the two of them never got together but it wasn't her place to play matchmaker.

Peter Pettigrew, a chubby un-extraordinary boy, looked extremely out of place with three of Hogwarts somebody's that it was hard to believe he even belonged. Yet, after all the years at Hogwarts, the Marauders remained a foursome instead of a trio. Apparently Peter must have had some good qualities, but what exactly was beyond Lily.

Lily was proud to say that she wasn't one of those obsessive girls who worshipped the Marauders every chance she could get. No, she Lily Evans was an authority figure who chose to make something of herself. She wasn't ugly but she wasn't remarkably pretty. Her auburn hair set her apart from the rest of the girls at Hogwarts and her almond shaped green eyes seemed to ignite when her temper rose. Why exactly James Potter liked her wasn't apparent at all but Lily figured that was because he couldn't have her. He always loved a challenge.

"So Lily love, when're we going to get started on those kids?" James asked, in-between bites. She had the misfortune of being seated in the same compartment as him on the train, being seated in the same carriage as him, and now being seated directly across from him at a meal.

"I think I've lost my appetite," she answered faintly. Lily pushed away her half eaten plate and noticed that Sirius started grabbing off of it. She turned to talk to Halle to distract her from the monster she was forced to work with all year.

"So, how was your summer?" she asked.

"Well, my parents were off on vacation, as usual. Sometimes I think they forget they have a daughter. They're either working or off in Bermuda spending their money away. It's sickening really," Halle reminisced.

"What about you Katy?" Lily asked, turning to her other friend.

"Well, let's see, my two twin brothers tormented me the whole time. But I did meet this really cute boy in Africa, when we went on a trip there. He was nice but the whole language barrier may have been an issue," Katy said.

"You think?" Halle asked sarcastically.

"That's ok though, I like someone else," Katy said dreamily. Her blue eyes received a glossed over tint that kicked in whenever a certain Marauder was in her presence.

"Remus," Halle whispered behind Katy's back. Lily laughed.

"I missed you guys so much this summer. Petunia's getting married to that awful man, Vernon. I don't know what she sees in him. But, whenever he was over she made comment as to how I was delusional. Annoying most of the time," Lily reflected, grumbling at the very thought of her sister.

"Ok, Prefects, would you please escort the First Years to their Common Room," Dumbledore said.

"That's my cue," Lily announced, standing from the table.

"Mine too," Katy said, as she had just replaced Lily as Gryffindor Prefect after Lily had been made Head Girl.

"This should be fun," Lily groaned as she saw James and Remus stand up. James followed quickly behind her as they headed for Professor Dumbledore's office.

Lily walked on one side of the hall, trying to steer clear of being near Potter.

James grinned at the sight of his beloved Lily.

This should be the start of a beautiful friendship.


	2. Meeting with Dumbledore

Lily and James: Their Story of Love

Chapter 2- Meeting with Dumbledore

As the two of them reached the stone gargoyles guarding the Headmaster's office, Lily took the chance to give James a dirty look.

"Evans, do you know the password?" he asked her, feeling kind of nervous that he had already gotten on her bad side. Lily Evans was definitely a girl he didn't want to upset.

"Jellybean," she grumbled, seeing the gargoyles move aside, revealing an escalating staircase that probably led to his office. Lily had only set foot in the Headmasters office once and had not gotten the chance to look around. James entered the circular room, feeling quite comfortable as he sat down in one of the armchairs before Dumbledore's desk.

Lily however walked around, mesmerized by the large collection of books Dumbledore had accomplished over the years. She even noticed some Muggle books, which were rarely seen in the wizarding world. She glanced around and saw hundreds of snoozing portraits of the previous Headmasters. She saw a few gleaming instruments on his desk and wondered what they were used for. She saw a beautiful phoenix, perched on a ledge staring at James. James stood up and stroked the phoenix.

"Aw, Fawkes, missed you too buddy," James said to the bird. The bird nuzzled it's head on James' hand and nipped his finger affectionately. Lily couldn't help but smile.

"You know that bird?" she asked him. He looked at her, obviously shocked that he was talking to her, but smiled.

"Yes, Fawkes has made several trips to my house. Usually for my parents. But, we get along don't we Fawkes? It's a pain when he's ready to die though, you get loads of ash all around. Hard to clean up," James said.

Lily realized that she didn't really know all that much about James after all. She thought she knew enough of him to judge him, but really, they were like two complete strangers.

"This man sure does have a lot of books," Lily said. She expected James to comment on them as well but heard another voice.

"Yes, well, everyone seems to think I need books. But what I really need is a nice, warm pair of wool socks. Now that would be a dream come true," Dumbledore said.

He was smiling at Lily and Lily felt somewhat embarrassed for gazing around his office. She went and sat in the armchair next to James and was ready to listen to Dumbledore.

"Congratulations for becoming Head Boy and Girl. I am sure your families were very proud. I want you to know that this job requires a lot of responsibility as well as teamwork," Dumbledore said, emphasizing the word teamwork.

"I expect that you won't take advantage of your position. I am very sure I picked the right people for the job, even if you were a little shocked at my placements," Dumbledore continued. James shot a look at Lily and then continued to slouch in his chair.

"You will get many rewards this year. One of those is the luxury of a Heads Room. It is pretty much expected for you to sleep in the Heads Room as that is what it's there for, but if there is an inconvenience feel free to move back into your dorms. But, I would appreciate if you try them out first as the House Elves have worked hard on making it suitable to your preferences," he said.

"Now, are there any questions you may have besides the password to the Heads Room?" the Headmaster asked them. Lily shook her head but was surprised to see James nod.

"I have one question in regards to an event. I was wondering if we could have a Yule Ball? I know that it's traditional for a Triwizard Tournament to accompany the Yule Ball, but I figure we could have a non-traditional dance on Christmas. For, a time to have fun and encourage inter-house unity," James said, glancing nervously between Dumbledore and Lily.

_That was good of him to mention inter-house unity. A Yule Ball doesn't sound so bad after all_, Lily thought.

Dumbledore sat in silence for a moment thinking to himself.

"Well, if you and Miss Evans plan the charade then I feel that it would be fine to bend the rules just this once," Dumbledore said. James grinned.

"Thanks sir," James said.

"Any other questions?" he asked. They shook their heads.

"Well, you are to plan the upcoming events, such as this Yule Ball and any other school activities you wish to coordinate, such as Hogsmeade. Send an owl directly to me or to Professor McGonagall to verify anything. I think that's about it. I know you two will serve the school well," Dumbledore said. "The password is Nimbus."

"Thank you sir," they muttered together. The two of them left their office and headed towards their new dorms together.

"So Evans, how was your summer?" James asked.

"It was horrible Potter, as if you care," Lily said as she walked down the hall, James following closely behind her.

"Why, because you didn't see me?" he asked her. _Great, now I've done it_, he thought.

"Oh, yes Potter, I was waiting for you to come and rescue me from my awful sister. You're so self-centered," she said. "When will you ever grow up?"

With that she stormed off, probably to the Heads Room to unpack. James grumbled. He was officially in Lily Evans's bad graces.

He walked over to the wall and began hitting his head hard against the wall muttering, "Why are you so stupid, so stupid, so stupid?"

Sirius walked over, seeing his friend and smiled.

"Prongsie, you could hurt the brain we need to catch the Snitch. Best be stopping that," Sirius said, laughing at James.

"Maybe it'll deflate my overly large head. At least Evans would be happy," James muttered.

"Dude, don't let her get to you. She's just a girl," Sirius said.

"She's not just a girl Padfoot, she's **THE **girl," James whispered.

****

A/N: I received a review commenting on James being a Seeker. I do realize that JKR confirmed that he was a Chaser. I wrote this before that interview came out. So, not that Quidditch is relevant at all in this fic, it will stay like that. I also got another review regarding James as Head Boy. In the first book it says that he and Lily were Head Boy and Girl. I am fully aware that Remus was made Prefect.


	3. Confessions

Lily and James: Their Story of Love

****

Chapter 3- Confessions

After saying goodbye to Sirius, James walked over towards the Heads Room. He saw a picture of a small House Elf and knew Dumbledore would come up with something original for their room.

"Password, good sir?" the House Elf squeaked.

"Nimbus," James said and entered.

The room was very similar to the Gryffindor Common Room. There were two desks in opposite corners, a fireplace with a large scarlet and gold couch in front of it. There were arm chairs scattered near the couch and a large bookshelf full of different helpful books. James smiled at the room, he knew that he could get comfortable here.

He walked over to four doors. Two he assumed were he and Lily's bathroom's. The other two doors were their bedrooms. He saw Lily's name scrawled gently in cursive across her door and his name boldly printed on his door. He entered his room, knowing Lily was probably cooling off from before. He saw that the room was similar to the room at the Potter Manor in Godrics Hollow.

He started to unpack when he heard a soft knock a the door. He opened to see Lily, forcing a smile.

"Potter, I just want you to know that I am sorry I over reacted before. I know you were just wondering how my summer was. I am just a little irritated from my summer, is all. I just want this year to have a fresh new start and I don't think hating you is a good way to roll in the year," she said.

He grinned.

"Yes, I agree, hating me is not a good thing," he joked. She smiled.

"Well, I thought maybe, we could have a truce. Friends?" she asked, holding out her small delicate hand for him to shake. He shook it and grinned.

"Friends," he said. He looked at the watch on her hand and saw the time. It was five minutes to eleven.

"We have rounds," he said hurriedly.

"Oh yeah!" she said. They ran out the Portrait Hole and grabbed their badges and set off into the halls.

James knew that there was no one wandering the halls so he took the chance to make a mental note.

_Things to do to stay friends with Lily_

1) No harassing her i.e: No asking her out, calling her Evans, acting like a prat.

2) Don't curse anyone for no reason (including Snivellus).

3) Generally be nice to her, ask questions, learn about her.

"So Lily, who do you live with at home?" James asked, trying to make conversation.

"Well, I live with my sister Petunia," Lily said.

He decided not to ask Lily about her parents, that wasn't the best conversation for their first night as friends. So, he decided to generally ask her about her sister.

"Are you close with your sister?" he asked.

"Not exactly. She sort of is against the whole magical community. She thinks I'm a freak. And now she's marrying this really rude guy who hates me. She's great isn't she?" Lily said, sure James was bored, but looked at him and saw the interest in his eyes.

"That must have been a great summer," he said sarcastically.

"So what about you, who do you live with?" she asked.

"Oh, just my mum and dad. They're great though. They can't be home a lot since they're Aurors, but when they are it's fun. I miss them a lot," James said.

Lily smiled. She missed her parents a lot too. Petunia was the one she could live without.

James was about to say something when he heard footsteps down the hall. He turned to see how it was and saw a sight he wished he hadn't. Severus Snape was walking down the hall, casually, as if nothing was wrong.

_If I want to impress Lily, I won't jinx him. Keep your cool James, you can always give him detention if you have to_, he thought.

"Snape, what are you doing out of your Common Room at this time of night?" James inquired.

"Like it's your business Potter. So, you and the Mudblood are Head Boy and Girl? I knew this place was going to the dogs," Snape said maliciously.

James tightened the hold on his wand, his knuckles white with fury. Snape had just called Lily a Mudblood and he hadn't cursed him. Lily looked at James in awe.

"Severus, off to bed before we take points," Lily said, her wand out.

"Shut it, you filthy Mudblood," Snape said. James was ready this time, he took his wand out but he was too slow. Lily had already gotten there and punched Snape square in the jaw.

"Don't you ever call me that again!" she said to him as he fell to the ground. He was out cold. James looked over Snape with his mouth open.

"Lily Evans, you're my new hero. I can't believe you of all people just did that. It's as though my baby has grown up," James said, faking a tear.

"Oh shut up Potter. He called me that on a day I didn't want to hear it. Plus, you weren't doing anything. I should be the proud parent here, James Potter didn't hex Severus Snape. It's a miracle," she said, jokingly.

James laughed. Then he thought of something, something he had always wished to ask her.

"Evans, can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Sure, what about?" Lily asked, seeing his concerned look.

"Why do you hate me so much?" James asked her, in all seriousness.

Lily looked at him. She was expecting something and it certainly wasn't that. Maybe the egotistical jerk had a heart in there somewhere?

"I don't hate you," she said slowly, choosing her words.

"You could have fooled me," he said.

"It's just that I've seen the way you treat Snape and the way you treat other girls and it disappoints me," she said.

"Have you seen the way I treat me friends? It's unlike you to look for the bad in people Lily, now that disappoints me," James said.

"Potter! I don't hang around with you because when I do see someone you act like James the Super wizard. You go around gloating and showing off and I think it makes you look conceited. That's why I don't like you, Potter; because of the way you treat your inferiors," Lily said.

"But Lily, I love you," he said, unaware of the words coming out of his mouth. He hadn't thought before he had spoken.

"How could you Potter? You barely know me," Lily said, walking off, surely to go tell her friends what a loser he was. James watched as she walked off and knew he had made a mistake.


	4. Getting Serious with Sirius

Lily and James: Their Story of Love

Chapter 4- Getting Serious with Sirius

**James's POV**

I told Lily Evans that I loved her. What was I possibly thinking? I knew that she'd react that way, and just when things were getting better between us. It took me six years for her to say we were friends, and when she finally did, I blew it! I am the stupidest man alive.

I was sitting on stone steps near the Great Hall, being the pathetic individual that I am, regretting the three little words I had said to Lily. Three small words changed my whole day. It's incredible the impact those words made.

I saw Snivellus lying sprawled out, still unconscious. Lily must have gotten him good, either that or he is incredibly weak. Not quite sure which, could be both. Well, the evil git looked in no condition to walk himself to Madam Pomfrey's so being the nice guy that I am, I levitated him there. Even a slimy prat like him deserved to be given medical treatment after a punch from Lily Evans.

When I got to the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey rushed over to him and gave me a stern look.

"Were you beating him up again James Potter?" Madam Pomfrey accused me me.

"No, I found him like this near the Whomping Willow," I lied. I had to think of something.

"The poor dear, lucky he didn't shed any blood," she cried. She scurried off to find him a hospital gown and bed. That's more than he deserves. If it were up to me, he would sleep on the floor.

Madam Pomfrey loved me and would believe anything I told her. After all, I did attain a lot of injuries during my days at Hogwarts. I left the Hospital Wing and walked off, dazed and not sure where I was going, when I heard a giggle protrude from a broom closet nearby. Sirius was definitely on the prowl.

Sure enough, a blonde sixth year Hufflepuff I recognized exited and walked towards her Common Room. I waited for my friend to leave the closet and when he did, I cast him a concerned look.

"What? We were playing hopscotch I swear," he said, acting defensive. I knew otherwise.

"It's not that. It's Lily," I said, feeling sadness just as her name was spat from my tongue.

"What'd you do now you dumb prat?" he asked, all too familiar with my Lily-behavior, as he liked to call it. The Marauders tended to refer to my relationship mistakes with her as "Lily-isms."

"I told her I loved her," I said sadly. He was walking and suddenly came to a halt.

He looked at me with surprise. Sirius Black had a shocked expression on his face and his gray eyes were wide in fear. I should have known he would not have taken it lightly.

"The L-BOMB? You dropped the L-BOMB on Lily Evans?" Sirius questioned.

"It's not that big of a deal Padfoot," I lied. I knew it was. No Marauder had ever fallen in love, at least not until now.

"Never have you dropped the L-Bomb! I thought Lily Evans was a phase man," Sirius said.

"A pretty long phase Sirius. Plus, there's a first for everything," I said optimistically.

"Well, I got to get to the Common Room. See you tomorrow," he said.

I waved and started walking towards the Heads Room. I could still hear him mumbling 'The L-Bomb, what was he thinking?' I chuckled to myself. Of course I could rely on Sirius to make a huge deal over it.

Maybe he was right. Telling Lily I loved her was huge step. If I had frightened her before, this was sure to have scared her off. What had I been thinking? Telling her I loved her was something that took months in a relationship to acquire. How could I have been so foolish? Yet, I can't deny that I wasn't lying. Maybe I really do love her, that's what it feels like to me.

I walked into the deserted Head Room. Lily had gone to the Gryffindor Common Room after all. I jumped in the shower and thought of my friends. I was lucky to have friends who would do anything for me, probably die for me. I knew they would never let me down, despite all my tragic Lily-isms.


	5. He Loves Ya Lil

Lily and James: Their Story of Love

****

Chapter 5- He Loves Ya Lil 

**Lily's POV**

__

"But, I love you Lily."

The three words every girl wishes to hear at one point in her life. Yet, I never thought that the man saying those words to me would be James Potter. Never in my life was I expecting that. Sure, he fancies me, but it's just a phase. A mighty long phase, but not a commitment. When he told me that, I knew it was trouble to begin befriending him.

I ran as fast as I could from Potter, my emotions trailing with me. I was confused, I was distraught, I really wasn't too sure of what had happened. So, I followed my instinct. Go to Halle. You see, Halle Douglas has been told those words many, many times. Most of the time it was for the wrong reason. I knew that she could help me tell whether James's feelings were genuine. So, I ran to her, I am serious about the running.

I ran into the Portrait Hole to see Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew playing Wizard's Chess and Katy and Halle playing some sort of game by the fire.

"I got you now, Halle Douglas," Katy challenged.

"Yeah right, I'm as stone faced as that wall behind you," Halle protested.

"Katy Jones is my name and staring contests are my game," Katy said, staring straight into Halle's chocolate brown eyes, Halle staring straight back into Katy's crystal blue ones.

"Someone must have put a Memory Charm on you because I recall me winning the last three games," Halle said. "I'm solid as a-" she started to say but then got pushed down by me sliding in next to her.

"Lily!" Halle complained.

"I win," Katy said. She smiled gleefully at me and mentally thanking me.

"That's not fair! I was winning, I could see your eyes watering. This better be good Lils," Halle pouted, looking at me.

"Well, I'm not sure if it's good," I said. "That's why I came to you."

"Oh, is that so young grasshopper? Step into my office. I sense Potter troubles," Halle advised, putting on a strange voice not unlike the Divination teachers.

"How did you know?" I asked bemused.

"Because, the only boy you're ever seen with is Potter," Halle answered, leading me and Katy into the Girls Dorm. We went to sit on Halle's bed, our usual gossip spot.

"That is so not true!" I protested.

"It is true, but we'll drop it here. Now, what's the problem?" Halle asked.

"Potter told me he loved me," I muttered, staring at my feet.

"Oh, that's so good Lils. You two would make the perfect couple," Katy said.

"I know how you're feeling," Halle said.

"Potter didn't tell you he loved you!" I cried to my best friend angrily. She really had no idea.

"No, he didn't. But, every time a boy told me he loved me, he always looked away from my eyes. Now, if Potter was looking into your eyes as he told you, he meant it. But otherwise, it's just a method of trying to get into your pants. Black tried to all the time. One of these days, boy.." Halle said, clenching her fists.

"This is about Lily," Katy said, shooting a look at Halle.

I started to frown. Potter had looked into my eyes, directly into my eyes. He did that a lot, I often caught him looking at me in class. I felt tears burn her cheeks and I stifled a cry.

"Oh Lily honey, he loves you. What's so wrong with that?" Katy asked me, putting a comforting arm around my shoulder.

"I don't know. It's just that it's Potter. The Potter I'm always stressed out by, the one who's immature, the one who hits on me constantly," I said.

"The one who's loyal to his friends, the one who was made Head Boy, the one who is pretty cute, but not my type," Katy counted off.

"He's friends with Black, my advice is forget him, nothing good can come out of anything associated with Black," Halle suggested, in disgust.

"He's also friends with Remus," Katy said, shooting another look at Halle. "You're not helping," she hissed.

"Sorry, I'm really not helping. Lily, follow your heart. We're your friends. We're not going to think anything different of you if you happen to like James Potter," Halle admitted. She too put her arms around my shoulders as well and gave me a supportive hug.

"It's going to be extremely awkward in the Heads Room. I don't know what to do. Maybe I'll go sleep on it. You guys are so great, you know that don't you?" I said, turning to my friends to give them big hugs.

"Yes, we do," they modestly answered. The three of us headed down the stairs, out of the girls dorm and into the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Lily!" Sirius called, from an armchair. He must have just gotten back.

"Oh Black! Moved onto poor Lily now? Give it up, Gryffindors know your reputation," Halle spat.

"Douglas, not now. Lily needs to be talked to," Sirius said, looking at Remus. Peter scurried up the stairs making a small squeak as he did so. Katy and Halle looked at the boys stairs with disgust. That kid was just weird.

"What's this about Sirius?" I asked, trying to act innocent. I knew they were here to talk about James.

"You know what this is about Lily," Remus said, giving off an aura of all-knowing.

"Yes," I answered softly.

"We just want you to know that he meant it, Lils. Not once, throughout his whole seven years at Hogwarts, have I ever heard him say he loved a girl. Not once have any of the Marauders said they loved a girl," Sirius said, looking directly at me. He was serious.

"I know he meant it," I said.

"Then don't penalize him for his feelings. If you were in love, would you want the one you cared about to run away from you?" Remus asked.

"I guess not," I said.

"Well, he seems to think you want nothing to do with him ever again," Sirius said. "You should be lucky one of the Marauders has finally grown up."

"I'll go talk to him guys. Thanks for your help," I said, waving as I left.

Seventh year was beginning with a new start. And a whole lot of confusion to add to that as well.

I ran down the hall and was ready to enter the Heads' Room to talk to James. What I would say was still to be determined.


	6. Thoughts of You

Lily and James: Their Story of Love

****

Chapter 6- Thoughts of You

Lily took a deep breath to help calm her nerves. Since when had she needed to calm herself before seeing Potter? She stood in front of the sleeping house elf and waited, anticipating what she would say and how she would say it. Finally, the elf awoke at the sound of Lily clicking her tongue nervously.

"Sorry to keep you waiting miss, password?" the house elf squeaked at her.

"Nimbus," she said. She entered the room for the second time that day to see James sprawled out on the large couch in front of the fire. He looked so innocent when he was asleep, at peace with the world. Maybe she had misjudged him all those years.

_Wait a second, it's Potter. Lily remember who you're dealing with_, she thought.

She couldn't wait for him to get up, she had to nudge him along a bit. She tapped at his shoulder but he didn't stir. Obviously he was a heavy sleeper. She tapped a little more roughly but then bent down near his ear and said "James, wake up." in a loud, yet calm voice. He stirred slightly and mumbled "_Lily_."

"Yes, it's me James. We need to talk," she said, looking at him as he sat up and rubbed the sleep from his hazel eyes. His hair was just as untidy as usual, but seemed appropriate as he had just awoken from a peaceful slumber.

"I'm listening, shoot," he said, stifling a yawn.

"I don't know exactly how to say this. Well, earlier, when you said you loved me, I wasn't sure whether you meant it. I also wasn't quite sure whether I wanted to hear it, from anyone," Lily said.

"I meant it Lily. I wish I could take it back so you wouldn't feel that way, but what's done is done and right now I am actually glad I said it. It feels like a weight has been lifted. I have kept it in there for this past summer. It feels good to have it out in the open," he said, looking more awake than ever. She paused slightly for a moment, choosing her words again.

"I never expected for you to care about me. I always thought I wasjust a challenge," Lily truthfully said. Why hadn't she realized how easy it was to talk to Potter before?

"At first, it was. But then I started watching you more and more and you fascinated me Lily. I am in awe of everything you do. Watching you brush your teeth would make my day," James said, laughing. Lily smiled.

"Well, once you see it, you'll see that there's nothing special about me brushing my teeth," she joked.

"But Lils, there is. You make everything you do, the smallest things, interesting. Or instance, I was watching you in Charms and you just talking to Professor Flitwick was the most interesting thing I saw that day," James said.

Maybe he really does care. I mean, he takes the trouble of examining me every day. It's sort of sweet in a creepy way, Lily thought to herself.

"James, I think I need to apologize to you," Lily said, feeling guilt form inside of her.

"For what, Lily?" James asked.

"I don't think I have ever given you fair judgment from day one," she said.

"Well, I may have to agree on that one. Neither of us know each other well enough to cast judgment over them," James said. "Apology accepted."

"Truce?" she asked, bringing out her small hand for him to shake for the second time that day.

"Wow, two truces in one day. I'm a lucky man," James said, smiling, and shaking her hand.

"You know Evans, you're all right," James said, grinning at her.

"Well, I'd hope you'd feel that way about the woman you love," she teased.

"Goodnight Lily," he called to her, as he entered his room.

He heard her say a "Goodnight James," to him as she entered her own room.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

He lay down on his bed and thought of his entire day. He'd never had such bad and good luck all in one day. He thought of Lily with her auburn hair and bright green eyes. He loved every aspect of her, not only the physical features. He loved every part she'd let him know, down to her very hatred of him. He fell asleep still thinking of his beloved Lily Evans. What he didn't know was that Lily was thinking of James Potter at that very moment.


	7. Mudtime Blues

Lily and James: Their Story of Love

Chapter 7- Mudtime Blues

Sirius Black awoke bright and early on the sunny, Saturday morning. Normally, he wouldn't be seen until past noon, but with weather as nice as this, it couldn't be wasted on sleep. He had big plans for that day but they wouldn't work out unless Moony, Prongs, and Wormtail awoke at a decent hour.

He got up and walked into the surprisingly unoccupied bathroom. None of his other roommates were awake yet, but Sirius was too twitchy to sleep. He hadn't gotten out on the Quidditch field yet and was preparing to do so. Sirius jumped into the shower, singing an off-key melody, and changed quickly.

He saw that Moony was collapsed on his bed and felt the urge to annoy. Prongs was probably sleeping after his long night previously, so Moony was next in line to bug. He jumped right onto Remus' bed and screamed, "Good morning sunshine," in a sing-song voice he saved for moments like these.

"Sirius, you crazy idiot, it's Saturday. Go bug Wormtail," Remus said, then pushed the pillow over his head and tried to fall back asleep.

"You're no fun," Sirius said. He saw Wormtail halfway on his bed and halfway off.  
_  
Some people sleep in the weirdest positions_, he thought.

It was 5:30 on a Saturday morning and almost no one gets up that early. Sirius walked down the stone steps into the Gryffindor Common Room to see another person already there. He knew at once who it was. He saw long, dark hair, hunching over a green, matted book on the couch.

Halle Douglas was sitting on the large, Gryffindor Couch reading her book intently. She seemed to be studying the pages and absorbing the content. The book, 'Quidditch Through the Ages' would normally not be caught on Halle's reading list. Many people knew Halle as the spoilsport who ruined Quidditch. Halle hated Quidditch because she hated Sirius with a passion. But, the desire in her heart caused her to do spontaneous things such as Quidditch. Today she couldn't deny it.

"Hey Douglas, good book?" Sirius called from the archway by the stone steps. Halle jumped about a foot into the air and looked over her shoulder. She groaned at the sight of Sirius and placed her bookmark in the book.

"Black, what the hell are you doing up this early?" she asked him, swearing under her breathe.

"Why, I am seeing why you're up so early," he replied sarcastically.

"Really, why are you up this early? I got up so I can enjoy some peace and quiet for once. You should be happy, you disrupted it," Halle replied angrily.

"Same thing you're doing up. Working on my Quidditch," he said, smiling at her anger. "I was going to go practice, you want to join me?"

She contemplated the thought for a moment. Before her hate could take control her heart said, "Sure."

"Ok, I'll be right back. I am going to go borrow Moony's broom," he said, running up the stairs. Halle could hear Remus' yells which sounded like, "Sirius, you freaking lunatic, go away," and then she chuckled as Sirius said, "Love you too sweetums."

He raced down the stairs and caught his breathe and handed Halle a broom.

"You ready?" he asked her. She nodded intently.

"Um, Sirius, I don't know how to play Quidditch," Halle said nervously, as they walked onto the field.

"Well, most of it comes naturally. You're either really good or really bad. You have to try all the positions out to see," he said casually. "You've flown before, right?"

She nodded and started mounting her broom.

"And you know the rules to Quidditch? And all the techniques?" he added.

"Yep," she said.

"Then you should be fine. Like I said, most of it's natural ability," Sirius said. He mounted his broom and took off for a second, enjoying the cool breeze. He came back down and reached into a trunk he'd brought with them.

"Nicked it from Hooch last year," Sirius explained, seeing Halle's curious looks.

He pulled out a Quaffle. He handed it to her.

"We have one Chaser opening and one Beater. I think we'll try Chaser now and I'll play Keeper until you get the feel of it," Sirius said. "Ok?"

"Ok, I'm ready," she said as she whirled into the air. She loved the feeling of soaring above the ground. She felt the wind tickle her hair and she loved every second of it. She then felt her grip on the Quaffle. It wasn't that strong, but it wasn't bad. She tried to throw it through one of the rings but missed it by a long shot. Sirius threw it back to her. She tried again and again. After fifteen tries she finally made one. Sirius clapped and let out a whoop for her.

"Ok, now it's time to try Beater. We can both do this. Take this bat and every time the Bludger comes near you, give it a good whack as hard as you can towards me. If all goes well, we should be able to pass the Bludger for a while, until one of us misses," he said.

She took the bat and watched as he released the Bludger. He hurried onto his broom and soared opposite to her. The Bludger came near her and she mustered all her strength and whacked it towards Sirius. She laughed as she imagined the Bludger hitting his head, yet she just saw the Bludger return to her. She hit it again and again until she could hit no more.

"Douglas, hit it towards the ground," Sirius called, from below. He must have just flew down there and was waiting to put the Bludger away. She whacked it towards the ground and saw Sirius grasp it with his chest and tackle it to the ground. He struggled to put it back into the trunk.

He stood up and faced Halle.

"Douglas, I am Captain of the team this year alongside James. We worked out this co-partnership thing and McGonagall allowed us to do so. But, as co-Captain and Beater of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, I think you should try out. You're really good and we could use you this year," he said.

Sirius was being serious. He wanted her to join the team. Before her brain could say no her heart answered yet again.

"Yes, I'll be there," she answered. A smiled formed on her face and she knew she couldn't deny her love of Quidditch anymore.

"Great! With us as Beaters, Remus as Keeper, and James as Seeker we will be unstoppable," he sung. She laughed at him, that was the Sirius she knew.

The clouds shifted and the beautiful day turned into a storm. The rain surprisingly fell from the clouds and landed onto the soft ground. Sirius and Halle were far from the school and they had to run to return to the castle. Sirius was running but saw that Halle had stopped. He turned around and saw her dancing in the rain, her hands out and her mouth open.

He grinned. As he tried to run back to her, he slipped and fell onto his back and into the mud. Halle saw this and laughed and tried to reach him, but fell as well in the process of doing so. She landed on top of him and looked into his eyes.

"Sorry," she said blushing.

"No problem here, I rather like it," Sirius said. His gray, warm eyes comforted her and she noticed the immense attraction she felt for him and the electric chemistry flowing between the two. Sirius responded by reflex and brought his lips to hers. She didn't hold back, but caressed her lips against his warm ones. Then she realized what she was doing. Sirius Black was not her boyfriend or anything else. He was Black, the boy she hated above all else. She also knew he didn't care about her, but cared about his reputation.

She got up and began running away. Sirius tried to stop her but his knees slipped and he landed back into the mud. He lay there, in the rain, thinking of what had just happened between the two of them and a smile gleamed across his face.

Halle heard her feet splashing across the mud, surprising herself that she didn't fall. She had no idea where she was running to, but had the clear picture of who she was running from in her mind and heart.


	8. Lakeside Drama

Lily and James: Their Story of Love

****

Chapter 8- Lakeside Drama  
  
After being woken up by Sirius, Remus found it hard to go back to sleep. He figured that he'd get up, shower, and then go play some Quidditch with Padfoot. It was a beautiful day after all, promising weather conditions.

Remus jumped into a cold shower, as Sirius had used all the hot water again, and changed quickly into regular clothes, opposed to his usual school robes. He glanced out the window once again to see Sirius already on the pitch, but with someone else. Remus had to look twice to make sure he had seen properly.

Halle Douglas?!? Playing Quidditch? Sirius really did have an effect on people. Remus chuckled.

_I bet ol' Sirius taught her to play Quidditch right_, he thought to himself.

Lupin walked down the familiar stone steps into a deserted Common Room. No one but Sirius would get up this early on a Saturday. James wasn't likely to be up before noon and Wormtail looked like he had lost all consciousness. The prospects of him awaking were slim to none.

Remus decided that he may as well get his homework done then, so that way the rest of the weekend would be clear. He pulled out a nasty Potions essay and began working on it. When he had finished, he turned to see someone coming down the girls steps.

A small blonde figure came into view, bundled by a pile of blankets. Remus chuckled, though it wasn't noticeable he knew that it was Katy Jones. Remus felt his heart pace a little more rapidly. He had always liked Katy, but knew she wouldn't really like his little werewolf problem. Many girls wouldn't. They imagined boyfriends to be sweet and cuddly, but Remus turned into a rabid dog every full moon.

"Hey Remy, why are you up so early?" she asked him.

"Sirius," Remus groaned. "That lunatic should learn that Saturdays are a chance to sleep in. But, he woke me up so I thought I'd get some homework in. What about you? Why are you up?" he asked.

"Well, I like to swim and seeing that the sun woke me up, I thought it would be a great day for a dip. The lake is really nice at this time of the year," Katy answered, looking out the window, down at the lake.

"Won't it be cold though?" Remus asked.

"I bet it will. But, I swim at home a lot, in all conditions. So, today should be no different. Care to join me?" she asked, heading up the girls stairs.

"Sure, I could use a good swim," Remus said.

"Well, let me go change," she said. She came back down the stairs in shorts and a t-shirt.

"Ready?" she asked. Remus nodded. They walked out the entrance to the castle and headed near the lake. Katy looked up at the sky to see her friend.

"Remy, am I hallucinating? Is that Halle and Sirius Black? Playing Quidditch?" Katy asked.

"No, I see it too," Remus said. They stared for a moment, seeing Halle struggling with the Quaffle. Katy saw the lake and smiled to herself. She ran to the water, kicking off her flip flops in the process. She stepped into the water and let the waves run over her feet. Remus laughed. Soon, she dived into the water and started swimming.

Remus turned to untie his sneakers when he heard something.

Silence.

His excellent hearing from his sharp, intact wolf instincts told him that there was total and complete silence. No splashing of the water, no giggling, no kicking, not even any breathing. He sharply turned and saw nothing. Then, a small bubble flew to the surface and a hand shot into the air. Remus dived into the water, his mind racing and his thoughts on saving Katy.

He opened his eyes under the water and saw the Giant Squid pulling Katy down with one of it's tentacles. Remus panicked. Then, he remembered Sirius's pocket knife. He had it on him. He pulled it from his pocket and swam towards the squid. Remus' time was running out and Katy was panicking. She was lucky she swam frequently or else ordinarily, she would be dead.

He dug the knife into the Squid's tentacle and saw it let out a sound that shook the lake's floor. The squid had dropped Katy in the surprise of pain.

Remus swam deeper to catch her fall. He grasped onto her arm and clung her to him. He felt her head tip back. Remus was almost out of air when he felt the cool air hit his face. It had begun raining but Remus was too worried to notice.

He brought Katy to shore and placed her onto the ground. He performed CPR, just as his parents had taught him. They were Healers and required Remus to know simple mechanisms such as CPR and the Heimlich maneuver. Muggle methods, yet just as effective.

Suddenly, a spurt of water spilled out of her mouth and she began coughing. Her heart began beating against her chest again. Remus let out a sign of relief. She was alive.

"Remy, you saved me," Katy said, looking into Remus' eyes. She smiled at him and pressed her lips against his in gratitude. He began kissing back but suddenly stopped.

He was a werewolf. Kissing only led to more complicated questions as to where Remus went once a month. He wasn't ready for that. Remus pulled back and began running off. He ran towards the castle, the rain pelting down on him. He noticed something.

The sound of footsteps splashing in the mud. He looked beside him and saw Halle Douglas running, looking back on Sirius.


	9. In Your Arms

Lily and James: Their Story of Love

Chapter 9- In Your Arms

Lily awoke from her short nights sleep to a fresh and early day. It was about eight and she felt the sun peering through her window and onto her face. It was such a beautiful day outside. And also, it was a Saturday, meaning that there were no classes until Monday. She still had a lot of homework, as the new 7th Years had been assigned many essays over the summer. She had most of them done.

She walked out of her room, in her pajamas and robe and took a long, hot bath in the large Jacuzzi bath tub in her bathroom. She changed quickly and headed out into the Heads Common Room to see if James was there.  
_  
Hmm, he must still be sleeping. Well, I'm hungry so I'm going to go find Katy and Halle at breakfast. Surely, they're awake by now_, she thought.

She headed down to the Great Hall to see James sitting alone, reading the Daily Prophet. It looked as though Voldemort had attacked more Muggles in the London region. Lily gave an involuntary shudder as she saw the headline.

She sat down across from James and began buttering a piece of toast.

"Good morning," she said.

"Morning," James replied simply.

"So, do you want to meet in the library later to discuss some of the ideas you came up with during the summer. I'm sure the Yule Ball wasn't the only one of them. Hogwarts could use a little fun once in a while," Lily said.

"That'd be great. I had a lot of ideas that we could use. By any chance have you seen Sirius around?" James asked, looking around the Gryffindor table for a sign of his friends.

"No, usually he'd be sitting next to you, stuffing his face," she said, looking at the empty spot next to James.

"I know. Usually we do stuff on Saturdays, like Quidditch. We were going to plan our first practice today but unless I find him, that probably won't happen. I bet Remus went to look for him and Peter is probably passed out still in his bed. Where are your little friends?" he asked.

"No idea. I hope that we don't break away from each other just because we sleep in separate dorms. That would be silly. But, since you're my newest friend, would you like to be my buddy for today?" she asked.

"Why of course Miss Evans. It would be an honor and a duty," he said, standing and saluting her. Several people laughed as they saw James salute her.

The two of them headed out of the Great Hall and headed towards the library. Madam Pince smiled at Lily but stared at James for a while.

"You don't come in here much do you?" Lily whispered to James as they took a seat at a table near the back.

"Not really," James said, looking around at the scenery. It was apparent it was his first time inside the library. "It really is as big as they say it is."

"How did you manage seven years at Hogwarts without going to the library?" Lily asked, taking out a piece of parchment and a quill.

"How come you're so organized?" he asked her, looking at the writing utensils.

"I have to be," she said.

"Oh, well, I suppose we better get started," James said.

"What do you think we should have besides a Yule Ball?" she asked.

"Well, I think we should have a Hogsmeade weekend the weekend before a ball, giving people a chance to go shopping for last minute items," James said.

Lily began writing what he was saying down and it intimidated James to a point. He glanced nervously at the parchment.

"And, um, well, a Masquerade Ball would be cool. You know, where everyone dresses up in masks and no one really knows who the masked person is. It's neat, but usually the whole surprise is ruined because we all know each other so well," James said.

Once again, Lily's hand glided across the page, taking note of every detail. She looked up.

"What about Valentine's Day? My Muggle friend wrote to me last year to tell me that they had a Sweethearts Dance on Valentine's Day. It would be a good chance for couples at Hogwarts to have a good time," Lily said.

"I agree. That would be a cool idea," James said.

"Also, about Prefects. We have to organize them into nights. We have to patrol every night but they get to twice a week. We have to evenly separate them into nights. How should be do that?" Lily asked.

James thought for a moment, then spoke.

"Well, we could put a piece of parchment in the Prefects Lounge where they could sign up for the night that's best for them. Then, we could check it and verify it with their Head of House," James said. Lily looked in awe of James. She had just taken in why exactly he was made Head Boy. He was full of ideas and he was smart.

"That's a great idea James!" Lily said. "Very impressive."

'Thanks," he said. He remembered their previous conversation and hoped to have another.

"So, you said you only live with your sister? No mum, no dad, no pets, no grandparents?" James asked, making a stab at conversation. He looked at Lily and knew at once he had said the wrong thing.

She looked away and James saw that her eyes were holding tears. She started to pack her things when James reached for her hand.

"It's ok, I want to hear," he said. She stopped and sat in her chair, silent for a while.

"Voldemort killed my mum," Lily said, fighting back the tears.

"Oh Lils, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked, it was none of my business," he said, apologizing.

"No, it's fine. You have a right to be curious," she said.

"It's just that I don't like to talk about it because I blame myself. I've always been pretty used to not having a dad. He died of cancer when I was only three. Yet, my mum seemed to have been my fault. If I had been with her maybe I could have stopped him. But I wasn't. She was walking our dog one night and he found her and knowing she was a Muggle, he killed her. Just like that. Without a single thought or regret," Lily said, not bothering to hold back the tears.

James comforted her by holding his hand out for her to hold. She took it and looked at it and smiled.

"Lily, my parents are Aurors and they know better than anyone that if he wants to kill you, he will. Nothing you could have done would have stopped him. I am just glad it wasn't you who died as well, I don't think I could have handled that," James said. He stood up and she gave him a hug. They stood like that for a while.

"James?" she whispered.

"Yes, Lily?" he asked, looking down at her.

"Thanks," she said. He wiped a tear from her eye. He wished they could be in each others arms forever. She felt the same way. Wishing she could be in his arms.


	10. Truce with the Enemy

Lily and James: Their Story of Love

Chapter 10- Truce with the Enemy  
  
James had left Lily in the Heads Room, where she could sit and think in peace. He decided that this didn't require his presence so he headed towards the Gryffindor Common Room. He gave the password to the Fat Lady and entered the portrait hole and looked around to see a most peculiar sight.

Halle Douglas and Remus were sitting in one corner of the room, whispering and glancing nervously in the other corner where Sirius and Katy Jones were talking. James figured that he must have missed something. He headed towards Halle and Remus to over hear parts of their conversation.

"So, were you scared by Sirius or by the kiss?" Remus asked. Halle looked at Sirius and thought for a moment.

"Well, both. I supposedly hate the guy one minute and the next we're kissing. It's just a little too awkward. He is well aware of how I feel about him but today we did have a good time.." she said, trailing off, leaving the thought alone.

"Then what's the problem? Apparently he likes you," Remus said.

"A lot of guys like me. For my looks! I don't want to just be a pretty face. I am more than that and Black doesn't know anything about me. That is why I ran away from him. I've been fooled too many times to let it happen again," she said.

"But Sirius isn't always the bad guy in a relationship. Sure, he has dated a lot of people, but lately he's been watching you. I can tell he likes you. So, you need to step up to the plate and forget your past," he said.

"Wait a minute here Lupin. I've been telling you why I was uncomfortable with kissing your friend but you have yet to tell me why you didn't like kissing Katy? Katy's beautiful and I can tell you like her," Halle said.

"I do like her. But she kissed me after I saved her life and a part of me doesn't deserve that. A part of me freaks many people out and I don't want to ruin the friendship I have with her," Remus said.

"Well, what a good way to do that! Running away from her. She must think you hate her now and will be too embarrassed to talk to you," Halle said.

"Like you should talk! You ran away from Sirius today too!" Remus argued.

"Yes, but I don't like him! You like Katy!" she said back.

"Oh give it up! We all know you like him. Hell, half the school likes him," Remus said.

"You know why I hate you Remus? You're too damn perceptive," Halle pinpointed.

"Ha! Confession!" he accused, pointing a finger in her face.

"Was not!" she defended.

James knew where this was going. He left before Halle broke out her wand. He walked over to the other corner of the Common Room and listened to what was happening. Sirius and Katy didn't seem to notice that James had just joined their conversation.

"So you kissed her Sirius?" Katy asked. She was clutching a pillow and was frowning slightly. James rarely saw Katy sad, but what he saw made him feel bad. He figured that she felt rejected, just as he had last night.

"Yep, and it was a great kiss too. One of the best I've ever had. I bet she liked it as much as I did," he said, watching Halle argue with Remus.

"Yes, I'm sure," Katy replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Then why did she run off? Usually they come running back for more," Sirius said, mistaking Katy's sarcasm for concern.

"That's why! You're so sure of yourself that you scared her off. You need to be a little more humble and a little less arrogant," Katy said.

"There is something about that girl that I don't get. But, it makes me feel different. My stomach turns and my heart races and my brain gets kind of dizzy when I'm around her. My perfect face even gets sweaty. I don't sweat! I glisten! Do you think I'm dying?" he asked, rather stupidly.

"No you idiot! You sound like you're in love," Katy said.

"L-Love?" he stuttered.

"Yes, love. Is it so hard for you to say?" she asked him.

"Well, yeah. I have never told a girl I loved her," Sirius said.

"If that's the way you feel about Halle then I suggest you tell her," Katy said, pointing over at Halle.

"Hold up. I didn't see my dear friend Moony doing cartwheels when you kissed him. What happened there?" Sirius asked.

"I'm not quite sure. He saved my life and I kissed him. Was that so wrong?" Katy asked. "I've wanted to for so long and that felt like the perfect moment. He seemed to enjoy it and then suddenly he pulled away and ran."

"I have a feeling I know what its about, but that's Moony's business. All I can say is don't give up on him. At least not yet anyways," Sirius said.

"You know what Sirius? I hope Halle does give you a chance because you can be a great friend," Katy said, getting up and kissing Sirius on the cheek.

"Thanks for your help," she called, going up the stairs to her dorm.

Remus watched her walk by him and felt guilt in the pit of his stomach.

James turned to Sirius, who was watching Halle, and grinned.

"So, you and Douglas? That's a good match," James commented.

"Yeah, it's not like she'll ever talk to me again," Sirius said glumly.

"What's this? This is not the Padfoot I know. Where's the confidence I'm looking for?" James asked.

"Back in the mud. Where I left it," Sirius said. He was still staring at Halle.

"Sirius my friend, we had this conversation less than 24 hours ago. I never thought I would be the one giving you love advice. Tell her how you feel. You can't change how you feel about her, so tell her and remember that you tried your best. If she can't accept that then she's not right for you," James said.

Sirius smiled at his friend.

"You're right Prongs. I think I'll tell her," Sirius said, approaching Halle near the fire. She was watching the flames with a look of deep concentration and a blank stare.

"Hey Moony, can I talk to you outside for a minute?" James asked. Remus got up and followed James out the Portrait Hole, leaving Halle and Sirius alone. He was going to have the similar talk with Remus and offer some advice to his friend.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Sirius asked Halle, sitting down next to her.

"You don't have enough pennies," Halle joked.

"Listen, I want to apologize for what I did earlier. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable," Sirius said, trying to catch her gaze. She looked at him in shock. A sincere apology from Sirius Black?

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have ran off. I should have told you how I felt," Halle confided.

"There's something I want to tell you but I'm not sure how to say it," Sirius said.

"No, I have something to say too. It's hard to put into words.." she trailed off.

"Tell me Halle," Sirius said.

"Wow, things are changing around here. You've never called me Halle," she said.

"There's a first for everything," Sirius said, mimicking James's precise words the previous night.

"I-I think I love you," Halle said. Sirius took it all in and suddenly began laughing.

"Fine Black, if I knew you'd react this way I wouldn't have said it," Halle said angrily, rising from her seat and getting ready to go to her dorm. Sirius stopped laughing and got up abruptly to stop her from leaving.

"The funny thing is, I was going to tell you the same thing," Sirius whispered. He leaned in towards her face and brought his lips to hers. It was an even better kiss than their previous one.

"What are we going to do now Sirius?" Halle asked, looking up into Sirius' eyes. "I mean, between us?"

"Everything darling. Everything. I guess I better say it. Will you go out with me? And marry me? And bare my children?" he asked.

"Yes to the first one and as to the rest, slow down boy, we'll see," she laughed. He kissed her goodnight once more and they headed for their dorms.

"Goodnight Halle Douglas!" Sirius called.

"Goodnight Sirius Black!" Halle called back.

Tomorrow would be a new day for both of them.


	11. Memories Not Forgotten

Disclaimer: Only the plot I'm afraid.

****

A/N: Thanks for the reviews from Lady of Masbolle and Kitty McGonagall. I hope everyone who's reading these words will review! Pretty please! I am working on rewriting all the beginning chapters because it was very apparent that I was new to the site. I have picked up a few tricks since then and hopefully my writing has gotten better. So, I am basically taking the plot of each chapter and spicing it up. So, please, since I am doing all this work to make my story better, could you take 5 minutes and review my story! I'd love ya for it! **_Arielle_**

Lily and James: Their Story of Love

****

Chapter 11- Memories Not Forgotten

After James had left the Heads Room, Lily plopped down on the large Gryffindor couch and looked at the ceiling, the thoughts and emotions rushing through her. She had no idea what had made her tell James all that, but she had felt some sort of connection with him.

It was very thoughtful of him to give her some space after reliving the horrors that have taunted her frequently. He was starting to grow on her. She actually felt like she liked him, a little more than a friend. She thought about it. He had tried to prove himself for 6 years of their lives that he liked her and only now was she starting to warm up to him.

__

What do I even know about James anyways? I don't know much about his family and I don't know what he likes and what he doesn't like. All I know are the basic facts about James Potter. Not the personal stuff. Hmm…

She put her head up from the couch pillow and sneaked a peek at the door that said James. All she had to do was turn the brass door knob to enter the world of James Potter. She stood up and walked slowly over to his door. She took a deep breathe and found her Gryffindor courage and turned the doorknob uneasily. She knew it was wrong and she knew that this wasn't the best way to find stuff out about James.

She entered the room and saw a large bed with scarlet sheets and gold pillows. The whole room showed the Gryffindor colors. She smiled as she saw the Quidditch posters lining part of the walls. Then she walked over to the bedside table to see a Snitch wrapped in an old sock. She laughed.

__

At least he's confining himself in his room when he shows off. Maybe he wasn't showing off, maybe he was just testing his reflexes. After all, he does seem quite serious about Quidditch.

She wrapped the Snitch back into the sock and walked to the end of the bed. She saw a large trunk and dared herself to open. There were several different interesting contents in the trunk.

She pulled out a silvery cloak and held it up to herself. She wrapped it around herself and looked down at her feet. She let out a scream as she saw her feet were missing.

__

He has an invisibility cloak! Those are really rare and valuable. That must be how he gets around school so easily without getting caught.

She put the cloak back into the trunk, folded neatly and pulled out a piece of parchment. Maybe it was something from Zonkos. She was curious as to what the parchment withheld so she pulled out her want and said "Show me your secrets."

The parchment did nothing. She tried again, feeling foolish as she did so. What if it was just a spare bit of parchment that James had left in his trunk?

"I, Lily Evans, Head Girl at Hogwarts, request you to reveal your secrets. Immediately words started forming across the parchment.

__

Mr. Moony would like to say that Lily Evans is meddling in things that she shouldn't be meddling in. The Marauders Map should stay with the Marauders. She must have been sneaking around to find such an item.

__

Mr. Wormtail agrees with Mr. Moony and thinks that Lily Evans is in denial. Obviously she is snooping through Mr. Prongs' things.

__

Mr. Padfoot wonders why everyone cares what Lily Evans is doing. She couldn't figure out how to work it anyways. Mr. Padfoot feels hungry and wishes that Lily would get him some food.

__

Mr. Prongs thinks Lily Evans is beautiful and should consider going out with him. He also wonders why Lily is going through his stuff if she thinks he is a bullying toe rag.

Lily laughed at the comments but seemed bewildered as to how the Marauders had made their own Insult sheet. It was just very unlikely, but then again maybe she had underestimated the Marauders ability.

She placed the map back into the trunk and pulled out a regular notebook.

__

Potter doesn't take notes…

She opened the notebook to see her name written over and over again in the same writing that had appeared on the Marauders map for Mr. Prongs. The words Lily Evans and L.E and J.P were written everywhere. Hearts were doodled around the words. She flipped through the pages and saw each page consisted of something about Lily. She opened to one page to see something like a journal entry.

****

Today Lily wouldn't even talk to me. It's hard to live up to her expectations. No matter what I do, I'm not good enough for her. Padfoot keeps telling me that she's not worth it, but deep down, I know she is. I just wish I could be the man she wants me to be. It's so hard though. I don't think I could ever be perfect enough for her standards. Never in my life have I felt so incapable.

She set the notebook down, feeling immense feelings of guilt, and regretting opening the notebook. She knew she should have turned away from the trunk after that, but curiosity won. She found a silver pensieve with swirling images in it. She was ready to put it down, knowing that a pensieve was far too personal for her, when she saw the swirling image of herself.

__

What would Potter save about me??

She took another deep breathe and stuck her head closer to the contents. She felt her feet lift from the ground and land in the Great Hall. She saw herself, reading a book at the breakfast table, and the Marauders sitting across from her. She remembered the incident well. It had been 3rd year.

"So Evans, it's your lucky day. You can go to Hogsmeade with yours truly next weekend." James said with a grin. Sirius chuckled at James' approach and to Lily's reaction. She had rolled her bright green eyes in James' direction for the 3rd time that week.

"James Potter, you may have forgotten, but I haven't. I remember telling you that the day I date a Slytherin, you would have a chance with me. And I do remember me telling you that I have no interest in Slytherins. Hmm.. That really does give you a chance!" she had said sarcastically. Lily took her book and walked out of the Great Hall, Katy and Halle trailing behind her. Lily knew she had gone back to the Common room with her friends, but seeing as this was Potter's memory, she should follow him.

"Guys, do you think she meant it?" James asked his friends quietly.

"I think so Jamesie." Sirius said.

"Don't call me that Sirius." James said.

"But your mum calls you that." Sirius said.

"And she calls you Puppy. You want me to call you that?" James asked.

"No. And lower your voice." Sirius said, looking around to make sure no one had heard. Lily laughed.

"You guys don't know what it's like to be rejected day after day. Why doesn't she give me a chance?" James asked.

"I don't know James. But I think it's time you moved on. Try dating other girls." Remus advised.

"Yeah James, she is a Mudblood. You could do so much better." Peter said randomly.

James, Sirius, and Remus rose, pointing their wands at Peter. Peter quivered in fear.

"No one calls Lily a Mudblood Peter. Not even you." James said.

"Sorry guys, it slipped." Peter said, hiding his face with his hands.

"Don't let it slip again." Sirius said.

James sat back down and stared blankly at a piece of untouched toast on his plate. Remus noticed this.

"What's on your mind?" Remus asked.

"Lily." James said.

"Not again.." Sirius muttered.

"I wish I could prove to her that I am good enough for her. She's just so perfect and I'm just not." James said.

"Give yourself a break Prongs." Sirius said.

"I need to prove myself to her." James said. The memory swirled into a new one. One that Lily recognized. She saw herself call James a bullying toe rag and say that he made her sick. She saw the hurt in James' eyes that she hadn't noticed before. The memory swirled once more.

The new memory was unfamiliar to her. She knew this one didn't involve her.

The 4 Marauders were gathered in a room filled with books on Animagi and posters of transformations. She went to the middle of the room, where the 4 were gathered. She heard a clap.

Remus was clapping and smiling.

"Wow, you guys did it. After 3 years, you finally did it. I bet you're the only 5th Years who've ever even tried to do this." Remus said.

"Well, it would've only taken a year and a half if Wormtail was good at Transfiguration." Sirius joked. He punched Peter's arm playfully.

"It's all for you Moony. I don't even want to know how you survived 5 years of transformations by yourself." James said.

Lily had no idea what they were going on about.

"Next full moon is gonna be a blast. Hogsmeade here we come." Sirius said.

"Padfoot, you know we need to stay in the Shrieking Shack." Peter said.

"Party Pooper." he said sadly.

"Do you think Lily would like a stag?" James asked.

"Give it up, she hates you, man or animal." Sirius said.

"We need to make a pact though. Not to tell anyone." Remus said.

"I agree." Wormtail said, placing his pudgy hand between the circle the boys had formed.

The 3 others placed their hands on the others. Remus smiled.

"You 3 are the best friends anyone could ever have." Remus said. Lily smiled. Then she thought the light had tricked her. She saw two James Potters. Except, one was older. Lily walked towards the older one, guilt on her face. She knew James had caught her in his things.

"Come on." James said gently.

They were pulled from the memory and landed back into James' room.

Lily looked at James with an embarrassed expression.

"Listen James, I'm sorry-" Lily started to say.

"Listen Lils, it's ok. I don't mind. I think it's kind of odd, but I guess you were curious. There are some things in that pensieve I wish you hadn't seen, particularly the last memory." James said.

"It is true then? Is Remus a-" Lily started to ask.

"Yes, I am afraid to say he is." James said. "But you can't say anything to anyone."

"I promise I won't. But James, are you an-" she started to say again.

"Yes, as well as the other 3." he said.

"James I am so sorry about everything I've done. I should have been nicer to you." Lily said. James stared down at his feet as though feeling the pain that haunted him.

Lily stepped closer to him, her face close to him. James looked down at her and smiled. She leaned in, grabbed his collar, and kissed him.

"Whoa, Lily, what was that for?" James asked. He blushed.

"I think I like you James." Lily said.

"Lily, I know you don't want me to ask you but," he started to say but it was Lily's turn to interrupt him.

"I would love to go out with you James Potter." Lily said.

"You would?" he asked, his face surprised.

"Yes." she said. "It's time for patrol."

He glanced down at his watch and grinned. He put his hand out for her to hold and she took it, smiling. Today had certainly been an odd day for both of them. Odd, but relieving.


	12. Flowers and Prongs

Disclaimer: Not a thing.

****

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, once again from Kitty McGonagall and Lady of Masbolle. You guys are awesome! Well, please read and review. Maybe I'll finish fixing this story one of these day..

Lily and James: Their Story of Love

****

Chapter 12- Flowers and Prongs

The female population had a reality check Monday morning as Sirius Black and James Potter, two of the most eligible bachelors at Hogwarts, entered with girlfriends on their arms. Lily looked around the room to see a few tears shed at the Hufflepuff table, a few vindictive girls plotting revenge at the Slytherin table, some disapproving looks from Ravenclaw and dirty looks from her own house! There was a definite change taking place this year, and the girls knew this was one of them.

James entered, smiling and holding hands with Lily Evans. Lily felt slightly uncomfortable as all eyes were on her and James. But, she took her normal seat at the Gryffindor table with James and began jamming her toast and making friendly conversation with Katy.

Sirius acted nothing of the complete silence as he entered with Halle, his arm carelessly around her shoulder. He was grinning like crazy and was too involved with Halle to think anything of his ferocious fan club. Halle however had noticed. She didn't like being the center of attention, at least not in this way. She felt her face go red and she knew that she was now the most hated girl at Hogwarts. She sat down and avoided looking at her fellow Gryffindors, besides the ones who didn't like Sirius.

The 7th Years had to endure their normal classes with a twist. If they thought NEWT year was going to be easy, they were plainly mistaken. There was a lecture the moment the students stepped inside the classroom. The only two individuals who had kept their cool that day were Sirius and James.

"How can you be so relaxed James?" Lily asked, glancing down at her massive pile of books.

"I know my stuff. If you haven't noticed, I did very well on my OWLs without touching a book and I don't plan on it being any different for NEWTs." he said coolly. "You should relax more Lils, how about a nice massage to loosen you up?"

"Oh no, not this again. James, I don't think the teachers will appreciate you trying to loosen me up." she said, glancing nervously at her surroundings. James took his hands off her shoulders.

"Whatever you say Flower." James said.

"Oh no." Lily said, glancing nervously at her watch. "We have a meeting with the Prefects in 15 minutes."

"We better go." James said, waving goodbye to Sirius, Halle, and Peter, all of whom were not Prefects. Katy and Remus stood together, but walked as far away from each other as possible.

"So Hal, can you possibly think of a way to pass a good half an hour?" Sirius asked.

"Not a single thing came to mind Sirius." Halle said.

"Well, let's take a tour of the castle." Sirius said, leading her in another direction.

"Have you seen the broom closet?" he asked her. She giggled and headed inside with him.

Peter was left alone, yet again. It seemed as though all his friends had somewhere to be except him. He was left in the shadows a lot of the time, with friend like James, Sirius, and Remus who wouldn't be?

Peter headed towards the Gryffindor Common Room but was intercepted along the way by Lucius Malfoy. Malfoy who had long, silvery blonde hair, and cold black eyes, was strolling along the corridor when he saw Peter. He grinned evilly to himself.

"So, Peter is it?" Lucius asked. Peter nodded. "Left out by your friends yet again?" he asked.

"No, they had a Prefects meeting." Peter said, wondering why on earth he was talking to Malfoy.

"Well, some of us Slytherins think this whole Prefect this is lame. So, we made a sort of club. Like an Anti-Prefects Club." Malfoy said. He had the bait, now all he had to do was wait for the tug on the line.

"Really?" Peter asked anxiously. An opportunity for him to do something while everyone else was busy. Maybe he wasn't an outcast after all. "Do you think I could join?"

"Why sure." Malfoy said, sounding thrilled about the idea.

"Wait, I don't think my friends would like it." Peter said.

"Sirius' own family is in the club! Regulus and Bellatrix are superb members. Maybe one day you could be an important part. You have to start at the bottom and work your way up." Lucius said.

"Well, if Sirius' families in it, I guess it would be ok. Is the meeting right now?" Peter asked.

"Yes as a matter of fact, it is. In the Slytherin Common Room. Follow me." Malfoy said, grinning to himself yet again.

"Ok." Peter said. The two of them walked off into the other direction, Peter quite unaware of exactly which direction this 'club' would lead him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok everyone! That was a great meeting." Lily said.

"Yes, it was. We appreciate all your questions and would like to remind you that the next Hogsmeade weekend is 1 week before Halloween." James said.

"Sign ups for help with the Masquerade Ball is posted near the Portrait Hole." Lily called, as many students filed out.

The two of them walked arm in arm to the Heads Room where they fell onto the large couch. Lily slept comfortably in James' arms and they rested in peace with one another.

Lily awoke a few hours later to see James was no longer on the couch with her. She walked out of the Portrait Hole, trying to look for him. He was nowhere to be seen. She walked near the Kitchen and saw an awful sight. James had his wand raised and was sending spells to a bleeding Severus Snape.

"James! What are you doing? Stop before you kill him." Lily said. James turned in shock to see Lily and knew immediately that this was not the right thing to do.

"Lils, if you knew what he had said-" James started to say.

"Maybe you haven't changed. Maybe we rushed into this. I thought that you had matured over the summer and that you would respect your Head Boy position, but obviously I was wrong." Lily spat in disgust before turning her heals to leave.

James looked down at Snape.

"You bastard." was all he could say. He left Snape there and headed to the Room of Requirement. He needed to think.

He realized that the room was feeling too cluttered, even for him. He needed air, but he didn't need to be bothered. He ran out the Great Hall entrance, towards the Forbidden Forest. He transformed into Prongs and walked along the grounds. He looked over to the lake and saw Lily, crumpled into a ball near the shore. He walked over towards her.

Lily looked up at the beautiful stag and smiled. She patted his soft fur and let the tears fall. She looked into it's hazel eyes and sensed something familiar about the stag's presence.

"Why did he have to do this? Why? I was finally giving him a chance and I really did like him." she cried, using the stag as a listener.

The stag transformed into James Potter and Lily looked at him in shock.

"James?" Lily asked.

"Yes Lils. I am sorry." James said. He pulled her closer to him and ran his hand through her hair. He kissed her passionately on the lips and she kissed back. He pulled back and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Oh, James.." she said.

"Shh.." James said, putting a finger to her lips. He knew everything would be okay between the two of them.


	13. Frozen Tears

Disclaimer: You have much to learn young grasshopper. Apparently, I am not JKR and I don't own Harry Potter. The student exceeds the teacher!

****

A/N: Thanks for the wonderful reviews! I am not resting until this rewrite is finished. It may take all friggen day but I will do it! Now, in return, would you please read and review! THANKS!

Lily and James: Their Story of Love

****

Chapter 13- Frozen Tears

The weeks following were a sort of blur. Hogwarts was definitely experiencing change. James wished he could still time in place because at that moment, he had his Lily. Students had grown accustomed to seeing James with Lily, many thought they made the perfect couple. Even teachers approved, they felt Lily kept James in line. So, James and Lily were Hogwarts new 'it' couple. Another couple wished for the same acceptance from their peers.

It was mid October and the 7th Years were taking a break between classes. Lily and James were seated beneath a large, willow tree, Lily trying to study and James watching intently.

The wind softly rustled through James' untidy black hair and his wire-rimmed glasses sat contently on his nose. His hazel eyes however, were focused on Lily. Lily was speaking softly to James about Charms as he ran his hand through a strand of her long, red hair. She paused and set her bright, green eyes on James with disapproval.

"Were you even listening to me James?" Lily asked, smiling at him.

"What darling?" James asked.

"Guess not." she said. "I can see you're too distracted to study."

"Lils, you know we need us time too. Studying just makes a relationship boring." James said.

Lily leaned in and kissed James on the lips. She smiled and laughed.

"How's that for a little us time." Lily said.

"Oh Miss Evans, you're in for it now." James said. He grabbed her waist and began tickling her. She started laughing and James laughed in spite of himself. They looked so happy together.

If they thought no one would notice their happiness they were indeed wrong. The usual jealous glares from school girls was absent, but the gaze of two envious individuals rested on them.

Katy Jones was sitting at a nearby bench, trying to read her Transfiguration book, when she saw Lily and James. She stared absently. She wished she could have what they had. She frowned. She should be happy for her friend, but all she felt was sadness. Why couldn't Remus see that they were meant to live like that? Happy and together. She felt a tear trickle down her face and onto her book. She didn't break her gaze.

Remus sat alone in his dorm while everyone else was outside relaxing. He couldn't bare to feel the tension every time he saw her. It was inevitable if she was in the proximity. He walked to the window and peered out above his classmates. He saw that Sirius and Halle were heading in the castle together. He then looked and saw Katy, the source of his frustration. She was staring blankly at something nearby. Only when he saw tears burn her blue eyes did he follow her gaze. She was watching Lily and James as they laughed and enjoyed the mere company of one another. Remus wished he could commit as they did. Life would be so much more simple. He knew that commitments meant to trust and he wasn't ready to expose his secret. He knew that if Katy cared, she could wait.

Meanwhile, Halle and Sirius were heading to the Room of Requirement, just for the silence and opportunity to be with one another. Halle had a piece of paper clutched in her hand and saddened words in her heart. She knew she had to do this.

She looked down at the piece of parchment and read

****

Sirius Black doesn't deserve trash like you Halle Douglas. He was fine before you came into the picture. How dare you tie him down and confine him to only one woman. A man like that needs breathing room, not some ugly wench who is extremely ordinary. Watch yourself and stay away from him. You've been warned.

Sirius looked over her shoulder and laughed. Halle looked up at him disgusted.

"What? They're silly girls who mistake a crush for love." Sirius said.

"This is the third one I have gotten today. And one was given in person from a bulky Slytherin. Sirius, I don't know if I can do this anymore. I love you, but I don't want to have to go through this every single day." Halle said. Sirius was staring right into her chocolate brown eyes. Halle knew she had hurt him.

"So Halle, you're saying you want to break up with me over some silly school girls? And I thought you were strong." Sirius said.

"I am strong." Halle said.

"Apparently not. I've told you that I loved you. Do you understand how big that is for me? And I meant it. And now, you're ready to give up?" Sirius asked hurt.

"I'm sorry Sirius." Halle said quietly as she left the room of requirement, tears filling her eyes.

Sirius stood and let the first tears he had shed fall. He slammed his fists into the walls, feeling the pain as each drop poured down.

__

Why did she do this? Can't she see that I'm changing?

Sirius Black's perfect life had been turned upside down over a girl. He was indeed changing.

A/N: I happen to love that chapter, it expresses so many different emotions. I hope you liked it as well. Please review and continue on with my story! :]

****


	14. Arrival of Fear

Disclaimer: Nope, afraid not.

****

A/N: Thanks for the fantastic reviews. I appreciate them more than you know. Now, please, if you're reading this, please review! I'd love ya forever if you did. Hehe. Thanks!!

Lily and James; Their Story of Love

****

Chapter 14- Arrival of Fear

The students at Hogwarts had finally been given the break they felt that they deserved. Hogsmeade weekend had finally arrived and the usual pairing off of dates took place. The Masquerade Ball was nearing and Hogsmeade was an opportunity to prepare for the ball. Hogsmeade was a time for everyone to relax and enjoy a good time with their friends. The Marauders almost always had dates but this time around only James had a lady companion. Guys and Girls alike had shared the shock of Sirius' going stag to Hogsmeade. He had refused every girl that had asked him.  
  
It had not taken long for the school to find out about Sirius and Halle's breakup. Girls started stampeding towards Sirius the day after. Halle on the other hand, had not been feeling her best and only left her dorm when necessary. Lily had begun to worry about her friends. They were not their usual, cheerful selves. All they did was mope around and study. Katy and Halle were suffering together and used each other as a back bone to share emotional heartbreak with. They decided that they should go to Hogsmeade together, to avoid staying in their dorm. Lily practically had to beg for them to go to Hogsmeade.

Lily and James had to meet with the teachers to organize the students. The Heads were to assist in bringing students to and from Hogsmeade. Many 3rd years were very excited as it was their first time going to Hogsmeade.  
"Everyone, please, separate into two groups. One group go with James and the other go with me." Lily said.

Many girls shrieked at the thought of walking with James. The 3rd and 4th year girls immediately rushed near him, wanting to walk with his group. Lily gave James a suspicious look but James just rolled his eyes. No matter how hard he tried, the fan club would not leave him be.  
  
The group of Marauders planned to meet at the Three Broomsticks at noon and leave Lily and James to their date the rest of the time. James had planned on taking Lily through the shops and then enjoying a lunch in the picnic area. Then they would meet up with the guys at noon.  
  
The picnic lunch was going great. James and Lily were talking about their future and their dreams. The subject rolled around to the past and they both grew somewhat uncomfortable.

"James, why did you pick on Snape?" Lily said with a hint of fear in her eyes. She knew this was a touchy subject for him and hoped he would say something to explain his arrogant ways of the past.

"Well, Lily, the truth being that me and Snape never got along. He and Sirius both came from Dark Wizard families. Snape respected his family while Sirius despised their hatred of Muggles. So, when school came around, I became friends with Sirius. We became like brothers. I would do anything for him and vice versa. Snape ganged up on Sirius on like the 3rd day back. I heard about it and well, you can guess the rest." he said.

James felt like he had plunged into his mind and taken a piece out of it. He felt in a way, relieved to share with Lily his reasoning. She would never have listened to him before and finally she could understand.

"So you did all that for Sirius? All the hexing and fighting and name- calling for Sirius?" Lily said sounding surprised. She thought James and Snape just had a disagreement once and had not liked each other from then on.

"Yes, Sirius is like my brother. I trust him with my life, as I do with all the Marauders." James said.

Silence grew between them and thoughts filled their mind. The business of Hogsmeade surrounded them. Soon, all was silent. James and Lily looked at each other, both seeming to have noticed the silence. They looked around them to see emptiness within the streets. No one was in the village. The streets were empty, the park was silent and the shops weren't crowded.

James' reaction was to pull out his wand, Lily followed the motion. They heard voices and ducked underneath the table. Lily felt James' arm around her and she glanced around to see the voices.She gasped and saw a man with pale white skin and slit-red eyes. He held qualities of a snake and a chill went up Lily's spine. He was accompanied by 2 men and what looked like a woman, all wearing skeletal masks.

"Master, I see no one. They saw the mark and fled. Are you sure it is safe to attack while Dumbledore is so near?" one of the men asked the slit-eyed man. James looked to the sky and saw a green skull with a serpent protruding from the mouth. He shivered. The Dark Mark. He had seen it only once before and that was on the cover of the Daily Prophet.

"I fear no one. Do you hear me? Dumbledore or not we will find more recruits and we will win." the man said.James tightened his hold on Lily and clutched his wand with fury. He knew who the man was. It was Voldemort, the man who had ruined the lives of so many. His parents, both Aurors, had tried for 15 years to stop this man and had not succeeded. Lily looked at James. _Was this Voldemort? The man that killed my mum?_, she thought."Aren't you glad we got the Potters out of the way my lord?"

"Oh yes. The Prophecy clearly stated that they would be my downfall and I could not risk it. The woman needn't of died but she was going to ruin the plan. Now I need to find the last remaining to finish off the Potter line." Voldemort sneered.

James' face turned white and he prayed they were talking about another Potter family. Deep inside he knew that his parents were dead. Their lives taken by this man who once attended Hogwarts with his parents. Lily looked over at James to see anger forming on his face. She too felt anger. Who could do this to people? He killed her mum and now she had a feeling both of James' parents were dead. How could he do this? Turn their lives upside down by using an unforgivable curse? She peered her eyes over to the man and watched more intently.Voldemort scanned the village looking for the presence of life. He looked over by the willow trees and saw 4 picnic tables lined up. He took another look and noticed a flash of bright green. They were eyes, very pretty eyes, of a girl. He sent a spell towards the table and saw two figures emerge from beneath it. The table split and shards of wood flew everywhere.He saw a tall boy with messy, jet-black hair and hazel eyes with round glasses. He knew who this boy must be. Then he looked to the girl. A very pretty girl with emerald green eyes. The eyes he had seen from the table. She had long fiery red hair and she wore an expression of hatred."So, Mr. James Potter. Hiding from little old me? Your parents didn't hide, they were a real tough kill they were. Tell me, are you going to be the same?" Voldemort said with an evil grin.

"You son of a bitch." was all James could say.

"That I am. Now, do you want to go first or would you rather see your lady friend go?" Voldemort said playfully.

"Leave Lily alone! It's me you want isn't it? What do you need her for?"

Voldemort's slits for nostrils appeared to be smelling the air. He smiled and looked at Lily.  
"Muggle blood. Now, Jamesie, why wouldn't I want to take Miss Lily is it? She is fresh Muggle prey and if you've been keeping up with the tabloid, I seem to target Muggles." Voldemort said.

"You killed my mum, you evil bastard!" Lily shouted. She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth.

"Oh really, she must not have been important. Maybe just a kill for fun. Well, with blood like yours she deserved to die." he sneered at her. "But you're quite pretty, I may keep you after I dispose of Mr. Potter."

"LEAVE HER ALONE." James said and sent a stunning spell Voldemort's way. Lily had done the same leaving an unconscious Death Eater. They ran as fast as they could. James sending spells left and right."Impedimenta! Stupefy! Stupefy!"

While James was stunning and cursing the Death Eaters and Voldemort, Lily had picked up a rock started running once more, and turned it into a Portkey. She motioned to James to touch the rock. He went to place his hand on it but decided to launch one more hex Voldemort's way. His days of hexing Snape were paying off. He sent a jet of red light and placed his hand on the rock and shouted "NOW!"

The two were lifted forward and were back inside the castle. They needed to find Dumbledore and they needed to find him fast


	15. Wisdom of Dumbledore

Disclaimer: Damn, not yet.

****

A/N: Thanks for the great reviews! I am almost done editing this story. I hope it's enjoyable by the time I finish. I leave for Memphis tomorrow, so no updates until I get there. Sorry about that everyone. Please read and review.

Lily and James; Their Story of Love

****

Chapter 15- Wisdom of Dumbledore

Lily and James landed outside of the Great Hall and began running frantically towards Dumbledore's office. They were at the stone gargoyle when Dumbledore himself was ready to exit his office. He looked surprised to see them, but relieved.

"Miss Evans, Mr. Potter, we've been looking everywhere for you. Where on Earth were you?" Dumbledore asked. He saw the state of their clothing. James had a burn on his left arm and a cut on his face. He was sweating profusely and gasping for air. Lily's shirt was torn and she too was panting for air.

"We need to tell you so much Professor." James said.

"Ok, in we go then." Dumbledore said.

They entered his office and sat down upon his desk. James looked at Lily and saw the paleness of her face. She looked terrified.

"I understand that you both were left in Hogsmeade. What happened?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, Voldemort and his Death Eaters arrived. They talked about killing my parents and said that I was their new target. Then Voldemort found me and Lily. He said that once I was dead he would keep Lily. Then we sent spells at him and we made a Portkey and left." James said.

"Curious.." Dumbledore said.

"Professor?" Lily croaked quietly, as though she forgot how to use her voice.

"Yes Miss Evans?" he asked.

"Voldemort talked about a Prophecy. That the last remaining Potter would be his downfall. So does this mean that James is meant to kill Voldemort? Because I am already assuming that his family is dead." Lily asked.

"Well, I am afraid so Miss Evans." Dumbledore said. James stared at his feet. He knew this was not a good thing.

"So there is a prophecy?" Lily asked.

"Yes. I am afraid that one of our students here made a prophecy and Voldemort found out somehow. I wasn't aware that he knew of such prophecy." Dumbledore said. "I am very pleased that you came to find me first however, it shows that I have made the right choice. I have a feeling that your authority figure will still be there outside of Hogwarts."

"Sir, did anyone find Voldemort?" Lily asked.

"I'm afraid not Miss Evans. He left right before Ministry officials showed up." Dumbledore said.

"This leads me to the part of our discussion that I ask you not to repeat out of this room. There is an organization that I have formed to try and stop Voldemort. It is called the Order of the Phoenix. James may have heard of it, as his parents were a part of it. Alastor Moody has helped me recruit members." Dumbledore said.

"Mad-Eye's a member?" James asked.

"Of course. I have found it useful to have Aurors on our side. James, your parents were on duty for the order last night, the night they were killed. Voldemort himself killed them. I had just left your home when Voldemort broke in. They were going to leave the next morning, to go into protection. But it was too late. I was over to warn them of the Prophecy and to warn them to go into hiding." Dumbledore said.

James knew Dumbledore was close with his parents. He didn't quite know how to feel. His parents had died to protect him. He mustn't let them die in vain.

"I want to join." James said suddenly. Lily and Dumbledore looked at him.

"Join, Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes. I know that I'm young professor, but I feel that I won't feel complete unless I finish my parents work." James said. Dumbledore contemplated this.

"Well, I do suppose you've been through a lot. I think that once you leave school you will be an official member, but for now, I can update you and Miss Evans on any activity concerning Voldemort." Dumbledore said. Lily smiled.

"Now, I suppose you two will want to get back to your friends. They are very worried about you. Think carefully." Dumbledore said. _Think carefully??_

James and Lily exited Voldemort's office and turned towards the Gryffindor Common Room. James turned to see Lily crying.

"Lils, what's wrong?" he asked her.

"What if they find you James? I don't think I could live without you James Potter. I love you." Lily said, looking up into his eyes. He wrapped her into a hug.

"Lily, I am not afraid to die. If I died at this very moment, I would die happy. Because I'd know I had you. I will never let anything happen to you Lily Evans, never." he said, kissing her fingers. He smiled.

"Oh James. I love you." she said.

"I love you too." he said quietly. He wrapped her in his arms and they kissed passionately, James wiping the tears from her eyes.

A/N: Hope you liked it! Please review!


	16. Clouded Feelings

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: Thanks for the wonderful reviews! Keep them coming!

Lily and James: Their Story of Love

****

Chapter 16- Clouded Feelings

  
  
James and Lily decided to go to the Gryffindor Common Room just as Dumbledore had advised. They entered the Portrait Hole and felt a stampede of people attack them. They were being hugged left and right. Sirius had come and given James the biggest bear-hug he could muster while Remus and Peter grinned. Katy and Halle were hugging Lily with tears rolling down their cheeks.  
  
When the little reunion was over, they all went to sit on the couch. Most of the Gryffindors had gone to bed after hearing that James and Lily were ok. The only ones left were James, Lily, Sirius, Halle, Remus, Katy, and Peter.

"Prongs, what the hell happened to you guys?" Sirius asked.

"Well, we didn't know Voldemort had turned up so we were left alone with him." James replied.

"You guys weren't in the Three Broomsticks or any shops so you couldn't have known." Remus said putting the pieces together.

"Cornelius Fudge himself was in the shops advising everyone to leave and head back to the castle. He made a Portkey and all the students left. We thought you guys were told as well." Peter said.

There was a silence and all they all stared absently into the fire.

"Sirius, I think there is something you should know." James said.

"Hmm?" Sirius asked.

"I think Bellatrix is a Death Eater."

Sirius' cousin was Bellatrix Black. She had recently left Hogwarts and had gone off to Albania somewhere. She was once Sirius' favorite cousin until he got into Gryffindor and she into Slytherin.

"Was she-was she there you know?"

"I'm not positive but it looks like she was one of the Death Eaters who got away from us. Me and Lily took down the other two but she and Voldemort dodged the spells."

Peter, Halle, and Katy winced at the sound of his name.

"Oh cut it out you guys. He is our enemy so you need to learn to hear and speak his name. I have" Lily said.

James asked everyone if he could speak to Sirius privately.

"What else happened?" Sirius asked suspiciously.

"Sirius, my parents are dead."

"What????"

"Dead." James said. He felt tears sting his own eyes but fought to hold them back. He knew Sirius was feeling the same way as he. They were like brothers and James' parents were Sirius' only family after his own disowned him. He fully appreciated Sirius so much at that moment. He knew it was just as hard on him.

"They can't be dead. They can't!" Sirius walked over to the wall and started punching it until his knuckles bled. James looked at Sirius and felt sympathy. They had no one. James' grandparents and his parents had been killed by Voldemort. James was the only remaining Potter and he knew it was only a matter of time before Voldemort figured out a way to get into the school.

The intercom that was projected around school was flashing. Sirius and James both looked up and listened. They heard Professor McGonagall's voice.

"Attention everyone. Due to recent events, Quidditch is off for the rest of the school year. I know this may be upsetting but it is for everyone's own safety. Thank you."

Sirius looked at the intercom dumb-struck. James thought he himself would feel upset about this but surprisingly he only felt relief.

"Dude, can you believe this?" Sirius asked him.

"Yeah, I can."

"What?"

"Voldemort's after me too and during my short time to live I want to spend time doing important things. Like spending time with Lily and training to be an Auror. Sirius, there are more important things than Quidditch." James said.

"Wow."

"Wow what?" James asked.

"You really have grown up."

"Yes, and I think it's time you did too."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Lily, are you sure you're ok? I mean, you went through a lot today." Halle asked her friend with worry in her eyes.  
"Halle, I am fine with this all. Well, of course not all of it but I feel much stronger."

"What do you mean?" asked Katy.

"I mean that this has changed my whole purpose in life. Last year if you would have told me all the things that has happened in this year I would have laughed in your face. But now, I know how I want to spend my life."

"Well, how do you want to spend it?" Halle asked her.

"Fighting Voldemort with James Potter by my side."

"I thought you wanted to be a teacher, Lil. You wanted that for so long, and Professor Flitwick was looking forward to an early retirement. He thought Dumbledore would hire you once you graduated."

"Halle, my mom was killed by Voldemort. You don't understand. Now, my boyfriend is the only remaining of his family and may be attacked by Voldemort. I don't have time to be a teacher. I want to be an Auror, by his side, until the day I die. I love him so much it hurts."

The girls just looked at Lily and felt sadness seep through their hearts. They wanted to feel love. Katy said goodnight to Lily and told her to go straight to the head's dorm and take a long bath. Then, she walked down to the Gryffindor Common Room to find Remus asleep on the couch. She was ready to talk to him.

She went over and poked his arm. He stirred and then slowly opened his eyes. He thought he was still dreaming because the same girl he was dreaming about was standing over him.

"Remus Lupin, I need to talk to you. I am not taking no for an answer so get up." Katy said.

"Ok, I guess." He rose off of the couch and they walked out of the Portrait Hole. They headed towards the Prefects Common Room and found it deserted. They sat on the blue loveseat that was in the middle of the room.

"I need you to know something Remus. I know you don't love me, but I love you with all my heart. The day you saved my life, my feelings turned from platonic to serious. It's hard to explain."

"I love you too." Remus said quietly looking into her eyes.

"You what?"

"You heard me."

"Then why did you run from me?"

"I had no choice."

"Can you elaborate on that please."

"Are you sure you're ready to hear the truth?"

"Of course."

"I am telling you that it's not good truth and that you may feel differently about me afterwards."

"Nothing could change how I feel about you."

"Ok. When I was a little boy I received a bite from a werewolf." He looked at her cautiously, waiting for a reaction.

"You think I wouldn't love you because you're a werewolf?" she asked.

"Well, most girls wouldn't."

"Am I like most girls to you Remus?"

"Well, no. I was scared. I didn't want to hurt you."

She leaned in to kiss him and loved the way his soft lips felt against hers. He ran a hand through her blonde hair and felt warmth in his heart. They kissed passionately for about a half and hour before Katy said something.

"Remus, can you do me a favor?"

"I guess."

"I want you to be my first."

"What?!?"

"I am afraid to die without experiencing love and I want to know that I have shared something special with you."

"Katy, are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Well, can I take you to somewhere other than the Prefects Lounge?"

"Absolutely." He swept her off her feet and they headed out the door to the Room of Requirement.

"I love you Remy."

"I love you too, Katy Jones."


	17. Dreams

Disclaimer: It's so tragic, I don't own anything

****

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! I love this chapter, and don't have much editing to do other than format. That is basically what I did with last chapter too. So, please read and enjoy! REVIEW.. Thanks.

Lily and James: Their Story of Love

****

Chapter 17- Dreams

Lily awoke in her bed, drenched with cold sweat, her hair tousled all over the place. She had just had one of the weirdest dreams of her life. She had been in a house. Running up the stairs, with a small bundle clutched to her chest. Her heart had been racing so fast she could hardly breathe. She headed into a room and heard the words "Fight me like a man and leave the baby alone." It was a man's voice coming from downstairs. Moments later she heard a scream. She ran faster until she reached a door which led to a nursery. It had yellow wallpaper and a crib in the middle of the room. She put the bundle, which turned out to be a boy, into the crib. She heard a small click which meant the lock on the door had been broken. She turned around to see a tall man with slits for eyes looking back at her. His eyes turned to focus on something else. The boy. Lily did not know who that boy was but felt like she needed to protect him above all else. She began pleading, begging for mercy, for him to take her instead. The man just shook his head and laughed. Laughed a cold, evil laugh that shook her insides. He began to scream something, his wand raised, when Lily awoke.  
  
Lily shook her head, trying to think straight and put the pieces together. Flashes of her dream were going through her head. There was a man. No, two men. One she knew, and one she had only met once before. She saw glasses and untidy black hair. James! He would know what she should do. No one understood her better now than James. A year ago Lily would have cringed at the thought of that but now James was her only reassurance.  
  
She was still in bed, thinking over whether to move or not. Her mind paced mentally. Then, a thought occurred to her. The dream seemed so real! What if it was only a dream though? What if she was imagining the worst of what could have happened in Hogsmeade? Maybe she and James and Voldemort were in the Shrieking Shack in her dream. No, the Lily and James she saw were older and more mature. And where would the boy have come from? Lily found herself trying to reason. Then, she stopped. She was the girlfriend of James Potter. She had to face the unexpected and unbelievable.  
  
With that, she slowly got out of bed and walked out of her room. She stood in front of a large oak door labeled James. She had only entered his room once, and had been snooping through his stuff and came across a pensieve. If only she had known she would be meeting her mother's murderer within a couple of weeks. Lily was still standing in front of the door, unsure of whether she should knock or just go in. Lily common sense of boys took over. She had read somewhere that men usually were heavy sleepers. This caused her to open the door. She walked over to the large bed in the room and saw that the figured underneath a huge bundle of covers was tossing and turning. James was muttering, 'Fight me. Don't try and take on a baby. Leave Lily and Harry out of this. It's my fight, not theirs. You want me don't you? Well, her I am.' It seemed as though Lily was not the only one who was having nightmares.  
  
Lily sat on the end of his bed and looked at him. She tapped his shoulder, which was still turning a little, and saw that he had no reaction whatsoever to this. It seemed that Lily was correct in thinking that James was a heavy sleeper. She then nodded a little more vigorously but saw no effect.  
  
"James, James, James." she said, raising her voice each time. Eventually he awoke. He sat up straight with a dazed expression and saw a figure right next to him. He then realized that Lily was in his room.  
  
"Well Lily, seems you couldn't resist me could you?" he said, trying to cover up the fact that he was having a nightmare. He hadn't wanted Lily to see him at a time where he was so vulnerable.

"Oh give it up James." she said rolling her eyes.

"Just making conversation. Geez. Ok, so what's really up?" he asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"I know you were having a nightmare about Voldemort. I came in here because I woke up having a nightmare that was similar to yours." she said. His expression became more alert and aware.

"So, you think our dreams are related?" he asked her.

"Well, it seems like it. I heard you mumbling and it fit in pretty well with my dream. But we were both in different places in the dream. You saw it in your dream perspective and I saw it in mine." she said.

"Mine was really weird though. It was like we were living together or married or something and we had a kid. And then the door opened and Voldemort was there. It was like I knew he was coming but at the same time I didn't. Then I remember telling you to take the boy, Harry I think I said, and to run. I then like, challenged Voldemort to a duel. I was yelling at him and sending spells and then he was going to say something and you woke me up." he said. She nodded in understanding. James looked at her clearly after putting his glasses on. She looked a mess, her hair was sticking to her face and her eyes were red and puffy. She looked on the verge of tears. Yet, he had never found her so beautiful in his life. "What was your dream like?" he asked out of mere curiosity.

"It was along the same lines as yours. Well, I remember running up the stair with 'Harry'. Then I heard you yelling at Voldemort. And I got flashes of us all eating dinner together. Then I heard, then I heard. James, you died in my dream." she said. He looked at her. Dead? What could this all mean?

"Go on." he said in a whisper.

"I ran up to a nursery, where he followed. He seemed to want to kill Harry and push me to the side but I didn't want this to happen. I stood in front of him, blocking his path to Harry. And then I woke up. If I'm right, I am sure he killed me too." she said quietly.

They both sat on his bed, blankly staring at the wall. Lily had begun to cry and James just looked at her. They sat for over an hour like that. Crying, staring, thinking of all they had taken in.

"Lily." he said. She looked up at him.

"We have to tell Dumbledore in the morning." he told her. She nodded in agreement, looking him in the eyes.

"All we can do now is wait for the sun to rise." James told her.

"Come here." he said. She pushed herself over to him. They sat in each others arms until they saw the sun rise from the horizon.


	18. A Friends Betrayal

Disclaimer: I wish.  
  
Hi everyone. I got a few reviews. I really didn't expect many as I just posted the last chapter last night. I got one really awesome review from 'Jamie'. Thanks for the kinds words but I am by far not that good of a writer. I don't' consider myself anything special, I just write on fan fiction for fun. But thank you. And I do have more fan fiction. They're called 'Beyond the Veil' and 'Love's Confusion'. Read and review those if you must. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. Lady of Masbolle, I am shocked! You haven't read this one yet! That's ok, you were once my most faithful reader, probably moved on to bigger and better things, lol. Well, if anyone is reading this, please read and review. Thanks (  
  
Lily and James: Their Story of Love  
  
Chapter 18- A Friend's Betrayal  
  
It was night still and little Peter Pettigrew was circled in a room full of the wrong people with the wrong intentions. He had not idea what had made him come here, he had good friends. Friends who cared about him, friends who would die for him. But then again, they were all too busy with their girlfriends to notice him anymore. Peter's large watery eyes looked around the room. He was sitting in the Slytherin Common Room, the only Gryffindor to ever step foot in that room, and was in a chair, with Luscious Malfoy to his right and Severus Snape to his left. The chairs were aligned in a big circle and the center was clear. There seemed to be about 100 students sitting in that room.  
  
Finally, Luscious Malfoy stood up and walked to the center of the room. He had a dark cloak on and a mask covering his face, yet his long silver hair could still be seen.  
  
"Everyone, we all know why we are here. We have a new member wanting to join. Peter Pettigrew wishes to become a Death Eater in hopes of serving the Dark Lord. Peter, you will be pleased to know that our Master himself will be present during your so-called christening." Malfoy said. He then turned to the large stone fireplace and saw a head emerge from it. Lord Voldemort's head was resting in the fire watching all his student recruits.  
  
"Ah, Peter. From Godric Gryffindor's house I presume? It is so wonderful to have you here. You have no idea how nice it is to have someone betray that Muggle-loving fool, I mean, yes, it's nice to have you here." Voldemort said in a cold voice. He looked around once more and then rested his eyes on Peter.  
"Bella, would you please properly welcome Mr. Pettigrew to our number?" he sneered at a girl with dark black hair and heavy lidded eyes. The girl found the task of drawing a brand from the fire and raising it. She smiled appreciatively at Voldemort and took Peter's hand and lifted him from his chair. Malfoy had sat down and was beginning to watch the scene. Peter looked around nervously, he was beginning to have second thoughts but knew that if he tried to escape he was well out of his league. What choice did he have? It's not like his friends cared what he did anymore. He straightened himself up and saw Bellatrix Black raise the brand. She pressed it into his pale, white skin. Peter screamed with pain. He looked down at his left arm and saw a red, skull with a serpent protruding from the mouth. He grinned down at it. He felt shame in himself but if his friends did not want him in their life, he would find a new way of life, helping the Dark Lord. He then realized that Voldemort was sneering at him. He seemed to have a devilish grin on his face as though his plan had succeeded. He felt great amounts of joy with the arrival of a new Death Eater. Some Death Eaters looked at him with confusion.  
  
Bellatrix Black was jealous of the measly boy from Gryffindor. Why had her master been so happy when he had joined? Bella, a pureblood Slytherin had joined and he had not even shown up for the ceremony, or written or anything. What was so special about this boy? Especially since he was in Gryffindor. Her master despised Gryffindors and Mudbloods.  
  
Peter looked over at Voldemort. He was ready to speak when the Dark Lord interrupted him before the words spoke from his mouth.  
  
"Are you ready for the task I am going to give you?" Voldemort asked.  
"Task?" Peter asked him cautiously.  
"Yes, each Death Eater has a task. It usually involves recruiting more people to join our number. You on the other hand, are going to be given one of the most crucial tasks ever. It is long-term so you better be ready to fulfill it or face the consequences." he sneered.  
"Consequences?" Peter managed to say after a long heavy gulp.  
"Yes consequences boy. Death. If you don't succeed I must get rid of you, you would be of no use to us and I would not want to be reminded of your failure every time I set my eyes on you."  
"Oh. I am ready master." Peter said while thinking 'what have I gotten myself into'.  
"You have gotten yourself into the one thing in your life that people of Slytherin will remember you by!" Voldemort yelled. Peter had confusion on his face, how had he known what he was thinking?  
"Your task is to tell me the whereabouts of James Potter." Voldemort said simply.  
"James Potter?" Peter asked. Why did Voldemort have to make Peter do the one thing he dreaded to do? Betraying James was the furthest thing from his mind. All he had wanted was to make some new friends, not help Voldemort kill James.  
"Yes. I have tried to kill off the entire Potter blood line and had succeeded until James and his little Mudblood ran off from me in Hogsmeade. I hear that he will be the one to rob me of my powers and I don't want to risk it. I understand that you are friends with him and he trusts you. So, if you hear about anything James and Dumbledore are plotting or anything unusual, I want you to tell Luscious or myself." Voldemort said.  
"Yes master." Peter said glumly.  
"I see that you know the way out?" Voldemort said.  
Two Death Eaters rose and escorted Peter out of the Common Room. Voldemort told all of his supported to get to bed. All but Luscious.  
"Malfoy, my slippery friend. I see you fulfilled your task. Very good. Recruiting that Peter boy was the best move you could have made. Thanks to you, James Potter will be history before the end of the year."  
"It was my pleasure master." Malfoy said.  
"Nothing shall get in my way of killing James Potter!" Voldemort announced.  
  
Little did he know, Lily Evans was awaking from a nightmare that happened to have him, Voldemort in it. 


	19. Questions

Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
Wow. You guys are great. Lady of Masbolle, good to have you back hehe. Thank you guys for reviewing. I got a lot of reviews for this since I reposted it. Before, it seemed like no one was reading it. I don't quite know what to write yet for Beyond the Veil :blushes: so I am going to update this one. I may sound like a loser but I got 24 reviews in one day! Keep going guys. Read, review. Have fun. Please and thank you. Had a good first Track Meet. Thank god. But, like I said, read and review, Cuz it does make things happen.  
  
Lily and James: Their Story of Love  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Chapter 19 (whoa)- Questions  
  
Katy and Remus Lupin had tried to sneak back into the Gryffindor Common Room without being noticed. It was late, far later than they had intended to come back. They really could not find many words to say. Katy had experienced her first 'time' and Remus felt horrible about it. He didn't want to have to have sex with Katy. That's not what he wanted. He was extremely worried that she thought he only wanted her for sex. Remus Lupin was just not like that.  
  
When they opened the door to the Common Room, they saw two figures lying asleep on the couch. A large black mess could be seen hovering over a short red bob of something. 'Lily and James? Why aren't they in their dorms?' Katy thought. She was slightly embarrassed to be seen coming back into the common room with her hair messed up and her lip gloss smeared and Remus Lupin right behind her. She knew that Remus was not the kind of guy to spread rumors, but she thought her first time should be sacred. Katy glanced over to the couch a little closer, and saw that Lily and James were sleeping.  
  
Remus looked at them, then to Katy and had a confused expression on his face. He eyes Katy but she shook her head.  
"Why do you think they're down here?" Remus asked.  
"No idea. Don't they have a Common Room in their dorm?" Katy said still looking slightly bewildered. She was making an attempt to fix her hair. She felt a sigh of relief surge through her body when she found Lily and James asleep. She walked over to the mirror on the wall and started fixing her make-up.  
"Katy, um, did I? Did I.. Did I hurt you?" Remus asked quietly.  
"Remy! Is that why you've been so quiet? Because you think you hurt me?" Katy asked looking surprised. She knew she had been right to choose him. She wanted to experience love before death and was thankful it had been him to relieve her of her virginal ways.  
"Well, no, maybe. Actually, kind of. I thought you would hate me after it. Maybe even think I only liked you for sex and that sex was the only way to stay with me. I am not like that at all." Lupin said.  
"No, I never thought you were like that. You did not hurt me. I was the one who asked you to do this for me. It's not your fault in any way for anything. I love you so much it hurts. I needed to know that you loved me back." Katy said.  
"I know how you feel. When I saw you unconscious by the lake I was so scared I would lose you. I was so unhappy we had never gotten into a relationship. I was just so scared about you not liking me being a werewolf. It would ruin most relationships." he said.  
"I know how it feels to almost die. And now, Lily and James do too. When they came back last night I felt like if I didn't fulfill my life to the fullest, I would feel incomplete when I died." Katy said, strands of her blonde hair falling into her face.  
  
"Lily and James what?" someone said from the couch. James had woken up and looked half-awake. Lily was still sleeping, but her light snores were not there.  
"We were talking about what happened in Hogsmeade today, I mean yesterday technically." Remus said.  
"What time is it?" James asked him. He looked slightly alarmed, like he was late for something.  
"Um, 4:03." Katy answered, he handy stop-watch at her wrist.  
"Why are you guys up so early?" someone else said. Lily had awoken, her usually perfect red hair a mess, with a crease in the side where she had been laying on James.  
Katy and Remus both looked at each other. Though Lily and James were their best friends, they were not quite ready to talk about what happened. James looked at them suspiciously when an awkward silence followed.  
"Are you two, um, back-together?" Lily asked.  
"Well, technically, we were never together. But yes, we go out." Katy said as she rolled her eyes. "And why are you two here anyways?" she asked Lily.  
"Long story. Um, James, can we tell them the just of it?"  
"I suppose." he said.  
"Well, me and James had like an identical nightmare about Voldemort. And, well, we got up and talked about it. We think it's Voldemort trying to mess with our minds, or unlikely, we could be Seers of some sort. James says it runs in his family but I'm a muggle." Lily said. She looked to James while she caught her breathe.  
"Oh ok. I'll say it. Well, we were going to wait for Dumbledore but after about a half an hour, we got bored. And anxious. So, we headed up to the Owlery to send a message to Professor Dumbledore saying we needed to speak to him. By that time, we were really quite tired and not wanting to walk all the way to the Heads Rooms. So we came here." James said. He looked at Remus and Katy, seeing the confusion in their eyes. He knew that they would not buy that they had some ordinary nightmare. Remus, knowing James oh so well, knew when James wasn't telling him something. After all, Remus was the first to realize James liked Lily in 3rd year.  
"Ok, I am not going to ask you guys anything else because well, we don't really want to talk about anything ourselves. So if you want to just crash in our dorms tonight that'd be-" Remus got cut off by the opening of the common room picture hole. In came Peter Pettigrew. Along with Severus Snape.  
  
--haha Cliff Hanger. I hope you guys liked it. ( Read and Review)-- 


	20. Mixed Emotions

Disclaimer I dont own it. Geez, I'm only 13! I wish I could be the youngest millionaire but I'm not :tear, tear:

I'm sorry guys! I left ya hanging! Not a good thing. I have been training for my track meets and then actually attending my track meets. Sorry, I actually did update 'Beyond the Veil' though. Be proud. OMG, I love the song One Thing-Finger 11. Download it or buy the CD or something because it's fricken awesome. Ok, faithful readers, please read and review. New readers, review!!! Please Please. Thanks everyone (for sticking by me) I was new at this and you all were awesome! I really am not that good of a writer. I make lots of grammar mistakes. Oh well. Thanks everyone!

Lily and James: Their Story of Love

Chapter 20-Mixed Emotions

Lily and James had not been able to see Professor Dumbledore that day. According to Professor McGonagall, he was away at the Ministry for some trial. Lily was beginning to worry. When they had needed their Headmaster most he had failed at being there. James trusted Dumbledore with his life but lately the man had not been living up to his reputation. 

Katy and Remus had been watching their friends that day. The Common Room was not it's usual lively self. It was almost Halloween, which meant the Masquerade Ball was coming. Usually the students would be making dates, talking about their dress robes, and bragging about something or another. Yet, when Remus and Katy looked around they saw a saddened sight. Lily and James were sitting on the couch they had slept on previously. They hadn't moved since they went to find Dumbledore. Lily was on the verge of tears and James was trying to remain strong for the both of them. 

Sirius on the other hand had been dating as much as possible since his break-up with Halle. He had a new girl every day, maybe even every hour. Halle had seen this and shuddered in disgust. Many of the girls were on their third time around, thinking they were the special one. At the moment, Sirius was talking to a 5th year blonde in the corner, whispering in her ear. 

Halle had not been herself either. She had been just like Sirius before she dated him. Going out with every guy she could until she was bored with them. She just couldn't face anyone but Sirius. She was so in love it hurt her to think about him. She hated him for it and wished he would just leave. If he was gone her stomach wouldn't get butterflies when he walked by, her face wouldn't turn beat red when she saw him, she wouldn't have to hide in her dorm to escape the torture. She wouldn't have to feel rage and clench her fists every time she saw a new girl on his arm. It had been her there just a week ago.

Halle ran up to her room. No one would see her in tears. It happened almost daily. She'd begin thinking of Sirius and then feel the tears force their way from her chocolate eyes.

"What's that all about?" Remus asked Katy as he saw Halle run up the stairs.

"Not sure. But I think it has something to do with your friend flaunting in front of her. Sirius just doesn't get it." she replied. She looked over at Sirius and cast a look of disgust almost identical to the one Halle had made previously.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked her alarmed. Sirius was one of his best friends. He didn't see why Sirius had to sit around and wait for Halle to come around.

"I mean that she had no choice but to break up with him." Katy said simply.

"Why? I thought she told him she was in love."

"She was, I mean still is. She didn't want to get hurt. She was getting threats and she didn't want to deal with it anymore."

Remus looked at Sirius again and felt no sympathy for him anymore. When Halle had dumped him, Remus felt bad for Sirius. But now, Sirius was just rubbing it in her face.

"Seriously though, Halle will get over it in a couple hours. But, Lily and James? What's with them?" Katy asked. She looked at the two once more. Lily had moved closer to James, tears silently streaming down. Today was just not anyone's day.

"They said it was a dream. I really don't know what could shake them up this much." Remus said.

"Well, that whole scene with Peter did not help at all."

"Yeah, true." he said, reflecting on the scene that had happened earlier.

Flashback

"Uh-oh" Peter said as he looked around and saw James and Remus glaring at him with anger and shock. Lily and Katy just looked flabbergasted. 

What was a Slytherin doing in the Common Room with Peter? And Snape of all the Slytherins?

"Peter, what the hell are you doing?" James screamed. Peter looked from James to Snape and cast Snape a pleading look.

"Um, well. I was just, um, I was bringing Snape in here so you could finish him off. He met me in the hall and said he wanted a proper duel." Peter said. He looked at Snape. Snape cast a look of pure hatred towards Peter. 

Snape couldn't deny Peter's lie because then Peter could say where they really were and why they were there. 

"Why would you bring him in the Common Room?" Remus asked.

"I didn't trust him to show up while I waited for James." Peter said.

"Snape, what's got you so antsy to duel me?" James asked. He knew that he and Snape disliked one another. But James hadn't even been harassing Snape lately. He had been too busy to do so.

"Potter, why wouldn't I want to duel you is the better question." Snape sneered. Hey, he couldn't dig stuff up on James but at least he could have some fun dueling Potter. It was like having a penny and finding a dollar. It was an added bonus. 

"You really want to duel Snivellus?" James asked. He really did not want to duel anymore. He felt that he didn't have to anymore.

"God Snape, just leave James alone." Lily intervened. "And you Peter, you should be ashamed of yourself. Bringing a Slytherin in here. I should report you to Dumbledore." Lily said.

"Lily, it's ok. Really, we don't have to report Wormtail. He's learned his lesson. Sorry, no duel Snape. Maybe some other time." James said.

"You don't have to protect him. He's a big boy." Katy said.

"No." Remus said.

"What? Remy, he brought Severus Snape in our Common Room. That is not a good thing. That is the reason there are separate houses." Katy replied back.

"I said no. He'll be fine. Just don't even think of it next time Peter." Remus said.

"Snivelly probably forced him too. The slimy git." James said under his breathe.

"Out." Lily said. She looked at Snape and pointed to the door.

"Watch it Evans. You and Potter better watch yourself. It might not be me who comes through this portrait hole with Peter next time." Snape said as he walked out the portrait hole. Peter looked nervously at his friends and followed Snape back out.

Katy and Remus looked at each other warily. What had he meant?

James and Lily on the other hand, felt the color drain from their faces. Snape knew. He knew something. And it fit right in with their dream.

Flashback over

The next week passed as fast as it came. The Masquerade Ball was that night and the Common looked as it was expected to. Busy. Lily and James had been too busy preparing to worry about their dream. They barely saw Dumbledore. They were members of the Order of The Phoenix and they had crucial information and they hadn't even had a chance to see Professor Dumbledore.

Lily had gone to Halle and Katy's dorm to get ready for the Ball. Halle was going with the Hufflepuff Quidditch Captain Ludo Bagman. It hadn't been her top choice but he had asked her. Lily wanted tonight to be a special night between her and James. They hadn't really had time for romance with all the drama and whatnot. She wanted to look her best and make sure nothing spoiled their evening. 

The girls went up to the dorms 2 hours before the dance started in order to do their hair and makeup and so on. Lily had brushed out her long red hair so that it rested halfway down her back gently. She hadn't put too much make-up on because when she was with James, she felt she didn't need it. Halle on the other hand had put on large amounts of make-up but she still looked pretty. She on the other hand had put her long, thick, brown hair into a messy but elegant updo on top of her head. She had navy blue dress robes and would be wearing a pale blue mask. Katy had pulled her perfect blonde hair back into an elegant knot and was wearing robes of lavender. They accentuated her bright blue eyes. She chose a gold mask to top off her outfit. She wanted to look her best for Remus. Lily had gone all out with her dress robes. She had them specially ordered and sent to Hogwarts. They were white. But not plain white, white with emerald green cuffs and two gold stars on the back. She looked like an angel. She put a gold mask on as well.

The three girls walked down the stairs together. James and Remus gasped for air as they saw how beautiful their dates were. They weren't the only ones who were in shock. Sirius' breathe had been taken away as well. The 6th year brunette he had on his arm was forgotten. His eyes were on Halle. She felt him staring and refused to look back. Now he could feel the torture she had been feeling the last couple of weeks. 

She walked by Sirius without a mere glance at him. She headed out the doors towards the Great Hall where she was going to meet her date.

"Lily, you're so beautiful." James said as he looked at her once more.

"Thank you." she whispered. She had turned red. She knew she looked alright but she hadn't expected that sort of reaction from him. He looked good as well. He was wearing robes of red. His messy dark hair was still messy, but seemed right at that moment. His eyes were even more enchanting that night, they were looking right at Lily's. He had been holding something in his hand but had forgotten about it until that moment. It felt as though he was lost in her eyes.

"Oh, I got you something." he said hastily.

"James, you shouldn't have." she said blushing. 

He pulled out a slim box. He handed it to her and she accepted it with a quiet "Thank you." He wanted to get her something nice. Something she would cherish and remember whom she had gotten it from.

As she opened the box she saw a slim gold necklace with a lily hanging off of it. It had had the initials JPLE 4Ever inscribed on the back and now it was Lily's turn to lose her breathe.

"James, you really shouldn't have. This must have been expensive."

"I love you. And no amount of money is more important than that." he said.

She looked at him. She knew he had changed so much and that is what she loved about him. But at that moment, it overwhelmed her. James Potter had done so much for her. He changed his whole persona for her. Well, not changed. He was always a nice guy, but over the past few years, he had to work and work for her to accept him. She felt a pang of guilt as she looked at the necklace once more. Words from sixth year were floating through her mind.

Flashback

"James Potter, how many times do I have to tell you? I don't like you, never will like you. Unless maybe there's a nice guy in there somewhere. But the one in front of me right now, is not one I would ever consider dating." Lily had said.

Flashback Over

"There's more to it." James said. He leaned in towards her and opened the lily. It was a locket. Inside was a picture of a lily and a stag. It looked beautiful, but it was hand-drawn. Lily looked closer. The initial JP was scrawled very tiny and very messily in the corner of the drawing. Lily looked at him.

"James, you did all this for me?" she asked him. It must have taken a long time to draw that picture for her.

"Yeah." he said quietly. Lily saw Katy and Remus leave the Common Room waving goodbye to them. She took James' hand and led him over to the couch. The Common Room was practically empty by now. 

"Was I really that mean to you James?" she asked him.

"No."

"I wasn't?" 

"Being mean required talking to me." James said. He wanted to forget their past. Why was she bringing it up? He knew he hadn't deserved her last year. Was she changing her mind again?

"James. I am so sorry."

"You're what?" he asked surprised.

"I'm sorry. I don't think you were the only one who needed to change." she said quietly. He looked at her. He raised her head so that her eyes were on his. He whispered 'I love you' and then kissed her gently.

Meanwhile..

"Professor. It's urgent. Peter Pettigrew and Severus Snape are dueling in the Astronomy Tower." Luscious Malfoy said, out of breathe.

"How can that be?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, Snape wanted a dance with Peter's date and Peter said no. They both got really jealous and started going at it. The Peter, started running. You know how disadvantaged he would have been against Snape." Malfoy said.

"Get Professor McGonagall and your head of house. Tell them to meet me up there. Then find the Head Boy and Girl. They should be able to look over the dance while I sort this out." he said.

"Yes, sir." Malfoy said.

Malfoy grinned maliciously. It was all going to plan.

Lily and James walked into the Great Hall to see everyone dancing and enjoying themselves. Dumbledore was nowhere in sight, but this didn't even phase them. 

"May I have this dance?" James asked and kissed Lily's hand. She giggled. He was so silly.

"Why of course." she said.

They danced out on the dance floor. Even though it was a masquerade, everyone pretty much knew who everyone else was. Except the new girl in black satin robes and with a black mask on. Everyone seemed to be staring at her in one way or another. Everyone except James and Remus. Sirius on the other hand, was being very rude to his date. He kept looking at Halle. She was paying no attention to her date but when she saw Sirius looking she acted like he had said the funniest joke on Earth. Ludo Bagman, being as thick as he is, started laughing because of the heck of it.

Sirius needed to retaliate. His date wouldn't make Halle jealous. But if he danced with the new girl, maybe she would see how desirable he was.

Sirius started walking over to the new girl. She was in the middle of the Hall and was dancing with a guy Sirius didn't recognize. 

'Probably a Slytherin. They're all shady, never can tell them apart.' he thought.

"Um excuse me beautiful, can I cut it?" Sirius asked in his voice he thought was sexy.

The girl turned around and just grinned. 

"That would be Bellatrix to you cuz." the girl said.

Sirius' face turned to disgust and he screamed. The guy she was standing next to became more and more familiar to Sirius. His eyes widened in horror.

"JAMES! GET LILY AND RUN!" Sirius screamed.

Lord Voldemort had found his way into Hogwarts.


	21. Picking Lilies

Disclaimer: Yeah, right.

Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews. I know, I've been leaving cliff hangers. It's a good way to keep people reading. See, you're still here reading! It must have worked. Well, I know Voldemort and Peter are rats. I want everyone to know, Peter is one of those who gave in to peer pressure. He may not have always been so untrustworthy. Who really knows? Well, please keep reading and reviewing. I have a track meet tomorrow Dee Ann. As in 5/12/04. Ok? Thanks again for all the reviews I got. 7, not bad. Could be better though people! Just remember, when you finish reading, click the little button at the bottom. J Keep reviewing! Secret Lily

I have a deal, if you review my story I will try and review yours? We got a deal?

Please Review!

Lily and James: Their Story of Love

Chapter 21-Picking Lilies

Previously on Days of Our Lives (I mean Lily and James)

"JAMES! GET LILY AND RUN!" Sirius screamed.

Lord Voldemort had found his way into Hogwarts

Now..

James, who had been looking into Lily's eyes, turned his head towards Sirius' voice. Voldemort? What was he doing here? He felt Lily drop his hand and reach for her wand, which was in her robe pocket. James did as well.

Then, he saw him and a chill went up his spine. Voldemort had Sirius by the collar and was staring straight at James.

"LET HIM GO, VOLDEMORT!" James bellowed.

Just then, James heard a soft scream to his right and saw that Bellatrix had managed her way towards them. She had Lily trapped.

"Let her go Bella!" James screamed. It was a trap. He knew it, but there was no way around it.

"And have the Dark Lord kill my unworthy cousin? Certainly." Bellatrix snarled.

"Save the girl or save you friend. What to choose Mr. Potter?" Voldemort said.

"What do you want from me?" James asked desperately.

Voldemort grinned. James had said the magic words.

"Join my ranks James. Become a Death Eater. See how your power will come to use. Don't let Dumbledore contain such a threat in this school. Join me." Voldemort said.

James didn't even have to contemplate his choice.

"No." he said simply.

"Well, I figured as much. It was worth a shot."

"What do you really want?"

"Well, I say we have a little duel. Match the powers of James Potter, the legacy of Hogwarts, to the great Lord Voldemort." Voldemort sneered.

"Dumbledore will be here any minute. Then who's the duel going to be between?" James said smartly.

"I happen to know that Dumbledore is nowhere near us. Good try though. If you want your girlfriend back, you'll just have to find me." Voldemort sneered. A giant crow came bursting through the window. Bellatrix began running at full speed, dragging Lily behind her. Sirius was putting up a good fight with Voldemort. James ran towards Lily, trying to keep up. He'd had a bad head start and Bellatrix was out of sight. Suddenly, the black crow dove into the crowd and Lily and Bellatrix were pulled onto it. Voldemort was in the middle of the crowd. He dropped Sirius and jumped onto the bird.

"See you soon Potter." Voldemort said as he flew out of the Great Hall.

James was left in shock. Lily was gone. Why had he left Sirius?

James ran over to Sirius and saw that Sirius was holding his head.

"What did he do to you Padfoot?" James asked.

"Said some weird spell. Like 'Occlumens'. Do you know what that was about? All I know is that I keep seeing some graveyard and a tombstone with the name Tom Riddle. No idea who that is. But, why am I talking? We need to find Lily." Sirius said.

"That's it! Tom Riddle is Voldemort's real name. Tom Riddle must be his dad. He must have Lily there. We need to get there. Does anyone know how to make a Portkey?" James asked. No one same forward. Everyone was too in shock to say words. Where were all the Professors? Why hadn't they done anything?

"I know how to Prongs." Remus said quietly.

"You do? Oh my god, Moony. Thanks. I am going to need it when I go. Find something to make it into." James said frantically.

"You mean we're going to need it when we go." Sirius said firmly.

"What?" James asked staring at Sirius.

"You really don't think we're going to let you go alone and die. We're all Lily's friend and if someone messes with her, they mess with us." Halle said defiantly.

"Yeah." Katy said.

"Katy, Halle, Sirius? Are you all sure you want to do that?" James asked.

"Yes." they all said.

"Moony? You up for it?" Sirius asked.

"Yes." Remus replied.

"Well, it's now or never." James said as he got in a circle with the other 4. Remus held his mask in front of them. They all touched it and felt their feet lift off the ground, to a place James was sure he didn't want to go.

A/N: haha, another cliffhanger kind of. Will they save Lily? Well, duh but will anyone die in the process? Who knows? What really will happen.


	22. Twice Defied

Disclaimer: I wish..

Hi everyone! Thanks so much for reviewing. Last update for a long while. Well, next week at least. Going on a class trip with the rest of the 8th Graders. It should be fun. Everyone has been really great at reviewing my stories! Keep going people. I really do love when you guys review. It makes me feel so special.

Well, keep reading and reviewing. I am really worried. I have an idea of where I want this to go. But I keep leaving cliffhangers and now I am afraid I won't make the next chapter good enough. Well, I am trying. I have an idea, but I am not quite sure. We'll see what happens. Sorry about spelling. Spell Check sucks!

****

Read and Review Please!

Lily and James: Their Story of Love

Chapter 22- Twice Defied.

Lily had been knocked unconscious for about an hour. She looked around and tried to figure where she was. She sat in a cell, it was dark and she had no idea where she was. Last thing she remembered was flying on the great, giant crow, Voldemort called Barty. Then, Bellatrix had put some sort of spell on her and taken her wand. Now, here she was sitting in a cell, alone. Wait, she wasn't alone. There was someone else sitting in a corner.

A girl, around her age, was sitting in a corner. She had huge glasses, magnifying her already bugged out eyes. Lily recognized the girl. It was Sybll Trelawney, the girl who claimed she was a Seer.

_What is she doing here?_, thought Lily.

Lily walked over to the girl, who was muttering to herself. When Sybll saw Lily approach her, she jumped up and glared her bug-like eyes at her.

"Leave me alone. Leave me alone, back away." Sybll said.

"Sybll?" Lily asked fearfully.

"What do you want? We're going to rot and die here, so I'd rather not talk to anyone right now." Sybll said. She eyed Lily warily.

"How long have you been here? When did he take you?" Lily asked.

"Well, I am not quite sure how long I have been here, but he took me when I was shopping in Diagon Alley for school supplies. My mother was off getting drunk in the Leaky Cauldron. See how much I'm missed? Looks like no one knew I even left." she said. Tears were filling the girls eyes.

"Why did he take you? I mean, what do you have that he could possibly want?" Lily asked her.

"Well, I really didn't know at first. I mean, I am a 5th Year Gryffindor who is not good at anything except Divination. What could he possibly want with me? But really, it had to do with Divination. He knew my grandmother was a Seer and that she made a prophecy about him rising, way back when. Turns out she was right."

"What does this have to do with you?"

"Well, one night, in 4th Year, I guess I went into a sort of trance. I really don't remember this, but I was on a date, with that 6th Year boy Severus Snape. Well, 7th year now. He said I sort of tripped out and began saying all these things about the Potter family. I don't know the exact words, I don't even know if I even mentioned the Potters. But I said something about the Ministry's top Aurors being his downfall, and their offspring being the result of his downfall. Not quite sure."

"Why didn't you tell anyone? Why didn't you tell Dumbledore? You do realize that Voldemort is after me and my boyfriend now?" Lily said. She was beyond the frustration point. _This silly girl is the reason we are stuck here!_

"I don't care about what happens to James, personally. I happen to be in love with him, but not once did he ever ask me out. Not once. When I did profess my love to him, he told me to stop stalking him. Just because I told him I had a vision of us getting married does not mean I am a stalker!" Sybll said. Lily was a little freaked out. _If that wasn't a true vision, maybe the one about the Potter family wasn't either!_

"Well, I don't know how we're going to get out, but I am going to find a way. I am going to need your help." Lily said. Sybll just sat in the corner she was seated in.

"There's no way out. I have been here for 2 months. You think I haven't tried to escape? There are Death Eaters surrounding the house we're in and Voldemort has soundproofed the house we're in. No one can hear us, we have no wands, and there is no way of communicating with anyone." Trelawney said.

"Aren't you a little ray of sunshine?" Lily said sarcastically. _If I have to be trapped with anyone until I die it sure as hell wouldn't be her. How are we going to get out of here???_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"VOLDEMORT! WHERE IS SHE?" James roared, after arriving at the dark, empty graveyard. He saw no one around him. He was yelling at thin air.

"Did we get here before he did?" Halle asked.

"Maybe he sent us to the wrong place! Maybe he trapped that image in Sirius' head to send us on a wild goose chase!" Katy said frantically. Remus hugged her shoulders tightly, looking around.

"No, he wants to kill me. He would not send me somewhere he doesn't want me to go. I am the key to his downfall. Or at least that's what Dumbledore said. Why else would Lily and I be having those nightmares?" James asked, still looking for a sign of life.

"Nightmares? What nightmares?" Sirius asked.

"Never mind. It's not important." James said.

"Yes it is! Why didn't you tell me? Or better yet, did you tell Dumbledore?" Sirius asked. Halle was looking at James with the same anger.

"Dumbledore wasn't there for us. Just as he's not here for us now, just as he wasn't here for us during Hogwarts. We need to find Lily, at least until Voldemort decided to show his face." James said. Katy, had been wandering off into the night. She had seen a building, not too far away. There were no lights, but she was almost certain that Lily was in there.

"Psst, Remus! Remus!" Katy whispered.

"What?" he asked.

"I think they're in there." Katy said.

"JAMES! We think we found them." Remus called.

James rushed over with Sirius and Halle by his side. He looked down the hill, to the house Katy and Remus were running to. He ran fully speed, down the hill, trying to keep his balance. He then heard voices.

"They're getting away! Master, they're going to the hide-out!" a woman's voice said. Sirius turned around. It was Bellatrix, his evil cousin.

"Damn." he muttered under his breathe. Halle had been running but tumbled down the hill. Sirius watched, trying to catch up with her. James was already to the house, and was running inside. Sirius stopped, and helped Halle up. She screamed. There were 3 Death Eaters running towards them, with Lord Voldemort by their side. The giant, black crow was flying through the sky, towards the house.

"**Stupefy**! **Stupefy**! **Impedimenta**! **Protego**!" Sirius yelled. He was cursing as much as he could without looking back. Halle was to her feet, running to the house.

"**Expelliarmus**!" Sirius yelled. He had hit one Death Eater. The wand came to his hand. He heard a woman swear. He had Bellatrix's wand. _Score!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James had reached the house, which he believed to be the Death Eaters hide out. Remus and Katy had gone in, using **Alohamora.** James rushed into the open, back door and sealed the door on his way in. "**Colloportus**."he muttered. The door sealed itself, _that should buy some time._

He made his way through the house, waiting to hear Lily's soft screams calling out his name. Yet, he heard nothing. He had checked the entire downstairs without seeing Remus or Katy. _They must be upstairs_, he thought. He made his way up the dusty, creaking stairs and looked around. There were about 10 doors, and he heard Remus and Katy's voices in one of them.

"ARE THEY IN THERE?" James asked.

"No, Prongs, keep checking." he heard Moony's voice say.

__

"**Flagrate.**" James said. He saw an orange X appear on the smallest door in the corner of the hallway. The door was locked. He muttered **Alohamora**, but found that the door didn't budge. _How am I supposed to get in here?_

"Remus, do you have the pocket knife?" James asked.

__

Lupin emerged from one of the rooms, carrying a odd shaped knife. The Marauders often used Sirius' handy lock breaking knife to enter new rooms in Hogwarts. He handed James the knife and called for Katy that they had found the room. The blonde came out of a room, out of breathe.

"What happened?" Remus asked her.

"Some bird thing flew through the window. I only just got away." Katy said. The door was moving, looking as though it was about to budge. James moved towards it, "**Colloportus." **he muttered. The door stilled.

"I have a feeling that, that crow is a Death Eater. An illegal Animagus, just like us." James said.

"Moment of truth." he said, ready to open the door, awaiting the danger that lay ahead.

"How is Sirius holding all of them off?" Remus asked.

"You don't put enough faith in Sirius, Moony. He is one of the best wizards I ever met." James said. He then pushed open the door, after using the pocket knife.

It was a dark room and there was a cell inside of it. There appeared to be 2 people in the cell, speaking, but making no sound. James recognized one of them to be Lily. He figured that Voldemort had put a silencing charm on the cell. He muttered the counter curse.

"JAMES!" Lily screamed, seeing her boyfriend outside of the cell.

"Hold on Lils, we're gonna get you out of this. He pulled the pocket knife out, once more, unlocking the cell. Lily walked through, as well as another girl, who James recognized as Sybll Trelawney.

"Sybll? What are you doing here?" James asked.

"Long story." Lily answered for her. The two girls stepped out, wandless and eyed the room. _Where are all the Death Eaters, surely Voldemort would have put more security on them than a simple lock._

"Where are all the Death Eaters?" Lily asked.

"There were none here. They're all out with Sirius and Halle. Oh God! We need to go and help them. Remus, as soon as we get outside, can you make a Portkey to Hogwarts, in Dumbledore's office. Katy, Lily, and Sybll, you guys follow me. We'll find you wands." James said. He led them all down the stairs and out the door. There, Sirius and Halle, were hiding from Voldemort and the Death Eaters. They had been blended in to match their surroundings, using a Disillusionment Charm. James didn't see either of them when he walked out the door, instead he saw a large crow on top of the hill, in front of Voldemort.

Sirius cast the counter-charm and they came into focus. He held out an extra wand and gave it to Lily.

"Thanks Sirius." Lily said.

"What's going on?" James asked.

"Well, they lost us, because we cast a Disillusionment Charm and they tried to get into the house but couldn't. What did you use on that anyway?" Halle asked, looking at James.

"The door blocking charm. You can't get into a room if that door had been locked up. Why didn't they just try the front door?" James asked.

"Apparently, the front door was caved in. Plus, none of them wanted to Apparate, so they were basically waiting for you to come out so they could duel. We should just get out of here, now. Before they do see you." Halle said.

"That man killed my parents, and my grandparents! I can't just sit and watch him escape again." James said.

"What do you suggest we do?" Katy asked.

"Fight." Sirius said, with a vengeance in his eyes.

"We're outnumbered." Lily said.

"I fought one of the short, chubby ones. We can take him. Bellatrix is another story. I think Malfoy is under there too. Maybe Snape as well." Sirius said.

"Well, Remus is getting a Portkey ready. Let me handle Voldemort, give him some satisfaction of dueling against me, and you guys take the others. When I say NOW, we all rush over to Moony and get the hell out!" James said.

"Are you with me?" he asked, seeing their apprehensive faces.

"Yes." they all muttered.

"Then let's go." he said. They all ran over to Voldemort, Lily and James running side by side, ready to fight Voldemort for the second time. This time, they were ready to win.


	23. No Mercy

Disclaimer: Yeah right.

Back from my trip! It was just camping. We had to pay $90 to go so it wasn't like it was a special privilege thing. It was really nice though. It's weird camping with my classmates. Not bad, just different.

Well anyways, thank you guys for reviewing my chapter! I liked that chapter best probably because of Sybll. It was fun including Trelawney to the story.

I have something important to do in the story but I think most of you will hate me once I do it. It's not something I want to do, but I have to because it's pivotal to one of the character's growths. So please, forgive me, and don't bash my chapter because I did it. I am apologizing ahead of time.

I don't think I am going to make this into 2 stories, I think I'll just make this a really long one. This chapter is not the most thought out one but at least I have a direction. So please forgive me if it's not good.

I was getting a complaint about not enough "problems" happening. It may not have been in this story but I am trying hard to complicate their lives further. But seriously, I don't know how it could get much worst.

After this chapter, I hope I can make less battle chapters and more romantic ones between Lily and James. I know there are mushy people out there. I can try and make it romantic a little in this one, but it will be hard.

oh, and to Dark Lady, I am obsessed with the OC so I sort of knew that I was going to use that. I wasn't trying to take credit for that line. I thought it would help distinguish the growth between Lily and James' relationship. I would never do anything to dishonor the OC. I love that fricken show.

Lily and James: Their Story of Love

****

Chapter 23: No Mercy

Voldemort grinned at the sight of fresh prey. There was a Mudblood, a Werewolf, 2 girls with no distinct qualities, a Seer, a Black, and his downfall. He laughed with delight.

"These are the almighty heroes who are going to kill me? Bella, do you really think that these inexperienced 7th Year students are going to vanquish the great and powerful Lord Voldemort?" Voldemort said.

Bellatrix cast her eyes on her cousin who was running next to a pretty girl with dark hair. She then looked at Voldemort and waited for his instructions. She was wandless and he knew it.

Voldemort provided Bellatrix with a conjured wand and looked ahead at the approaching teenagers. There's 7 more to add to his Death count.

James was running by Lily and he saw the look of determination upon her face. They couldn't back down now. He had made it personal.

**"Stupefy", **James yelled, his wand pointed directly at Voldemort's heart. Sirius was looking at the hooded Death Eaters, trying to distinguish who Severus Snape was.

Voldemort rejected James' stunning spell and laughed.

"Potter, you're going to have to do better than that. You can't tell me that you haven't even tried the killing curse." Voldemort said.

"Sorry Tom. Can't say I have, but if you would like to be my test dummy, I'd feel free to practice on you." James said.

James heard a series of spells being cast. It was him and Voldemort. Voldemort seemed to be holding back, waiting for the right moment to cast his kill. James felt a fire in his eyes that burned deep down to his heart. His parents were dead and this man was the reason they were.

****

"AVADA KEDAVRA" James yelled, sending a killing curse, his first, Voldemort's way.

"Very impressive Mr. Potter. You have a knack for the Unforgivables. But if you want to try once more, it would be great fun to dodge it."

"Voldemort, you really want to know what James Potter can do? Well, now's your chance because I am not going to let you kill everyone I love." James said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Little girl want to come and play with big ol' Bella?" Bellatrix sneered at Halle. Halle did not know what came over her to fight Bellatrix, Lily was stronger than her, but she had an instinct that this woman was going to kill Lily if she could.

"No, but I do want to tear your ass up." Halle said. She began sending spells of red and gold Bellatrix's way.

"You're not ready to be in the major leagues. I think we should send you back to the minor leagues." Bella said. **"Crucio!!" **she yelled.

****

Halle only had one thought in her head and that was _Save Lily and James_, before she hit the ground in pain. The pain would not stop. Eventually, she felt herself black out. That was the last Sirius saw of the true Halle Douglas.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"NOOOO!!!!!!!!" Sirius roared.

He flung himself over to Halle's limp body. She was still breathing but barely. Remus was in combat with a short, fat, Death Eater. The same Death Eater Sirius had easily took on.

A rush of panic fled through Sirius. _Halle could never wake up! She can't go. I am not done with her yet!_

Tears burned the cheeks of Sirius, when he looked up and saw that Bellatrix was going to sneak up on Lily, who was fighting a tall cloaked Death Eater.

"Oh no you don't." Sirius said. He picked up Halle's wand as well as his own and sent as many curses he could mutter towards Bellatrix. She looked up in surprise when a sharp pain fled through her chest.

"Sirius." she muttered when she fell. Bellatrix was breathing heavier than Halle but was not in condition to wake up.

"Voldemort you piece of shit! It's you who does this to people. My cousin may have actually turned out decent. For all I know she could be under the Imperius Curse. I highly doubt it." Sirius roared. It all traced back to Voldemort.

James gave Sirius a look while dodging a curse sent from Tom Riddle himself. Voldemort paused, wand still raised, to see who was speaking badly about him.

"Mr. Black? You really think that I can't do the same thing that Bella did to your little friend over there? I could, but watching you die would be more enjoyable." Voldemort said.

"Padfoot, let me handle him." James whispered.

"NO, he basically killed Halle. He killed her thoughts and dreams and hopes. She's gone Prongs. She is gone. And now, he should get what he deserves." Sirius said.

"**AVADA KEDAV**-" Sirius began to say until James rammed into him. They rose together.

"Sirius, run towards Remus. We need to get Halle some help." James said, before sending more curses towards Voldemort. He cast a shielding charm and ran towards Lily.

"**Crucio**" he said to the Death Eater she was fighting. Lily looked at him in surprise.

"Just run! SYBLL, MAKE A PORTKEY TO ST MUNGOS!" James shouted. Katy and Sybll had been fighting the gigantic bird, who had transformed into Barty Crouch, a boy who had just graduated from Hogwarts. Barty lay stunned on the ground. Voldemort was now dueling with Lily, who had not taken James' advice.

James had reached Sybll with Remus and Sirius when he realized Lily was missing. All of them were ready to leave but James was not leaving without her.

"**IMPERIO" **he yelled at Lily. She was taken aback but was straightened and looked towards James. Her wand lay forgotten on the ground.

"I command you, Lily Evans to run as fast as you can towards me." James said. Voldemort grinned, _my time will come._ He was outnumbered, his Death Eaters lay on the ground. Lily began running full speed towards James, and Voldemort was going to hex her to stop but James got in the way.

"**Expelliarmus! Accio Wand." **2 wands flew into James' hand. He dropped Voldemort's, muttered the counter curse to Lily, and handed her, her wand. Sirius had retrieved Halle's body and was waiting to touch the Portkey to get to St. Mungos.

They felt their bodies fall forward into darkness.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Healer Lupin, is she going to be ok? She will live right?" Sirius asked Remus' father. He was a Healer and was called in for emergency to St. Mungos to treat Halle.

All 6 of them were in the waiting room as Halle had been slid into Spell Damage.

"I'm afraid Sirius, that she is going to be permanently damaged. She may never recover. The best we can hope for is a little case of Amnesia. The truth is, she will most likely be considered insane. Whoever sent that spell at her had true feeling." Healer Lupin said.

Lily and Katy were crying into each others arms and Sirius was holding back all emotion with as much force as he could muster. Remus sat with his hands on his head and James was watching his best friend die inside.

Sirius would never be the same again. James could not imagine switching places with Sirius and seeing Lily lose her mind. It would tear him up inside.

"Padfoot, come sit down. There is nothing we can do until she wakes up." James said. He knew Sirius would not come and sit down. James had never had a relative or friend who was sent to Spell Damage. Usually, the worst cases go there because there is nothing anyone can do to help them.

"Prongs, I love her, and now she'll never know." Sirius said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The white hospital room was silent, except for the faint breathing of Halle and the new approaching footsteps of Sirius. The Healers had okayed his visit with Halle. Lily and Katy had wanted to come but James had interfered, casting them glares clearly saying _Leave them alone for a few minutes._

Sirius could not bear to think that his Sleeping Beauty might never wake up herself again. Her mind would never think the way it used to and he could never tell her how pretty she was and how much he loved everything about her without her not comprehending it.

Sirius was letting the tears flow once more. He never thought he would ever cry for a girl, it wasn't something guys did, but Halle had a different effect on him. He had looked in Hogsmeade one week at rings, but had not gotten the courage to go through with it. Now, he regretted it.

He walked slowly up to the bed, and saw that Halle was breathing softly and barely moving. Sirius leaned closer to touch her hand.

"Halle, why did you have to do this to me babe? I don't know how I am going to manage life without you at Hogwarts. The thought of you living in St Mungo's forever terrifies me. I wanted to get married and spend my life with you and now, I don't think I ever will do any of those things. I don't think I could bear to have children and marry someone else. I would always look for the Halle-ness in them. But, no one would ever have that but you." he said to her. Her eyes were rolling in her head slowly. It was as though she were awake but she could not open her eyes or speak with her mouth. Sirius knew she was listening.

"I love you Halle Douglas and if I need to visit you every chance I can, I will. I won't give up on you." Sirius said. Her breathing kept consistent, but the monitor beside her showed her heart beating faster and faster.


	24. Spirit Broken

Disclaimer: JKR you are too awesome to steal from! Plus, I don't steal so this is definitely NOT mine.

A/N: Hi everyone! You guys are great for reviewing! Let's try for a bigger number of reviews than last time. OK guys?? So, read and review.

I am in a good mood, plus I gotta think about what I am gonna write so I am gonna thank everyone!!!

****

Ronsiesinbloom- thanks! I am going to try and update more since track is over but it is hard to between 4 stories. Check those out in the meantime. Thanks again.

Dracocard14- Thanks, I don't think I am going to stop with this story until I get to Lily and James' death so it's going to be awhile before I finish. Liked the Barty Crouch part? Glad you noticed, it was a little fun thing I wanted to add, make it more interesting.

Kitty McGonagall- Thanks, you've been a great reviewer! Um, I had to make that happen, for Sirius to become more mature and to develop into the person he is later on in the books. Responsible, caring, impulsive at times. I just thought (even though I didn't want to do it), that by allowing that to happen it would be a perfect opportunity to have Sirius grow up. Sorry, but that's the way it goes. Thanks again!

Stella!!!- Thanks, I'm only 13 so I have LOTS of room for improvement.

Lady of Masbolle- You've been reading since day 1! My first reviewer. Thanks for being such a great reader. I'll try and make the story good. Hope this chapter turns out okay.

Burning Ice 22- Unfortunately, Halle won't be okay. She is going to end up like the Longbottoms. But that does not mean that Sirius is going to give up on her. The increasing heart rate meant that she could understand what he was saying inside and her body was responding to it. I'm making it seem that the Cruciatus Curse leaves the victims mentally impaired on the outside but their true character is trapped inside with no way of communicating. So basically, Halle could understand Sirius but couldn't say how she felt. The whole heart monitor thing was a way of bringing that effect.

Also thank you so much to..

redhead Aquarius, CrazyGal, dains-numberone-fan, iris, Courtney.

And to everyone who's ever reviewed my story! You all rock so much!

Lily and James: Their Story of Love

****

Chapter 24:Spirit Broken

Two weeks had passed since the group's fight against Voldemort. This time, they were saddened to say that no one had been injured. The school had been shocked to hear of Halle's condition and many of the teachers burst to tears when they heard the news. Dumbledore had been clear in stating his deepest regards to friends and family of Halle Douglas. James didn't think that Dumbledore was being apologetic enough. Voldemort had gotten into Hogwarts right underneath Dumbledore's nose and Dumbledore was not apologizing himself for what happened to Halle. Partly, he was responsible.

Sirius was sitting in Transfiguration, Halle's empty seat beside him. The outside looked so tempting. Why didn't he just get up and fly away? Hogwarts reminded him too strongly of Halle.

"Mr. Black, can you please demonstrate how you would transfigure your desk into a raccoon?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"I could, but it really doesn't matter to me anymore." Sirius said.

"Sirius Black! Transfiguration is very important to your life outside of Hogwarts. Surely that matters to you." Professor McGonagall said.

The entire class was looking at Sirius. Lily and James stared sympathetically. Katy had started to cry, Remus sat holding her.

"Not really Minerva. You know what? I am about ready to just leave this place, I am hanging on a thread and guess what? You're about to break it. I am sick of this place." Sirius said.

"Really, now? You think you can just talk to a teacher like that?" McGonagall asked.

"Why, yes I do. I could be sitting with Halle right now but I am stuck sitting in your boring class, wasting my talent. I could be out there fighting right now!" Sirius said, his voice raising.

"Calm down Padfoot." James whispered.

"No Prongs. I am not calming down. What is the point of learning all this? Really? If everyone is going to die, why sit and wait for it to happen?" Sirius said.

"I will not tolerate you speaking like that in my class Mr. Black. See me after class." McGonagall said.

"Now you're in for it." James said.

"Turn around Mr. Potter. Would you care to demonstrate how you would transfigure your desk?"

"Why, certainly Ma'am." James said, Lily rolled her eyes. James could be so corny at times.

Sure enough, James successfully transfigured his desk into a raccoon.

When class was over, Sirius strode over to Professor McGonagall's desk.

"What's this about McGonagall?" Sirius asked.

"Well, Mr. Black, this is about your friend Halle. I understand you two never got along. That is, until recently. You two grew close didn't you?" she asked him.

Sirius nodded.

"What has happened has happened. There is no way you can fix it. She was one of my favorite students and now she is gone. I understand somewhat of how you are feeling. Don't blame yourself."

"I wasn't, I was blaming the whole system." Sirius said.

"The system that has created some of the most successful witches and wizards there are? Many of us feel safe in our beds knowing those type of people are out there fighting evil. I happen to believe that you will be one of those people Mr. Black. That is, if you finish your education and grow up." McGonagall said.

Sirius stepped back. Had he just been given a reality check by Minerva McGonagall?

"Think about that Sirius. I'll see you tomorrow in class?" she asked him.

"Yes Professor." he replied.

-----

"James, do you think that what we have is real?" Lily asked.

"What makes you ask that?" he asked her.

"Well, this whole thing with Halle is sort of making me think. How long have we been going out? Um, like a month. And we already said that we love each other. Don't you think we're going too fast? I mean, look at how Sirius feels because he rushed into a relationship with Halle." Lily said.

"If you love someone, it's not going to just go away. Sirius and Halle weren't even going out when she well, you know. I think it would be harder in Sirius' situation. Look what happened, he hesitated and now he can't fix it. He's going to spend his whole life wondering what happened." James said.

They were in the Heads Common Room, sitting on the couch, thinking, as they did a lot that year.

"I don't know if I can do this anymore James. I don't spend enough time with my friends because I am doing homework, Heads duty and spending my free time with you. I didn't even have proper time with Halle before she got sent to St. Mungos. We saw each other in battle, that's it. We barely spoke. I didn't get to talk to her beforehand, I didn't get to spend time joking around or hanging out. She was an amazing person and I don't think I could handle not being with my friends for a guy anymore. Katy and Halle mean too much to me." Lily said. James looked at her in shock.

"What are you doing?" James asked.

"I can't go out with you anymore. I think I am going to go sleep in Katy' s dorm o I won't have to think about you. I'm sorry James." Lily said.

_What? I saved her life and she breaks up with me?!? _, James thought.

"But Lily, can't we work this out. You have no idea what you mean to me. I love you." James said.

"We're seventeen. Do you really think we end up with our Hogwarts sweethearts? I need to spend my life the way I want to before it's too late. Voldemort's at his peek and I don't think I could handle another thing like this happening." Lily called from her room. She was holding back the tears, she was the one who broke up with him, she shouldn't be crying.

She emerged from her room carrying her belongings. She was at the Portrait hole when she whispered "Goodbye James."

"Lily." James said to the closing door. She didn't turn back.

"DAMN! First Halle, now Lily's breaking up with me. DAMN VOLDEMORT!" he screamed. He sat down on the couch and clenched his fists. He went to fetch his invisibility cloak. Good old Moony deserved a visit.

-----

"Um, Remus can I borrow Katy from you. I need a little girl time." Lily said, eyes bloodshot, cheeks red from crying.

"No problem Lil." he said. Katy thanked him silently and followed Lily up the stairs.

"What happened Lils?" she asked.

"I broke up with James." Lily said, grabbing Kleenex from Molly King's bed.

"Oh, Lily honey, why'd you go and do that?" Katy asked. The whole dorm of girls came to sit on Halle's old bed where the two girls were seated.

"You know why I did it! We never spend time together anymore. I didn't spend half as much time as I wanted with Halle before she got hurt. I need to spend more time with the ones I really care about." Lily said.

"And that doesn't include James?" Molly asked.

"Lily, you love James Potter. I know you do. You may think that this is only a school girl 'like' but guess what? You're in 7th Year! You have to find a man somewhere! This doesn't mean forget about Halle or me or even the other girls in the dorm, but giving up on James? I've never known you to take the easy way out. But you know what, it's your choice." Katy said.

"Katy, are you mad at me?" Lily asked.

"Why would I be Lils? You know I love you. We're sisters, even if you did the worst thing possible I would still be by your side. You know that. I just feel bad for poor James too. He loves you so much. But, if you think you two aren't meant to be, then I will back your decision." Katy said.

"Oh, I love you Katy. You are so sweet. Thanks for not being mad at me. Do you think Remus will be?" Lily asked, still sniffling from her crying.

"I can almost guarantee it. That's his best friend you just dumped. But Remus is very forgiving and has known you too long to give up on you. Maybe James will feel the same way."

"I don't think I can even look at him anymore. It reminds me that Voldemort wants to kill me. Voldemort killed my mother, and now, I am thinking my father and sister are next." Lily said.

Molly King said goodbye to Lily and walked off with Arabella Figg to the Common Room. She leaned in to Bella and whispered "She just made the worst mistake of her life."

-----

"Moony! Let's go to Hogsmeade. Or better yet, we could go prank some Slytherins! You in? We need to find Wormtail and Padfoot! Marauders united once again!" James said, bursting into the Common Room.

"Prongs, are you ok? You haven't been this excited since 6th Year." Remus said. He had just seen Katy and Lily walk off and he was wondering what Lily was so upset about.

"Never better. Come on, we need to get moving. Maybe we could charm their food for tomorrow. I know some of the House elves in the kitchens, they could help." James said, excitedly.

"Calm down. We can go find Sirius. Peter's in the dorm. I can go get him if you'd like." Remus said.

"Sure, but hurry up, ok? I want to get lots of pranks in, maybe we could sneak out and play a game of Quidditch, even though we're not allowed. That's never stopped the Marauders before. We could put a hex on them to make them sing the National Anthem non stop…" James continued on and on, not even noticing that Remus had gone to go get Peter.

Remus and Peter came down the stone steps and heard James still babbling on and on about pranks.

"I told you, he's a little off the wall right now. We'll find out what happened. Gotta go find Padfoot first though." Remus whispered to Peter.

"Prongs? Hello, no one was listening." Peter said.

James looked up, he looked pale, his dark hair even messier than usual, as though he had been ruffling it again. Molly King and Bella Figg came down the stairs whispering and saw James.

James' hand immediately flew to his hair and he said, "Hello ladies!"

They whispered more and gave him a disgusted look. Remus looked at his friend.

"Come on Prongs, we need to find Padfoot and have a little chat. Then maybe we can think of pranking some Slytherins." Remus said. He was of course lying about the pranks but felt James wouldn't come with them unless he thought they were going to do something fun.

"Accio Map." Peter said. The Marauders Map flew into his hand and they were off. The Invisibility Cloak barely fit over them.

The map showed that Sirius was pacing inside the Room of Requirement. The 3 of them saw a handle and they opened it to find Sirius sitting down on a single couch that was in the middle of the room.

"What exactly did you need?" Peter asked curiously. Who would want a couch?

"I needed a place to think." Sirius said briefly.

"Well Padfoot, our dear friend Prongsie wants to go and have an adventure." Remus said.

"What spurred this?" Sirius said.

"Prongs, come sit down. I have to ask you something. And if you say what I think you're going to say I will think you're the biggest jerk. Did you dump Lily?" Remus said.

"No." James said. "We should go in the forest. I bet Hagrid would let us borrow Fang. That'd be great, see what we could find in there." James said.

"Oh my god, you did. You jerk, how could you do that?!?" Sirius yelled, he pinned James against the wall. James returned a look of hate.

"I told you I didn't." James said through gritted teeth.

"Why were you checking out Molly and Bella then? Why did you all of a sudden clear your calendar for the Marauders? Why was Lily crying when she came into the Common Room?" Remus asked.

"SHE DUMPED ME! Ok, you got me to say it, she dumped me. She doesn't love me, she wants nothing to do with me, and she pretty much made it clear she wants to completely forget about me. There Moony, you got what you wanted." James said, he walked over to sit on the couch.

"Sorry man. I was just mad because I thought you of all people would know not to let a good thing go after what happened to Halle." Sirius said.

"Well, I told Lily that but she had her mind set on dumping me. I don't even know what sparked her to do it." James said.

"You know we're here for you Prongs." Peter said.

"Thanks you guys. I am so lucky to have you guys. I know you would never turn your backs on me. You're like my brothers." James said. Peter avoided eye contact with James from then on.


	25. Prongs Troubles

Disclaimer: I am JKR and I am rolling in money, I bathe with money, I sleep with money, I write on money. Money, Money ,Money. Also, I am a compulsive liar so don't believe anything I just said. I am not JKR and I don't own Harry Potter or else I would not have killed Sirius and the 6th book would be out! Props to JKR though, she is so fricken awesome!

A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers. You're going to be given the chance to feel special! The reviewer who is my 100th Reviewer is going to get a special thank you from me. I will include a huge thanks at the beginning of the chapter. Wanna review now right? So review and hope that you're the big 100!

I have come to the conclusion that this is going to be a VERY long story. I am barely into 7th year and I plan to continue this until their deaths. So, as to the breakup, of course they're going to get back together! How else is Harry born? But, the question is, when and how? This chapter may be upsetting to Lily and James fans but I have to do this, it's all part of the story. So please, bare with me and be patient.

****

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Remember, Big 100, It could be you!!

Lily and James: Their Story of Love

****

Chapter 25-Prongs Troubles

"Hi James."

"Single again? I'm around."

"Hi Potter, you know where to reach me."

"Hey James-"

"Geez, back off will ya! I've been single for about a week. Are all you girls that desperate for a guy?" James said, finally frustrated. This had been going on all week, the girls of Hogwarts seemed to have a kick in their hormones because all week James was being hit on.

"No James, I was just telling you that you dropped your quill." a girl said. She had a short bob of blonde hair and soft, brown eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. It's just that some of these girls are really annoying me. Thanks for the quill. Who're you by the way?" he asked her.

The girl blushed. James Potter, THE James Potter was talking to her!

"Oh, I'm Fawn Daniels." she said to him.

"What year are you in? I haven't seen you around before." James said, surely he would have seen such a pretty 7th year somewhere before.

"I'm in 5th Year Ravenclaw." Fawn said.

"Ravenclaw? Well that might be why I haven't seen you before. Well, thanks again, and I'll see you around." James said.

"Yeah, see you around!" she called after him. Her friends, Jamie and Morgan, were NOT going to believe that the Head Boy said he'd see her around. She let out a triumphant squeal. Luckily, James was already down the hall when she did this. A very annoyed Head Girl was passing by Fawn and had a spare moment to roll her eyes at this girl.

"Kids." Lily said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Prongs, you ready to get back in the game or what?" Sirius asked.

"I think so, I already have my eye on a few lucky ladies. It's so great being single again, no one to tie me down or nag me anymore. It's great." James said a little too loud in Charms. Lily was sitting behind him and Sirius and she could feel her face growing hot.

"So how about you Sirius? Any ladies?" James asked.

"No man. I have special permission from McGonagall to go visit Halle though." Sirius said quietly.

"That's great Sirius." James said.

"Yeah I guess. I don't think I'll be the same. It's been a while and I still think she's off on vacation somewhere." Sirius said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The weeks between had passed as quickly as they had came. Before they knew it, it was time to plan another ball. The start of December and the first layer of snow had came and welcomed the students at Hogwarts. Hagrid could be seen throwing snowballs merrily at a bunch of 1st and 2nd Years and Peeves was whistling Christmas songs through the halls, very loudly and off-key for the students listening pleasure.

Lily and James had been forced to work with one another once again although communication was as little as possible. The Yule Ball was approaching and Professor Dumbledore had reminded them that plans were to be made ahead of time.

"I think we should have Sirius sing." James said.

"What are you thinking? Sirius can't sing." Lily said, annoyed. It was like James wasn't trying anymore. He was coming up with such ludicrous ideas that Lily was reaching beyond her normal boiling point.

"Exactly. Everyone will love it." he continued.

"Yes off-key singing about his lonely life is just what I want to hear at Christmas. I'll ask Dumbledore if we can hire the Weird Sisters. They're a popular, new singing group in the Magical community." Lily said, crossing out previous notes and adding their new suggestions.

"Fine, have it your way." James said, leaning back in his seat. The two of them were in the library for their weekly Heads meetings and James seemed to think he had much better things to do. Such as flirting. He winked and smiled at a passing 6th Year Hufflepuff who blushed furiously as James did so. Lily looked disgusted at the girl. _I can't believe that was once me. How sick!_

"Look, I don't want to be here any more than you do. But we have to go through with our commitments." Lily.

"Ya know what Lils, alright if I call you Lils? Well, I think you're a bit of a hypocrite. Because I can recall a previous commitment you and I made saying that we'd stay together and that we loved each other but you know what, you're right! What's come has past. Let the good times roll. So, I'm just taking your road as to all the plans for the Yule Ball. Take the easy way out." James said, not in a hurt tone.

"Look how well it's affected you!" Lily yelled as James walked out. Madam Pince, the stern librarian looked at Lily as if saying 'Say anything else and I'll say Detention.' The woman's eyes followed Lily's every step as she walked out of the library.

Lily sat down in the hall and huffed. She had to do some more awkward patrolling with Potter at 11 and she was soo looking forward to it.

"Prongs troubles?" a voice asked. Remus Lupin was walking down the Hall, towards the library when he spotted Lily.

"Remus! You're talking to me?" Lily asked surprised.

"I decided that I've known you too long and that I consider you as much of a friend as James. So, I can't choose between you two." Remus said.

"Well, your friend is just making my life hell at every possible chance he gets." Lily said.

"He's hurt. This is just his way of coping." Remus explained.

"Well, why can't he just take it like a man and act like it didn't happen?"

"That would be because Prongs looks at things more intellectually than others. You see, he wont forget about it because in all actuality it did happen. There is no reason to forget about it if it did happen. So, he plays around with the situation to make himself feel less uncomfortable about it. I imagine he was being sarcastic?"

"Oh yes. But, I don't blame him. Thanks Remus." Lily said. She got up and hugged him.

"Have to go and patrol with Potter. See ya later." she called to him.

"Yeah see you around. What have you done Lily? You still love him, I can see it." Remus whispered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nooobooddyy here. Guess I can go now." James said after 5 minutes of patrolling a broom closet.

"You are so immature James Potter. I think you're by far the worst Head Boy there is." Lily said.

"Yeah, a Head Boy who happened to save your life. Not bragging or anything, but I think that would qualify as a good deed." James said.

"Ok, Potter. Is this what you want? Do you want a fight? Because I'm ready. I'll take you anywhere or anytime." Lily said, taking her wand out.

"If that's what you want Lilykins. Lord knows I could use for a little fun." James said.

"Scourgify!"

"Expelliarmus!"

Lily's wand tried to fly out of her hand, but she caught it in time as James was worrying about the soap bubbles coming out of his mouth.

"You play dirty Evans, I'll give you that. James said, wiping suds from the corner of his mouth.

"Do I ever." she said, still glaring at him.

"Impedimenta!"

"Gryffidora!"

Lily had sent a simple spell at James, while he had said one she hadn't heard before. She had about a second to think about what he said before being thrown to the wall. James had been sent to the floor but was laughing at Lily.

"WHAT?" she asked, impatient as to what he was laughing at.

"Duel is done Evans. I used the spell passed down generations from Godric Gryffindor himself. You'll be unable to duel me for 24 hours. Great isn't it?" James said.

"How the hell did you know a spell from Godric Gryffindor's time?" she asked.

"Family heirloom." James said quickly.

"Yeah right. Get me down from here..now!" she said.

"Fine." he said, he began walking away but muttered the counter curse over his shoulder.

"Still can't duel me for 24 hours Evans!" he yelled back.

"Oh, but I can prank you." she said evilly.


	26. Change of Heart

Disclaimer: Don't be stupid.

A/N: Well, I didn't reach my goal of 100 but I just missed it. I got 99 reviews now and I figure everyone who is going to review it already has. So, now, the challenge is, who can review first to be the big one-hundo? So, review quick!!! Please? I know these next few chapters will upset everyone so I am sorry about the whole Lily and James break up. I have already stated in previous chapters why Lily broke up with him. So, I am sorry. In the 5th book Remus said they dated in 7th year, but he did not say they dated the whole time in 7th year. I imagine they were the kind of couple who broke up with each other more than once. So I apologize in advance. I'd like to take a moment and thank all my reviewers, you guys are great.

****

Marauder4eva- Thanks for reviewing, I keep trying to get through your story and it is very good! But at this time in my life, I have a lot of distractions. Lily is being a little rude but then again, so is James. You're one of those L/J fans so I know it must be kind of bad that they broke up. But, separation makes the heart grow fonder or however you say that cliché line. Please keep R/R!

Ronsiesinbloom- I know you don't like when they're not together. But as I said in authors note, they seem to me like the kind of couple who is on again off again a lot. Plus, they will date others and realize how much they love each other and blah blah blah. I am sorry if this is disturbing, but it is just what had to happen. Eventually, they'll have to reunite, it's just a matter of when and why? And how? Please keep reading and reviewing, I seriously doubt that this chapter will be any better but bare with me please!

Lady of Masbolle- Thanks! You rock too! Please keep reading and reviewing!

Kitty McGonagall- You're going to be one of those readers who won't accept their break up but please listen to my reasoning. James really didn't have to work that hard to get Lily in the beginning. He's really going to have to prove himself and grow up if he wants her back. Now, this sets the story up so that I can make some more character changes and have a good 5-10 chapters out of this. As I have said before, this is going to be a long story, so don't give up hope just yet! James is one of those boys who is in denial that he did anything wrong, so he acts immature. I am pretty sure there is going to be a jealous fight in this chapter, so hold on. Lily will get her vengeance after the duel! Thanks so much for sticking by me and keep reading and reviewing!

Courtney- thanks for the review! Please keep reading and reviewing!

Babyjayy- Please keep reading and reviewing! Thanks for the review!

Well thanks everyone for the reviews! If you read and review and even ask questions I'll be sure to answer them when I update! So please, if you have any questions regarding the story, feel free to ask me!

Music: This Is Me..Then- Jennifer Lopez

****

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! ASK QUESTIONS!

Lily and James: Their Story of Love

****

Chapter 26- Change of Heart

"Sirius, please tell us how she is! Please??" Lily and Katy cried as Sirius was leaving for St. Mungos.

"Tell her we said hello, Padfoot." James said quietly. Remus and Peter and him had been seeing Sirius off and the girls had followed. Sirius had a bouquet of flowers and one suitcase and would be leaving on the Knight Bus within moments.

"Of course." Sirius said, looking at the ground. He felt as though he was going to a funeral rather than visiting Halle.

"Have a safe trip." Lily said, crying. She had wanted to go but Professor McGonagall said Sirius had been given special permission. Lily had been furious.

Flashback

"Professor, may I accompany Sirius to go see Halle Douglas in St. Mungos?" Lily asked after Transfiguration one afternoon.

"I'm afraid not Miss Evans. Mr. Black has been given special permission to see Miss. Douglas. Maybe another time, Lily." Professor McGonagall said, her thin mouth quavering.

"So just because I am enjoy staying in school I'm not allowed to go? This is bullshit Professor and you know it." Lily yelled. She knew it was wrong to yell at her Professor that way but lately, Lily just didn't care.

"Sit down Miss Evans." Professor McGonagall said.

"What?" Lily asked surprised.

"Sit down. Would you care for some tea?" the professor asked her.

"I understand that the circumstances are unfair Lily. Yet, the school can't afford to lose you at a time like this. You know that Voldemort is after you and we, Professor Dumbledore and I, think it is best if you remain in school. As well as Mr. Potter. I know that Halle's condition has been hard on everyone, especially friends. Please understand Lily." Professor McGonagall said.

Flashback over

"Bye everyone." Sirius called as he boarded the double decker bus. He waved sadly to his friends and departed knowing that he would definitely not feel happy to return back to Hogwarts.

-----------------------------------------------

"Potter, we need to plan for the Yule Ball." Lily said after Sirius had left.

"Evans, can't you just give the work a rest?" James asked.

"You're being overworked? You have barely done anything for this ball and I've been staying up late every night, preparing so that we don't screw this up. I can't do everything by myself. You're Head Boy and it was your idea to have a Yule Ball." Lily said, her voice cracking, as she was trying to hold back the tears James was bound to bring.

"Well, things change." James muttered walking off towards the Great Hall.

Lily went over towards the brick wall and sat down, her head in her hands.

"Lily, he's being a jerk." Katy said, as she walked over to comfort her friend.

"I don't know what his problem is, Lils. I'm sorry." Remus said. "He's my friend, but he should stick to his commitments."

"Don't apologize for him Remus, it's not your fault he can't grow up." Lily said.

-----------------------------------------

"Why am I such a jerk? What is my problem? I hate seeing her get upset but I purposely hurt her. Damn James!" James muttered to himself as he stormed down the hall. Peter had run after him when James had left, and his pudgy little legs had caught him up with James.

"Because you're hurt." Peter answered him, catching his breathe.

"Wormtail? Were you following me that whole time?" James asked.

"Yeah. Trust me, you're better off without her." Peter said.

"Actually, I really don't think I am. It was her choice to break up, not mine. I was a better person around her. Maybe because I was constantly afraid she'd leave me." James said.

"Well, maybe you should try impressing her now, so that way she'll want you back?" Wormtail suggested.

"That's a great idea. Why didn't I think of that?" James asked, practically skipping down the hall, back towards the Great Hall to find Lily. On his way though, he ran into a short blonde girl. James apologized and helped the girl up.

"Oh, I know you. Um, Fiona, no wait, it's Fawn! Excuse my behavior, can't believe I forgot the name of such a beautiful girl. Usually doesn't happen." James said helping the girl to her feet.

"So, how are you?" Fawn asked.

"Oh, I'm good. And yourself?" he asked trying to make polite conversation. He was looking around for Lily but didn't see her. She must have entered the hall for breakfast.

"Oh, I'm great. So, I hear you're helping plan the Yule Ball. I was sort of wondering, well, of course you wouldn't want to, I was wondering if you'd like to go with me?" she asked him. He looked down at the girl, she was beautiful and he bet it would have been great to go with her, but she was missing something. She wasn't Lily.

"I'm sorry Fawn but I sort of am hoping to go with someone else. I am sure we would have had a fun time though. I truly am sorry." James said.

"Oh, it's ok. But if you do change your mind, you know I'm there. See you around James!" she called as she walked over to the Ravenclaw table to join her friends/

James looked for Lily at the Gryffindor table but saw that she wasn't eating breakfast. _Hmm, she must be in the Library. If I want to impress her I'll help her plan the Yule ball._ He set off towards the library.

---------------------------------------------------

"Right this way Mr. Black. Professor Dumbledore sent a message saying you'd be visiting Miss. Douglas. She's moving around now so she's doing much better." the Nurse said, leading Sirius into a gloomy floor. He saw that there were few people on the floor but what he did see upset him greatly. Many of the occupants (patients) were sitting and staring blankly or else muttering in gibberish.

"Ah, here we are. Hello Halle dear. Do you remember Sirius? Oh, look he's brought you some flowers. Isn't that nice? I'll leave you two alone and go put them in some water." the Nurse said.

Sirius stood in front of her. It was definitely Halle but Sirius had never met this Halle. She had matted hair, as if she didn't care about it anymore. She was dressed in a white Hospital gown and was staring at her feet. What Sirius noticed most was that her eyes held no sign of life. The chocolate brown iris' had no spark, no sign of recognition. He had indeed gone to St. Mungos expecting the worst but had no idea it would hurt so much.

"Hey Halle babe! I missed you so much! School isn't the same without you. Everyone says hi." Sirius said, sitting next to her on the bed. She looked over at him and started mumbling.

"It's Sirius baby. Sirius Black. You do remember me don't you?" he asked her hopefully. She turned away and grabbed her pillow. She hit Sirius in the head with it.

"Oh, so you do remember me." Sirius joked. Apparently she had no memory of who he was or where she was but there was definitely improvement.

"Listen babe, I know you're in there. I love you so much and I want you to know. I don't know how I've even gone this long without you. It's so hard. So damn hard to go to school and see you gone every single day. But you're going to get better. You're going to, I won't give up on you. Never." Sirius whispered into her ear. He continued to recollect fun times they had over the years, even when they were fighting. For the first time in about 2 months, he felt happy.

---------------------------------------------

Lily was sitting in the Library, hunched over her plans for the Yule Ball. She felt so lost. She had been in the wizarding world for 7 years but no matter what, she could never tell if what she was doing was the correct thing to do. Would everyone approve of it? Would the dance be lame because of her?

__

I am so lost.

She buried her head into her arms and sighed.

"Need some help?" a voice said. Kevin Brown from Hufflepuff had come over and seen that Lily was banging her head on the table. Kevin was a tall 7th year prefect, though not as tall as James. He had perfect brown hair and mysterious hazel eyes. Lily had always liked him as a friend but had never even considered him relationship wise.

"No thanks. This whole Yule Ball thing is driving me nuts." she said.

"Oh. Isn't James Potter supposed to be working on it with you?" Kevin asked curiously.

"Yes. But since we broke up he's been mad at me so he won't work." Lily groaned.

"Oh, that's too bad. If I was him I would help you as much as I could, to get back into your good graces." he said. He looked at her once more. "Well, what I was meaning to ask you was, well, would you like to come to the Yule Ball with me? Lily, I've liked you for a long time and I can guarantee that'd I'd be a perfect gentleman.

"Oh, Kevin, that's sweet of you. Of course I'll go with you." she said happily. She actually had something to look forward to.

"Meet you in the Great Hall at 8 then?" he asked, walking out of the library.

"Ok." she replied. She went back to her work with a grin and got up to go tell Katy. She had a date!

When she left, someone stepped out from behind a bookshelf. James had heard everything and pretty much knew that his chances with Lily were gone. Strike 3, batter up.

---------------------------------------------------

"Hey Fawn!" James called down the corridor.

Fawn was talking to her friends Jamie and Morgan and turned to see James Potter calling her. She blushed and walked towards him.

"I've reconsidered. Would you still like to go to the ball with me?" he asked her hopefully.

"Why, of course." she said blushing as she walked back towards her friends. James grinned and walked back to the Common Room. Nothing would ruin his time at the ball with Fawn, not even his love for Lily Evans.

Coming Soon..

-Lily still needs to prank James.

-Yule Ball

-Sirius returns.


	27. The Yule Ball

Disclaimer: Oh yeah, I am JKR. In my spare time I like to write on Fan Fiction so that way I can write the books my own way. The way I thought they would happen. Wait a second, if I was her, I wouldn't need to write on Fan Fiction. So, please, don't sue me.

A/N: I have found our winner. I want to thank everyone who reviewed but only one person is being thanked today. The Big 100th Reviewer is.. Ding, ding, ding, **CONGRATULATIONS RONSIESINBLOOM !!** You are my 100th Reviewer. So, in honor of the occasion, I am going to dedicate this chapter to you. Since I know that you like Lily and James action, I am going to put a little reunion in this chapter. The thing is, there'll be a twist. I can't just throw them together like this, there will need lots of work involved. So, be happy for this chapter, and be sad for the ones that follow. So, **THANKS SO MUCH TO RONSIESINBLOOM!!! I MADE IT TO THE BIG ONE-HUNDO..THANKS TO YOU! **And many other reviewers too. But as I said before, this is Ronsiesinbloom's big day. SO **THANKS SO MUCH! **Hey guys, are we gonna go for the big Two-hundo? Just kidding just kidding, but please, read and review! I will love ya for it! Thanks again everyone! -Arielle- aka Secret Lily

Oh, I know the song All By Myself may not have been out yet I their time, but please pretend it was, it's part of the storyline.

****

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

Lily and James: Their Story of Love

****

Chapter 27- The Yule Ball

James awoke to the sound of Peter squealing with delight. Usually, that role would have already been claimed by Sirius but the 17-year old boy was sitting lazily in his bed staring out the window. James got up and felt as glum as Sirius looked. Christmas was not going to be a fun time this year. Usually, James and Sirius went home to James' parents and spent the holidays there. But, since recent events have prevented that, James and Sirius were stuck at Hogwarts for the holidays. James had been so depressed lately he had moved back into the Tower with his friends. Evan that didn't seem to cheer him up.

"Presents Padfoot." James said, trying to sound cheerful.

"Yeah, I know." Sirius said, still not moving from bed.

"Visit with Halle that bad?" Remus asked.

"It wasn't bad per say. It was just sort of depressing. It was great to see her but I was expecting a full recovery." Sirius said. He had brought a picture of the two of them home. The Nurse had taken a picture with a camera Sirius had bought in the Gift Shop. The picture still made Sirius smile as Halle actually looked like herself in it. She was hitting him with the pillow and he was smiling all the same. It made him feel as though things had never changed.

"I talked to my dad Padfoot and he said the chances of a full recovery are very slim, yet not impossible. I really don't think she'd recover in this short of time anyways." Remus said sympathetically. The 3 Marauders sat in silence until they heard the childish squealing of Peter.

"Oooo, present. Yippy doo daa! I got present. Hehehe" Peter said. James sent a confused look over at Peter and Peter immediately got the drift.

"Sorry, it's just that I thought Christmas was supposed to be a happy time." Peter said. He looked at Sirius and forced a smile.

"You're right Wormtail." Sirius said, standing up.

James smiled and went over towards his rather large pile of presents. He looked down and saw a familiar scrawl of writing that he believed to be his mother's. James looked over at Sirius and saw his shocked face as well. _Maybe mum and dad are still alive! Maybe they didn't die after all._

"No way." James muttered.

"What do you reckon?" Sirius asked. "Should we open them?"

"Together." James said.

James opened a small parcel to find a mirror. Sirius had received the same and looked at James with a puzzled look. He looked at the card that had some with it and found that two letters were attached to the card.

He unfolded one of the letters and realized that it wasn't his mother's messy scrawl but that of a gentle hand, trying to perfect their writing.

__

Master James,

Your father left this in your possession (as well as a vault full of money at Gringrotts). He was going to give you this parcel for Christmas so I decided that I would send it to you anyways. Please have an enjoyable time at school and come visit us poor house elves some time. Tell Master Sirius that everyone misses him too! We are so sorry about your parents, their loss was hard on all of us. We miss you Master James! Love, Fanny and the other house elves at the Potter Manor.

James smiled. How could he have thought his parents were still alive? Voldemort himself had spoken of killing them.

He reached for the last letter he would ever receive from his parents. He felt tears sting his face. He ducked to try and hide them but then saw that Sirius had done the same.

__

Dear Jamie,

We miss you sweetie! Hope your 7th Year is going great! I wanted to get you something from Diagon Alley but your father had his mind set on passing these mirrors down to you and Sirius. He knows how much you guys get Detention. It's only September right now but if I don't write this now, I'll forget to and will never get the chance. So, your father told me to explain how these things work. They are 2 way mirrors. You speak the name of the person you wish to talk to into the mirror and supposedly you will be able to talk to them no matter where they are, as long as they have the brother mirror. So if you and Sirius are in two different places, you should be able to contact each other as long as you have the mirrors with you. I hope you boys enjoy them and Jamie please do keep safe this year. We love you and miss you so much! Tell Remus and Peter we said hello! What lovely boys! Love, Mum and Dad

His last ever letter from his parents. He picked up the mirror and spoke the name "Sirius Black" clearly into it.

"Hey Prongsie." Sirius said.

"Whoa, man, I can see you." James said, heading into the bathroom.

"Earth to Prongs. I can hear you and see you, but you're not in the same room as me. Awesome. Your dad is so awesome." Sirius said.

James' facial expression dropped.

"You mean how awesome was my dad , Padfoot." James said quietly.

Sirius made his way into the bathroom and saw his friend.

"I'm sorry Prongs. It is just too hard to believe. So many things have changed this year." Sirius said.

"Hey Prongs! Did Evans send you anything?" Remus asked from the other room.

"Probably not. I sent her a gift, but doing a decent thing never turns out the right way." James said sadly.

"So, I hear you're going out with that Fawn Daniels girl. She's a babe. I date her friend Morgan." Peter said.

"We're not dating. I'm just taking her to the Yule Ball, Peter." James said.

"Oh, too bad. I hear Lily has a date. Guess with who?" Peter said.

"I already know Peter, I already know." James replied, staring out the window.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my god! James sent you a package!" Katy said.

"You can open it." Lily said.

"You're not even curious as to what your ex sent you?" Katy said. She was wearing a new gold wristwatch that Remus had gave her and knew that James had gotten Lily something similar.

"He has good taste. You do remember that necklace he got you for the Masquerade Dance?" Katy said, still making sure Lily wasn't even the teensiest bit curious.

"Open it Katy. I know you want to." Lily said. "But I don't think it's jewelry. It's too big of a box."

"Oh, it's just a book. Wonder why he sent you a book?" Katy asked. Lily recognized the book. She had seen it once before. It had her name written all over inside of it. Katy was flipping through the pages.

"Either that boy really likes you or he has a weird fascination with your name." she concluded.

"Wait, this is a picture. It's of you and him. Aw, how sweet." Katy said.

"Just throw it in the trunk." Lily said. She knew it was sweet of James to be so sacramental. She just didn't think she could look at the good of him anymore. It was too hard. She was not happy, she became even more furious with him. He was trying to win her over again but it wasn't going to work. Suddenly, an idea came into her head.

"Hey Katy, do you still have that Fire whisky you were saving for New Years?" Lily asked devilishly. The perfect prank was forming in her head.

-----------------------------------------

"Wow Fawn, you look beautiful." James said, as he saw his date in her violet robes. They brought out her beautiful brown eyes.

"Thanks James. You look very nice too." she answered, holding his arm. They headed into the Great Hall. But not before James could see Lily. She looked beautiful. She had a garland of Lilies through her red soft hair. She let her hair hang loose in delicate curls and was wearing robes of emerald green, accentuating her already sparkling, green eyes. James felt his breathe give way. He saw the Hufflepuff seeker, Kevin, on her arm and felt a pang of jealousy.

__

What are you thinking James? She dumped you. She doesn't even look that beautiful. What am I kidding? She looks gorgeous. But, you already have a beautiful date. But I want that. His mind was contemplating and he decided that roaming towards the punch bowl was his best bet at steering clear of trouble.

"Good evening everyone! I am glad to say that our Head Boy and Head Girl have arranged for us to have a Yule Ball. Ordinarily, the Yule Ball only comes with the Triawizard Tournament, but special circumstances have been made. So please, enjoy yourself. And would the Head Boy and Girl please come forth and open the ball. It's tradition." Dumbledore said.

Lily and James groaned. They headed towards the dance floor and stiffly started dancing.

__

Wow, she smells so good. No James, get a grip on yourself. James thought.

__

Wow, he's so strong and muscular. I could dance in his arms forever. No Lily, get a grip on yourself. It's Potter for crying out loud! Lily thought.

Suddenly, interrupting the slow song, came a loud, off key voice of a drunk man.

"All by myself  
Don't wanna be  
All by myselfffff  
Anymoooorree"

Sirius was singing drunkenly on the stage. He was singing off key and holding a bottle of fire whisky in his hand.

"Sirius!" James yelled.

"Mr. Black, get off of the stage this instant!" Professor McGonagall yelled, attempting to make her way through the crowd and to the stage.

"All by myself  
Don't wanna be  
All by myself  
Anymore"

"Is that the only song you know?" a voice called.

"Hey man, shut up." Sirius said. "You don't know me. No McGonagall, let me finish my song. Hey, that's my drink. If you really want it Professor, gotta warn you though, that's strong stuff." Sirius blubbered on. He stumbled off the stage and went and threw up in the middle of the floor.

Girls shrieked about their dress robes and everyone started fleeing from the Great Hall. Sirius stumbled out still clutching the microphone.

"We'll be here til Saturday! Try the veal!" he called.

"Oh shit." Lily mumbled.

"What?" James asked.

"That was my Fire whisky." she said. She looked for Katy but Katy had left.

"Whoa, Evans, hitting the liquor hard since we broke up?" James joked.

"Oh yeah Potter. Just drinking my life away. Hey, where're our dates?" Lily asked.

They both looked around. The Great Hall was deserted except for them and Madam Pomfrey cleaning up Sirius' vomit. Speaking of Sirius, James laughed when he heard Sirius still singing down the hall into the mic.

"No, but really, I was going to spike your drink. I left it on the table and I guess Sirius found it. I don't blame him though. He's having a rough time." Lily said.

"Yeah, he came home really depressed." James said. James felt confused. Were he and Lily having civilized conversation.

"Come on Evans, let's go back to the Common Room." James said, putting his arm around Lily. They walked out leaving behind the ruined Great Hall.

A/N: They're somewhat friends! Please read and review!


	28. More Drunken Tides

Disclaimer: What a joke.

A/N: Thanks everyone to the reviewers! I am going to be a little cruel in this chapter but it's meant to happen. To all of those youngling's who don't like "sex" talk, I am warning you now, it won't be anything disgusting. I am just mentioning it. This is PG-13 so you have been warned. So, I am sorry to all of those who don't like this chapter. I am not even sure I am going to use it. But if you are reading this, then I guess I did use it. So please, tell me what you think. Even if you didn't like it, please tell me. THANKS AGAIN EVERYONE! **_Arielle_**

****

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!

Lily and James: Their Story of Love

****

Chapter 28- More Drunken Tides

Lily and James were heading back towards the Common Room together when they saw Professor Dumbledore. He looked a little flustered, but all the more cheerful.

"As it is Christmas, I am allowing the Head Boy and Girl to take a break. You guys did a fabulous job of putting the dance together. So, no patrolling tonight!" Dumbledore said. He walked off chuckling to himself.

"Did you slip him some Fire whisky too?" James whispered. Lily laughed. She realized how much James made her laugh. _No Lily, don't think about it. It only makes you sad. You made a mistake and now you have to live with it._

"So, that clears my whole schedule." Lily said. "The Common Room is not gonna be a pleasant place. Sirius is going to be drunkenly singing to anyone who will stand still long enough."

"We could go to the Heads Room and hang out?" James said.

"Ok. But I'm starved. And I am in the mood to be rebellious." Lily said, grinning to herself.

"Not a problem. I have connections with the House Elves." James said. "Meet you back in the Heads Room in 10 minutes." he called off. She smiled. She was better with James when they were friends. No stress, no fighting. Just hanging out.

Lily found the picture of the small, house elf and said, "Nimbus." She entered her old room and found that some of her belongings had already been replaced in there. She opened her closet to find a pair of track bottoms and a tank top. Just what she was looking for.

She changed and went out to the Common Room to find that James was already there, and changed already too.

"How did you change so fast?" Lily asked in bewilderment.

"I do everything fast. No, I just have skill." James said.

"So what'd ya bring me?" Lily asked, sitting down on the couch next to James.

"Let's see, I brought some Peppermint Icicle Cake, some Butterbeer, some Chocolate Frogs, and last but not least, Fire whisky!" he said.

"How did you get this cake?" she asked, cutting herself a slice. "I made sure only Dumbledore got some. It's his favorite."

"Well you see, our dear old Professor was wandering down the hall as we saw. And I assumed he was drunk and I think I assumed correct. So, I just told him that the starving children at Durmstrang needed the cake and he said, 'Well, that doesn't surprise me.' So, I got this." James explained.

"Your Marauders and your tricks. Pass over the Butterbeer please." she asked politely.

"Can't handle the real alcohol Evans? Fire whisky too strong for ya?" James taunted.

"Fine, have it your way." she said. She grabbed one of the many bottles James had brought. She took a gulp from it and wiped her mouth with fury.

"That all you got Evans?" he asked. "Watch and learn. See how a real man drinks." James said. He grabbed the bottle and downed about half of it.

"Oh, impressive. Pass me over another bottle Potter. It's on." Lily said. James nodded his head and picked up a bottle too.

"Cheers." they said.

****

About 2 hours later..

"Where are we going Jim?" Lily asked. The two of them were stumbling down the hall and no one was out. Lily was giggling profusely and James was shushing her and laughing at the same time.

"Did you just call me Jim Lils?" he asked her.

"Did I? Oops." she said laughing. This time they both laughed and luckily they were near the Gryffindor Tower.

"Hey guys! Where've you been?" Sirius asked, opening the Portrait Hole before they could reach it. "Party's in here. Oh, you got more Fire whisky. Good. I like that stuff." Sirius slurred.

"You don't need anymore Padfoot." James said, taking a large gulp himself. He belched rather loudly and Lily and Sirius started laughing.

"Neither do you. Now give me some." Sirius said, stumbling down to the ground as he exited the Portrait Hole.

"Share the love." Lily said, reaching for the bottle. James held it above his head and laughed.

"Not fair! You're taller than me." Lily said. James laughed. Sirius was starting to bark at the drink.

"Siri, what're you doing? You look like a dog." Lily said.

"Well, duh, I am a dog. WOOF WOOF." he said, getting on all fours.

"What're you guys doing?" Remus said, as he came out with Katy. They looked tired and upset, as if they had been woken up.

"Nothing Moony. How's the party? Can we come in? PART-TAY! Yeah!" James yelled.

"What are you guys talking about? There's no party in there. Everyone's asleep." Katy said, holding Lily up.

"They're all drunk." Remus said.

"ARE NOT!" the 3 screamed following more laughter.

"I'll take Padfoot in, do you think you can help Lily and James into the Heads Rooms?" Remus asked, turning to Katy. She nodded.

"We don't need help." James said.

"We can get there." Lily said, trying to walk but falling down when she tried. James tried to pick her up but fell on her in the process. They laughed rather loudly again.

"Shut up you guys! You're the Head Boy and Girl! And you're drunk. You're so lucky McGonagall is going to have the Hangover of the Year tomorrow or I bet she'd take away your badges." Katy said furiously.

"HAHA, you can't catch us." Lily and James yelled, running off into the darkness of the corridors.

"Screw this." Katy said. (A/N: I don't know if they used Screw You but I don't care.)

Katy headed back into the Common Room and let Lily and James wander off to wherever they'd end up.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Hey James, I still like you, you know. I was scared when we broke up." Lily said, grabbing more Fire whisky. She started laughing and so did James. (A/N: There's a lot of drunken laughter in this one.)

"Oh my god Lily, I still like you too! How weird? And I don't even like Fawn Daniels." James said, with tears of laughter in his eyes.

"Stop before I pee myself." Lily cried. They were laughing hysterically at their feelings and anyone who saw them would have been very confused.

The two of them had managed to find their way back to the Heads Room by themselves but had spent a good 10 minutes harassing the House Elf picture, causing more laughter.

"Are you scared?" Lily asked in a whisper. James stopped laughing.

"Yeah I am." he said, leaning closer to her. They were on the couch and they could feel each other's drunken breathe on their faces.

James leaned in and started kissing Lily passionately. Lily didn't hold back. She kissed more and more and then she sort of blacked out. James as well.

------------------------------------------------------------

Lily awoke to the feeling of a splitting head ache. She didn't want to open her eyes because she knew when she did the vomit would fill her mouth. She didn't remember a thing from the night before, except that she and Potter had gone back to the Common Room.

__

Maybe nothing happened. I did end up in my bed last night.

But just as she was thinking this she felt an arm roll onto her. She opened her eyes and looked around. She was in James' bedroom lying next to the one and only James Potter, who was still asleep. She could see a hickey on his neck and lipstick on his face. He was wearing no shirt and she didn't dare venture under the covers to see if that was the only item of clothing missing.

She sat up and felt a chill of cold touch her body. She was about to get up when she realized that she too, was naked.

She let out a blood-curdling scream, resulting in James' awakening.

"What, what happened? What was that?" James said as he sat up right away. He looked over and saw Lily.

"What happened last night?" he asked her.

"I don't remember." she said bemused.

"Damn. I hope nothing happened." James cursed.

"Gee thanks Potter. Feeling's mutual." Lily said.

__

I always hoped my first time with Lily would be special. Not a drunken one night stand.

Lily made a face as she grabbed the comforter off his bed and dragged it into his room.

__

How am I going to explain this to Katy???

A/N: Purely out of boredom, hope you sort of enjoyed it. Definitely not my best, but hey, you got some Lily/James action. So please, read and review!!


	29. Sybll's Secret

Disclaimer: Unfortunately no.

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers from last chapter. I am going to make the whole sex issue clear in this chapter and hopefully, you'll all approve of it. I never can tell. I hope you guys like this and thanks for the reviews! I really do appreciate them!! -

-Arielle

****

Thank you to..

Burning Ice 22- All will be answered in this chapter. Thanks for the review!!

Babyjayy- Thanks for the review! Keep reading!!

Lady of Masbolle- no problem about reviewing your story. I am just so thankful you keep reviewing mine! Glad you liked last chapter, I wasn't too sure about it. Please keep reading and reviewing, though about now, I don't have to worry about you reviewing! THANKS so much though!

Kitty McGonagall- I always love reading your reviews because you put thought into them and make them nice and lengthy! Thanks for reviewing!! I wanted to put some fun into this dramatic story. I like writing chapters like those. I didn't specifically say that they did it, but I didn't say that they didn't. So, this chapter should answer everyone's questions. I know, that I personally, don't like sexual stories, but I seem to find that at 17 years old, sex is an issue. So, I mention it, but don't go into detail. So, thanks for the review! Please keep R/R!

Ronsiesinbloom- Thanks for the review! Sorry you didn't enjoy the whole chapter. Please R/R!

Sailor101- I am not quite sure what you specifically meant in your review. James and Lily weren't the only ones drinking, and hadn't had a great night, so they drank. I just thought that it would make things more interesting. Sorry if you didn't like that chapter but I hope you keep reading and reviewing! I don't plan on stopping until their deaths.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!

Music: Hotel Paper-Michelle Branch. May switch CD once this one finishes.

Lily and James: Their Story of Love

****

Chapter 29- Sybll's Secret

Lily practically ran into the Gryffindor Common Room. She was in such a hurry that she knocked over a girl on her way towards Katy. The girl had such a large amount of books that she didn't get up right away. Lily mumbled a 'Sorry' and walked over to Katy, who was sitting reading a book by the fire.

"Katy, we need to talk." Lily said anxiously. Katy looked over her friend. Lily had put on a pair od sweatpants and a Quidditch shirt. Not exactly the attire Lily Evans would be seen wearing. She hadn't brushed her hair, and the makeup from the night before was smudged on her face. She looked a mess.

"What about Lils?" Katy asked.

"Well, me and James went back to the Common Room and well, we got drunk." Lily said.

"I know that." Katy said.

"How do you know that?" Lily asked.

"Well, it was kind of hard not to. You, James, and Sirius nearly woke up the whole Gryffindor Tower fighting over a bottle of Fire whisky. So, me and Remus came out to check up on you guys. Sirius was barking like a dog and you were laughing hysterically and James was belching, um, rather loudly." Katy said. "But, what is it that's wrong? It's not like you've never gotten drunk. But I do think that after 4th Year you'd have learned that alcohol is not your thing."

"It's just that, well, James was challenging me to a drink and you know how much I love to show Potter up. So, I just forgot to um, stop after the first dozen gulps. Well, the thing is, I woke up this morning in James's bed, naked." Lily said.

"Well, I hate to say this hun, but you'll never really know what happened." Katy said.

"Oh, but that's not true." a voice said. Lily looked behind her to see Sybll Trelawney standing with a large pile of books, her hair askew, and her glassed perched sloppily on her nose. She had been knocked over by Lily and was wishing to have a word with her and happened to over hear their conversation.

"What do you mean Sybll?" Lily asked curiously.

"Well, I mean, that you could go back in time and see what happened. It's simple really." Sybll said.

"Um, please explain Sybll. Some of us don't have the power to read minds." Katy said annoyed. She knew that Sybll was a Divination freak and would have Lily try a stupid unorthodox method. Katy didn't believe in Divination. She found it to be an imprecise branch of magic.

"Well, Kathryn," Sybll began. "It's Katy, not Kathryn." Katy said.

"Well, Katy, I happen to know a way to go back in time. When would you like to go back?" Sybll asked, turning to Lily after setting her books on a desk.

"Um, last night at around hmm, 2 o'clock." Lily said.

"Please follow me." Sybll said. Katy and Lily both got up to follow the 5th Year, but Sybll turned to Lily.

"Not you. Lily is the one going back in time." she said. Katy rolled her eyes and began to read her book once more.

They two of them exited the Portrait Hole and walked to an empty classroom.

"Ok, well, I discovered I could do this in 3rd year. Close your eyes, and relax. Think about the place you wish to end up. Place you palm on my palm and just drift." Sybll said.

Lily felt a slight tingle but didn't feel as though she had moved. She did however hear a barking sound and laughing.

She opened her eyes and found that she was in a broom closet. She cracked open the door and saw herself, James, and Sirius. Remus and Katy had just come out of the Common Room. Lily turned to Sybll.

"Why the hell didn't you think of this when we were trapped at Voldemort's house??" Lily whispered furiously.

"Maybe because I didn't care whether I left or not." Sybll hissed. Lily continued to peer out the crack in the door. She and James were giggling and running off. She heard Katy close the Portrait Hole. She opened the door and followed the sound of footsteps and giggling.

"Ok, guess we'll see what happens." Lily said. "You don't happen to know how to make us invisible as well, do you?" she asked hopefully.

"No." Sybll answered.

"Great." she stopped before the Heads Room and saw herself and James making faces at the poor house elf.

"But why do you tease me dear Masters?" the house elf cried.

"Hehe. We're the masters James." Lily heard herself say.

"Geez, hurry up." Sybll muttered. "You guys really were drunk. Why did you guys drink so much?"

"The Yule Ball was last night." Lily said. "Weren't you there??"

"No, I don't have any friends and no guys bother going near me, so I guess I sort of forgot about that." Sybll answered. Lily felt guilt. She hadn't even noticed Sybll since they had been stuck in a cell together.

"Ok, we're going in. I think that me and James are so drunk to even notice anyone. Come on." Lily whispered.

They entered the Heads Room in the nick of time, it was about to close. Lily saw herself and James giggling about the stupidest things.

She then heard herself say "Are you scared?"

"Yeah I am" James said. Lily smiled to herself. James acted so tough and arrogant in front of people but deep down he was just as scared of Voldemort and their relationship as he was. Sybll and Lily had crawled behind the couch and Lily looked up to see that she and James were kissing. Then, James stood up and almost fell over. Lily toppled onto him and was trying to stand up but found that she couldn't. James then, finally managing to stand up, lifted Lily into his arms, and stumbled into his room.

Lily crawled over to the open door and peeked in. She and James were just laying on the bed, not even kissing. _How the hell did I get naked then???_

"Hey James, look what I can do!!" Lily said pointing her wand into the air. James had already began snoring. Lily flicked her wand and said a gibberish spell. Well, nothing happened, other than the fact that both she and James' clothes had come off. She had giggled and climbed under the covers next to James and passed out on the pillow.

Lily stood up and looked at Sybll, apparently showing signs of relief.

"Are you ready to go back?" Sybll asked.

"Yes." Lily answered. She closed her eyes and placed her palms on Sybll's. They were the back in front of Katy who had just opened her book.

"Hello? I thought you guys were leaving?" Katy said.

"We already went back Katy! I didn't do anything. It was a total drunken accident as to why I was naked! It feels so good to know I didn't do anything. But I do know that I hate alcohol. Damn James Potter for giving me that stupid Fire whisky!" Lily said. Katy giggled.

James then entered the Common Room as abruptly as Lily had. He was searching the Common Room, presumably for Remus, as Sirius wasn't even close to getting up.

"He's at breakfast James." Katy said.

"Oh, Potter, wait." Lily called. James walked over to her, Katy, and Sybll Trelawney.

"Sorry Sybll, but if this is about our potential children, then I am gonna have to pass." James said, seeing the 5th year start to drool.

"Ha! You're admitting that we have potential children!" Sybll said.

"No, James, this is about last night. We didn't do anything, so you have nothing to worry about." Lily said.

"Wow, that's great! That's awe-Wait a second, how do you know? I can't remember a thing from last night." James said.

"Well, I um," Lily started to say but saw Sybll. She didn't feel Sybll's secret was meant to be shared.

"I remember. At least I started to. I remember that we didn't do anything. I remember casting a Nude Spell." Lily said.

"Oh. Well, I am gonna go get some breakfast. I'm starved." James said.

"Bye." the 3 of them called.

"Thanks Lily." Sybll said.

"Anytime. And if you need a friend, know that I'm here for ya Sybll." Lily said, smiling to herself.

A/N: Hope you like it!


	30. Mistakes

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter franchise. Hope you heard that Santa!

A/N: Well, my computer was down for a couple days so I haven't had the chance to update. I guess that was a good thing because I got lots of reviews! You have no idea how happy it makes me that you guys actually like my writing. I only do it as a creative outlet, but now, it seems like I get encouraged because I know people are actually reading and enjoying. So, I want to take time, like I have been doing, and thank everyone who reviewed!

Thanks to..

****

Jamie- Thanks so much! I know that I have read fan fiction that has been better than mine, but thanks for the amazing compliment anyways! Please keep reading and reviewing!

cuti writer- thanks so much! I know that my writing has lots of flaws (spelling, mistakes, etc.) and I am glad that you appreciate my stories so much. Please keep reading and reviewing.

Lady of Masbolle- I am waiting for that extra long review this time..hehe. I am sticking you to that! Thanks so much for reviewing, you have been there since day 1 of this story and am glad you haven't bailed on me. Keep reading and reviewing!

Dweem-angel- Give Lily and James time. They have the whole rest of the year and even some time after Hogwarts. So please, bare with me. Thanks for the review and please keep R/R!

Ronsiesinbloom- glad you liked it! Please keep reading and reviewing!

BurningIce22- It was a weird chapter but I thought it would be an interesting way to uncover the truth about the drunken night. Glad you liked it. Please keep reading and reviewing!

Kitty McGonagall- Ok, now I feel I should have been more specific in the last chapter. I sort of rushed the whole time traveling thing. You did assume correct that James had a hickey, but, I did say they kissed on the couch. I just didn't go into details. Unfortunately, they did not do anything. I don't really think they should take that step just yet. You did have some good theories though. Glad you liked it and sorry it took so long, my computer was down. Please keep reading and reviewing, I love you long reviews, they make me smile!

Redtears85- It is amazing how alcohol can influence our lives and almost change them completely. Glad you like the story and hope you keep reading and reviewing!

Music: Mix of songs. Good songs though!

****

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I'LL LOVE YA FOR IT!

Lily and James: Their Story of Love

****

Chapter 30- Mistakes

Remus sat in History of Magic, listening to the dreary Professor Binns. He sat up and looked around to see that only he and Lily Evans were taking notes. Lily's hand was rushing frantically across the page of parchment she was taking notes on. He looked around to see James and Sirius planning something and snickering about it behind him.

Remus stopped his notes and took a second to look out the window. It would be his last chance to see the sky before he had to depart into the Shrieking Shack. The full moon was Remus' most dreaded time of the month. He hated the transformations and the excruciating pain of becoming the beast he was. He was lucky to have his friends, but lately, only Sirius had been showing up to calm the werewolf. Peter was mysteriously off somewhere in the castle and James was always so busy. The Marauders had truly gone their separate ways. Remus suspected that Sirius only showed up to break his thoughts away from Halle Douglas. He couldn't be sure, but lately, he had a feeling his suspicions were correct.

Suddenly he heard an electrifying sound and turned around to see what had happened. He saw James smiling and acting like nothing had happened. Sirius had climbed below the table and was holding his wand like a microphone.

"**Sonorus**." he said once more. He was shaking his wand and more electrifying noises emerged from the wand.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I feel that an important announcement should be made." Sirius said into his wand. No one but Remus and James had caught on to the fact that Sirius was speaking. Poor Professor Binns was searching around the room, pausing his boring manner to listen to the announcement.

"Class, quiet, the Headmaster has an announcement." the ghost of Binns said.

"This is Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. I regret to inform you that Professor Binns should have taken a hint when no one awoke him in the staff room." Sirius continued. James began chuckling, trying not to seem too obvious. He needn't of tried as the whole class burst into laughter, even Lily.

Professor Binns usually expressionless face had looked at the ceiling appalled. He was shocked.

"Also, Binns should never have been made a teacher. I think he slipped something into my drink when I hired him. What was I thinking? Even I'm not psycho enough to hire that nerd. Well, I am crazy enough to make James Potter Head Boy, so who really knows?" Sirius began. James kicked him.

"Ow. Will James Potter please learn that the world does not revolve around him and that I am speaking the truth? Thanks so much students. All classes, especially History of Magic, are free from continuing the rest of class." Sirius said. "Thank you."

"Well class, I guess that, um, Professor Dumbledore feels a break is needed. You may be excused." Professor Binns said and then drifted through the blackboard into his office where Sirius suspected he had went to cry.

"Stupid git." Sirius said as he gathered his stuff.

"That was brilliant Padfoot." James said.

Not everyone seemed to be too thrilled at Sirius' prank.

"Sirius Black, you're lucky I was bored to death. I should report you to Dumbledore." Lily said furiously.

"Oh come on Lilykins, you know that you're happy we have another hour before a class. Maybe you and James could go and cozy up to do some Heads work? Huh huh?" Sirius said. Lily blushed and walked away while James elbowed Sirius in the ribs.

"I sense tension dear Prongs. She likes you still." Sirius said.

"Tell her that." James muttered. He, Sirius, Remus, and Peter went out to the old Oak tree and sat down. The weather was quite cold still but the Marauders found the snow as a perfect excuse to have a snowball fight.

"Hey guys, you do know what happens this weekend right?" Remus said, after getting up from being knocked down by Sirius.

"What's this weekend? You and Katy have a date or something? Moony gonna have some fun?" James taunted.

"Well, you could say Moony is gonna have some fun, but I don't find transforming a very fun thing. Especially since half of my friends bail on me." Remus said bitterly.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I totally forgot." James said. He glanced at Sirius but Sirius just shrugged his shoulders. Wormtail seemed to have plopped himself down in the snow, as though not wanting to talk with his friends.

"What's with you Wormtail?" Sirius asked

"Oh, nothing. I don't think I can make it Remus. I have an, um, date." Peter said, thinking up the first lie that came to his mind.

"Ooo, with who?" James teased.

"With an um, 2nd Year. You wouldn't know her." Peter said, trying not to seem too obvious.

"Whoa, Wormtail, you Cradle Robber you." Sirius said. Remus laughed. Maybe the Marauders were still just as close as they used to be.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I miss her so much. If only we could have done more with her. McGonagall won't let us go see her yet either." Katy said as they looked at Halle's empty bed. They were in their dorm going through photo albums. Lily came across one of her and James back in 5th Year. Halle had taken it and it showed Lily smacking James and James acting repulsed. Katy laughed as she looked over Lily's shoulder. The good times were gone.

"It feels like I'm stuck in a hole and I keep digging myself deeper and deeper. I can't do anything right." Lily said miserably.

"This isn't just about Halle is it?" Katy asked.

"I'm not sure what it is. I just don't feel like myself." Lily said. "Nothing can make me happy."

"Aw, Lily honey, we have to move on. We've all made mistakes but that's life. We have to live with it." Katy said.

Lily got up and looked out the window. She saw 4 figures in the snow and she smiled. One of them was James Potter, one of the reasons she tormented herself. _I can't get him. When I'm with him I feel empty, but without him, I feel lost._

James had fallen in the snow and gotten up and thrown a snowball at Sirius. The 4 boys laughed so hard and looked so happy.

"What if your mistakes won't leave you alone?" Lily asked with a tear in her eye.

A/N: Hope you liked that chapter. Lily's getting there, and just when James is moving on! Timing sucks doesn't it? Please read and review!

Things to think about..

-Will Lily talk to James about her mistakes??

-Will Peter get caught?

-Full Moon's coming up.

-Will Sirius and Katy and Lily visit Halle?


	31. She Returns

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that JKR came up with. I do however own my Original Characters and the plot to this never ending story.

A/N: Hi everyone! I got mixed reviews from the last chapter. I will take all your thoughts into account when posting this chapter as I feel it is one of the more important chapters. I am not sure if I can completely please everyone but I will try. I don't know if I'll get more reviews before I post this, but if I forget to thank you, please do forgive me. I didn't forget about you! Well, as I said before, this chapter is a very important chapter. The last one was a bit of a fun one with a little moral booster. So please, if you disliked the last chapter, please bare with me and try and see if this one is better. Thanks again to all the reviewers! I love you all! Please keep reading and reviewing! xoxo _Arielle_

****

Thanks to..

Marauderbabe289- Thanks so much! I am glad you like it. I feel so honored that you think it's that good. I hope you like this chapter. Please keep reading and reviewing.

Courtney- thanks! Glad you liked it! Please keep reading and reviewing, I really do appreciate it!

Ronsiesinbloom- it is really hard to please you! But, I do appreciate your criticism. You tell me what you think. I love that. I am not sure what you mean by Sirius is disgusting. Professor Binns is an old ghost and no one enjoyed his classes. I just figured that a prank on the teacher would be a typical Marauder thing. The whole point of last chapter was to get James and his friends to reunite once again. Glad you liked that Lily is finally coming to her senses! Please do update soon and I hope you like this chapter!

Lady of Masbolle- Yeah, I have lots of mix Cds. I totally agree that 'I hate Everything About You' is 3 Days Grace's best song. Brilliant? I'm blushing. Everything's in the mix! What happened to that long, lengthy review you promised? Hehe, j/k. Thanks for reviewing and hope you like this chapter.

Redtears85-Yes, I am going to include the Full Moon as well as many other things in this chapter. When I get a chance I will try and read your story. Sounds good to me. But, this weekend I am going to try and make this a good chapter for everyone.

Kitty McGonagall- I absolutely agree that last chapter was too short. It's tough to judge length when you're writing. But, this chapter I will try and make longer. Sirius is being a little immature. I think that he's grown up a little in this story, but he still has a little bit of childish behavior left in him. These past few chapters have been demonstrating that. If you haven't noticed, Sirius is my favorite character to work with. You can do almost anything and he brings humor to the story. I just felt like things were getting dry and boring and I needed to bring some teenage moments into the school. Hope you like this chapter, you just might. I liked the ending to last chapter best, hidden meanings. You did get the just of what Lily was thinking. Please keep being such a great reviewer!

redhead Aquarius- I am a little confused. You say you like my chapter but you don't like the story. I am going to try and make it better, it's just that I don't think every moment of Lily and James' life was dramatic. I think they had good and bad times. I am trying to express every possible light that could shine on them. I hope you like this chapter! Please don't give up on this story. It means a lot that you review.

cuti writer- Thanks! I am glad you liked that chapter, not one of my bests but it's a start. Please keep reading and reviewing J

****

Stella- Thanks! Please keep reading and reviewing!

Music: Let Go- Avril LaVigne.

Lily and James: Their Story of Love

****

Chapter 31- She Returns

The weekend was approaching and James was feeling glad about escaping Hogwarts for a night. He had so much to deal with it felt like he was watching his life pass by through another's eyes. It was already the end of Christmas Break in 7th Year which meant that the Year was almost half over. Soon, he'd have to make the most important decision of his life.

"Prongs are you ready?" Remus asked as he was exiting the Portrait Hole with Sirius right behind him.

"Yeah Moony. I'm coming." James said. He exited the Common Room with Sirius and Remus and saw an unusual sight. Fawn Daniels was pacing back and forth in front of the Fat Lady's portrait.

"What's wrong with you Fawn?" Sirius asked, concerned about her odd behavior. Fawn looked up and saw James and blushed.

"Well, um, James, I just wanted to ask you, if you'd like to, I don't think you would. Why am I even asking?" Fawn mumbled. James gave her a confused look. _Is this about me ditching her at the Yule Ball??_

"WouldyougotoHogsmeadewithme?" she said in one word.

"Calm down killer. What was that?" James asked.

"Would you, James, like to go to Hogsmeade with me?" Fawn asked, spilling out the words one by one.

She took him by surprise. He usually asked the girls, not many times had he been asked by the girl. He thought about it a moment. _Guess she's not too mad about the Yule Ball._

"Well, sure Fawn. That'd be great. I'll see you on Sunday then? Tonight I have to do stuff with um, Sirius and Remus. So, I'll see you tomorrow?" James asked.

"Ok." she said brightly. She walked away, most likely towards her Common Room, smiling to herself.

James chuckled to himself. _Maybe I am over Lily._

"Come on fellas, we have a great Saturday night in front of us." James said, putting his arms around his best friends. They headed out the door and into the darkness.

--------------------------------------------------------

Lily and Katy were in their dorms talking once more. Remus had to go to the Shrieking Shack and Lily had nothing better to do.

"So Lils, what's the deal?" Katy asked.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked her friend, confused.

"With you and Potter? I mean, you guys barely get into 7th Year, you get serious, then you dump him. Then, you kiss him when you're drunk, then you watch him out of the corner of your eye all the time! Do you like him or not?" Katy asked.

"I so don't watch him!" Lily said, throwing a pillow at her friend.

"Oh yes you do. Don't deny it, because I see it all the time." Katy said.

"Fine. I watch him. But, I did love him for a long time. It's hard to forget someone in that short of time." Lily said.

"Then why do you keep trying to forget him?" Katy asked. Lily had no answer for her.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, you guys better transform, we're in for a long night." Remus said, sitting down on the torn up bed inside the Shrieking Shack.

"Ok." Sirius and James said together. Both Sirius and James transformed into their Animagus form. Sirius into a big, black dog and James into a big, beautiful, white stag. Remus sat and waited. The Shack was dark but then suddenly, a glimpse of bright, white light shined into the room. Remus stood up and felt his body go rigid. His limbs shook and he let out a piercing scream. After 11 years of transforming, he thought the transformation from human to werewolf would become less painful. Yet, it seemed to have worsened over the years.

His terrified screams turned into a long howl as his skin turned into gray fur and his normal nose turned into a black, wet, snout. Remus the werewolf had arrived and Prongs and Padfoot were ready for him.

The werewolf lunged at Sirius but James put his antlers between the werewolf and the dog, blocking Sirius from harms way. The dog began to bark and the werewolf snarled back maliciously.

The wolf turned on the stag and shoved it's great, sharp claws into the stag's side. Blood poured out onto the great white fur. The stag made a whimpering sound and the dog lunged at the werewolf, biting at the tail. The stag stood up and deep inside James thought, _Do it for Moony._

------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily and Katy were laughing about the night Lily had gotten drunk when an owl swooped in through her door. It wasn't a recognizable owl nor was it a school owl. It had dropped a slim letter onto Lily's bed and Katy looked at it. It was addressed to both Katy Jones and Lily Evans. Katy looked up terrified into Lily's mysterious green eyes.

"Do you think? Could it be? Remus? Is he in trouble you think and he needs us to help him? Because I don't think I could take on a werewolf just yet. Wait a second, I don't think I could ever take on a werewolf." Katy nervously ranted.

"Calm down Katy, let's just open it and see what it is. I don't think its from Dumbledore." Lily said. _Who is writing to us??_

She tore open the golden parchment and in squiggly purple ink she read:

__

Dear Miss Evans and Miss Jones,

We write to you and your friend, Mr. Black, in regards to a recent patient booked into our hospital. Miss Halle Douglas had been diagnosed with insanity due to the Unforgivable Curse, the Cruciatus Curse. Recently, we have told you and your friends as well as Professor Albus Dumbledore that Miss Douglas could not be cured.

Our recent discoveries have proved our theories wrong. One of our Healers, Healer Lupin, has discovered a Potion that can cure, one, just one, patient suffering those ailments. We at the Hospital can't make the decision whether to use the Potion or not. Some of the Pros and Cons are convincing for either side. So, we lay the decision up to your Headmaster Dumbledore. I know that you think using the Potion is an excellent idea, but I must inform you, that the Potion could not be made again. It is too powerful and could only be made tonight, at the Full Moon. We here at St. Mungos have just discovered it and wrote ASAP. Like I said before, only one patient could use the Potion. So, if someone powerful such as the Minister of Magic became hurt, we could never cure him. That is why it is important that you and your Headmaster discuss and think thoroughly before making a decision.

You can either administer the Potion to Halle Douglas or take your chances and see if she recovers on her own. Please think carefully.

Sincerely yours,

Healer Lupin (Remus' mom)

And everyone at St. Mungos.

Katy and Lily's jaws dropped as they read the letter from St. Mungos. Halle could be cured? Surely Dumbledore would allow the Hospital to cure Halle. No one else in that ward has permanent Spell Damage. Lily turned to Katy who was still in shock.

"She might be coming back?" Katy whispered, as if saying it out loud would jinx it.

"We have to see Dumbledore." Lily said immediately.

"But, Lils, it's midnight. Sirius hasn't even read the letter. Dumbledore must know by now. Why not wait until Sirius comes back with Remus? Surely all the Marauders will want to come as well." Katy said.

"Katy, do you know how long we've been waiting for this moment? Do you? Since they told us she was incurable." Lily said.

"I know that Lils. But they said to think carefully. What if Dumbledore was tortured and incurable? The good side would be defeated. We would have no way of stopping Voldemort's reign." Katy said. "Its possibilities like those that make me think whether giving Halle the potion is the right thing to do."

"I know Katy, but really, Halle is like my sister. She's like family. I have to protect her every chance I get. Plus, Dumbledore would never get hit by Crucio." Lily said.

"We don't know that. Halle got hit by it." Katy said.

Lily's eyes started tearing. "I was supposed to be fighting against Bellatrix. I could have taken her. Halle was strong, but not strong enough. It was my fight not hers. I've felt guilt since the moment I saw her limp body. Do you know how that feels? I want to do anything possible to bring her back and apologize and spend time with her. Let her know how much I love her. If it was you, wouldn't you want us to give you the Potion?" Lily asked, sobbing, with tears streaming her face. Katy wrapped Lily in a sisterly hug and sympathized.

"Of course I would." Katy said softly. "And I know you and Halle would have done the same for me as we're about to do for her."

"So, you want to give her the Potion?" Lily asked, her eyes red from crying.

"Whatever it takes." Katy said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius, Remus, and James rolled into the Gryffindor Common Room at about 8 the next morning. They saw that the room was empty and they headed towards the couches near the fire.

"Whew. I am tired. I can't believe you're going to have the energy to go on a date. With a chatty 5th year at the least." Sirius said.

James had collapsed in an armchair near the fire and was staring blankly into the flames. How was he going to manage staying awake for his date with Fawn? His head was pounding from concentrating on keeping his eyes open and his side hurt him.

He clutched his stomach and felt dried blood on his t-shirt. He lifted the shirt and revealed a deep wound.

Remus sat and watched in sorrow.

"I'm sorry Prongs." Remus said quietly.

"Don't be. You couldn't help what you did." James said, taking his shirt off completely to show off his muscular body. All those years of Quidditch had paid off.

Lily and Katy came quietly down the steps and walked into the Common Room. Lily had experienced a restless night and she assumed Katy had as well. Katy clutched the piece of parchment and Lily had spare parchment and an ink as well. They had gotten up at 6 and waited for the voices of the 3 Marauders. When they had heard Sirius' carrying voice they headed down the stone steps.

Lily looked at the scene and saw Remus tending to a bite on his leg and Sirius icing his eye. James was examining a wound in a mirror nearby. Lily looked and saw that the wound was deep and was even still bleeding.

"Wow, James, are you ok?" Lily asked.

"Yeah. Didn't know you cared Evans?" James teased. She rolled her eyes and prepared to discuss more important matters.

"Sirius, we need to talk." Lily said confidently.

"Sure Lils, but I don't think it would every work between us darling. We're too different." Sirius joked.

"This is serious. Read this." Lily said, shoving the parchment in front of him. Sirius' reaction was as expected, shocked. His mouth hung wide open as Katy and Lily's had done the previous night.

"We're doing it." was all he said.

"It's not our decision. It's Dumbledore's." Katy said. She was sitting on Remus' lap tracing over the scars on his face with sadness.

"Then we go to Dumbledore." Sirius said. He headed straight for the exit and was followed closely by everyone.

"Hi James! I wasn't sure what time you wanted to go to Hogsmeade but-" Fawn Daniels tried to say. She had been pacing again in front of the Portrait Hole.

James gave her an annoyed look and interrupted her.

"Can't go Fawn. I have more important things to do." James said. The 5th Year followed, trying to keep up. The 5 of them were walking fastly, heading to the other side of the castle.

"But James, why not? You said that we could go together. I thought it would be fun." Fawn said, casting a sad look at James.

Lily turned around and gave a disgusted look.

"Our friend is more important that some stupid crush you have on Potter. Now please, get out of our way because we seem to think that saving our friend is more important than you acting stupid in front of James." Lily said. She turned around again and continued walking.

Fawn had a look on her face and seemed stunned by the verbal whiplash she had just received from Lily Evans. She had stopped walking and watched as the group disappeared from her sight.

The 6 of them reached the statue of the stone gargoyle. James stepped forward and said "Jellybean." The gargoyle didn't budge.

"Let's see. Chocolate Frog, Acid Pops, Fizzing Whizbee. Bean Dip." The gargoyle moved.

"Bean Dip?" Remus asked, looking concerned at James.

"What? It's good and obviously Dumbledore appreciates the finer things in life." James said, walking onto the escalating stairs. The group reached Dumbledore's office still panting from the journey they had made.

"Professor??" Sirius yelled.

"Ah, Mr. Black, I had a feeling I would be seeing you here." Dumbledore said, smiling. His face looked warm and cheery but Lily saw that his eyes were misleading. The old man was troubled and facing conflict. Was this all about Halle??

"So you heard about Halle, Headmaster?" Katy asked.

Dumbledore nodded. "I haven't made the important decision but I have decided something. I want to bring you to St. Mungos where we will talk to the Healer."

"I have a Portkey." Dumbledore said. He held a silver instrument from off his desk. "Everyone, please hold on."

The 5 of them had grown used to traveling by means of Portkey and barely stirred as their feet were tugged from the ground and landed on tiled floor. They were inside the Hospital, outside of Remus' parents office.

"Come on everyone." Dumbledore directed them inside. Healers Lupin had been expecting him apparently as they had Halle inside. She was looking nervously around the room.

Lily and Katy rushed towards their friend and hugged her. Halle showed no sign of recognition and the two of them felt sympathy. They stepped back and watched their friend more carefully.

Sirius' heart sank as he saw his girl again. She was so beautiful, even like this. He missed her so much. Not just her beauty, but her laughter, and her sense of humor. He even missed her fighting with him. But now, she was empty.

"So, we're all here today to decide the fate of the 'Healthy Draught.' Bad name I know, but please, more important matters. I feel that the Headmaster could make a more responsible decision, not a biased one. That is why he was chosen to pick her fate." Remus' dad said. Remus' mum had gone to Halle and was introducing everyone in the room to her. Halle seem uninterested but was staring at Sirius. Maybe she did remember.

"As you can see, Halle has made some progress. As Remus told us that Halle was a friend of his, my wife and I have taken extra special care of her. But now, I must ask you to make your decision Professor." Healer Lupin said, holding a needle filled with a purple/black potion.

Sirius, as well as everyone else in the room had their eyes on Dumbledore. Dumbledore seemed to be pacing his thoughts.

James felt angry that the man was contemplating his choice. Dumbledore was going to let them down, just as he had down that entire year. _You stupid man, you better cure Halle. I can't stand to see Sirius if you don't. You'll ruin more than one life._

"I think that Miss Douglas should be given the Potion." Dumbledore said quietly. His eyes rested on James' as though he had recognized James's thoughts.

The room erupted with cheers. Sirius was wiping tears of joy from his eyes and Remus was hugging his parents and Lily and Katy were hugging each other.

Healer Lupin walked towards Halle and the room went silent. He injected the needle into her arm and everyone saw her squirm. She was wriggling flat on her back and had closed her eyes. Remus' mom had placed monitors on Halle's temples, showing brain activity and slowly the thoughts increased. She opened her eyes and rubbed her head. Halle raised her body and as though seeing a light for the first time in weeks, she squinted around the room.

"I love you too Sirius." were the first words she spoke when she saw Sirius Black in her room. Sirius knew she had been trying to say those words for weeks.

A/N: Hope you liked it. I think that chapter is my favorite so far. That changes but I really do like that chapter. Hope you did too. Please read and review, long and lengthy about why you liked it or didn't like it. I'll love you for life if you do!

-Arielle-


	32. Homecoming

Disclaimer: I wish I owned the Marauders, well 3 of them…

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I received mostly positive reviews as to last chapter (which happened to be my favorite). I am now realizing the mistakes I have made in previous chapters, but remember, this was my first fan fiction. The beginning chapters were not as well done as the more recent ones. So please, if I make any mistakes along the way, forgive me. But do read and review. I appreciate it a lot. I had a dream one night and I am thinking of incorporating it into this story. It may take a while to get to the dream as a lot of things need to be built up in order for it to take place. But please, tell me whether you think it is a good idea. My dreams usually happen to be original other than the one where I drove an ice cream truck but trust me, I won't be using that. Maybe for Sirius..hehe. Please read and review and I'll try and answer all your questions when I update next. Thanks everyone! _Arielle_

****

Thanks to..

Stella- Thanks for the review! I am glad you liked that chapter. I think that it was by far my favorite one I've written for this story. Please keep reading and reviewing!!

Kitty McGonagall- Sirius was indeed happy after last chapter. Yes, I too noticed the typo and went back to fix it. Yet, I think I missed one. If you're not too busy could you check out my Time Travel fic? I would love to hear your input on that. Thanks for the review again and please keep reading and reviewing!

redhead Aquarius- no problem. But look on the bright side, your review helped Halle get cured! I get upset when people don't like it and I try to please everyone. So you giving me a bad review is a good thing! Hehe. Please keep reading and reviewing. Hey, now no one can say that I don't follow readers advice. :]

Ronsiesinbloom- Yay! She liked the chapter! Hehe. I am glad you liked it, please keep reading and reviewing.

Redtears85- don't think I forgot about your fan fic, it's just that I have been busy lately. I promise I will get around to R/R it! Thanks for the kind review and please keep reading and reviewing!

Lady of Masbolle- I know you're in New Zealand right now but thanks for the awesome review. As I said in another story, my real name is Arielle. I am glad you liked it. I have the Vanessa Carlton CD as well, it's fairly good. I am a bigger fan of Michelle Branch. Lily's gotta do what Lily's gotta do. Fawn was in her territory. Hehe. Please keep reading and reviewing!

Cuti writer- OK, here is a long explanation to your questions. I do indeed enjoy long reviews so keep them coming! As I said before, the Potion was very powerful and it could only be made at that precise full moon. That was the instructions on how to make the Potion, so that is the reason Healer Lupin made only one. It could only be made once. In this case, the potion cannot be made again, that is just the rule of the Potion. It could not heal anything, it could heal someone with permanent damage, other than a dead person. I am making this potion up as you can tell, so there is no precise reason other than the reasons in my head. At this time, Voldemort was only just growing strong so there was no ward for Permanent Spell Damage yet. Later in the future a ward would be made after attacks grew. You are correct in saying that Yule Ball's are in Triawizard Tournaments only. But if you haven't noticed, this year Lily and James get away with a lot of stuff, such as joining the Order at an early age, talking back to teachers, not doing rounds etc. Dumbledore allowed them to have a non-traditional Yule Ball. Pettigrew was probably off collecting more information on James for Voldemort. Sneaky little rat. Is Leap Day a real book or is it a fan fiction? I am assuming it is a real book. It's almost my birthday so I can check it out, lots of birthday money :smiles to herself: Feel free to IM me, it's ok. Most of the time I am working on fan fiction or reading it though so I don't chat much. Please keep reading and reviewing!

Snazzysnez- The whole decision was left to Dumbledore so he wouldn't make a biased decision. I hope I sort of made that understandable. The whole Fawn thing is going to be relevant in this chapter, so please bare with me. Glad you liked the chapter and please keep reading and reviewing! Could you check out some of my other stories too? I would appreciate your opinion on them very much. :]

RnB Diva Gurl- Lily and James will get together, it's just a matter of when and how. I will try and update as best I can. I have 4 stories up now, so that means 4 to update. So, in the meantime you can check those out if you need to read while I try and update this story. Thanks again and please keep reading and reviewing!!

Dweem-angel- I am glad you liked it! I like last chapter best too! Please keep reading and reviewing!!

Burning Ice 22- Fawn is well, a little desperate. You may see more desperate attempts in the future but James is pretty much done with her. He had to get over Lily somehow. Sirius and Halle are the 2nd best couple (L/J are the best) and I hope you stick around to read more. Please keep reading and reviewing!

Thanks again everyone!! I will try and make you all happy in this chapter. Romance, I'll save the drama for the next few chapters. I have lots in store for the Hogwarts 7th years.

****

PLEASE KEEP READING AND REVIEWING!

Lily and James: Their Story of Love

****

Chapter 32- Homecoming

James hadn't seen Sirius this happy in months. As they reached Hogwarts, he was still grinning and wrapped his arm around Halle, who was wearing a Hospital gown and slippers still. She was grinning from left to right as well. Lily was so happy to see her friends so happy. She had one thing on her mind still bothering her and she was ready to get it over with.

"Hey Potter?" Lily called. James looked around to Lily. They were walking into the castle doors and were ready to go into the Gryffindor Common Room when Dumbledore stopped them.

"Hold on one second Miss Douglas. I believe there are others who would like to see you." Professor Dumbledore said. Almost immediately after he had finished, Professor McGonagall burst through the Portrait Hole wearing a tartan bath robe and her hair in a tight bun. She ran out and gave Halle a big hug.

"Aw, Professor, I missed you too." Halle said.

"We all thought you were gone Halle dear." McGonagall said, with tears of joy. The Herbology teacher and tiny, Professor Flitwick came bustling down the hall as well, Professor Sprout wiping her nose and Professor Flitwick jostling as fast as his little legs could take him. Even Madam Pomfrey was scurrying towards the Common Room.

"Aw, it's so great to be back here." Halle said, letting tears run down her eyes as all the teachers hugged her.

"Hey now, I am sure you all wouldn't be this happy if I left and came back. There wouldn't be any tears of joy to see me." Sirius joked. Halle laughed. Professor McGonagall looked up.

"Oh Mr. Black, there would be tears of sadness that you didn't stay away." she said. Everyone laughed, even Sirius.

"You know you love me McGonagall." Sirius said, gently nudging her arm. McGonagall smiled. She was glad to have the old Sirius back, even if he caused more disruption in her class that way.

"Now, I am sure you all would like to get to bed." Professor Dumbledore said. He smiled at Halle and nodded to the rest.

"It's great to have you back Miss Douglas. Goodnight everyone, sweet dreams." he called, as he and the rest of the teachers left.

"Oh Sirius, I missed you so much." Halle breathed into Sirius as he carried her into the Common Room.

"I missed you too babe." Sirius said.

"Oh my god Halle, it's so weird to see you. I was so worried I would never see you again. Me and Lily were a wreck for a long time." Katy said, sniffling from her tears.

"It was so awful. It was like being trapped inside a cage for days on end. I was still me but I had no way of being me on the outside. When I saw Sirius visit me I was so upset I couldn't talk to him and tell him I loved him too." Halle said.

"And here I thought you were still mad at me." Sirius said.

"After all your visits how could I be?" she said, nuzzling her face into his neck. He kissed her forehead gently.

"Aw, you guys are so sweet." Katy said, causing her to go into more hysterics. Remus hugged her shoulders lovingly.

"We're like that too love." Remus said. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Aw, Katy, you were never this emotional before. You know what, this is supposed to be a happy time. Not a time for tears." Halle said, sitting up, causing Sirius great discomfort.

"I am just so happy." Katy said.

"Oh yeah, you look it." James teased. Lily looked up and realized what she had wanted to say to Potter. It was Halle's night to be with Sirius and she felt like they deserved some alone time anyways.

"Hey Potter, could I talk to you?" Lily asked.

"Uh, yeah sure Evans. What about?" James asked. They stepped out of the Portrait Hole and started walking along the corridor.

"Well, I think it was a very good thing you did today. You showed true loyalty and I am grateful for it. You gave up your date to go support Halle." Lily said.

"It was the right thing to do. I don't think I could have lived with myself if I hadn't gone. Seeing Halle again has effected everyone in a positive way. It made me so happy to see Sirius so happy." James said.

"I know how you feel. When I saw Sirius and Katy and Remus and you I was just so happy. And when I saw all the teachers, it made me realize how we should be more appreciative of what we have. And I started to think even before I had seen the teachers, that I should have been more appreciative of you." Lily said. James paused to look into her eyes. She was glancing nervously at him and then at her feet. He knew this was not an easy thing for her to do.

"The thing is, I think I may have made a mistake. I think I ran away from what I loved and in result it only made me more miserable. I was just so scared James." Lily cried. He patted her back and tried to sooth her.

"We're all scared Lily. Don't you think I'm scared? I'm scared every day. Voldemort killed my parents. It just feels like he could kill me right now. I don't want to die and I don't think my life is fulfilled just yet. I'm scared too Lily." James said. She looked up at him.

"I am scared of losing you again, James." Lily said. James leaned down and gently kissed her tear stained lips. She kissed back, more passionately, as though her body had been craving his touch since their last kiss.

"I love you Lily Evans, and you hurt me. But it hurts more to ignore my feelings." James said.

"I love you too. And I am never going to let you go again. I promise." Lily said. They stood kissing in the halls, holding out their palms, and feeling the promise growing between them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh Sirius, I missed you so much." Halle said. Sirius and her were in the deserted Common Room. Lily and James had left and Remus and Katy went on Prefect Patrol.

"I missed you too love." Sirius said. He took her hand and traced his finger around it. He kissed her palm and looked into her eyes.

"I love you." she said to him. He gazed into her eyes, seeing the fire.

"I love you too. And I swear, never again will I let Bellatrix near you. I swear, that if it's the last thing I do, I will defeat her." Sirius said. Halle looked at him and rested her head on his chest. She wished she could just sleep forever in the arms of Sirius Black.

"I have missed Hogwarts so much." Halle said.

"And Hogwarts has missed you." Sirius said. She smiled.

"Has anything happened since I was gone?" Halle asked.

"Well, our Defense teacher, Professor Dunham, died last week. It was sad, but he was an old bloke. Died in his sleep. I think they're looking for a replacement." Sirius said.

"That's too bad. He was a great teacher." Halle said. They sat in silence just enjoying the feel of their bodies against the others.

"It wasn't the same without you Halle Douglas." Sirius said.

A/N: Hope you liked it! Please keep reading and reviewing. I know it wasn't long but there wasn't much more I could add.


	33. Venus Adams

Disclaimer: As always I must say that I am far less talented than JKR.

A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers! It has taken me so long to update as:

1) I didn't have any ideas

2) I was in Memphis, Tennessee visiting my mom. I would have posted there but her Internet was down. Lousy computers.

I will let you know that I have been working hard on the chapters I will post for you. I had to manually write them on paper because my mother's computer was inaccessible. So, they may not be wrong as it is hard to judge the length of a chapter when hand writing it.

I would love to thank everyone who reviewed Halle's return

****

And they are..

Carolyn- Thanks! I will try and update when I can. After all, this is summer break.

Mary- Chapter 32 is most definitely not the end. I am going to continue this fic until Lily and James' sad and unfortunate death. You will know when it is the end.

Stella- Yes, almost perfect. This chapter should shake things up a bit. Well this and the following chapter. I happen to like the last chapter myself.

Redtears85- I have not forgotten about your story, but I need to update all my stories before I even think of reading fan fiction. I hope you understand. You will have to wait and see what happens.

Reesespeices88- Thanks! I am glad you're enjoying it.

Ronsiesinbloom- Sorry about the wait, but as I explained before there was no way I could update, let alone check reviews. It was hard, but I hope I can redeem myself!

Kitty McGonagall- NO rush as to the Time Travel fic, I was just hoping you hadn't forgot about me. Lily and James did indeed get back together. Sirius is my favorite character is basically any story I write so it's fun to write when he's happy. You are right to assume that there will be obstacles in this story. As I mentioned previously, these following chapters are based on a dream I had. Well, not quite, but I had to lead into the dream I had. I think it's interesting. Halle and Sirius: all I can say is no comment. Thanks for your review and I hope I can receive another!

Pirateslife4me1- Wow, I feel special. You read this all day? I hope you read the new and improved version because my old chapters were pretty bad. But, thank you so much for the nice review you gave me and please keep reading and reviewing!

Snazzysnez- Yes, the whole Sirius-Bellatrix thing is a little ironic? Don't ya think? Hehe. I must compliment myself on that one. I love the 5th book, it is by far my favorite, so I do try and stay true to the book. Thanks and please keep reading and reviewing.

cuti writer- thanks! I am glad you liked it. Thank you for all the compliments yet I must say that I am none of those thing. I just happen to be a 14 year old girl, testing her wings when it comes to writing. But thank you and please keep reading and reviewing.

Redheadaquarius- Thanks! Please keep reading and reviewing!!

BurningIce22- Yes, complication is doomed to happen, it's inevitable. Thanks for the nice review and please keep reading and reviewing.

Ok, I have a big favor to ask everyone. Please listen carefully. I am going to post 2 chapters in the wee hours of the morning (well, 7:30 AM is wee hours to me) and I hope you guys can review them separately.

1) to know how you liked each chapter

And

2) to know what you think about Venus Adams first, and then how you feel about her later.

So please, can you review this chapter and then the next? I'll give ya extra-special brownie points if ya do!

****

Suggestion: This is only a suggestion but I would strongly recommend re- reading Chapter 13 and the last chapter to spark your memory for the next 2 chapters.

PLEASE KEEP READING AND REVIEWING!!

Lily and James: Their Story of Love

****

Chapter 33- Venus Adams

"Attention students. May I have your attention please? This is your Headmaster. As all of you know, last week one of your Professors died of unknown causes. Professor Dunham served the school honorably for 3 years. Many of you grew close to him. I received notice of the suspicious circumstances regarding his death. I assure you, I and the Ministry, are working hard to find out exactly how this tragedy occurred. The new replacement teacher for the Defense Against the Dark Arts post will be Professor Venus Adams. Please help Professor Adams feel welcome during her time at Hogwarts. Thank you for your time and goodnight to all."

Professor Dumbledore's calm and reassuring voice rang throughout the halls from the loudspeakers resting on the stone walls. Lily and James happened to be on patrol at the time of the announcement. They were supposed to be pacing the halls, looking for students out of bed, but they found no troublemakers on that particular evening. They even checked James' favorite hiding place to reassure themselves that Sirius wasn't out. They still had 20 minutes left and had stopped in a deserted hallway to have some quality alone time.

Since Halle's return and the two of them making up, it had been near impossible for them to keep their hands off one another. Many would consider their relationship as one of the best seen at Hogwarts. Yet this year, competition was heavy as one couple proved to be diligent of all circumstances. Lily and James were considered a warm up at compared to Sirius Black and Halle Douglas. True, Lily and James had survived Voldemort twice together yet Hogwarts seemed to want to give their glory to the other couple. Maybe it was because they were shocked that Sirius hadn't moved on after Halle's illness but had stayed on her side?

All jealousy seemed to have vanished from the walls of Hogwarts after Halle returned. Guilt seemed to have left a stanch in the air for all the angry females of Hogwarts to smell. A numerous amount of girls sensed the guilt and felt an apology was needed for their actions. One girl even sent Halle a card that read:

****

I'm glad you're better!! J

Halle noticed the handwriting was similar if not the same to one of her threatened messages about Sirius she had received earlier in the year. Halle was left in tears as she realized how missed she actually was. Sirius had only been this happy on one occasion and that would be the day he left 12 Grimmauld Place forever. Both he and James were considerably more delighted and had finally come to deal with the Potter's death. The constant feeling of fear remained with them still.

Lily was kissing a spot on James' neck that usually tickled but today he sat still, motionless as she did so. She kissed tenderly all over his neck, running her hands through his hair and taking in his clean, wonderful smell. Lily noticed James' hazel eyes straining in concentration.

"What's up James?" Lily asked, seeing the odd expression on his face.

"Venus Adams." James muttered simply. His eyes looked dazed and she knew he was thinking hard. But what about??

"Yeah, the new Defense teacher, what about her?" Lily asked between kisses.

"I don't know and that's what is bothering me. I swear that I've heard her name before." James said. He ruffled his hair in frustration.

"Maybe her name was in the Daily Prophet for some stupid reason like receiving 5 Galleons in the lottery. It's no big deal. Just forget about it. As a wise man once said, 'We need a little us time too'." Lily said, grabbing his collar and kissing his lips softly. James pulled away and stared at her oddly.

"You really think I'm wise, Flower?" he asked seriously.

"Oh yeah, as wise as Sirius." Lily joked.

"Thanks, I nev-wait a minute!" James said, getting her joke.

"Just kiss me you fool." she laughed. He was so cute when she confused him. James smiled and leaned down to kiss her. A harsh, strict voice interrupted their time.

"Ah, I see Dumbledore chose the best role models from his list of candidates for this job." the voice said. A woman stepped out of the shadows and James coughed awkwardly while Lily attempted to fix her hair.

The woman was unrecognizable with a short, brown bob, plain black robes, severe black glasses and firecracker red nails, sharp enough to kill. She wore an expression of pure evilness and Lily and James sensed the negative aura surrounding her.

"Venus Adams. And I assume you two are the Head Boy and Girl. Quite the impression you have made for the school." she said coolly. Lily blushed a brilliant shade of red while James just continued to glare at the woman.

"We're not doing anything wrong. We're supposed to be here and kissing's not illegal you know." James said bravely.

"Oh Mr. Potter, so much like your father." Venus said.

"How do you know my name, let alone my dad?" James asked.

"I was an Auror with him and-your mother." she said. She put a disgusting emphasis on the last 2 words but James chose to overlook it. "As to how I know your name, you must tire of hearing this but you have the Potter trait of untidy hair, just as your father."

"Wait a minute, you were an Auror?" Lily asked.

"Still am sweetheart. Doing Dumbledore a favor. And you are Miss-?"

"Evans, Lily Evans." Lily said.

"Oh, well Miss Evans, I am assuming that you are Mr. Potter's girlfriend? I could be wrong though. All of the Potters achieve nicer women than they deserve." Venus said nastily. "I will see you in my classes and while you're there, please do try and contain yourselves. We wouldn't want another embarrassing incident such as this one." Professor Adams said icily, walking back into the shadows.

James and Lily did not speak until they were safely inside the Heads room.

"I don't like her. I don't like her at all." Lily said quietly, sitting onto the large Gryffindor couch.

"I don't either." James said.

"She's cold." Lily said, watching James. He was staring absently into the fire, the same look of concentration on his face as previously that night.

"I know that I have heard her name before." James said.


	34. Fall to Pieces

****

Chapter 34- Fall to Pieces

The next day over breakfast, James and Lily shared the new information they had acquired on their new professor, Venus Adams. Their friends seemed shocked that Dumbledore would appoint such a woman to teach them and the six of them watched the staff table closely that morning. Professor Adams was chatting stiffly with Professor McGonagall, who didn't seem all that pleased with her co-worker.

Peter didn't bother to glance at the staff table as he had been secluding himself from the others activities. James noticed this but figured it was because Peter was single. The other Marauders didn't press on the matter.

"Do you think she'll be that rude in class?" Katy asked.

"I don't know but that woman is sending me a bad vibe," James said.

"Me too," Lily added, feeling a shiver go down her back.

"We'll have to see in class today," Remus said.

"Hey guys, did you post that pink notice?" Sirius asked Lily and James, pointing to a large pink sign that was taking up most of the school bulletin board. Lily and James shook their heads and walked over to investigate. Sirius followed, mainly out of curiosity. The sign read,

The James Potter Unofficial Fan Club

As many of you know, James Potter is Hogwarts Head Boy and was co-captain and Seeker of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. We feel that such a man should be recognized thus giving us ,Fawn and Sybll, the inspiration to form this club. If you are interested, please contact us.

Sincerely,

Sybll Trelawney- Fifth Year Gryffindor

and

Fawn Daniels-Fifth Year Ravenclaw

James read the message open mouthed while Lily and Sirius laughed hysterically behind him.

"Oh my god," James finally said.

"Hey, maybe I should sign up. Everyone knows that Jamie's my hero," Sirius said, batting his eyelashes and putting on a shrilly voice.

"Cut it out," James said, punching Sirius on the arm.

"I'm with Sirius," Lily said, laughing as Sirius began to fake cry.

James blushed with embarrassment. He gritted his teeth and tore up the notice. He walked back to the table and pretended that nothing had happened. He turned his head to see Snivellus laughing as Sybll and Fawn recovered the torn pieces.

James was muttering for the rest of breakfast Sirius acted out a typical meeting for the "JPFC". He was still red as he and Lily took their seats in Defense Against the Dark Arts. The class was talking as their teacher entered, casting her cold, dark eyes upon them. The entire class went silent except for Sirius who was singing.

"James Potter you rule, when we see you we drool and weeee act like a big fool. I know it's a fact, of you we often yak, of how you envy Sirius Black."

Sirius had opened his eyes and looked around, awaiting laughter or applause but all he found was the whole class staring at him, mesmerized, awaiting what their teacher was to do. Sirius saw Professor Adams and cowered down into his seat, next to Halle who was holding in her laughter.

Everyone's eyes were now on Venus Adams. She was glaring at Sirius, who was forced to glare back. She then, began to clap, slowly.

"Bravo, Mr. Black. What was that wonderful tune that you were singing?" Professor Adams asked, in a low and malicious voice.

"The James Potter fan club theme song," Sirius said without any hesitation. A few students laughed. James turned around and could have punched his best mate without any regret.

"How lovely. I bet it took you a lot of time to think of such a catchy tune. Well, I'd hope you'd put that much effort into your time in this class. Twenty points from Gryffindor for speaking or in this case singing out of turn. Out of tune would be a better reason."

Sirius was about to say "Unfair," when he felt Halle slam her foot onto his. He closed his mouth and was silenced.

"Now class, I am going to go straight into our lesson. During my years as an Auror, I have come to master certain mechanisms of defense. Today we are going to learn an important defensive spell called the Cruciatus Curse. Wands out," Venus ordered.

The whole class, slightly shocked, pulled out their wands. Venus pulled out a jar full of spiders from her desk.

"I am going to give you each a spider and you will practice the curse until you have it mastered."

She pulled out one spider and set it on her desk. Then she withdrew her own wand from the inside of her robes.

"Crucio," she said in her dark and wispy voice. The spiders legs contorted and it's limbs shook with pain.

"STOP!" Lily nearly screamed. "Please stop," she whimpered.

James saw her glancing at Halle, who was crying and rocking back and forth in her seat nervously. Sirius was holding out a comforting arm and he was a little shook up himself.

Venus stopped and the spider fell limp, moving it's legs weakly. She glared at Lily.

"Stop, Miss Evans?" she asked.

"Yes, please. Can we just stop this lesson and maybe move onto something in the NEWT curriculum. Maybe Patronus' would be better-" Lily said.

"Excuse me, who is the teacher here? I am. And also, I have this whole course written up already. I cannot just change the lesson plan, and I wouldn't because this is very crucial to your lives outside of Hogwarts. You will all perform the Curse until you have mastered it or else it's a detention with me every night for a month!" Professor Adams screamed.

"You boy," she said, pointing to Peter, "Pass out the spiders."

"This is illegal," Lily whispered to James. He nodded his head.

He put his wand away, with absolutely no intention of using it. To his dismay, nobody else followed his action. Even poor, trembling Halle was picking up her wand and watching the spider with sympathy in her eyes. Lily had performed the Curse on her third try and was now watching her spider writhe with pain, while sobbing. James sat with his arms crossed, watching his own spider scurry along the desk. Venus noticed James's behavior and walked over.

"Mr. Potter, why are you not performing your task?" she asked him.

"Because I've already mastered the spell," James said simply.

"But your spider is not harmed?" she asked him once more.

"You're a quick one. I can definitely see why Dumbledore hired you," James said sarcastically. Peter, Remus, and Sirius all sniggered quietly behind him.

"Five points from Gryffindor for your cheek and be glad it isn't more. How can you have mastered the spell without any practice?" Venus asked.

"I've practiced before," James said. The whole class had now abandoned their task and was now watching James and Venus.

"And who have you practiced on? Perhaps, Miss Douglas?" Venus asked.

"You sick woman. I would never do that to Halle, she's my friend. But, I have performed it on a Death Eater," James said. Many people in the class gasped in shock.

"You awful woman, you knew about Halle and you still did this lesson?" Katy asked, fighting tears.

"You're a sharp one girlie. As for you Mr. Potter, I'll refrain from giving you detention every night this month. I don't think I could tolerate that arrogant head of yours that long. Instead, you will serve detention one night, tomorrow, with me in my office. I'll get some manners through that thick skull of yours if it kills me," Venus spat. The bell rang. "Class dismissed."

Halle ran out of the class crying, Sirius following after her. Lily grabbed James's arm and pulled him out as he was staring at Venus with hatred burning in his heart. Remus and Katy walked out slowly, whispering quietly to one another. Venus grinned with delight as she saw other distraught people walk out of her class.

.X.

Remy, I need to find out what that woman is up to," Katy said, leading him to the library.

"Up to? Katy, how do you know she's up to something?" Remus asked.

"I can feel it, plus, James says he recognizes her name. His parents were Auror. I want to know what they said to him that stuck with him this long. Now, all we need to do is find out how he knows her," Katy said, with a determined look on her face.

.X.

Halle paced the seventh floor corridor three times until a handle appeared allowing her to access the Room of Requirement. Sirius caught the door before it had shut and walked in. He entered a colorful room with a large canopy bed. Halle was sobbing into her pillow. Sirius walked over to the bed and sat beside her. She looked up at him puffy eyed and smiled.

"Why'd you run?" Sirius asked.

"I didn't want you to see me like this," Halle said, wiping tears from her chocolate eyes.

"What? Beautiful? Because that's what you look like to me," Sirius said smiling.

"You think I'm beautiful?" she asked him softly. He held her face and kissed her forehead.

"I know you're beautiful. That's why I'm lucky to have you," Sirius said. She looked at him and then laughed.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"You're the world's biggest suck up," she said. "But I love you anyways."

"I love you too," Sirius said. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips, enjoying her taste. They kissed for a few more minutes until Sirius pulled away.

"What?" Halle asked.

"Hal, there is something we need to talk about and have neglected to since you returned," Sirius said sadly.

"I know, I just hoped we had moved on," Halle said.

"You broke up with me! And when you came back you expected me to ignore the fact that it happened?" Sirius shouted. Halle began to cry again.

"Listen, I'm sorry, I just need to ask you something," Sirius said.

"Anything." Halle said, sitting into Sirius's lap.

"Would you take it back?" Sirius asked. Halle and him sat in silence as she contemplated her answer.

"No," she said finally. "No, I would not take it back."

Sirius looked as if he had been slapped in the face and fiddled with something in his pocket. He stood up, sliding her onto the bed and began pacing. He frowned sadly.

"I wouldn't take it back because we wouldn't have recovered this strongly. I left you for a while and when I came back Sirius the boy had left and Sirius the man with whom I have come to love had replaced him," Halle said.

"Good sentiments," Sirius joked. "Well, I have something else to ask you. Yet, we'd have to keep it a secret.."

"Ok," Halle said, looking utterly bewildered. Sirius bent down on one knee and looked into her eyes. He pulled out a small box from his pocket.

"Halle Douglas, our relationship has lasted longer than any of my previous ones. I have conquered the impossible and fallen in love. I have come to realize that nothing else matters anymore. I love you for more than your looks, although they are rather nice, but find you intellectually stimulating and I love you for it. You are the person I try to be each day. The one I hope I'm good enough for. The one I want to make proud and the one I want to love each and every day of my life. So Halle, I ask you this, will you marry me?" Sirius asked. She opened her mouth in surprise and once more tears fell from her eyes.

"Oh Sirius, nothing would make me happier," Halle said crying. Sirius pulled out the ring and placed it gently on her finger.

"I have a house already. I don't think we should tell anyone other than our friends though. I can't risk you getting hurt," Sirius said.

"I agree, but I don't think I can wait very long," Halle said.

"You won't have to darling, you have a Marauder. A Marauder who happens to know all the passageways out of the castle and into Hogsmeade. We could do it. Tonight even. Just get married," Sirius said.

Halle nodded and smiled. She jumped up and leapt into his arms and kissed him.

"I love you Sirius Black."

"And I love you too, Halle Douglas."

They kissed happily, awaiting their future together, forever.  
**  
A/N: I want to know your thoughts. Please review.**


	35. James is from Mars, Evil is from Venus

Disclaimer: If my life was perfect, sure I would be a great writer who is respected everywhere with tons of money, but hey! Nobody's perfect.

****

A/N: Wow, I got a lot of reviews for the last two chapters. I am glad most of you felt that they were good, I had some controversy and I will try and clear it up in my thank you's. I have lots of plans for the following few chapters, just how I am going to set them up is the question. Yet, everything will make sense eventually. So please, stay tuned until I get the chance to write what I need to.

I would love to thank everyone who reviewed. So, this may take longer than usual.

****

Thanks for Chapter 33 Reviewers-

Kitty McGonagall- Well, Professor Adams had her reasons for being harsh and you will find out in later chapters. She'll unfortunately be sticking around for a while. I hope you like this chapter and please keep reading and reviewing.

****

Zayne- Wow, I am honored to be on your favorites list. I hope you keep reading and reviewing!

****

Me- well, I can't really say if your guess is true or not. All I can say is that there is something hidden about the teacher's past. Please keep reading and reviewing!

****

Ronsiesinbloom- Venus does suck. But she is necessary for the next chapters coming. Please keep reading and reviewing.

****

redhead Aquarius- Venus Adams does portray the necessary villain. She seems to fulfill that role quite naturally. Hope you keep reading and reviewing!

****

cuti writer- Yes, the loudspeakers are magical. Remember in I think the 2nd movies, McGonagall used a loudspeaker. Mistake me if I'm wrong, for some reason I remember that. But, in my story they're there..hehe. You will find out Venus' angst against James, his family, and especially his parents in later chapters. Just hang tight.

****

Thanks for Chapter 34 Reviewers-

Kitty McGonagall- Well, mainly the teacher used that curse for her lesson as a sign of her evilness. She just enjoys others torment. Yet, you may be on to something. :grins in delight: Sirius, as I say in many of my stories, is the best character to work with. He brings humor and yet everyone loves him. Hmm..the wedding. You will have to see how I incorporate that. Thanks for the review and hope you enjoy this chapter!!

****

Sirius-lives-4-ever- I like your name! Hehe. Thanks :blushes: No one's ever bowed down to me before. I am very glad you reviewed. I appreciate it very much. I am sure your fan fiction will be by far better than mine. Please keep reading and reviewing!

****

Snazzysnez- Well, I am sure you, along with everyone, feels that Sirius proposed way too soon. My reasoning regards book 5. Sirius was known to be a rash man as Harry recalled. So, if this story really was a work of JKR (it is far from it), I think she would incorporate Sirius' impulse in life. Remember, he broke out of Azkaban and visited Harry many times when he shouldn't have. Sirius doesn't live by the rules and I wished to portray his character that way. I hope that makes sense. As for Halle accepting so soon, she is just happy to be back and doesn't want to waste another moment. Venus Adams.. She is a touchy subject. I suppose you are meant to be miffed. Thanks for the wonderful review!

****

Me- I am afraid I can't answer your questions regarding Venus Adams. She is meant to be a mystery for the time being. You will have to wait and see. Please keep reading and reviewing!

****

Ronsiesinbloom- Well, to know where the marriage idea came from, please look at snazzysnez's reply. It may answer your question, but really, it came from my head. That's all I can really say. Please keep reading and reviewing!

****

Yaminy-grint4eva- I am glad you liked it J Please keep reading and reviewing!

****

Stella!- I am glad you liked it. I tried to make that chapter informative of Venus' character yet the right moment for Sirius to propose. Please keep reading and reviewing.

****

redhead Aquarius- Well, you were not the only one to think the proposal was too soon, but please read snazzysnez's reply for an answer. I feel I explained it thoroughly there. Please keep reading and reviewing.

****

cuti writer- Yeah, the whole JPFC was just an effect for humor. Glad you liked the chapter and please keep reading and reviewing!

****

Dweem-angel- you are right to assume she is planning something. But how do you know it's not just planning lessons or something boring like that? Well, you'll have to keep reading to find out. Please keep reading and reviewing.

****

Iluv-Siri-Boy- You will have to wait and find out what's the deal with Venus. I answered the spell damage potion in a reply once but I'll write it once more. It can't be created because it must be created at a certain full moon, a rare full moon. One that had been shown not long before Halle's attack. There was no other case as serious as hers at the time so they used the potion on her. I hope that makes sense. That's how I planned it anyways. Please keep reading and reviewing!

****

Marauders-girl-08- I hope you like this chapter and please keep reading and reviewing!!

OK everyone, now that all the thanks are in order, I hope you all like these next few chapters. Some of them may not be too pleasant, As I said before, I am building up to a dream I had, not involving Harry Potter yet I am using the idea for this story. I thought it was original so I am going to use it. There is purpose to almost everything in these chapters. Even the whole marriage thing. Please keep reading and reviewing!!

Lily and James: Their Story of Love

****

Chapter 35-James is from Mars, Evil is From Venus

"We did it!" Sirius and Halle screamed as they entered the Gryffindor Common Room, holding hands and showing off a large diamond ring on Halle's left hand. James, Lily, Remus, Katy, and Peter all looked up in shock. They had been finishing their homework together and quietly discussing how awful Venus Adams was.

"Oh my god." Katy said quietly.

"What? We did it? Aren't you guys happy?" Halle asked.

"Course we are." Lily said, hiding her concerned face with a smile. She got up and hugged Halle, then Sirius.

"Congratulations." she said to both of them. James stood and shook Sirius' hand, ending up in a brotherly hug. He turned to Halle and kissed her on the cheek.

"Yeah, congratulations you guys. I can't believe it. And we didn't even have a bachelor party." James said, joking.

"I know man. I wish you guys could have been there. I wish everyone could have been there." Sirius said quietly. Everyone knew he was referring to the Potters. James figured that was why no one else had been invited, it would be like betraying the memory of the parents he loved. James awkwardly coughed, breaking the silence and Katy stood up and hugged Halle. Remus and Peter congratulated Sirius and Halle.

"Well, we're going to go and um, walk the halls a bit." Sirius said.

"Oh yeah, see you guys tomorrow." Halle said, walking out the door.

The 5 of them turned back to their homework when James muttered, "Could you imagine spending your honeymoon at Hogwarts?"

"Can you imagine getting married while still at Hogwarts?" Lily asked. All of them shook their heads.

"I know they're a great couple and they're happy but, I think that they're too young." Katy said.

"That's not it. Love can be determined at any age. I think that they did it for the wrong reasons, is all." Lily said.

"I can't believe it. Padfoot's the first to get married. I thought it would be you and Lily, Prongs." Peter said quietly.

"I did too." James said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day the Gryffindors attended their classes. Transfiguration was the last day and everyone was ready to just leave, even Professor McGonagall. The entire class had finished their lesson and were awaiting the bell to ring when the door opened, breaking the silence. In stepped none other than Professor Adams. She approached McGonagall's desk.

"Can I help you Professor Adams?" Professor McGonagall asked irritably. James gave her extreme brownie points for disliking Venus as well.

"Yes Professor." Venus said, in a voice she wished was a whisper. Unfortunately for her, everyone was listening. "I just wanted to remind you that 2 Gryffindors are to attend detention with me tonight. Could you please remind James Potter and Sybll Trelawney for me, please."

"Remind them? Isn't that your job?" McGonagall fired back.

"Oh, well I thought it appropriate for you as you are head of their house. Very well, I see that Mr. Potter has been reminded. I'll speak to Miss Trelawney later this afternoon. Good day." Venus said and marched out of the room. McGonagall rolled her eyes and looked at James.

"Detention with Venus Adams, Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked. "Whatever for?"

"I wouldn't perform the task Professor." James said.

"I would try if I were you, to stay out of her way." McGonagall advised.

"Yes Professor." James said, slightly confused. What did McGonagall know that he didn't??

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"James, I'm worried about your detention with this Adams lady. She seems dangerous." Lily said, as they walked into the Heads room together.

"Listen Lils, I can take care of myself. It's only detention. Hey look at it this way, I'll be one up on Sirius for most detentions." James said cheekily.

"I know, but why on earth would Dumbledore appoint her as our teacher? She's horrible." Lily said as she set her books down upon her desk.

"I don't know. I am thinking mainly because she was an Auror. But who knows?" James asked. "Probably the same reasons he appoints everyone else."

"Maybe." Lily said wearily as she was wrapped into a hug by James.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The library again?" Remus asked.

"Yes, again! We're going to find out who this woman is. Poor James has detention with her and Halle can't stand the thought of entering another class with her. Lily's frightened for herself and everyone and I am so frustrated beyond belief that I can't find anything remarkable about her other than that she became an Auror 18 years ago. Almost a year after James' parents became Aurors." Katy said. She walked right past Madam Pince and towards the section of books specializing in the Dark Arts.

"What if she's just cruel? Why does there have to be a story? What if she is just turning bitter. Hey, maybe she's taking James' parents death the wrong way? After all, James said that she knew his parents." Remus said, trying to reason with her.

"There's always a story Remy, and I am going to find it." Katy said. She saw books full of Daily Prophets. Bingo, she'd hit the jackpot.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James saw Sybll prepare to exit the Portrait Hole at 7:45 PM. He headed out with her and awaited his fun-filled detention with Venus. Sybll looked shocked to see him as well.

"What are you doing here?" she asked through her large, thick glasses.

"Detention, same as you. What'd you do?" James asked her.

"I refused to have the Imperius Curse put on me." Sybll said. "How about you?"

"Refused to perform the Cruciatus Curse." James answered sadly.

"That woman is out of her mind. Absolutely off her rocker. How is she not getting caught is what bothers me?" Sybll said. They were approaching the office where Venus awaited them.

"Connections with the Ministry, that's how." James muttered. The two of them stopped before the door and James heard Sybll sigh. They knocked together on the door and waited for Venus to open.

"Hello. You won't be needing your wands." Venus said, as she opened the door, allowing her office to come into view.

There were dark pieces of material hung from the wall and a few candles were lit. James felt like he was entering a torture chamber. Apparently, Sybll felt the same. She was cringing as she saw the vindictive smile form on Venus' face.

"I have had a successful time so far in my teaching." Venus began to say, closing the door. She said 'Silencio' quietly, yet James still heard her. Sybll showed no sign that she had as well. Why would she need a silencing charm?

"That is, until the 2 of you disrupted my classes." Venus finished. "Never have I seen such disobedient behavior. As Professor Dumbledore tells me, you wish to become an Auror, Potter. Seeing your behavior so far, I can tell you that those dreams should be vanquished before you feel rejected. They only accept the best at the Ministry and from what I can tell, you are not the best."

"I am the best." James said through gritted teeth.

"Is that so? Then prove it. You and Miss Trelawney have faced the Dark Lord before. So, let's see if you can prove to be as effective to this. Mr. Potter, you have been the inspiration for this detention." Venus said.

"This can't be good." James gulped.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius and Halle were in the Room of Requirement, their new place to be alone, and were relaxed in one another's arms on the bed they had asked for.

"Did I tell you how much I love you?" Sirius asked.

"At least a zillion times, but it never gets old." Halle said. She pushed herself on top of him and began kissing his chest and his neck. He laughed.

"It's remarkable where you end up after 7 years at Hogwarts." Halle said out of the blue. Sirius looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked her.

"I mean, 2 years ago, let alone 7 years ago, would I have imagined that I would be Mrs. Halle Black. Did you ever think you'd be where you are today?" Halle asked him.

"Yeah, I did." Sirius said. Halle slapped his head.

"You did not. How could you have known we would get married?" Halle asked.

"Don't you remember the night I asked you out, I said 'will you go out with me? And marry me? And bare my children?' I knew all along we would make it." Sirius said.

"Even after I went to St. Mungos?" Halle asked.

"I knew I'd always love you." he said.

"Oh Sirius." Halle said. They kissed once more and made love together for the 2nd time after their wedding.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"May I have your wands please?" Venus asked. She took the two wands and examined James'. "This wand is very powerful." she mused, more to herself than the other 2 occupants in the room.

"I like to think so." James said smugly.

She set down Sybll's wand but kept James' and her own in her hand. James stared at Venus.

"What exactly is our detention Professor?" he asked.

"A chance to prove yourselves." Venus said darkly.

"Well, can we have our wands back then?" James asked her.

"I already told you, you wouldn't be needing your wands." Venus answered smiling. She gripped both wands, which were each pointed at James and Sybll. James felt extremely vulnerable and defenseless as he knew he was going to be attacked with his own wand causing the damage. Sybll had started crying, James knew she felt enormous amounts of pressure.

"But Professor, does Professor Dumbledore know about thi-" Sybll started to ask when Venus intervened.

"Crucio." she said in the same wispy voice. Before James had time to think he felt pain shackle into his knees and felt himself collapse onto the ground. He heard Sybll do the same. He wrung his hands onto his head and started pulling at his hair. He would not scream and he would not cry. She would not get the satisfaction she deserved. He heard Sybll scream loudly. He could feel darkness trying to overwhelm him, but he fought against it. He would not let her win. She was not stronger than him. He felt strength form in his knees, pain still throbbing and he stood and reached towards her. He hit her as hard as he could with any strength he could muster. He felt Sybll collapse onto the ground, yet she was no the only one who fell. His vision was blurry and he keeled over in pain.

James awoke to see Professor Adams lying unconscious on the ground with blood coming from her nose. James had no idea how many times he had hit her, but he knew it had been good. Sybll was twitching next to him, he figured out of shock. She had her eyes open and was letting out silent cries.

"Are you ok Sybll?" he asked, turning his back on Venus.

"I think so. I don't know if I can get up." she said. James pulled her from the ground and tried to stand her upright.

"I have never felt anything like that before. It was as though hot needles were being pinned into my skin. How did you hit her?" Sybll asked with fear in her voice.

"I have no idea. One minute I was weak and the next I was strong. My reflexes acted. It's like sprinting, when you're tired you have more need to kick." James explained. She had a dazed, scared look on her face yet her face changed significantly in a moment.

"James, oh no." Sybll said.

James turned around to see Venus holding out the wands, with her nose bleeding. She wiped it on her robe but was walking towards them.

"Never have I seen such disrespect." Venus screamed. She raised the wands when James heard a voice.

"Professor Adams, I was looking for James and I-Oh no, Expelliarmus!!!" the voice said. The wands dropped from Venus' hands and flew to the other side of the room. James saw Lily come into view, her Head Girl badge gleaming in the dark room.

"You stupid girl. How dare you enter this office without permission." Venus said. She made way to recover the wands but Lily was too quick for her.

"Stupefy!" she yelled. Venus dropped to the ground. Lily walked over to her and stood over the twisted face of her teacher. Lily looked up at James, startled by her own actions.

"James, my badge is going to be taken away I just know it." Lily cried. James wrapped her into a hug.

"No it won't. We'll just have to make her forget a little bit." James said. He picked up his wand out of the hand of Venus' firecracker razor nails and pointed it at her. Sybll took the chance to seize Venus' wand and her own. James raised his wand and said "Obliviate."

He looked at Lily and smiled.

"I bet you could have done better. You were always better at Charms than me." he said.

"You did fine." she said. She raised her own wands and muttered "Ennervate." Venus stirred momentarily and got up.

"What am I doing on the floor, Potter?" Venus demanded to know.

"I don't know. Me and Sybll did our detention. We cleaned up your room, just like you asked. What you were doing was beyond me. Maybe you were having a little too much sherry, eh Professor?" James said, joking.

"But my room's not clean." Venus said. She looked around and to her amazement everything was spotless. James winked at Lily. Sybll was producing a 2 pieces of parchment for Venus.

"Oh and here are the extra lines you made us write." she said, handing the parchment to Professor Adams.

"Very well, you may go. But trust me, I know when something is going on. Evans, Potter, Trelawney, I have my eyes on you." she said, as they walked out the door.

"Hopefully not for too long because the thought of that woman staring at me is disgusting." James joked. He still felt weak, penetrated of power, but knew that Potter's quick recovery was useful at times like these. Sybll on the other hand needed the hospital wing. The right alibi was needed before she could be treated though.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Remus, I've found her. I've found the cynical bitch. She hasn't hidden herself as well as she could have. I found her!" Katy shouted in the library. She sat down into her seat once again as she saw Madam Pince send her a scornful look.

"Here read.." Katy said, pointing to an article that was issued some 6 years ago. He saw a picture of a less proper Venus Adams, one who looked as though Azkaban hadn't treated her right.

The article read..

****

DAILY PROPHET SPECIAL NEWS BULLETIN

Written by Annabelle Skeeter

Today the wizarding world has found that not everyone can be trusted. Even the most unlikely suspects can be accused of treacherous crimes. The Ministry of Magic had disproved their top theory on one of the suspected Death Eaters. Venus Adams, one of the top Aurors for the Ministry, was accused last week of sending inside information to Voldemort and his supporters.

Venus Adams is one of the reasons many of us sleep tight at night. She is a woman who serves justice and protects us from the evil in this world. She was a top student at Hogwarts, during the time of Armando Dippet. She was Head Girl and Prefect and graduated top of her class. That is after Harold Potter, her fellow Auror. Adams graduated and went into Auror training for 3 long years, still with 2 of her Hogwarts friends, Harold and Judith Potter.

Adams was sentenced and tried as innocent yesterday morning by the entire Wizengamot. The vote was close yet Venus Adams was let off and returned back to her job at the Ministry with a sincere apology from Barty Crouch.

"The old hag was accused of being a Death Eater! Don't you see it? Don't you see why James knows her name?" Katy asked excitedly.

"No, why?" Remus asked.

"Well, other than the fact that they worked alongside each other, James' parents probably had to attend that Wizengamot meeting. They probably came home and talked about it, most likely saying how she fit's the profile of a Death Eater. I bet you anything they accused her of it in the first place." Katy said.

A/N: I hope you like it. If you all think you have Venus figured out now, you don't. There is much more burning to be told. I hope this chapter was a little more informative though. Please read and review!!


	36. Anytime

Disclaimer: I have 35 previous chapters, is it really necessary for this? Well, I don't own a thing. All hail JKR.

A/N: Wow, thanks for all the reviews. I happened to like the last chapter myself. It's one of those infamous chapters we await for, the drama unbelievable. Yet, I do feel it had flaws, as did the rest of you. So, I thank you for telling me. I appreciate every single review I get and please, keep them coming. Please read and review!

We reached the big 2-hundo in less time than I thought we would. The really weird thing is, the same person who was my 200th review was also my 100th. So **Ronsiesinbloom, **you were my big 200th reviewer. **THANKS SO MUCH!**

****

Thanks to..

Kitty McGonagall- Last chapter I stated a reasoning for the marriage between Sirius and Halle to one of the reviewers. The reason is simple. Sirius is a very impulsive and rash man as JKR clearly stated in OOTP. So, I would think, using her character of Sirius and my little twist to him, that he would act through his heart, rather than his brain, and go with it. I think he felt immense love towards Halle once she returned and he thought that the proper thing to do was get married. I hope that makes sense. Venus Adams is evil, she is the perfect villain, other than Voldemort himself and of course who can forget Barty Crouch. What Katy discovered doesn't exactly cover the truth about Venus. It will take me at least another 4 or 5 chapters to uncover the truth about her. At least. I have used this dream of mine to fill quite an amount of chapters, so I guess nightmares can be good. Please keep reading and reviewing!! Sorry my answer's so long but I hope I covered everything.

****

Lady of Masbolle- A lot of people used the term bitch to describe Venus, and I am glad they did because that was intended. I am glad you enjoyed the last chapter while still disliking it at the same time. I wished that the chapter would bring that effect. Please keep reading and reviewing!

****

Mornstar- Well, now you know my version of the events. I hope you like it. Please keep reading and reviewing!

****

Yaminy-grint4eva- Trust me, no relation or Umbridge or Mrs. Black is going to be mentioned, although you did find a few inspirations for the characters. :] Keep the suspicions coming, maybe you'll figure it out before I actually spill the beans. Please keep reading and reviewing!

****

Ronsiesinbloom- Congrats on being number 200. I am glad you made those comments, it gives me a chance to explain my reasoning. Unrealistic though it may be, I have read a few far-fetched fan fictions that reach beyond the one I have written. Example: You said to me that it is unrealistic for a teacher to perform Unforgivable Curses on the students. Yet, JKR does this in both book 4 and 5. Moody performed the Imperius Curse on Krum, and all the students. He made Krum perform the Cruciatus Curse on Cedric. Umbridge was preparing to perform the Cruciatus Curse on Harry in Book 5 and I believe she would have gotten away with it. Voldemort performs curses yet is still not caught. The reasoning being that I think that the Ministry does not patrol wands once a wizard is of age. Also, I don't believe Dumbledore would fire Venus as he would have no idea. He doesn't patrol wands. And James has too much pride to go to Dumbledore about Venus. He wants to deal with her himself. Also, you must remember, it took Dumbledore a long time to catch on to Moody or should I say Barty Crouch. Venus is an Auror and is respected and known for catching Dark wizards. I feel it's no less unrealistic as a slash fic that pairs Harry and Snape. No offense to those writers who enjoy writing or reading those fics. I hope you take that into consideration. No offense was taken, I just wanted to explain why I had Venus do those things and why she was not fired or caught. I enjoyed your comment actually, because a writer gets inspired to write better after a criticism is made. Please keep reading and reviewing!!!! :]

****

redhead Aquarius- I am glad you liked it. I thought the title was clever. Please keep reading and reviewing!

****

Cuti writer- Venus does suck. I am glad you liked the Halle-Sirius wedding. A lot of people didn't. Either that or they're weary about the whole thing. Lily and Katy did some serious butt kicking or brain kicking in Katy's case. I am glad you liked it and please keep reading and reviewing!!

****

Me- All questions will be answered eventually, be patient. You don't have Venus entirely figured out, there's more problems than you think. Please keep reading and reviewing!!

****

James and Lily 4eva- Venus is indeed a bitch. Sybll on the other hand may have reason for being so weird. Maybe she is so weird because she's scared. I thought that was a funny little oddity. I always disliked her in the books too, but in this fic she is important. I am glad you liked it and please keep reading and reviewing!!

Oh, and since I have never mentioned it before, Katy and Halle's pronunciations are: Katy=Kay-tee, like Katie, and Halle's is= Hal-ee. Just to clear any confusion.

Lily and James: Their Story of Love

****

Chapter 36- Anytime

James and Lily walked to the Gryffindor Common Room, James still a little weak, discussing Venus once more. This woman seemed to have brought frustration the moment she had entered Hogwarts. Why would Dumbledore hire her?

They heard footsteps behind them and they turned, hoping it wasn't Venus, back for another round. They thought they had taken care of her. To their relief, Katy and Remus were running towards them, Katy clutching a piece of newspaper, her blonde hair bobbing.

"James! We found her! We know who she is." Katy said.

"You did? That's great." James said. He gave the password 'Strength' to the Fat Lady and the 4 of them proceeded into the Common Room. Halle and Sirius were still nowhere to be seen.

"They're not here?" Lily asked, frowning, seeing the empty Common Room.

"Guess not." James said disappointed. He always shared things with Sirius. Peter was probably asleep too, he went to bed early on weeknights.

"Well, anyways, she was convicted of being a Death Eater." Katy said. Lily gasped but James seems unsurprised.

"It's not a real big shocker. She's cruel enough to be one. Yet, I don't know if that's it. She seems too independent to be on Voldemort's orders." James said.

"What the hell do you mean??" Lily asked angrily. "Too independent? She just tortured you!"

"Exactly. A Death Eater needs permission to do anything of the sort. They have to have specific orders. Venus seems to be improvising at her will. She said I sparked the idea for Detention." James said.

"What Detention? What'd she do?" Remus asked.

"Oh it was horrible. I only saw parts of it." Lily said. James grasped at her shoulder to comfort her.

"She put the Cruciatus Curse on me and Sybll Trelawney." James said quietly.

"Oh my god." Katy whispered, her hands to her mouth.

"You're lucky not to be harmed." Remus said. He knew they were all thinking of Halle.

"I know. I had to fight though. I was not going to let her get sick pleasure from hurting me. So I fought back. I knocked her out with my own two fists." James said. His face was contorted in anger and his fists were clenched in fury as though reliving the damage they had done.

"I am going to find her out. Every last detail. She will not get away with this. We need to go to Dumbledore." Katy said.

"NO!" Lily and James both shouted.

"Dumbledore was not there for us the last two times we fought something. He hasn't been alongside us, seeing the horrors we have. We can fight ourselves. I am of age." James said.

"No you're not." Katy and Lily both said.

"Yes he is." Remus said, checking his watch. "It's past midnight. Happy birthday Prongs."

"Thanks Moony." James muttered, that was not the point he was trying to make.

"Oh my god, James, I forgot. Happy birthday baby." Lily said, she kissed him tenderly on the lips. He grinned.

"Happy birthday." Katy said.

"Ok, that's nice of all you, but I am trying to be serious. This woman is out to get me and I want to know why." James said.

"I am going to find her out. I'll ask questions, ask all the teachers. I'll ask for outside help. Maybe Hagrid would know." Katy said.

"Good thinking." Remus said.

"You guys, this is my fight, not yours. She wants to hurt me. Whatever. It may be because she didn't like my parents or she just thinks I'm a jerk. This is my battle not yours and I don't want any of you hurt in the process." James said.

"Oh shut up James. We're a team. Us and Halle and Sirius. We can battle anything." Katy said.

"She's right. We're here for you, anytime you may need us." Remus said.

"Anytime you need me James, I'll be there. I love you so much and I won't let anything happen to you." Lily said. "We're a team." she said, picking up his hand and grasping it in hers.

"I'm supposed to tell you that." James laughed.

"I'm the girlfriend of James Potter, am I expected to follow the rules?" Lily joked. They all laughed.

"I suppose not. You all are the best." James said.

"James, you don't happen to know what belongings are left at your parents house, do you?" Katy asked.

"Well, not off the top of my head. Why? You need to go there for something?" James asked her.

"I told you, I am going to look everywhere and I think that there is a key to this puzzle. Venus and your parents just seem too much of a coincidence. I think there's something that happened. One-I think they accused her of being a Death Eater." Katy said.

"Well, we can ask Dumbledore to go. I am sure he would allow it one weekend. I can tell him I need to check up on things." James said.

"That would be great." she answered.

"Well, I think I'm going to go off to bed." Remus said, stifling yawn. He bent down to give Katy a kiss and went up the steps. Katy got up and stretched.

"Me too, it's been a long day. I suggest you two get some rest. Goodnight." Katy said. They saw her head up the girls dorm.

James and Lily smiled. They could last through anything. James was so thankful Lily had come to his aid. He loved her even more, if possible, for it.

"I love you so much." James said.

"I love you too." Lily said. "We're in this together."

"Together." he repeated.

A/N: Sorry, not a very informative chapter, also not very long. It just brought general info as to how the gang was going in figuring out this mystery teacher. Also, it was showing companionship. Hope you liked it anyways. Please review!


	37. Going Under

Disclaimer: Dude, this is ridiculous at this point. This is the last time I am going to say it. I don't own Harry Potter and JKR is the god of it.

A/N: Wow, thanks for the reviews! That was a little chapter I added to show the emotions running. I want to thank everyone who reviewed, you guys are great. I have so many stories up right now, but I am updating every day or so, so please bare with me and be patient. I love you guys! We made it past 200. Let's work for 300. Well, not just now, but eventually. Please keep reading and reviewing. Thanks again, Secret Lily.

Music: The Spirit Room-Michelle Branch

Lily and James: Their Story of Love

****

Chapter 37- Going Under

"Attention everyone. This is your headmaster again. I am going to be spending a few days at the Ministry to recall events leading to Professor Dunham's death. Your Deputy Headmistress will be Professor McGonagall. She will see fit that the school runs normally while I am gone. Thank you, and I will see you all in a few days."

Once again, Professor Dumbledore's calm voice was magnified throughout the school and once again, James and Lily were in compromising states about his announcement. This time, they were worried. Who knew what Venus was capable of without Dumbledore around?

The two sat in Transfiguration, trying to transfigure their belongings into vials of Potion. It was a new and difficult lesson, definitely NEWT level, and Professor McGonagall said that it would appear on their tests in June. Normally, this would have stressed to Lily and James to work harder, yet the drive had been taken out of them.

Sirius and Halle had returned to class, married, yet hiding it. No one had any suspicions about their marriage, nor any teachers. They sat happily transfiguring their pieces of parchment with no worries of Professor Adams. Lily, James, Katy, and Remus didn't have the heart to tell them what had happened.

Katy had been working vigorously on her research on Professor Venus Adams, but had not found anything yet. She was going to ask Professor McGonagall for permission to visit her home for emergency reasons. She would then floo to James' house to investigate his attic. James told her if anything were there, it would be in the dusty, abandoned attic which held memories of the past.

"I can't do this. Not today." Lily said miserably, looking at her unchanged quill. It was supposed to become the Drought of Peace, but had remained still as she had muttered the incantation. James was worried and was barely concentrating on his work. Normally, he loved Transfiguration, as it was his best subject.

"Me neither. But, if we don't do this, McGonagall will flip her wig. I don't want any extra homework. I have never gotten extra in this class and I don't plan on it. We'll have to just relax until class is over." James said. He concentrated on his book and muttered "Pillago." The book changed into a cauldron bubbling full of a turquoise substance. He smiled. He could start worrying now. Professor McGonagall made her way over to James' table with Lily, who was still struggling.

"Very good, Mr. Potter. Can you identify the Potion you have made?" she asked.

"Um.." James was always horrible at Potions. "The Cooling Potion. It, um, relieves stress and takes away anger." he said, flipping through his notes.

"Very good. 10 points to Gryffindor. Can you put that in a vial for me and mark it with your name." she said and walked away. Lily frowned sadly, she didn't want extra homework.

"Wow, Sirius, I did it!" Halle screamed. She was always bad at Transfiguration.

"Good job, baby." he said, leaning over to hug her.

"Miss Douglas! Second in the class to finish. That has to be a personal record for you. Great job! Whatever you've been doing, it's been working for you." Professor McGonagall commented nicely. She had always liked Halle and helped tutor her on evenings.

"And that would be Sirius Black." Sirius joked.

"Gross Sirius." Halle said, laughing at his perverse joke. She got up and grabbed a vial from the Professor's desk.

Katy had to finish her potion. Professor McGonagall surely wouldn't allow her a visit off the grounds if she didn't even complete her work.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Professor, can I talk to you for a moment?" Katy asked Professor McGonagall after class.

"Absolutely, Miss Jones. Is something wrong?" she asked her. Katy nodded. She had practiced this in the mirror several times. Katy had never lied to a Professor before, and she was horrible at it.

"Yes, my great uncle passed away the other day. On my mother's side. I was wondering if I could visit my home tomorrow night for a visit with my family, for comfort. I want to let them know I take this loss seriously. My mother's favorite uncle." Katy said, sadly, looking at her toes and glancing at Professor McGonagall. The woman seemed to sympathize.

"Of course Miss Jones. I can write you a pass tonight and give it to you at dinner. You can take the Knight Bus tonight and you are expected to return tomorrow night. Please tell your family that I am sorry about this tragic loss." Professor McGonagall said.

"Oh thank you Professor. You have no idea how much this means to me and my family." Katy said. She smiled and left the Professor's classroom. She grinned to herself _Katy Jones, undercover reporter, was successful in her deceit. She just told an exceptional lie to her favorite teacher._

She felt bad about lying to McGonagall, but knew that there were bigger problems than that. Venus Adams happened to be the biggest zit on Prom night and Katy was determined to solve that problem first. She knew there was huge scandal, and she was uncover it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James and Lily walked slowly to their final class of the day. It was not going to be pleasant and they knew that Venus was going to be as vindictive as ever. They walked together, hand in hand, towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts room. They noticed that Halle's bubbly spirit had gone away and she was sitting fearfully in her regular seat. Everyone was thinking 'What is she going to do next?'

Remus walked in without Katy and sat quickly to his seat behind Sirius. James and Lily stepped in the classroom and took their seats. There was complete silence and no one was speaking. Katy ran into the classroom. James turned to her and she gave him the thumbs up. Their plan had worked.

"Good afternoon, class." Venus' wispy voice said from the corner of the room. "I thought we'd review what was on our OWL's today. Since this year, NEWT covers everything you have learned, I feel it's best if we review today."

With a flick of her wand, the door to the class opened and a huge wardrobe made it's way into the room. It came to a halt next to Venus and she gestured for everyone to stand. They did so, and she moved all the chairs and desks to the side of the room.

"Everyone line up. It's time to confront your worst fears. Inside of this closet is a boggart. You all learned how to fight one in your 3rd or 4th year. It's time to see if you actually remember how since then. Line up." she snapped.

James and Lily made their way to the back of the line, where students had already started to face the boggart. Many things had happened to all of them since 3rd of 4th year. Their fears had grown and some of them had faced evils unimaginable. Deaths had occurred and Voldemort had come to his prime. Facing a boggart was no easy task. Lily saw several people move to the back of the line after they had finished looking pale and frightened.

Then, Lily heard many people gasp. She couldn't see, but apparently James could. Halle's turn had come up. Lily looked around some kids and saw two Venus Adams standing there. Obviously, one was a boggart. Halle was afraid of Venus.

"You silly girl, just get rid of it!" Venus snapped at her. Halle whimpered and pulled her wand up with enormous effort.

"Riddikulus." she said. Venus changed into Sirius making a silly face. Halle hiccupped and ran out of the door. Venus had mocked her so badly for not being able to get rid of a simple boggart quick enough. Lily saw Halle leave and she ran after her, James and Sirius following.

"Where are you going?" they heard Venus yell. "50 points from Gryffindor."

"Shut up you ugly hag." James yelled back as he made his way for the door. He ran to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Halle, this will be all over. We need to find proof that this woman is evil." James said. The 4 of them were sitting on the Gryffindor couch. Halle was crying and choking back tears at the same time.

"It's not just her James. I feel different every time I'm around her. She just makes me feel like I'm sick again. Like I can't escape my own body. Like I am trapped. It's awful." Halle said.

"She can do much more than that." Lily said.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked.

"I mean, she's dangerous. We need to watch our step around that woman." Lily said.

"I hope Katy finds out about her soon." James said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katy arrived at her parents home, waving goodbye to the driver. She knew McGonagall would make sure she had arrived safely at home. Katy didn't even want to go inside, it would leave her parents with questions she didn't need to answer. So, she waited until morning, outside in the bushes. She had a backpack of things, and needed to make sure her parents were at work, and her twin brothers away at wizarding primary school.

When everyone had left she entered the small home she had grown up in. She made her way to the fireplace and took a handful of floo powder. She stepped into the fire and said clearly "Potter Manor, Godric's Hollow."

She felt her body leave the fireplace and before she knew it, she landed into the Potter's nicely furnished home. James had told her the House elves would not ask questions.

She looked around. Not one house elf had noticed the strange appearance of a blonde 17 year old witch in the home. She wondered why the elves still worked when no one lived there anymore. She figured they were just extremely dedicated.

Katy made her way up the wooden stairs and into the attic. It was large and dusty. Cobwebs were hanging and she sneezed. No one had been up there in a long time. Katy made her way around. There were millions of boxes. She knew it would take a while to get to the bottom of things.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mr. Lupin, where is Miss Jones?" Venus had asked at dinner. It was unusual for a teacher to go to the house tables. Yet, after seeing Katy's absence she had made her way down to the Gryffindor table.

"Excuse me?" Remus asked.

"I asked where your friend, Katy Jones, was. She is not at dinner. I find that rather odd. Students normally always attend dinner. Is she ok?" Venus asked.

"Why do you care? She's not hungry." Remus lied.

"I was just concerned." Venus said simply. She made her way back to the staff table.

"Concerned my ass." James said. "More like being a nosy broad."

"She knows." Lily said. "She knows something is up."

"Probably. But there's not much she can do to stop her. Katy's already there." James said.

"I hope you're right." Lily said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katy had been searching for what felt like hours. She had found a large trunk with the Hogwarts crest on it. The name Judith Myers was engraved on it. It must have belonged to Mrs. Potter while she had attended school. The article Katy had read had said that Venus had attended school with Mrs. Potter. Katy heaved in a sigh of anticipation. She hoped this was it. She had already looked through everything else.

She opened the trunk with "Alohamora" and had wiped the dust off the top. She found that there were several items inside the trunk.

She saw a picture of a younger Mr. Potter with hearts on the back of it. She saw an odd picture. It was a picture of Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter, and a young woman with glasses and long hair. The girl was smiling pleasantly and was standing in-between Mr. and Mrs. Potter. Everyone seemed happy. Katy turned the picture over to see a caption.

__

Judy, we did it. Me, you, and Harry. We made through 7 years at Hogwarts. Now, I know we'll make Auror training together and become successful Dark wizard fighters. We had a rough time in 6th year but I think we made it through things stronger than ever. I love you and you are absolutely my best friend.

Best friends forever, Venus.

Katy gasped. Venus was the Potter's best friend??? How could this be? This disproved all her theories. Venus was their friend. Maybe she had become bitter. Katy had to keep looking.

She found a diary, with several clippings in it. She opened it and turned to the last entry.

__

Dear Diary,

Today Venus apologized for over reacting. Me and Harry told her it was not a problem and that it never happened. Me and Harry reckon she regrets that me and him became an item. We think she's jealous. It's not like it used to be between us. She seems cold and emotionless. I want my old friend back, the one I trusted. I don't think I can ever trust her again. What happened to the old Venus Adams?

Merlin only knows.

Yours, Judy.

Katy's head started putting pieces together. Venus had mentioned something about 6th year in her comment on the picture. Maybe Venus had liked Mr. Potter and he had turned her down! Who could blame him, really? Mrs. Potter looked like a much nicer lady than Venus had. Mrs. Potter couldn't trust Venus after that, yet Katy thought that she had trusted Venus later on in their careers.

She pulled at the Newspaper clippings. There were pictures of Venus at trial, and pictures of Mr. And Mrs. Potter making comment on the trial. There was a letter from the Ministry attached to the clippings.

__

Judy and Harry, thanks for the tip off. We'll check her out. -Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic.

Katy had been right! Mr. And Mrs. Potter had accused Venus of being a Death Eater. But, the Wizengamot had found her innocent and given her back her job as an Auror. Things must have been uncomfortable after that.

Katy looked through the other items to see nothing more. Mrs. Potter must have thrown the things from the trial in there is hopes of forgetting about it.

Katy grabbed her back pack and made way for the fireplace. She was going back to Hogwarts and she needed to warn her friends about Venus' dark side. Mrs. Potter must have seen it in 6th year and after they left Hogwarts. Venus must have done something bad for her to turn her best friend to the Dementors.

Katy grabbed some floo powder and threw it into the fireplace with her. "Honeydukes, Hogsmeade." James had told her about the secret passage in Honeydukes to Hogwarts. She would use that to get back. Hopefully, no one had been given detention.

James and Lily were waiting for Katy by the secret passage just as they had promised. They were waiting anxiously, knowing their friend must have found something out.

They waited in the dark corridor in silence when suddenly the one eyes witch with the hump on her back opened with Katy's blonde head poking out. Lily smiled at seeing her friend successfully fulfill the plan. Katy was risking everything to help Lily and James find out who this awful woman was.

"Guys, I hit the jackpot in James' attic." Katy said. James grinned.

"I hope it was something awful." James said. "That woman seems like the one to hide her skeletons in her closet."

"Oh, it's pretty big what I found out. Most of it I suspected." Katy said.

"Tell us."

"She was accused of being a Death Eater by your mum and dad, James. They accused her. She was their best friend at Hogwarts and was jealous that your dad and mum dated. They had this big fall out in 6th year until Adams apologized to your mum." Katy said. They were walking and suddenly all tripped.

Venus Adams came out of the shadows. She was grinning happily, casting off an evil sin. She had her wand out and crossed her arms.

"Very good Miss Jones." Venus said.

"Uh oh." Katy said.

"I knew you 3 were up to something when she didn't show up for dinner. Usually you guys send me dirty looks, Miss Jones the dirtiest of them all. I knew she wouldn't miss the opportunity for nothing, after all, I had just humiliated her friend Halle. But, she was absent from dinner. Your boyfriend is a horrible liar. So I followed Mr. Potter and Miss Evans, who acted like they were going for patrol. Now, I get my opportunity to rid the world of nosy people." Venus said. She went back in the shadows for a moment and pulled out Sybll Trelawney.

"I was going to wait for at least a week or two but found that the opportunity came quicker than I expected. So I seized it and decided to bring along our little friend Sybll. The presence of Miss Jones and Miss Evans is just an added benefit." Venus said. Sybll was shaking and seemed to be bonded by invisible ropes.

"Where are you taking us?" Lily asked.

"Oh, just a little place where I spend my time. I usually go down by myself after dinner. I just get the lucky chance of bringing my guests of honor down tonight. Unfortunately, they won't return from my special spot." Venus said.

"You evil bitch." Katy spat at her. She, Lily, and James seemed to have been stuck to the ground after they tripped.

"Wingardium Leviosa." Venus said. 4 bodies flew into the air. Lily felt a warm sensation trickle down her back as Venus pressed the tip of her wand into Lily's red hair.

"Disillusionment Charm." Venus said. Lily looked around. James had suddenly blended into the wall and surroundings. She could no longer see Sybll and Katy either. Venus just looked like she was holding her wand out as she walked, but actually she was dragging the 4 captives along the halls. They headed out the door into the cold air.

"Silencio." Venus said. "Anyone could be near their window."

Lily couldn't help but pray "Let us live through this."

A/N: All will be answered in the next 2 or 3 chapters. This chapter was a long awaited chapter for many. All confusion will eventually be answered. There is still more to uncover about Venus, so HA! You don't know the truth yet. Please tell me what you think. **REVIEW PLEASE!**


	38. She Smells Fear

****

A/N: Wow, 15 reviews. You guys are awesome. This story is sadly not all romance and I am sorry to all the heartfelt romantics who wish it was. In my opinion, James and Lily were strong couple and had to endure many painful experiences. Dumbledore as well as almost all of the wizarding world knows their story and feels that they were respected. Therefore, I feel Harry was not the only one to get into sticky situations. I know it may not be realistic, but I think it's interesting. Plus, my imagination is much too large to just explore romance, I think action and drama can be inter-linked with romance. So, I hope this chapter is considered well-written. It is not going to be enjoyable. I am giving you fair warning. This chapter is probably one of the most unpleasant I will have to experience to write. This chapter leads to the actual dream I had over a month ago that I wanted to use in one of my stories. In the dream, it wasn't actually Harry Potter characters, it was me, but I thought it would make a good twist. I am sorry to everyone who will become disturbed by this, it is due to happen as I was leading up to it. Trust me, this chapter will lead to better chapters and also to the truth about Venus Adams. That will come in good time, probably 2 chapters. I am also sorry about the long wait in-between updates. I have 5 stories to update though, and it is hard. This one is the one I feel I update the most, though. Please tell me your thoughts on this chapter. I would appreciate it as it is the one I have been holding back for so long and have been waiting to write. It will probably consume a good part of my day making it perfect, but please, I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. Please review and tell me your thought. Thank you and please, bare with me. Don't give up after this chapter.

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. It was recommended that I thank at the end, so I guess I will do that. I don't really see any harm in doing it at the top, but I'm here to please the readers.

****

READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE..

__

Music: Lady of Masbolle and I share similar tastes in music. It is not important for me to state my music choice for the chapter, but I do it for mere similarities. So, I am listening to Fallen-Evanescence. My favorite songs on the album are: Going Under, My Immortal, Hello, Everybody's Fool.

Lily and James: Their Story of Love

****

Chapter 38-She Smells Fear

Lily knew they were going into the forest. She had been there on a few occasions, serving detention James probably deserved, but she had never ventured this far into the forest. She had a feeling that no one had gone this far, besides Venus. The trees seems to vanish, only a few were left, surrounding a huge clearing. Venus' cackling laugh could be heard and her red nails were digging into James' arm. Their disillusionment charms had been cast off when they were deep within the forest, but they were still bound and levitated.

"You fucking bitch! Where are you taking us?" Katy demanded to know.

"Oh, Miss Jones, we're here." Venus said. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Lady you got a twisted idea of beauty." James said. He was gritting his teeth as her nails sparked blood to trickle down his arm. She saw the blood on her nails and grinned.

"Oh Mr. Potter, it is beautiful." she said maliciously. She smeared the blood on his face, all over his glasses.

Lily had never seen a less beautiful place in her life. There was mud everywhere, a small shack about a mile away, that was barely visible. She saw barbed wire surrounding what seemed to be a cockpit. Lily heard the distinct sound of dogs barking, howling with hunger stricken rage. She saw a rusted over car near the shack but it seemed to have lost all life many years ago. Before Lily could get a better glimpse, she felt herself fall to the ground with a heavy thud. She heard several moans of protests as the others had fell as well.

"You stupid bitch. Do you really think we're going to let you get away with all of this?" Katy asked.

"Someone will come looking for us." Lily said.

"Where? Where is there to look? There's nothing. No one knows about this except me. I happened to have made this clever little place all on my own. During my 6th year at Hogwarts. I had big plans for this place. Finally, those plans will become successful. As for getting away with this, where are your wands? Ever thought of that, Katy? You're a little too clever for your own good, as is Miss Evans. I knew that you two would be my downfall. I needed Potter and Trelawney and I knew you two would get in the way. Too nosy for your own good." Venus spat. Without any notice, Venus grabbed the cuffs of Lily and Katy's robed and threw them forwards into the cockpit. Lily spat mud out of her mouth as Katy rubbed her arm. Barbed wire had stuck itself into her arm.

Lily tried to look at what was happening. James seemed to have punched Venus, but unfortunately for him, she had all of their wands. She hit him with the Cruciatus Curse and he keeled over in pain. Sybll watched with tears streaking her pale white face.

"The 4 of you will learn that while you're here, Dumbledore is not your Headmaster. I am." Venus said grimly. She shoved James into the pit and Sybll followed. The pit was deep enough that there was no escape to it. James could see over it, and could probably climb out, but he was in pain still and was lucky to not have brain damage. Before his healing could kick in, the 4 of them heard a whistle. Venus was whistling, as if cueing something.

"Go get them. What are you waiting for? No ones fed you for weeks." Venus screeched.

Lily's eyes widened in panic. She seemed to be the only one aware of what was going on. She knew the dogs were out. She could hear their starving barks, looking for prey.

"James, we need to move. We need to get out of here." Lily said.

"Tell me something I don't know, Lils." James said, annoyed.

"No, I mean literally." Lily said. James poked his head up and saw the dogs running from the shack.

"Shit." he said. "Ok, Sybll I'm going to heave you out of here, as you're the shortest and probably have the shortest legs. Then Lily, then Katy, and then I'll get out."

They nodded.

He lifted Sybll and inhaled deeply for strength. He was still quite weak. But, as before, he seemed to have more motive when his body was failing him. He lifted her quickly and she climbed out of the pit and ran.

"Run Sybll, run!" Lily screamed. James was ready to heave her up when she kissed him on the lips, crying. He lifted her and she ran as quickly as she could. She heard Katy's feet slipping in the mud after her.

James only had so much time to get out before the dogs came after him. They were approaching him. He heaved himself out the pit and ran, ran for his life, hearing Venus laugh. He knew she wanted to kill him and wouldn't allow the dogs to kill him. But how much pain they could cause him was fresh in his mind.

He was sprinting ahead of Katy, almost past Lily. He looked behind him to see Katy slipping.

"Damn." he muttered. He backtracked and lifted her. The dogs were gaining on them. It was though they were running in one big circle. He lifted her over his shoulder and started running again. He could hear her screams as she felt the dogs snapping for her hands. This made him run faster. Sybll seemed to be running for the shack. James knew at once that this was a bad idea. Venus was laughing from the porch of the shabby little house. The sun was setting and their light was running out. Before they could do anything, the dogs were back in their cages and all of them had tripped and landed in the mud. James felt it sting his eyes and he could feel it sticking in his hair, with a mixture of blood. Lily was sobbing ahead of him, lying in the mud, slipping as she tried to get up and run again. Sybll was pouncing her fists into the mud.

"You evil witch. What do you want with me? What do you want with us??" she screamed.

"I want you dead." Venus said, as she has Apparated over to them.

"Lazy too, I see Venus. Was your mother as lazy as you?" James asked cockily. He didn't have any other defense but verbal abuse and he was ready to use it to the fullest extent. If he was going to die, he was going to die trying. He wasn't going to serve himself on a platter, he was going to fight and try and escape. He needed to get out of this, he needed to marry Lily.

"Cheek, Mr. Potter." she said. "That's always been your weakness."

"Sorry, but I like to think of it as my strength." he said, but felt her shoe step on his head to force it back into the mud.

"I've only just started with you. Trust me, tomorrow's a brand new day." Venus said viciously.

She then pulled Sybll up and dragged her by her hair over to the cockpit. Lily tried to get up, but her legs could carry her no farther. James' seemed to have left his body, his nerves weren't working right. They wouldn't move.

Venus then came back and grabbed Katy and Lily. She pulled them by their hair as well. James' heart surged with rage. He was not letting Venus do this to him.

His legs sprung to life with power. He stood and Venus was next to him smiling.

"We could do this the hard way." Venus said.

"You are not putting your disgusting hands on me again, wench." he spat at her. "On on anyone else for that matter."

"Oh, I'd like to see a wand less 17 year old brat stop me." she said. She made way to grab his hair, but as he was much taller than her. He took her hand and twisted it.

She lifted her wand and pointed it at him. He was blasted into the pit by a force that erupted from the spell she had cast.

Darkness fell totally and completely on the torture chamber. Venus was heading towards the cockpit. With a flick of her wand, a steel cage fitted itself over the top of the pit. She laughed her wicked, wispy laugh at them and James could see her perfectly white teeth in her evil mouth.

"Sweet dreams. I'll see you in the morning, my darlings." she called, as she Apparated to the shack. Lily was sobbing with Katy and Sybll and they were hunched in a corner of the muddy pit.

"We're going to die." Lily said.

"Don't talk like that!" James yelled at her.

"Well we are. It's stupid to pretend we're not. She's just testing us right now. She'll kill us tomorrow." Lily said.

"No she won't." Katy said quietly.

James pounded on the roof of the cage and on the sides, trying to look for an escape.

"Lily's right. If we're going to die, we better prepare for it now." Sybll said.

"I am not going to die at 17. I have too much more life to live." James said. "Sybll, have you not been in this situation before. You were trapped in a cell at Voldemort's for months and escaped. Why should this be any different?" he asked her.

"I had people come and rescue me." Sybll said softly.

"Why is this different? Do you know how many people are at Hogwarts? Thousands. We have a chance. Me and Lily are Head Boy and Girl, Katy is a prefect, and I am also a Marauder. We will surely be missed. Someone had to be looking out the window tonight. Knowing my friends, someone will rescue us." James said.

"I case you haven't noticed, we're hundreds of miles from the school." Sybll said.

"Has that stopped Sirius before?" James asked.

"Great. Our only hope lies in Sirius' and James' telepathic connection that they share. I feel safe." Katy said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up. I know Sirius will know." James said.

"He's married now James. Did he notice when you and Sybll got detention and came back a mess?" Katy asked.

"Well, no." James said.

"Face it, we're going to die due to the torture of Venus Adams." Lily said.

James sat quietly into the hard mud, he felt rain trickle onto his head. Eventually, it started pouring out and the only thing they felt was wet mud. Sybll and Katy had huddled together, both sobbing quietly, to use body heat. Lily was on James' lap crying into his chest. She suddenly jerked and said "Damn, that hurt."

"What hurt?" James asked.

"There's something in your pocket." she answered. He turned out his robe pockets and out dropped a mirror. A simple mirror. Yet James had never been happier in his life to see his own reflection.

A/N: I am sorry, but that was a serious cliffhanger and I am very proud of that chapter. It was hard to write.

****

Please review!

Thanks to..

Randomperson630- I hope you liked this chapter. I am glad you like this story. Thanks for the review.

****

Ronsiesinbloom- I know you probably won't like this chapter. I updated, don't say I didn't warn you of what this chapter could bring. Thanks for the review and I am glad you liked last chapter.

****

Cuti writer- Thanks! Please review.

****

James and Lily 4eva- Venus is horrible, I know. I am sure you must hate her even more now. Thanks for the review and I hope you didn't scratch the screen, it would be hard to read this chapter if you did : )

****

Yaminy-grint 4eva- I updated before August 1st. I hope you get a chance to read this. I am going to be away on a mission trip with my youth group the first week of august, so don't worry, I won't be able to post without you.

****

Candice- Um, last chapter I would have been a little more worried about the 4 being kidnapped than Sirius. And trust me, I don't have to kill Sirius, JKR did that for me. Sad, but true.

****

Stella- I hate Venus too. But it is so easy to write for her. I am glad you like it. Please keep reading and reviewing.

****

Gryffindor620- Yay! I wanted her to come across as an evil bitch. I myself do say those precise words a few times in this chapter. Or should I say, Katy does. Please keep reading and reviewing.

****

Hp123- I thought people would like that little quote. I thought it was funny. Please keep reading and reviewing.

****

Lady of Masbolle- Thanks, I'm blushing. I am indeed going to continue, this story is my baby. I can't give up on it now, and hopefully you won't either : )

****

RnB Diva Gurl- Well, the truth will come out soon enough. Be patient. Please keep reading and reviewing!

****

JaymeLynnHoward- Oh yes, I am evil. I enjoy suspense. It's usually satisfaction at leaving a perfectly good cliffhanger that brings on such laughter. I happen to think readers enjoy stories more when there is suspense :even if they won't admit it: I am glad you liked it. Please keep reading and reviewing.

****

Majohime- I hope you liked it, it's rather disturbing, this chapter. But, I think it's good anyways. Hopefully you feel the same. Please keep reading and reviewing.

****

Dancinquyn- I am glad! Please keep reading and reviewing.

****

Penname2004- Sorry, I have 5 stories to update and I do have more things to do than update. I try to every day, but it's hard. I hope you understand. I took your suggestion. I don't see much of a difference, but ok. Please keep reading and reviewing and thanks for the review.

****

A/N: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. It'll take like, 2 minutes. Please.


	39. The Mirror

****

A/N: Wow, thanks for the 23 reviews!! I don't think I have ever gotten that many for a chapter. That is awesome!!! You guys are awesome! I hope you keep reviewing, I love it so much. I think I try a little harder effort wise to make chapters good. I hope this one is as good as most of you are expecting. Please tell me by reviewing! **THANKS SO MUCH!!**

Music: Under my Skin-Avril LaVigne. My favorite songs are Nobody's Home, Fall to Pieces, Take Me Away, and My Happy Ending.

Lily and James: Their Story of Love

****

Chapter 39- The Mirror

"Lily! We're going to get out of this." James said happily jumping up. She landed in the mud while he did a victory dance clutching the small mirror.

"How do you figure that, James?" she asked miserably.

"This." he said, shoving the mirror to her face happily.

"It's a mirror. James, I don't think looking at ourselves is going to help anything. Now, maybe Sybll's gift would be better." Lily said, looking at Sybll.

"What gift?" James asked.

"Her gift to travel back in time." Lily said.

"I've thought about that." Sybll said quietly.

"And..?" Katy asked impatiently.

"It doesn't work anymore. I think Voldemort tapered with all my powers." Sybll said.

"Damn." Lily muttered.

"Is anyone going to listen to me? I have our way out!" James said.

"Fine. James, how are we going to get out of this?" Katy asked numbly.

"I told you. This mirror. It is a 2-way mirror." James said.

"Wow, those are rare." Sybll said.

"So rare, only 2 were made." James said.

"Who has the other??" Lily, Katy, and Sybll asked excitedly. "Dumbledore? Remus?"

"No, even better. Sirius." James said. The 3 girls slouched back into the mud.

"Sirius? Sirius is going to save us? You do realize, he may not even have the mirror with him." Lily said.

"He always has the mirror with him." James said.

"What's going to happen though? We don't know where we are. We don't have our wands. There is no way of communicating where we are." Katy said, pointing above their heads to the steel cage and full moon.

"Oh my god, full moon. Sirius and Remus are in the Shrieking Shack. Maybe even Peter too. They won't have the mirror with them." James said, putting his hands on his head and pulling at his hair in anger.

"Why did I have to be stupid and suggest that we become Animagus? Why?" James asked the sky.

"You're an Animagus?" Sybll asked curiously.

"No!" Lily and Katy answered together.

"We'll be dead by the time Sirius and Remus get back, so really, what's the point in hiding anything?" James asked them. "I was a stupid 5th year who could become a stag. Why? Why did Sirius and Peter have to do it too?? Now, when we need them, they're off transforming."

"James Potter! You know you'd be out there too if you could. You go out there to help your poor friend Remus and you know it." Katy snapped.

"I know. I just don't want to die. I don't want Lily to die. I don't want you guys to die. We're too young. We have so much more life to live." James said. Lily started crying at the thought of dying. James pulled her closer and let her cry on his mud stained shirt.

"None of us want to die. And we won't. We need to make a plan. A plan to get Venus distracted and for James to run. I doubt she has any spells on this clearing." Katy said.

"You know, you're right. She didn't do anything special before entering it. I doubt she thinks we could escape." Sybll said.

"Well, she's not the only one." Lily muttered.

"Lily Evans! If you talk like that again, I will have to slap you. You never give up. We just need to make a plan. And with you and James here, the plan should be quite good." Katy said.

"I hope so." James said.

"Ok, this is what I'm thinking…" Katy said, explaining their plans until morning.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rise and Shine my sweethearts." Venus' wispy voice shouted above their heads. She looked down at their sleeping figures drenched in dried mud and blood. She laughed.

"We had quite a night, didn't we?" she asked.

They all remained silent, as if drained of any energy. It didn't require much acting to pull that one off. They were hungry and didn't have much sleep. James doubted she was going to feed them at all.

"Well, no one happy to see me? You get to get out of this." she said merrily. Katy glared at her in disgust.

"Now there's that look I missed." Venus said happily.

"You are by far the shittiest professor I've had the pleasure of meeting." James said happily as he left the cockpit. Lily, Katy and Sybll had already been exited from the hole. Venus glared at him and slammed his had into the steel cage, which had been set next to the hole.

"You bitch." he said as he touched his head. She smiled. Blood was running down his face. Lily took a step forward to go comfort him but was pushed down by a pink light.

"Miss Evans, this is Death Row, not Love Connection." Venus said. Lily spat mud out of her mouth and felt it stinging her eyes. She attempted to get it out, but her hands were full of mud too. Katy bent down to try and help her but was kicked in the ribs by Venus. What Venus didn't know of, was James' quick ability to heal. He was up and making his way towards her. He punched her in her back and took her head and shoved it into the mud, just as she had done to Lily.

"Lily, get the mirror." he hissed at her.

Lily shook her head. Katy gave him a look.

"One of you, get the goddamn mirror. Now!" he said angrily.

"You have longer legs than us." Katy said. "Your mirror, your escape. We trust you."

James looked at Lily with tears. He never cried, but he knew that for once, it was ok. She nodded.

"Go." she whispered. "Now!" she shouted. Venus was still keeling in the mud and Lily and Katy took her wand. Katy threw it at James. He caught it by reflex and sprinted into the forest. He was gone within seconds.

Sybll walked forward and had a rock in her hand. She looked questionably at Katy and Lily for approval.

"Do it." Katy said.

Sybll slammed the rock against Venus' head. Then she spit on her.

"What was that for?" Lily asked.

"I just don't like her at all. It felt good, though." Sybll said.

"Well, keep going. I'll work on these nails." Katy said. She had kneeled down and was pulling the nails backward, so they were falling off.

"Here Lils, take these. They're razor sharp." Katy said, throwing the red pieces of nail at Lily.

"Ew, Katy, those are fingernails." Lily said, stepping away from the pieces.

"Now is not the time to be delicate. Lily, pick up the goddamn nails. We have to use what we can. Do you want her to regain consciousness?" Katy asked.

"I have a better idea. Let's throw her in with the dogs." Lily said. Venus' fingers were twitching, grasping mud. No one seemed to notice, as Katy had stood to talk with Lily. Sybll saw this. Within an instant Sybll had shouted "Katy watch out!" and Venus had stood and thrust mud into Katy's eyes. She had kicked the shin of Lily with her sharp heels and was turning to Sybll, looking to pull out her wand. When no wand was in her hand, she looked at the emptiness in shock.

"Where did you bastards put my wand?" Venus screeched.

"I don't know. It's **your** wand, isn't it? Us losing it is near impossible." Sybll said.

"No it's not. Where's Potter? He has my wand, doesn't he?" Venus screamed.

"You're quick." Lily said, taking on James' cockiness in place of his absence. He had always told her, if there's no defense, you go down proud, talking your way into their minds. It got to people.

"Oh dearies. You made a big mistake. You see, originally, only Trelawney and Potter were supposed to come, but you two got dragged along for the ride. The big beef was with Potter. But now, he's gone. And you 3 let him escape." Venus said.

"What are you going to do? There's 3 of us and 1 of you. Me and Katy are quite able and Sybll doesn't look like she's incapable of hitting you. We don't care that you're our professor anymore. Like you said, while we're here, you're our headmistress. And we're not taking your shit anymore lady." Lily said, hoping James had run as far as he could away from that place.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James had the mirror clutched to his hand and was running as fast as he could, making note of where he had gone with a piece of scrap parchment he had transfigured with Venus' wand. He had made it to resemble the Marauder's Map, but showing the location of the torture chamber.

He knew he couldn't get to Hogwarts in time, but he did have an approximate idea of where Venus was holding the others. He pulled out the mirror, seeing the sun shining and knowing Sirius was in class. But then again, he was in McGonagall's class.

"Sirius Black." he panted into the mirror, still running, and shoving the parchment into his robes.

Instantly, the face of his friend appeared into the mirror. He was smiling and appeared to be walking the halls. James heard a voice "What's that hon?"

He was with Halle.

"Prongs, where are you? How did you manage to get out of class? Lily and Katy are gone too. But I suppose you knew that. Why wasn't I in for the prank?" Sirius asked.

"This is no prank. We're in the forest." James said impatiently.

"Oh, why've you gone there buddy? Today's actually not a bad day. Adams is out sick and we have a substitute teacher." Sirius said.

"She's not sick, only twisted." James said. He saw Sirius' bewildered face.

"What happened?" he asked.

"She took us Padfoot. She took me, Lily, Katy, and Sybll Trelawney." James said.

"Where did she take you? Do you want me to get Dumbledore?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, any teachers. Any Ministry. Anyone. We need help. I have a map, showing where we are. I only just escaped. But I got the bitch's wand. I have to go back and fight. But, we need Dumbledore. Look at the map." James said, holding up the map to the mirror, for Sirius to study.

"She's got you way in there. Let me make a copy." Sirius said. He borrowed some of Halle's parchment and magically made a new map, exactly as James' was. All the years of practicing mapmaking had actually come in handy for something other than sneaking out.

"Ok, James, go protect the girls. We'll be there ASAP." Sirius said. His face was gone in a small second. James wished Sirius was here with him. It made him stronger. But now, he had Lily. She made him stronger. Lily.

He started running in the opposite direction towards the clearing. He had the wand and he was ready to use it. He was going to get all 4 of their wands back.

He was running and he could see the familiar trees. He looked at the map, he was close. He slowed down. He needed to sneak up on her, catch her off guard. He was there and he peeked around the trees, He saw Lily being dangled above the dogs cages.

He lifted his wand and muttered "Wingardium Leviosa." Even from such a distance aways, he caught her with Venus' wand. Lily was in mid-air. He levitated her to the ground, where she hit Venus square in the eyes, but was about to be hit with the Cruciatus Curse. James could not let that happen. He muttered Protego and sent to Venus. The spell stopped half way. He heard Lily go, "My wand must know I don't like you." James walked around in the forest until he was directly near them. He was preparing to make his entrance.

He stepped out and heard Lily trash talking Venus Adams. "Atta girl." he thought. He smiled. He loved that woman. He would not let her die. Venus was distracted and James ran up behind her, making sure he didn't make any noise. When Venus started talking he listened for a moment, signaling Lily to be quiet. She acted as though he wasn't there and looked Venus square in the eye.

"Your beloved Potter isn't here to save you. Killing you would almost be as satisfying as killing that pain in the ass." she said. She raised her wand and was about to muttered "Avada Kedavra." when her wand flew out of her hand. James had muttered "Accio Wand." Lily's wand had flew into his hand and he threw it to her.

Venus turned around and saw James and gasped, speechless.

"I believe the phrase is, 'Good morning Sunshine.'"

Lily, who was excellent at Charms, summoned the other 3 wands. They broke through the window of the Shack. She threw James, Katy, and Sybll their wands. James held two at Venus' heart.

"I don't think killing you would give me enough pleasure, Anus, I mean Venus." he said. Lily, Katy and Sybll had their wands pointed at her as well.

"I am an Auror. If you do anything whatsoever to me, you will all be expelled and sent to Azkaban." Venus threatened.

"Sorry, that doesn't work on us. We know your past." Katy said.

"And I do believe Lily and I have spots reserved at the Ministry as my parents replacements. It sure would have been fun working with you, bitch." James said.

He turned around to see Dumbledore, Sirius, McGonagall, Cornelius Fudge, Alastor Moody, and Frank Longbottom. How they had gotten there was a mystery, but James knew Venus would not be hurting anyone anymore.


	40. The Truth

****

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. Last chapter was an important chapter. I am 99% sure everything will be answered in this chapter. So please, review and tell me how you feel about the outcome of things. I have been planning it for a while. Just think, that whole torture part was a nightmare for me. Except it involved me, my dog, and the rest of my class being there and trying to escape from some evil woman. I created Venus Adams to fill the post of the evil woman. I hoped you liked the interesting turn of events anyways. **Please review!!**

Lily and James: Their Story of Love

****

Chapter 40- The Truth

Lily, James, Katy, and Sybll were sitting in Professor Dumbledore's office awaiting the news of Venus Adams' predicament. Supposedly, Dumbledore, the Minister, and the four of them were to witness her confession. The question was, What is the truth?

Katy, who had been researching Venus for so long, still had many questions as to a motive and why James and Sybll were the targeted ones. The only possible explanation was that Venus was a Death Eater sent to Hogwarts on orders for Voldemort.

Yet, as James had said before, to be a plant, you had to report back your every move to your master for confirmation, but Venus seemed to be acting upon her own will and instinct. So why on Earth did this woman have it out for James??

The four of them were collapsed into armchairs in front of Dumbledore's desk. Fawkes, the phoenix, was trying to get James' attention, but at that point, James was incapable of responding. He was too focused, too drained, and too confused to do anything but listen.

When the door opened, all of their heads turned. Dumbledore lead Venus in, who was wearing handcuffs, and was followed by the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. Fudge looked extremely pale and shocked. James knew he was surprised to learn that one of his trusting Aurors would so such a thing. Surely there was a reason, an explanation for such actions.

"Sit." Dumbledore said, pointing to two armchairs for Venus and Fudge. Dumbledore performed a spell so that Venus could not get away.

"Got a smoke, Dumbledore?" Venus asked. James and Lily gave her a look but Dumbledore surprised them by conjuring a cigarette and lighting it for Venus. She put it into her mouth and inhaled the smoke.

She exhaled with relief. Everyone was watching her, waiting for some sort of gateway into her tortuous plan.

"Venus, we need to know what happened and why you did everything you did. It's important that I and the Minister know. At this point, a kiss from the Dementors is expected, but if you reveal the truth, you will get life in Azkaban." Dumbledore said, looking into her grim eyes.

"What the hell? If I am basically going to die anyways I may as well have my crime legendary. Which it is. I have devised it entirely by myself. Every aspect, every inch of cunning I possessed, I used." Venus said blowing smoke into James' face. His face turned red with hate.

"Let's see. It all began when I was at school with young James' parents. You see, Judy was my best friend. As was Harry. We were the tremendous trio. We were unstoppable. Well, eventually, I started noticing my immense attraction for Harry. One day I just went and asked him right out. I don't know what came over me, but I was sick of keeping the feeling inside.

"The bastard turned me down. Said something along the lines of not wanting to ruin our friendship. I accepted it. That is, until he went out with Judy. He was a hypocrite. I wasted my feelings on him for 7 years. 7 long years. Then all of a sudden, Judy is the only girl he wants to see, the only one he loves. Judy sensed my jealousy and rage and didn't feel comfortable around me for a while. So, we had a huge fight and I was left friendless for 6th year.

"I didn't waste that 6th year. I built up a scheme. I created my own little torture area, a place where all my problems could be solved. I didn't care about the consequences at that point. At the end of 6th year I completed the clearing in the forest. I had plans of using it on the lovely Judy and her Prince Harry. They made me sick.

"I left it there for 7th year, when my dreams could become reality. Before that, me and Judith made up. We were best friends again. Inside I knew that I still resented her but I had no choice. She was my only friend. Harry refused to hang around me. One day I took Judy to the clearing and showed her my masterpiece. She didn't seem to appreciate it. We left in silence and she promised not to tell Dumbledore about my secret place. My only regret is not throwing her in that cockpit and leaving her there.

"Eventually, me and Judy and Harry left Hogwarts. We became Aurors, the sole thing we had promised to do since 5th year. We had accomplished everything. That is, everything but a relationship. Harry and Judy were happy to just be together and to get married and have a family. I was stuck in the dust with no one. I turned to the only thing that could help me defeat the Potters. I knew the Dark Lord was keen on bringing down the top Aurors. I was interested in becoming a Death Eater but even the Dark Lord found me to be unworthy. I never became a Death Eater as I wanted so badly. Judy suspected me of turning to the Dark side so she and Harry tipped off the Ministry. They were so sorry that they did that after I convinced Fudge and Crouch that I was not involved. Several years later I returned to the Dark Lord. I handed him information on the Potters whereabouts. They were dead and I was no longer an accessory for him. I was shoved aside once more.

"I knew the Dark Lord wanted James Potter. After the two attempts he tried, I knew that James Potter was my key to becoming a Death Eater. Another had escaped him as well. I was an avid reader of the Daily Prophet and also received inside information regarding the school. This is how my scheme began. I discovered that not only James had escaped the Dark Lord, but so had another girl. Sybll Trelawney. I had no idea why she was important but I knew I would be rewarded above all others.

"I asked some of the school governors on teachers at Hogwarts. Told them I needed background checks on all of them, Auror business. They believed me. I looked at all the profiles, looking for a spot to put myself. I came across an old teacher, one who would not be missed as much, Professor Jeremiah Dunham. I Apparated to Hogsmeade and entered through one of the lower windows. I had talked to a Charm breaker earlier at the Ministry, asking him for ways the Dark Lord could have broken into the school. He fed me all the information I needed to know to break into Hogsmeade. I, being an Auror, had many gadgets I could use. The only one I needed was my Invisibility Cloak, a rare gift from my grandfather.

Venus was still smoking her cigarette and taking breaks to look up at Dumbledore and James as she told her gruesome story. Katy was cringing in disgust and Lily was sending looks of pure hatred Venus' way.

"I killed Professor Dunham, having fixed the awareness on my wand earlier in Spell Control. I set the situation up so that it looked like a spell had backfired and killed him. No one had any idea of his cause of death.

"I received an owl from the you, Cornelius, asking me if I was interested in the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts. I had been doing some serious ass kissing before, hoping my plan would fall into place. And it did. I had the pleasure of meeting Potter the first night I arrived. I met him and his girlfriend. I quickly learned that the batch of kids I was up against was smarter and more perceptive than I had thought. They knew I was up to something. Especially her." Venus said, pointing to Katy.

Cornelius Fudge looked at the girl with question. Dumbledore simply grinned.

"Miss Jones, is that correct?" he asked her.

"Well, yes it is. I knew the evil hag-sorry Professor" Katy said, stopping herself.

"I have gone temporarily deaf and have no idea what you just said." Dumbledore said, picking at earwax in his ear.

Fudge just looked at him in amazement.

"Go on Adams.." he said, gruffly.

"Well, as I said, I knew Jones would be an obstacle. A difficult one. She was friends with Potter. I knew Evans would be a problem to my plan. I know that she was afraid for her friend Halle and especially for Potter. So, I had to change my plans a bit.

"I was planning on bringing Potter to the torture chamber in hopes of killing him and Trelawney. I hadn't bargained on two more teenagers. I wanted to be placed on the highest pedestal that the Dark Lord offered. I wanted power. The power that had never been granted before. And now you know, my plan failed. My time at Hogwarts was meaningless. I did get the pleasure of torturing the brats for a while. Go ahead Dumbledore, bring on the Dementors." she said in the all too familiar wispy voice.

"There wouldn't be much soul for them to suck out of you Venus." James said.

"Is that so? I have no soul? No feelings? If I didn't have feelings Potter, I wouldn't have gone to all this trouble to kill you. I wouldn't have loved your father." Venus said. James looked at her. He stared at her dark eyes, which were normally cold. Then, he saw the unthinkable. Venus Adams had shed a tear.

"Well, I am sorry Venus, but we'll have to see what the Wizengamot thinks. I can assure you that the outcome is looking grim." Fudge said, bringing her up from the chair. She grinned.

"I didn't kill you Potter, but the Dark Lord will!" she screamed as she left Dumbledore's office.


	41. Bitter Heartache

****

A/N: Wow, thanks for all the reviews. I love the people who bashed Venus and told her to go to hell and rot in Azkaban. That's awesome. Bitch was the most common word used for her during these last few chapters. It's been fun, now I have to come up with ideas that don't revolve around my dreams. I hope you guys like this chapter. It will be my last update until August 7th or 8th. I have a mission trip in Tennessee meaning I get to have a nice, long, "fun" drive down there. Sucks to be me. It'll be fun. Sorry that I haven't had as much time as I wanted this summer to write. When school starts up again, updates are going to be on weekends, sorry. I have to put my life first. Please read and review!! You guys are so awesome.

Lily and James: Their Story of Love

****

Chapter 41-Bitter Heartache

James awoke and looked around. His face was dripping in cold sweat as he had awoken from another nightmare where he had died. What did these dreams mean and where the hell was he?

He looked around and saw white sheets and a panic button. He relaxed. He was in St. Mungos. Why did Dumbledore send him here and where were the others? James turned his head to see a sleeping Katy Jones with a large band aid over eyes. Mud must have infiltrated it's way deep within her eyes to the point where they'd have to clean them out. James sighed. Lily must be in this ward somewhere.

He got up, his head aching. He felt a band aid on his own head, where he assumed it had bled. There was another on his arm where Venus had dug her nails into his skin. He remembered the event painfully. He made his way out of the room, careful to not wake Katy. He made his way down the hall, seeing that all the nurses were drowsing off.

__

It must be late. Sybll and Lily must be in the same room., he thought.

James peered into the room next to his and saw 3 beds, instead of 2. Lily was breathing calmly and carefully in her sleep but Sybll appeared to be having a nightmare. He tapped her lightly, just enough so that she could escape the awful dream that was disturbing her. He made his way over to the other bed and saw what could only be distinguished as Sirius Black. He grinned. Sirius' face was buried into the pillow and he was snoring slightly.

How he missed his best friend so much. They had two separate lives now. James hadn't noticed anyone else in the room but to his dismay he saw Halle Douglas, or should he say Halle Black's head sleeping gently on the side of Sirius' bed. She appeared to be holding his hand. The scene looked all to familiar and he thought back to all the encounters these friends had experienced together. They had fought together and had healed together.

James made his way over to Lily's bed and held her hand, while pulling up a chair just as Halle had done. He kissed it and inhaled nervously.

"Lily, I love you. I never wanted to hurt you in my life and I am so sorry for putting you through all this. If it wasn't for me, you'd be safe and sound and you wouldn't be in danger." James said.

"Yes I would. I am a Muggle, James." Lily's soft voice said. Her eyes stirred and opened slowly.

"Well, not as much danger as you're in right now." James said. He smiled as his girlfriend looked up at him.

"How do you feel, Flower?" he asked her.

"Not too good. I still have the taste of mud in my mouth. I think me and Sybll didn't get things as bad as you and Katy. You two were put in Intensive Care. Me and Sybll just got Sleeping Draughts. She didn't take hers though." Lily said, pointing over to Sybll who was snoring softly in her bed.

"I think Katy got it the worst. Venus just had a dislike for her." James said.

"Poor Katy, we dragged her into it too." Lily said. "They found pieces of barbed wire in her skin from when she was thrown into the cockpit."

"I thought I had it bad. All I have is a throbbing headache." James said.

"I know. Remus stopped by to see Katy a few times. She's going to be here awhile. They have to clear out her eyes, heal her ribs, remove the barbed wire. Poor Halle couldn't bare to go in there. She said she wished it had been her." Lily said sadly.

"No one deserves that. Not Katy, not Halle, not you, not me, not anyone." James said. "What happened to Sirius?"

"Well, when they first arrived, Venus grabbed your wand and hit him with a Curse. Dumbledore managed to stop every one sent after that. She would have killed him. They took her in and well, you know the rest. You sort of blacked out." Lily said. "I think it was the stress and you were so weak and you were pushing your body to fight. Halle hasn't left his side. She's sat there talking to him. He should be fine soon." Lily said.

"I can't believe any of this happened. It's awful. I hope when we become Aurors, we stop people like that." James said.

"You know we will, baby." Lily said, caressing his hand softly with hers.

"My parents could have stopped her." James said, feeling hot tears stain his face.

Lily looked at him sympathetically. They hadn't really discussed his parents, he had been keeping it inside for a long time.

"They knew about her. If they had known she was a teacher they would have known something was up. They put her on trial didn't they?" James asked.

"Yes they did, but she got off, which is no one's fault but the administrations." Lily said.

"She sold them out. She told Voldemort where they were and how he should do it. I could kill her. I hate her almost as much as Voldemort himself." James said.

"I hate her too. She will rot in Azkaban. And you know what? She'll have to live with the fact that she sold out her best friends. Every day she will have to think about her stupid jealousy and why she did it. She'll remember all the details of her dreadful sins. And she will have to live with the fact that we beat her. We defeated her James. We all did." Lily said.

"Your best friend in the entire world came to our aid when we all doubted him. He saved us. You saved us James. We worked as a team." Lily said.

James sat in silence for a moment, Lily's words tracing back and forth in his head. He leaned in and kissed her gently, something he hadn't been able to do in a while. He knew right then, that he was going to marry that woman.

A/N: Sorry it's so short. I hope you liked it anyways. I have packing to do. I shouldn't have even written that, but it's my baby. I couldn't bare not updating before I leave.


	42. Gossip

****

A/N: I am so sorry about the long wait. I only just got home from my mission trip in Tennessee two days ago and haven't had the chance to update. Got a lot of reviews for last chapter and I am so happy. You guys are amazing. Just so you know, Venus Adams may not be completely out of the picture, she may make a small cameo in future chapters. So, on update, Lily and James have only twice defied Voldemort. Ok? I hope you enjoy this chapter and I am so sorry about the long wait. This story isn't my most popular but it's my favorite so I am updating this first. Please read and review! SeCrEt LiLy

Music: Stripped-Christina Aguilera, it has so much personality in it. My favorite songs on it have to be Beautiful, Soar, Make Over, and Cruz. I love them all, but those are the ones with which I find I identify the best.

Lily and James: Their Story of Love

****

Chapter 42-Gossip

Katy tried to open her eyes but was unable to do so. There was some sort of wrapping across them, like a bandage and it stung to open them. She struggled harder and harder but nothing worked. Where was she? What happened? Was she still with the dreadful Venus Adams and her friends had gotten away?

She moved her hands around and found bed sheets. She felt her face to feel a bandage around her eyes. Her arm hurt to move and she felt something prickly sticking out of it. She tried to lean up in her bed but found herself unable to do so. She started to panic. Was she dead?

"Katy honey, calm down, you're ok." came Halle's voice from far away.

"Hal?" Katy asked, confused. "How did you get here? Did Venus take you too? The bitch, once I get this bandage off, I'll kill her."

"No, No, no." Halle's voice said quietly. It was moving closer.

"Where am I?" Katy asked, feeling tears sting her already sore eyes. She felt a hand slide into her own.

"You're in St. Mungos." Halle said quietly. She was crying and had been sitting outside of Katy's room, afraid to go in. Then she heard her. She couldn't let her friend remain confused. So she had to muster up her Gryffindor bravery and step into the room. She saw poor Katy scratching at her eyes and tugging at her clothes. This only caused her to cry more. Katy was almost as helpless as Halle once had been.

"St. Mungos? Does that mean they caught Venus?" Katy asked.

"Yes, they caught her. She'll be going to Azkaban for the rest of her life." Halle said.

"Oh Halle, this must be awful for you. Having to go to St. Mungos again." Katy said softly.

"Actually, visiting St. Mungos wasn't the worst part." Halle said.

"What do you mean?" Katy asked.

"It was seeing my friends in St. Mungos that hurt the most." she said quietly.

"What happened?" Katy asked.

"Sirius came. He brought everyone he could. Then, Venus tried to kill him." Halle said.

"Is he alright?" Katy asked, trying to jump up, but crumbling back in pain again.

"Actually sweetie, you're in the worst condition out of all of us. That woman put you through hell. You should see Lily and James. They're out of their minds in guilt. We all love you Katy. I know how everyone felt when I was gone. I couldn't bare to see you damaged like this." Halle said.

"Halle, you're a great friend." Katy said.

She heard footsteps come into her room. She smelled a familiar scent and felt his presence.

"Remy?" Katy asked softly.

"I'm here darling." Remus said. He sniffled. She could tell he had been crying, something she had never seen him do.

"I love you, Remy." Katy said.

"I love you too, Katy." Remus said, taking a seat near Halle.

"I'll leave you two alone. Katy, get lots of rest though. And promise me you'll get better." Halle said, crying as well.

"I will. Remus' parents are great Healers." Katy said.

"I know they are." Halle said, leaving the room.

"I brought you these." Remus said.

"I'm sorry Remus, I can't see a thing. I can't even open my eyes. What did you bring?" Katy asked.

"Oh, right. I'm sorry. I brought you some flowers. Here smell." Remus said, lifting the flowers to Katy's nose. She breathed in the scent and smiled.

"Thanks." she said.

"Katy, I could not live without you." Remus said quietly. "I love you so much it hurts. When I see you hurt, I'm hurt. So when you can't see, I can't see. And I can't live without seeing you."

"Oh, Remy.." Katy said. She felt him kiss her lips softly. She loved him more than life itself and it was so wonderful to hear him say the same to her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The return to Hogwarts was a tough one as Katy still needed treatment and would remain for another week or so. The six (including Sybll) stood strong and had to live with the whispers that followed when they returned.

"I heard James seduced Venus and Lily found out and they all went to have a threesome in the Forbidden Forest." one girl said.

"I heard that Katy and Sybll were friends with Adams and then they tortured Lily and James in the forest until they told them where You-Know-Who was." a guy said.

"Oh, but I heard that Sirius got jealous of James and Venus' relationship and wanted her to himself. Lily found out and dragged them into the forest. Katy knew too so she was dragged along and threatened not to tell anyone. Sybll had some sort of vision about it and Venus hid behind her." another girl said.

"Oh but I heard that James has sex with goats and went out to practice that night and Venus and Lily followed him." Sirius said, adding along to the whispers. The two girls and the guys were so frightened they scurried along to the Great Hall.

"When will they ever learn?" Sirius asked, seeing James' reproachful look.

"NO!" came a loud familiar voice. James recognized it as his beloved fiery red head's voice.

"You are sick people. Twisted. Our friend Katy did not hurt any of us and she is not going to Azkaban." Lily screamed. She moved to pull out her wand when James' steady hand stopped her.

"They're losers Lil. They'll talk no matter what we say." James said.

"I know, but I can't stand to hear them pointing fingers at us. They all hated Venus too!" Lily said.

"But it's more fun to talk about us Lily." Halle said.

"Everything will go back to normal eventually." Sirius said. "We just have to wait patiently and not curse everyone into the oblivion who talks about us"

"I don't care if I am Head Girl, gossip isn't right." Lily said, gritting her teeth and staring angrily at the girl who had talked about Katy.

"What an impact I have on my dear Lily." James said.

"It's so weird without Katy." Halle said.

"I know." Remus said quietly. He really hadn't spoken much since their departure from St. Mungos.

"I hear Katy went insane just like Halle did." a girls voice said. James had to tie back four other people from pouncing on the girl. Halle started screaming.

"James Potter, you let go of me. I'll kill her. She doesn't talk about my friend." Halle screamed, feeling more tears fill her chocolate brown eyes.

"Prongs, let go, she's not getting away with this." Sirius said, forming a fist.

"She's a 4th year. We can't all beat her up." James said.

"I don't care. James you let go of me you ignorant prick." Lily said.

"Lily!?!" James asked.

"It's true. How can you let her leave? You of all people?" Lily asked.

"I know what's true that's why. Halle is not insane, nor is Katy." James said.

"I'll find her later." said Remus, regaining his cool.

"James, let me go. You too Sirius. I want to kill her. You stupid 4th year. Your hair is ugly and I heard you're a slut!!!" Halle yelled down the hall.

"Miss Douglas! I am appalled." Professor McGonagall's voice came through the hall.

"Shut it Professor. Sirius, put me down." Halle said. Sirius had lifted her over his shoulders and she was pounding on his back.

"PUT ME DOWN!" she screamed. "I am not insane."

"Way to prove it honey." Sirius muttered.

"Stupid bitch! I am not going to let people talk about Katy like that." Halle said.

James was holding Lily who had tried to run off and curse the girl. She was fighting him, scratching his arm.

"I don't care, James. McGonagall can see me do it. Hell, she can even help." Lily said. "Let me go!"

"We really did get the feistiest of the bunch." Sirius muttered. "I am sorry Professor, I'll make sure Halle here calms down."

"Ditto but with Lily." James said. He was effortlessly holding petite Lily back although she was putting up a strong fight.

"Ok, no points will be taken as I can see you all are a little stressed. But please, don't act like that in the halls anymore or another teacher may find you and won't be as lenient." she said, walking into the Great Hall.

"I hate it here." Halle said, still pounding on Sirius' back, but losing her strength.

"Halle baby, I love you. I overreacted as well. But, if we're going to be strong for Katy we have to respect her and not harm everyone who talks about her." Sirius said.

"I hate it. Does everyone think I am insane?" Halle asked.

Lily stopped fighting James and looked at her friend.

"Of course not." Lily said. "How could you think that?"

"I don't know. I just feel so different. Everyone tries to treat me special just because I went to St. Mungos. It's not fair that Katy gets that too. I hate it." Halle said.

"Life isn't fair." James said.

A/N: I hope you liked it. I personally really liked that chapter. It shows a lot of personality and emotion. The way I wanted it to. **Please review!!** If you like cookies review, I'm a whore for reviews. Haha. I took that from someone else, I forget who. But you get my drift.


	43. Lily and Prongs Ride Again

****

A/N: Thanks for all the nice reviews! Did everyone get the cookie they wanted? Ok, good. Well, it has been hard to figure out where to go from there. I am assuming that this chapter won't be very long and for that I am sorry. Writer's block, it kills. Please tell me what you think anyways. I love reviews. I do, they mean a lot to me. If you're reading this and have never reviewed or feel like it won't matter if you don't, think twice. I appreciate every single one. So please, if you're reading, tell me how you feel about my story. So, thanks for all the reviews. Please read and review!

Lily and James: Their Story of Love

****

Chapter 43-Lily and Prongs Ride Again

"Lily, it's all over." James whispered into her ear as they patrolled the abandoned halls that night. They had stopped to just hold one another. Katy had returned that day and the gossip mill just kept turning.

"James, I love you so much." Lily said to him. She was so happy it was all over. She never had experienced anything like that in her life, including the day her mum had died.

"I love you too, Flower." he said. He grinned at her and kissed her playfully on the lips. She had cut her long, flowing red hair into a shoulder-length bob and James thought she was beautiful.

"Do you ever wonder why we don't just you know-do it?" Lily asked.

"Do what, Lils?" James asked her. He was hoping they weren't going to have the conversation he thought they were heading to.

"Sex." Lily said quietly.

"You want to have sex? Already? Our relationship hasn't been for that long." James said.

"I know. I just know that our relationship would move up a level if we did have it." she said to him. She hadn't expected him to be so shocked about it.

"Lily, I have had sex. Plenty more times than I wish I would have. You're different from all those girls. I want it to be special. I want it to be after we get married." James said.

"Are you sure?" Lily asked. "I know that we just overcame a big obstacle and I feel we can overcome anything. I thought sex could be a little, you know reward."

"I love you, but I want it to be right. I don't want to rush." James said. Lily smiled. How had she gotten so lucky with him? He was perfect for her. His existence was her happiness.

"You're amazing James Potter." Lily said. Then she kissed him passionately. They remained that way for several moments.

"I am so lucky to have you, Lily." James said.

"I was thinking the same thing." Lily said grinning. They kissed once more against the stone walls of Hogwarts. The torches were lit and the hall had a fluorescent glow to it. Even Mrs. Norris couldn't be seen. Argus Filch had long since retired to bed and Lily and James were left alone in their peaceful little hallway. How lucky the both of them had been to not have any troublemakers.

Lily loved the touch of James's lips against hers. They were soft and tender and it felt like the whole world just stopped when she kissed him. It was magic. She felt sparks and electricity flow through her body as she deepened the kiss with him.

James ran his fingers through her soft, red hair. It was short but he loved it, just as he loved her. She was amazing, inside and out. He knew she was the one he was destined to be with. Who knew that he would ever end up with Lily Evans? James always knew.

They kissed more and more. It had been the longing and the redemption from their previous month that triggered this intense heat between them. They valued each other so much more. The threat wasn't gone. There was still Voldemort, who was even more cruel than the twisted Venus Adams.

Lily pulled back, gasping for air. She smiled and James grinned.

"That was some kiss, Miss Evans. Let's see. 15 points to Gryffindor for such an outstanding performance from the two best kissers in school." James said.

"You can do that?" Lily asked.

"I can do anything when I'm with you." he said to her. He pulled her into a hug and started humming. They swayed together, dancing to the rhythm of their hearts. It was pure romance. Or pure destiny. Whatever it was, James Potter and Lily Evans felt it.

"It is so wonderful to just be normal and have no worries at the moment." James said.

"I know. It's amazing. Dumbledore replaced Adams with Andromeda, Sirius's older cousin. She's so much better than Venus. No exams to worry about yet, and Voldemort is long gone for now. Both Katy and Halle made full recoveries. It's wonderful to have no worries." Lily said. "It's wonderful to have you."

"Want to go somewhere?" James asked.

"We can't. We have to patrol." Lily said. She pointed to the empty hallway as if proving James's point.

"Oh right. There is no hallway to patrol. No one else is up." Lily said. "Ok, where do you want to go?"

"Outside, on the grounds. For a walk around the lake." James said.

"Good idea." Lily said. She conjured a coat for herself and asked James if he wanted one. He shook his head.

"I'll be fine." he said.

"I don't think so! It's freezing!" Lily protested. They were stepping off the steps and onto the grounds. It was January and the air was bitter cold. The snow had melted but was delicately falling from the sky for a new, fresh layer tomorrow. The lake had frozen over and the moon was shining in a beautiful crescent.

"I'll be fine. You'll see." James said. He walked a little further ahead of Lily.

"Just hop on." James said.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked, but then smiled as James transformed into Prongs. He was so beautiful as the snow fell onto his antlers and his small, brown nose. She pet him and kissed the tip of his nose.

Then she hopped on his back. Prongs grunted, as though laughing to himself. Lily started laughing loudly as they ran around the lake. She was having fun and spending time with the man of her dreams. It was perfect.

Soon, James slowed down to a walk and was just walking around the lake, admiring it's beauty, even in it's current frozen state. He noticed Lily was getting cold and kneeled down so she could step off. She did and he transformed. Her red lips had turned purple but she was still smiling.

"Up we go." he said. He lifted her off her feet and carried her into the castle, he giggling the whole way.

They reached the Heads Room and James set her into her bed and tucked her in. She smiled at him. She removed her coat and shoes. He turned the lights out for her and was about to leave when he heard her voice. Quiet, but distinct.

"Sleep with me tonight. We don't have to do anything. I just want to hold you." Lily said.

"Ok." James said. He took off his own shoes and hopped into her bed, beside her. The two of them kissed goodnight and fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

****

A/N: I know it was short but I was asked to write more L/J action. It's hard to think of non-sexual things for them to do. I hope you liked it, please review!


	44. Poetic Engagements

****

A/N: Thanks for all your reviews. Last chapter was just to show how their relationship is growing. I thought it was sweet as did most of you. As I have said before, I am going to continue this until Lily and James's death. I don't think I will make a sequel. This story will probably be over 100 chapters, easily. So, the updates are spaced out, but in the long run, you're getting a lot of chapters. You can always re-read previous chapters as I have re-written many of them. My other stories are also pretty good as well. Check them out. Please read and review. You guys are great!

Music: Jagged Little Pill-Alanis Morissette. I have been in an Alanis kind of mood lately. She's an amazing musician. I'm finally old enough to appreciate her talent.

Lily and James: Their Story of Love

****

Chapter 44-Poetic Engagements

About a month later, James could be found sleeping on his desk in the Heads Room. He was exhausted. He and Lily had been working on the upcoming Sweetheart's Dance which was due to occur on Valentine's Day.

Lily was off catching up with Katy and Halle and James was left alone, trying to work on something. He had plans and he wanted to put them into action that weekend.

Sirius and Halle had been enjoying their married life and Remus and Katy had been going on strong. James thought that he and Lily were ready to move on to the next level. At this point in their relationship, there was no turning back, no backing out. It was real. It was the true heartfelt love that many search for but never find.

He sat, planning it out in his head. He had fallen asleep, but only briefly to realize that he needed the Marauders for this one. He needed their brilliant minds. Well, he needed Sirius and Remus's mind anyways.

He jumped up and grabbed his Invisibility Cloak and headed out the blue and white satin curtains. He didn't want Lily to see him. It had to be a complete surprise to her.

James waited until someone exited the Portrait Hole to seize his chance to enter the Common Room. He entered, covered by the Cloak to see Sirius and Remus playing Wizards Chess again. He was about to uncover himself when he heard his name enter their conversation.

"Ol' Prongsies doesn't have the time for his fellow Marauders anymore. He's so wrapped up in a girl. I think he and Lily should break it off." Sirius said.

"I know what you mean." Remus said. James couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"It's like we don't matter anymore." he continued to say. James's face felt hot and he was about to exit the Portrait Hole when he heard Sirius.

"Only joking Prongs. Knew you were there the whole time buddy." Sirius said.

James let out a sigh of relief and took the cloak off.

"How'd you know I was here?" James asked.

"Ever think about lightening up on that aftershave?" Sirius asked.

"So what can we do for you James?" Remus asked.

"We need to talk. Can we go upstairs where we don't have the chance of being overheard?" James asked.

They all nodded and the four boys walked up the familiar stone steps that led to the Boy Dormitory. James entered and smiled. He missed the dorm where he had matured through the years. It was like a home away from home. As usual Sirius and Peter had a mess near their beds and all over the floor while Remus's small corner was spotless. James's old bed was empty and unused. It made him remember the times when they had talked about pranks, girls, school, Quidditch. This was where they had grown up and bonded. How he would miss Hogwarts. He didn't want to grow up. What he was about to ask Lily would be another step in the process of becoming an adult though.

James sat the boys down and told them exactly what he wanted to do. They all nodded their heads and smiled.

"About time too Prongs. You guys have been dating for awhile. I remember Halle was all anxious when I asked her." Sirius said.

"Are you sure you're not rushing into it? Girls hate it when they're rushed." Remus said.

"Moony, I wouldn't do it if I wasn't ready." James said.

"I know Prongs. Where do you plan on doing it?" Remus asked.

"I don't know. In Hogsmeade?" James asked.

"No, no, no. That's not special. Students will be there and it's not romantic in the least bit." Remus said.

"Well, there's this clearing in the forest. We could do it there." James said.

"The Forbidden Forest? You have got to be kidding me Prongs. You said you wanted romance." Sirius said.

"So where the hell should we do it?" James asked.

"How about by the lake?" Peter suggested.

"That's great Pete. We can have a picnic then we can get the show on the road. Start the engine up." James said.

"Exactly what I'm talking about." Sirius said.

"One problem though guys." James said.

"What?" the three boys asked.

"I want it to be special. I was going to write a poem. You know how girls get about that stuff." James said.

"Yep. She'll definitely want to do it after that." Sirius said. "You have come to the right people young grasshopper."

"Let's get to work fellas." James said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"James, where are we going?" Lily asked. James had put his hands over her eyes and led her out the doors. It was quite chilly but he knew it was a good atmosphere.

He had brought a blanket and a small basket where the house elves had packed them some hot chocolate.

He had taken her to the same place where they had ridden the month before. A small spot near the lake where they could see the beautiful crescent moon and look at the stars. It was romantic. He had gotten what he had needed at Hogsmeade the week before.

"Ok, open your eyes." he said. He lifted his hands from her face and she looked around. She smiled and her bright green eyes were happy.

"What's this about honey?" Lily asked.

"There is something I feel we should do at this point in our relationship. I don't want you to think I am rushing it, we can take it slow. As slow as you want. We can even wait a couple years. I just feel we should talk about it." James said.

"Ok.." Lily said, unaware of what he was talking about.

"We have been through so much together Lily. So much. I love you and I want to read you this poem I wrote." James said. "I did get a little help from my other Marauders. I'll admit that."

"He better. We wrote a damn good poem for him." Sirius whispered. He had his Omnioculars and he, Halle, Katy, Remus, and Peter were huddled behind a bush.

"Sirius, don't you think they should be alone for this?" Halle asked.

"No, I want to hear our poem. It's beautiful." he said.

"Whatever you say." Halle answered, rolling her chocolate brown eyes at her husband.

"Ah-hem." James said, clearing his throat and taking out a piece of parchment from his cloak. Lily smiled.

__

"To my dearest Lily.

Your eyes are green,

I should know

Green as the grass

that muggles mow

Your hair is red

A burning flame

Just a year ago

You hated my name

How do you deal with

My childish antics

The immature Marauders

Are really romantics

They wish us good luck

In our journey of love

You're my lily

Pure as a dove

Sirius is crazy

He is obviously nuts

But he says he's glad

That you don't hate my guts

James opened his eyes hoping to see Lily in happy tears but instead she had tears of laughter.

"That was supposed to be romantic." James said stubbornly.

"It was beautiful baby. But, it was funny." Lily said, wiping the tears.

"I hope you liked it." James said, a little disappointed.

"I loved it. We'll have to save it. But what's with the poetry?" Lily asked.

"There is something I need to ask you." James said.

"Ok." Lily said.

"Lily Evans, will you marry me?"

****

A/N: Big cliff hanger. HAHAHA. Sorry, I love being so evil. It's a gift. Please review, tell me what you think. Thanks guys!


	45. A New Head Boy

****

A/N: OK, I know the death threats were just out of anticipation so I am hoping you guys won't follow through. Haha. I know, I left you on the worst cliffy. Horrible. I know. But, then again, I am horrible sometimes. Now the question is, what will happen in this chapter? I loved all the reviews. I received a lot. I hope you guys liked the poem, not my best, but it was a Marauder touch. Thanks so much for all the reviews. I want to thank all of you individually, but then this chapter would not be as long as I could not devote as much time to it as needed. I hope you guys like this chapter, good or bad. This and Potter's Charm are my babies. They seem to be the most popular. The Travel Through Time is giving competition though. So please review, tell me how you feel, don't sugarcoat it.

Music: Mix. Lots of songs. I love the song Just Like You-3 Days Grace.

Lily and James: Their Story of Love

****

Chapter 45-A New Head Boy

"Move over Sirius, I can't hear." Halle said, pushing Sirius.

"Hold on. He just asked her." Sirius said. There was a long silence. A very long silence. Halle was trying to peer over the bush they were concealed behind. Poor Katy and Remus were waiting patiently, letting Sirius and Halle fight over the view.

"Oh my god, I can't believe it." Sirius said.

"What? Did she accept? When are they getting married?" Halle asked excitedly.

"Oh, Hal, you can be maid of honor. It would only be right since Sirius is Best Man." Katy said.

"How about we both be?" Halle suggested.

"Doesn't Lily decide who the maid of honor is?" Remus asked.

"Girls, let's go back to the castle. There will be lots to discuss." Sirius said sadly. He made his way to get up before Halle pulled him down.

"What's wrong? You really think James won't pick you for Best Man?" Halle asked.

"I honestly don't mind Padfoot." Remus said.

"No, let him talk." Katy said, slapping Remus's arm lightly.

"It's over. She said no." Sirius said.

"Oh my god." the other three said.

James Potter was sitting in a comfortable looking office, apparently waiting for someone. He looked around while adjusting himself uncomfortably in an armchair. He saw a beautiful phoenix, which he would normally go and visit. Not today.

An aged man came into the room, and James sat up straight. Professor Albus Dumbledore was the man he had been waiting for. This was his office, his phoenix, his school.

"So James, I understand there is something urgent you need to talk to me about?" Professor Dumbledore asked as he sat down upon his large desk.

James nodded his head.

"So what would this be, Mr. Potter?" the old man inquired.

"I sadly have to inform you that I am no longer fit to be Head Boy of this school. I just can't handle it anymore, Professor." James said, pulling a scarlet and gold badge from his robes. He set it on the Professor's desk.

"I want you to accept my resignation as Head Boy of Hogwarts." James said.

"I'm afraid I don't understand why you're doing this." Dumbledore said.

"I can't handle the stress any longer. My parents have been killed, Voldemort is after me, and I have so much schoolwork." James said.

"Miss Evans doesn't seem to have that problem and I believe she shares the same dilemmas as you." Dumbledore said.

James balled his hands into fists, hiding his discomfort as Lily's name was mentioned.

"Maybe she is more suitable for the job." James said.

"I can't allow you to permanently resign, James." Dumbledore said, picking up the badge and tracing his fingers over the Letters HB.

"And can I ask why?" James asked, becoming frustrated with Dumbledore.

"Let me tell you something James. I was once Head Boy." Dumbledore said.

"Somehow that does not shock me, sir." James said.

"Well, I am old, I know. Yet, Hogwarts was around when I was younger. I was chosen to be Head Boy. At first, I reacted as you did. I didn't think I was the right person for the position. Yet, my Headmaster saw potential in me. He thought if I stuck to it, rewards would be offered. Of course at seventeen, I was not thinking much about the future. I was just thinking about all the things I still had left to do during my time at Hogwarts. I had many times when I wanted to hand in my badge, but I stuck it out. And today, I can be proud of something I did. Something I stuck to. I choose to believe that you are similar. Your father was Head Boy along with your mother. They stuck to it. I think you can too." Dumbledore said.

"But sir, I am nowhere near as great as my parents, and certainly not as great as you are." James said modestly.

"But James, I see potential for greatness. You have many of the same passions and abilities as the great Godric Gryffindor did. I understand he is in your gene pool, but all the same." Dumbledore said. "Think about it."

"I would not have come here if I didn't think about it." James said stubbornly.

"I still can't allow you to permanently resign. I will put someone in your place as long as you see fit to ignore your duties." Dumbledore said.

"Thank you sir." James said, exiting the office.

He left Dumbledore there, shaking his head and looking at the badge.

"Have you seen Lily?" Katy asked.

"No. Not since James proposed. She's been in bed all weekend. She'll have to come out tomorrow for classes." Halle said.

"And of course the house elf won't let us in." Katy said.

"Hello ladies." Sirius said, sitting down next to his wife and kissing her quickly on the lips.

James had been gone for quite awhile and Sirius had gotten bored. Remus had been called down to Dumbledore's a couple minutes ago, and Merlin knows where Peter was. So, Sirius knew he should find out what the deal with Lily was. No one had heard anything from neither Lily nor James.

"Seen my dear Lilykins lately?" Sirius asked. Both girl shook their heads.

"Why would she decline? She knows how much James loves her. He must be heartbroken right now." Halle said.

"He is. He loves her." Sirius said. "Whoever thought Lily and James's relationship would be butterflies and rainbows must have lied. So far they have not had the smoothest sail in Relationship Rodeo."

"Relationship Rodeo? I am not going to ask." Katy said, shaking her blonde head. "How do you put up with him?"

"I have no idea. I have a feeling his mental conditions will rub off on me one day." Halle said, laughing. She laughed into Sirius's chest as he pretended to wipe a tear.

"You know I love you." Halle said.

"But I'm mental? How do you do it?" Sirius asked.

"I just remember that you've got a good arse." Halle said.

"Ew. Too much information." Katy said, putting her hands over her ears. "I thought we were talking about Lils and James here?"

"We are." Halle and Sirius said together.

"Does James still have the ring?" Halle asked.

"Nope. He returned it yesterday." Sirius said.

"That is so sad." Katy said.

"They were so perfect for each other. What happened? Has Lily gone mental?" Halle asked.

"Halle, I kind of see where she is coming from. Lily is not as spontaneous as you two are. She thought of her future. Marriage doesn't come before school is over in Lily's books. She plans everything. You know her." Katy said.

"Oh yes I do. She wants to establish a career before she gets married. I forgot about the ten-year plan." Halle said.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"Lily has a 10-year plan. Graduate. Become an Auror. Then get married. Then have kids." Halle explained.

"What does it matter? She could mix up the order." Sirius said.

"We're talking about Lily Evans here." Katy said.

The Portrait Hole swung open and Remus Lupin entered.

"What happened? Was it a question about Moony?" Sirius asked.

"No, Moony's under control. I just was told that I got Head Boy." Remus said.

"You what?!?" Katy, Halle, and Sirius all screamed.

"James turned in his badge. I take his place for awhile I guess." Remus said. He didn't seem to happy about it. He took the badge out of his pocket.

"Why would Prongs do this?" Sirius asked.

"To avoid Lily." Remus, Halle, and Katy said.

"Oh yeah." Sirius said. "Why do I always not get the point?"

"How should I know?" Halle asked.

"Poor James. I feel so bad for him. Losing Lily, giving up the badge. Head Boy meant a lot to him. He wanted to prove to his parents that he could do it. He doesn't even have Quidditch anymore." Katy said.

"His parents are gone now. Now he can only live for himself. He has no other family." Sirius said.

"I have to move my stuff to the Heads Room. Dumbledore said the room should accommodate to my personal preferences. Whatever that means." Remus said.

"Moony, it's not going to be the same." Sirius said.

"You'll have Prongs." Remus said.

"Speaking of, where is he?" Sirius asked.

"He never came back after he left Dumbledore's office. Who knows where he went." Remus said.

Lily rubbed at her eyes, knowing that they were red and puffy. She hadn't left her room other than to go to the bathroom and shower. Food seemed to just appear within her room. She hadn't seen James since Friday.

She knew she should leave the room to go see her friends, but questions she didn't want to answer would be asked. She couldn't talk about it, not yet.

She pulled on her fluffy robe over her pajamas and went to go sit out on the couch. She opened her door and saw James's door. The bold writing was normally a comfort to her, but now it only depressed her. She saw something move on the door and wiped her eyes to make sure she wasn't hallucinating.

The letters JAMES were morphing into an untidy scrawl that read REMUS.

Lily gasped. She knew what that meant.

James Potter was no longer the Head Boy to her Head Girl.

****

A/N: I know I am cruel, mean, and etc. I believe that James and Lily had a rocky relationship before they got married. It's my portrayal and of course they will get back together. But, for now, you'll have to deal with it.

Look forward to the next chapter. It will contain:

-Lily and Remus talk.

-James and Sirius talk.

-You'll find out what went through their minds.

****

PLEASE REVIEW!


	46. Sweet Surprises

****

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, even if you were a tad bit upset about the entire Lily/James breakup thing. I highly doubt they got together and never broke up. Think about their age. Seventeen years old, not the most mature age in the world. They'll learn. Absence only makes the heart grow fonder. I think that's how it goes. I don't mind flames yet I have never received one. I try to review the way I would like to be. So please, read and review. I am sorry about the long waits in-between chapters. School just started and I am pretty busy. So, I apologize in advance. Just be patient.

Music: Because I Can-Katy Rose. The entire CD is good. I recommend it.

Lily and James: Their Story of Love

****

Chapter 46-Sweet Surprises

"So where is Sirius today?" Katy asked her friend. The three girls were walking around Hogsmeade as the Sweethearts Dance was the next day. Halle would usually be accompanied by Sirius that weekend, but he had mysteriously gone off. Remus was with James and Peter, keeping their lonely hearts company.

"I have no idea. He said he would show me later. I am kind of nervous. Think about it. Sirius and surprises. Not always the best combination." Halle said, looking at a pair of shimmering dress robes and making a face.

Lily was looking at the satin robes. They cost quite a bit of money, but she wanted to buy something for herself for a change. She was looking at the colors and trying to decide whether she should even go. The chances were that James had some bimbo for a date. How would it look if she went alone?

"He could be planning something romantic for Valentine's Day." Katy suggested.

"Yeah, he seems the type for that." Halle said. She looked at Lily, who was barely listening.

"What's wrong Lils?" Katy asked.

"Yeah, something's up. Did James do something?" Halle asked. "He's been known to get immature after rejection."

"No, James didn't do anything. I haven't even talked to him." Lily said quietly.

"You have to talk to someone Lils. You can't keep it a secret forever." Halle said, looking sympathetically at her friend.

"You haven't even talked to us about it." Katy said.

"Because it's no one's business." Lily said, raising her voice. She was letting her temper get the best of her.

"I think that if anyone has the right to know, it's James." Halle said, speaking indirectly to Lily. She couldn't look her friend in the eyes as she said it though.

"So you're siding with him?" Lily demanded, feeling her face grow hot.

"Lily, he did nothing wrong. The man loves you." Katy said. Lily grew silent and went off in Madam Malkin's near the dressing room. Katy and Halle kept browsing.

"Never thought I would say this but, poor James Potter." Katy said quietly.

"I know. The guy did nothing wrong. Lily barely came out of her room. Can you imagine how he must feel?" Halle asked.

"Pretty bad. We're lucky she even came to Hogsmeade with us." Katy said. She was looking at a pale pink pair of dress robes. They looked beautiful against her fair skin. Halle didn't even have to see Katy try them on to know they went well for her.

"Those are perfect." Halle said, smiling.

"You think?" Katy asked.

"Remus will love them." Halle said, giving her a smile.

"Now Halle, these are perfect for you." Katy said. She had a pair of silky white dress robes.

"Wow, are they my size?" she asked, putting her hand against the shimmering material.

"Yes." Katy said, checking the tag.

"But white isn't my color. It's Lily's." Halle said.

"Well guess what? I think these would look better on you. She should get a purple. I'll pick her up a pair." Katy said.

"I wonder why she really turned him down. It can't be that stupid 10 year plan can it?" Halle asked, glancing at her friend.

"I have a feeling there is more than she's telling us." Katy said.

****

……………………………….....................................................................................

Later in the Common Room, Lily entered through the House elf portrait and plopped herself down on the large scarlet and gold couch. Remus followed closely after.

"I am exhausted." she proclaimed.

"Me too. Man that girl can shop." Remus said, commenting on Katy's remarkable knack for shopping.

"We were there for six hours!" Lily said.

Remus went and sat down in front of the fire on one of the arm chairs.

"So where were you when little miss Katy was shopping like a fanatic?" Lily asked, yawning and stretching out.

"I was with James and Peter." Remus said. He saw Lily's mouth form into a small but noticeable frown. He saw her green eyes express concern.

"So, how is he? I mean James?" she asked.

Remus paused for a moment. He knew that someone had to talk to her about it.

"He's doing pretty bad. He gave up his badge as you know. He's taken that pretty bad as well. Losing you kind of hit him harder though." Remus said.

"I never meant to hurt him." Lily said, her voice quavering.

"I know, Lily. He just doesn't understand." Remus said. "I don't think anyone understands."

"Why did he give up his badge?" Lily asked, avoiding what his implied question.

"The sole purpose of him trying to keep the badge was you. Without you, what reason does he have to do his job?" Remus asked.

"I thought it meant more to him." Lily muttered.

"You mean more to him." Remus said.

"You really want to know? Remus, you need to know why I said know?" she asked quietly.

He sat up and caught her eye. She was feeling the tears come on, recalling that night.

"I was scared. I am seventeen years old and he's asking for the rest of my life. I don't want to give that away just yet. The thought of marriage makes me think of kids." Lily said. "I'm not ready for kids. I'm not even ready for a relationship. All these years I said he was the immature one. Well, now he can blow that one in my face. I'm not ready."

"He told you he would give you as much time as you needed. Why directly say no?" Remus asked.

"I was overwhelmed. Surely you can understand that. There is so much more I was to fulfill in my life before I even think about marriage. I want to make sure that I'll be there for my husband. If I'm traveling the world, how fair would that be to James?" Lily asked.

"The thing is, James wouldn't let you go alone. He'd be right there with you." Remus said.

"Everything that has happened this year has been overwhelming. I know James doesn't ask for it, but he does put those around him in a lot of danger. I'm not ready for that yet. Venus Adams wouldn't have taken me and tortured me if I hadn't been James's girlfriend." Lily said, now feeling the hot tears stream down her face.

"I know Lils. That's what makes you strong though. You can deal with these things yet still come out on top." Remus said.

"I think you're wrong Remus. I have never been the strong one. James has." Lily said quietly.

****

……………………………….................................................................................

"Where are we going Sirius?" Halle asked. It was cold outside and he had insisted that she bring her cloak and scarf. They had gone off Hogwarts grounds that night. He had flown them on a broom from Hogsmeade but near the end, her eyes had been closed. He had a big surprise for her. One that would improve their life together.

"If I told you, would it be a surprise?" he teased.

"No silly, but you know I hate surprises." Halle said, sticking her tongue out.

They flew in the midnight breeze, Halle with her eyes closed. Then without any warning, they came to a soft and gentle stop.

Sirius helped her off the broom and took her hand.

"Ok, open your eyes." he said softly.

She slowly opened her chocolate brown eyes and smiled at the sight she saw. There was a small cottage with a white picket fence. There was a sign that read "**The Blacks**" in the lawn. The shutters were painted blue and the house was a pale powdery blue. It was the house of her dreams.

"Is this-Is this ours?" she asked nervously, smiling from ear to ear. She looked at him and he nodded.

"Can we go inside?" she asked.

"It's all ours." he said. "But before we do.." he said. He led her up the porch stairs.

Then, he lifted her off her feet.

"To our new life together, Halle Black." he said, smiling. Before entering, she looked and him and smiled softly.

"I love you." she said. Lily had no idea what she was missing. Halle loved being married, especially to Sirius Black, the most perfect man in the world.

****

A/N: Hope you liked it. Next chapter is the Sweethearts Dance. I know I said Sirius-James talk but I think that the Marauders are going to talk before the dance. I may be awhile before I update. I may do it this weekend. Depends on the amount of reviews I get. So keep the numbers high. We're going for the big 4-hundo!


	47. A Night To Remember

****

A/N: 15 reviews isn't bad. But, I know you guys can do better. We can break 400 I know it! Well, I was going to wait to update this one but seeing as it's my favorite, I must update again. So please read this and I hope you like it. Be ready for a long one.

Music: Katy Rose again. Love her CD. It's a mixture of so many emotions.

Lily and James: Their Story of Love

****

Chapter 47- A Night To Remember

"James Potter, why the hell aren't you going?" Sirius demanded. The boys were dressing for the Sweetheart's Dance and dear old Prongs had just broken the news of his absence at this particular dance.

"I'm not up to it, Padfoot." James said, laying down on his bed. He was dressed in Muggle clothes and was not planning on doing anything that night.

"I think those words sounded a little like Lily doesn't love me." Sirius said. Peter smacked him.

"Sorry, that was harsh." he said, apologizing to his friend. He went and sat at the end of James's bed.

"Wish Moony was here." Sirius mumbled. "But no. He wants to get ready in the Heads Room. Stupid git."

"Sirius, shut up." James said, turning onto his back.

"No Prongs. I won't shut up. I can't see you sit here and sulk. You're Prongs. James Potter. A Marauder. You are better than this. We move on." Sirius said. "I love Lily so much as a friend but James, she's just a girl."

"You're underestimating her Sirius. She's more than that. She was **the** girl." James said.

"Somehow I think you have told me this before." Sirius said, scratching his head.

"What Padfoot means to say is, I bet Lily isn't sitting around and sulking." Peter said. He was wearing olive green dress robes. Who wears olive green dress robes for Valentine's Day? Obviously he would stick out like a sore thumb. But, Peter is Peter.

"Actually Wormtail, that is where you're mistaken. She too is having difficulty doing things other than mope." Sirius said.

"She is?" James asked, sitting up and looking at his friend in the eye.

"Yes. No one's had a real chance to talk to her. I think Halle and Katy did, but if they did they're not saying anything." Sirius said.

"I don't blame them. It's her business." James said.

"Don't you want to know why she turned you down?" Sirius asked.

"In a way, no. It wouldn't make me feel any better. I know it's me. It's always been me. If you look at our past, you can't often see me blaming Lily. It's usually the other way around." James said, laying back on his pillow. He transfigured the top of the bunk into the night sky. He just watched with fascination.

"Then why do you love her?" Sirius asked.

"Why do you love Halle? Love is unexplainable. There are no words for it. You can't express why you feel so. It just happens." James said. "Don't you think that if I had the choice I would have chosen to love someone who didn't hate me in return?"

"No." Sirius said simply.

"You're right." James said, sighing. "I'm so screwed up, Padfoot."

"No you're not." Sirius said.

"Don't lie to me. I know I am. I can't even keep the love of my life. I let go of my badge. I have no family. A mass murderer is after me for some reason." James said. "Why me? Why can't I have a normal life? Why can't I be you Sirius? Or even you Peter? You don't get so much temptation in your life."

Peter slowly turned to the corner and took an inward gulp. What had he done? He rubbed the spot on his left forearm tenderly.

****

………………………………...................................................................................

"You're not going? Why the hell not, Lily Evans?" Halle demanded to know. She was wearing a towel and putting on her makeup. Her hair was already resting on her shoulders in soft curls. She looked beautiful.

"I've told you. I don't feel comfortable going alone." Lily said, making up an excuse. "Plus Potter will be there."

"What about your Head Girl duties?" Katy asked.

"Tell Dumbledore that you'll act in my place and you'll open the dance. You're a Prefect. He'll understand." Lily said. "Plus, you'll look better dancing with Remus than I would."

Katy was putting her blonde hair into a knot in the back of her head. She was wearing the pink dress robes from the shop. They looked wonderful on her. She had applied some pale pink lip gloss and very little makeup. She looked stunning. Lily smiled. She felt like a mother watching her daughters growing up. But it was different. They were her friends. They were growing up. Without her. Halle was already married and Katy was in love. Where was little Lily? Stuck in her room.

She had come to the Gryffindor Common Room to watch her friends get dressed.

"I got you something just in case." Halle said. She reached into the closet and pulled out satin lavender dress robes.

"Oh, you didn't have to Hal." Lily said, smiling.

"They're yours. A gift from me. Even if you don't use them tonight, they'll always be yours." Halle said, smiling. Lily went up to her and hugged her.

A small second year girl came up and giggled.

"Can we help you?" Katy asked politely.

"Well, Sirius Black is down there waiting for you." the small girl said. Halle smiled.

"I'd suspect so. And what did he say?" Halle asked, grinning. She knew Sirius had said something to make that girl blush so much.

"Well, he said that the dance already started and that he doesn't give a damn what you wear. Actually he said it would be better if you didn't wear anything." the girl said.

"Well, tell Mr. Black that he'll have to wait until later for that opportunity because I don't recall being sent to a Nudist colony." Halle said smirking.

A couple minutes later, as Halle was pulling out her dress robes, ready to put them on, the girl returned. She was giggling even harder.

"He said he could arrange it." the girl said. She left before Halle could respond. She giggled. The thought of living in a Nudist Colony with Sirius was kind of amusing.

"You better get dressed." Lily said, sniffling.

"Are you crying, sweetie?" Halle asked turning to her friend.

"No." Lily said, wiping her tears on her sleeve.

"Yes she was. She's always crying though, so this shouldn't shock you." Katy said.

"Lily honey, what's wrong? Why don't you just go? I am sure some single boy will ask you to dance. You're a beautiful girl with a lot going for you." Halle said.

"You get dressed, let me handle this." Katy said. She knew Remus would be patient.

"What is the matter with me?" Lily asked her friend.

"What do you mean?" Katy asked.

"I mean, why did I break his heart again? I've done it a million times and sworn never again. Yet I repeatedly keep doing it." Lily said.

"I think I know why. You love him so much. But you're afraid. Deeply afraid that he won't love you as much as you love him. Well guess what? He loves you more than anything. How many girls has he proposed to? How many has he saved from death? None. You're the only one that he loves. And I think it may remain that way forever." Katy said.

"I'm not ready Katy. I have so much more I need to do." Lily said, crying.

"I know Lily honey." Katy said.

"I'm ready." Halle said softly. She had on the white dress robes made of silk. It looked like porcelain. Her brown hair was in soft curls and she had on red lip gloss. Her eyes showed a hint of mascara, but she looked like an angel.

Lily smiled.

"He'll love it." Lily said, kissing Halle's cheek. She then turned to Katy and hugged her. "You guys are so amazing. Now go have fun."

"Are you sure? We'll stay if you need us to." Halle said, turning to Lily before leaving.

"Positive." Lily said, smiling. She fell on Halle's bed and felt the lavender robes softly rub against her cheek. She frowned and felt yet another tear pass down her rosy face.

****

………………………………...................................................................................

Sirius was nervously pacing the Common Room, waiting for his wife to come down. It was their first dance together. He wanted it to be a brilliant night. One she would always remember.

He saw Katy come down, looking beautiful. Remus had joined him in the Common Room to wait for her.

Remus turned and kissed her on the cheek muttering "You're beautiful."

She smiled. "She's not showing up. I'll have to fill in with her."

"Are you ready? Because the first dance will only be followed by me sweeping you off your feet the rest of the night." Remus said. Sirius grinned. He did make a very smooth Marauder.

"You two youngsters have fun tonight." Sirius said, waving to them as they left.

He turned to face the stairs and the sight literally took his breath away. Halle was standing on the stairs looking like an angel sent from heaven.

She smiled and he knew that he loved her so much. She was so happy and positive to be around. And, he could not forget it, she was beautiful.

"I love you." he said to her as she walked down to him.

"I love you too." she said. He looked down at her hand and saw the shimmering wedding ring he had given her a few months earlier.

She smiled.

"We're not hiding it anymore?" Sirius asked.

"No. I am proud to be married to you. Something that makes me so happy shouldn't be hidden." Halle said.

"You make me happy." Sirius said.

"Are you ready to go to the dance?" Halle asked.

"Yes. Such a shame poor Prongs couldn't be here. He worked so hard on it too." Sirius said.

"James isn't going?" Halle asked.

"Nope." Sirius said. Halle grinned. She knew that the only two Gryffindor 7th years who were not attending had some catching up to do.

****

………………………………...................................................................................

Lily let her fingers touch the stone wall as she came down the stairs into the Gryffindor Common Room. She prayed for all the younger students to have gone to bed. She knew that was not where they would go though. They had probably gone and tried to sneak into the dance. At that point, she didn't care. At least they would be having some fun.

Alas, she heard silence as she entered the Common Room. Nothing but the flickering fire could be seen nor heard. She was going to sit on the couch when she looked down and saw a raven haired figure already sleeping on it.

"Oh." she said softly. She was going to leave when she heard him.

"Lily?" he asked. "You didn't go?"

"No." she said quietly.

"Why not?" he asked her curiously. "Aren't you required to go?"

"Yes, but Katy's filling in for me. I am just not up to it." she said.

"Oh." he said. There was an awkward pause.

"You don't have to leave just because I'm here." he said, looking into her eyes. He had missed those eyes. The mystery and pain and love they usually held. All he saw was hurt.

She went and sat down on one of the arm chairs near him. She pushed a lock of her red hair behind her ear and looked up at him.

"Lily, we need to talk and you know it." James said, sitting up. She nodded.

"James, I wouldn't have said no if I'd have known how awful things would get between us. I actually prefer us fighting than this. I miss seeing you." she said, collapsing in the chair crying.

He knew that if she breaking down like this then she had been withholding guilt and resentment for quite some time. What he didn't know she was feeling was regret.

"You feel this way? Because all I've been thinking about was asking you. If I hadn' done that, we'd still be perfect." he said.

"What's happened to us James?" she asked looking at him.

"I don't know. I really don't. I thought we were ready for the next step. I was so in love with you. I thought that things only got better after marriage. I guess it kind of complicates things." James said.

"Yeah it does." Lily said. "But then why are Halle and Sirius so happy?"

"Because they're different from us. They can do that and still be happy." James said.

They sat in silence for a couple moments.

"Why did you say no Lily?" he asked her. "Why? That's all I want to know. I'll leave you alone, forever if you'd like, just if you'd tell me."

"I'm not good enough for you James. You deserve better than some Mudblood witch." Lily said.

"What? Lily never say that again. Never." James said. "You not good enough for me? You have to be crazy."

"You do. I couldn't give you the kind of life you deserve. You'll make it big and you should go home to some trophy wife who will never give you problems." Lily said, feeling the tears.

"Lily, I could have that kind of life. I could. But it's the choices we make that decides our future. I chose you. I chose the more difficult life. The one I know will be worthwhile. The one I want to stick around to see." James said.

"But what id we make each other miserable? What if you don't feel this way 10 years from now?" Lily asked.

"Why question it Lily?" James asked. "I love you."

"You're eighteen James. Who knows how you'll feel when you're 25 or 30." Lily said.

"I'll know I have you. That's the only piece of information worth having." James said.

With that said, he got up and scooped her off the couch. He lifted her to him and kissed her. Kissed her with all the passion he had been feeling since they had broken up. And it was beautiful. Almost as real as their first kiss.

A/N: I hope you liked it. Yes, they're back now. That was just a little break for them. **Please review.**


	48. I Need You

****

A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful and encouraging reviews you guys sent me. They're very nice to receive. I am so sorry for the long waits between updates. I am so busy at the moment though. I can't really help it. My personal life comes first. I'll try and update on weekends and holidays. Also, when I can. So, give me a review and I'll try and review as soon as possible. Thanks again you guys.

Music: Under My Skin-Avril LaVigne. Way better than her first CD.

****

Queen of Day Dreams- How'd you like the CD? I like it. Avril's a little better but Katy Rose is good. She's very eclectic.

Lily and James: Their Story of Love

****

Chapter 48-I Need You

"Is that Lily and James?" one voice muttered.

"Oh, it has to be. Is James Head Boy still?" another voice asked. Sirius turned to look at the entrance to the dance to see his friend, entering in sweats, with Lily Evans. He grinned. Sirius knew the two of them couldn't deny it any longer.

"Look. Our favorite couple's back." Katy muttered, while dancing in the arms of Remus. Halle and Sirius just smiled.

"About time too. I'm getting sick of Prongs moping around." Remus said.

"Me too. Me too." Sirius muttered. He watched as the two of them casually danced with one another. They weren't dressed for the occasion, but Sirius knew it didn't matter.

"She's beautiful." Halle said, while watching her friend. Lily's eyes had the old sparkle back into them. She looked happy.

"No. You're beautiful. You do realize this is our first dance ever as a couple." Sirius said, grinning.

"Yes I do. It's also our last at Hogwarts." Halle said.

"You guys are so depressing." Katy said, rolling her blue eyes and laughing.

The song ended and the couples moved towards the punch bowl. Lily and James were hand in hand and looking at each other with deep admiration.

"Those two really do go up and down a lot." Katy said.

"It's love/hate darling." Remus said, shaking his head. "It works for them."

Halle averted her eyes towards Katy, catching the blonde girl's eye and motioned towards Lily.

"Girl talk." Katy said simply.

"Bye honey." Halle said, kissing Sirius on the nose. As she walked away he touched the spot fondly.

"I love her, Moony." Sirius said.

"I know you do Padfoot." Remus said.

"Do you think Prongs wants to talk?" Sirius asked.

"No. He's too busy thinking of Lily. You know he can't be comprehended when his mind is on that girl. He's very incoherent." Remus said, grinning. Sirius nodded in understanding.

"James, is it ok if I go and talk to Halle and Katy for a little while?" Lily asked.

"Of course. I'll go get some fresh air." James said, putting his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

****

……………………………….....................................................................................

It was cold outside, but the snow had melted earlier. The lake was frozen over and a cool mist was flowing gently above it. James was glad he had worn a sweatshirt instead of uncomfortable dress robes. He was much warmer this way.

He had Lily back. That was all that mattered. She was his inspiration. He couldn't wait to spend his life with her. He just wished his parents were still alive to see him and meet Lily. They had never gotten that chance.

He heard giggling in nearby bushes and he grinned. Some things never changed. He had left his wand back in the dorm so a Heating Charm was out of the question. He knew Lily would want to fill in her best friends with all the details. This could take awhile. Girls could talk for hours. But, he could wait for Lily. He could wait years. He had, in fact, waited for so long that waiting just seemed like an ordinary part of the process.

He saw footsteps emerging from a distance. Who was walking around alone tonight?

He saw the face of Frank Longbottom come into focus.

"Frank! What are you doing here?" James asked, surprised. James hadn't seen Frank since last year. He had graduated and gone off to become an Auror.

"Dumbledore invited me to go and check out some things in the forest while everyone was at the dance. Sure way of not getting interrupted. Well, you're the exception on that one. But, you're the one I was looking for anyways. I think there's something you should see James." Frank said, a look of concern on his face.

"Why? What happened?" James asked, hoping Lily was still ok.

"It's about your parents. We may have found their bodies." Frank said.

"But didn't you already find their bodies Frank?" James asked.

"We never found their bodies. We saw the blood and we saw where they had been dragged out. But, no bodies were found." Frank said. He was pacing nervously.

"But Dumbledore would have sent people searching for them. Fudge definitely would have. If there was no bodies there was no proof that there was a murder. They could have still been alive." James said.

"You're a smart one, Potter. Too smart for your own good." Frank said, his voice becoming hard and cold. A combination in which sent chills up James's spine. He stood his ground though.

"What do you mean by that Frank?" James asked, knowing that this was not the real Frank Longbottom.

"I mean, that brain of yours is going to get you in some deep trouble some day." Frank said.

"Are you implying that, that day be today?" James asked, knowing the answer. He was ready to run.

What he was not ready for was the transformation from Frank Longbottom to Lucius Malfoy.

Malfoy smiled. "Surprise." Before James could move invisible ropes were tied around him, restraining any movement. He concentrated and transformed into his Animagus form, thinking of Lily. He couldn't die yet, she needed him.

He felt the ropes restraining him as a stag, but found the will to escape greater. He pulled the ropes and felt them loosen. He felt the hold slip away. And he ran. He ran straight, as far as he could go. What he didn't expect was Malfoy to come riding up next to him on that great black crow of his. Then, James Potter was captured once again.

……………………………….....................................................................................

"Isn't he wonderful?" Lily asked, looking at her friends.

"That is so great, Lils." Katy said, smiling. Her friend was glowing, bursting with joy.

"What are you doing?" Halle asked. Lily just stopped daydreaming and looked at her curiously for a moment.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked.

"I mean, what are you doing? Go get him! This should be your night to spend with him." Halle said, pushing Lily along. Lily blushed and waved goodbye to her friends.

She hurried down the hall to go get James. She wanted to just feel his arms around her once more. She exited onto the grounds and saw a sight that made her want to vomit. She whimpered and felt arms restrain her.

She saw a stag running away from this hideous black crow. And then, they stunned the animal. It didn't get completely stunned but it was lying on the ground, kicking it's legs a bit. She knew that the stag was James. She screamed for him as she saw the foot of a man collide with the stag.

"JAMES!" she screamed.

"No, it's alright Lils. They won't get away with it." Sirius Black said.

"NO JAMES, I NEED YOU!!" she screamed into the night.

****

A/N: Evil cliffy I know. It's short but intriguing, right? Another one should be coming tomorrow or Sunday. Be waiting. **Please review!**


	49. Cockiness

****

A/N: So sorry for the long wait. I have been so busy. So, here is the new chapter for this. Hope you like it and please review!

Music: Hotel Paper-Michelle Branch. Haven't listened to that CD in a while. It's very good. I love Where are you now?, Tuesday morning, and One of these days. Awesome tunes. Just so you know, the black crow was Barty Crouch Jr. as I told you in previous chapters. He was hiding in the forest until Lucius could get James.

Lily and James: Their Story of Love

****

Chapter 49-Cockiness

At that moment, Sirius transformed into the giant black dog known to his friends as Padfoot. Halle gasped. Before she knew it, Lily had been let go of her restraining arms and was running after the black dog. The stag had been taken out of sight and Sirius was running, looking for him. Halle was left panicking as to what to do.

__

Dumbledore, she thought. _Go get Dumbledore!_

She ran on her heels and slid across the floor in the entrance hall. She saw all eyes on her. She nervously got up, panicking.

"Halle honey, what's wrong? Where is Sirius?" Katy asked.

Halle shook her head, not wanting to answer those questions.

"Professor!" she shouted. Professor Dumbledore, who had been dancing with Professor Sprout held a hand up and the music stopped.

"He's gone. James is gone," she said.

"What do you mean, Miss Douglas?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"I mean, someone has taken James Potter. He is gone," Halle said. "And Sirius and Lily have gone after him."

"How could I have let this happen again?" Dumbledore asked himself. He ran out the hall with Remus, Katy, McGonagall, and Halle following.

"Where was he, Miss Douglas?" Dumbledore asked, searching the grounds with his electric blue eyes.

"This crow came down and swooped him up and they flew away. I don't know where they were going," Halle said. She didn't want to mention Sirius or James transforming. She knew it was illegal.

"And Lily and Sirius?" Dumbledore asked.

The two had left no traces of where they were going. Halle had no idea how they had left so fast.

"Professor, they're gone," Halle said sadly.

Sirius transformed back into man. He saw Lily next to him.

"Why did you follow?" Sirius asked, concerned.

"I love him. I am not letting anything happen to him," Lily said. The two of them saw a portal. They had seen James and the crow go through it. Surprisingly, it was still here.

"A travel portal. Hard to use unless you have ties with the Ministry. They stay for about a half an hour," Lily explained.

They had run deep off the Hogwarts grounds, both were panting for breath.

"So we're going? To save him?" Lily asked.

"Damn straight we are," Sirius said. "That's my best friend. They don't mess with my friends."

The two of them jumped into the portal and they were gone.

Soon, the last remaining particles of the portal were gone as well.

James fell onto the ground and felt himself transform back into a man without exercising any control over it. He rubbed his head and sat up. He felt a foot collide with his rib.

"Not this again," he said sourly. "You Death Eaters need some new approaches."

"Shut it, Potter," Lucius said.

"So what's your plan Malfoy? Kill the Potter kid and hope no one will stop your beloved Dark Lord? I don't really get why you are after me all this time. Dumbledore is a bigger threat you know," James said, standing up and meeting eyes with Lucius Malfoy. Barty Crouch transformed from crow to man before James's eyes.

"Barty? Wow, never would have guessed you would associate with such scum. Your dad is said to be replacing Fudge. I would be ashamed of yourself if I were you," James said.

"We're not here to chat, Potter," Lucius said.

"Why not, my dear Lucius? If I am going to die I may as well have some pleasant conversation with the bastards who are going to kill me. At least allow me that privilege," he said joking.

"Is this the behavior your damned father taught you?" Malfoy asked.

"As a matter of fact, it is. He always told me to stand my ground," James said.

Malfoy raised his wand.

"You are so stupid, Malfoy. You do know how many people are looking for me right now?" James asked.

Malfoy seemed slightly confused. He looked at Barty and Barty shook his head.

"Daft fools," James muttered under his breath. "You mean to tell me that the two of you just planned this little shin-dig without any planning? Wow, you really are going to get caught. Lucius, aren't you supposed to be the smart Death Eater? I am James Potter, Head Boy of Hogwarts. I have friends and a girlfriend. I am close with Dumbledore. I have been kidnapped before. Do you not think that people will look for me? You're so wrong about that one," James said. Lucius tightened the grip on his wand.

"I would put those silly little masks on before Dumbledore shows up. You're bound to go to Azkaban if he finds you," James said.

"Oh, but Lucius wouldn't want to wreck that perfectly beautiful bleach blonde hair would he? A mask would hide his gorgeous face," a voice said. James, Lucius and Barty all turned. There was Sirius and Lily standing, with their wands out and ready to go.

"Black, Evans," Lucius spat.

"Oh, but Lucius I would much prefer to be called Mudblood. I look forward to it every moment of my pathetic life," Lily said.

James grinned. He loved when his friends used cockiness. It was the best way to bring down an enemy.

"Come on Malfoy. We're the top students at our school. Don't you want to test that against your oh-so impressive Death Eater skills? Where were you in your graduating class Lucius? Let's see, maybe bottom of his class?" Sirius asked. "Why is my cousin marrying such a loser? Oh, I know. She's an evil cold-hearted bitch."

"You want to play Black? We'll play. Crouch, you take the girl. I'll deal with this disappointment," Malfoy said.

"Oh, did you get that catch phrase from my mum? How clever of you," Sirius said. "Impedimenta!"

Lucius swerved, moving out of the way of the curse, but Barty Crouch got hit with it.

"He is so daft. How did he get made a Death Eater?" James asked.

"I was wondering that myself," Sirius said.

"Lucius, you do know this is completely boring. Venus was a little more convincing as an evil lost soul. You're not really living up to it. You've only done the clichéd kick in the ribs. How pathetic," James commented.

Lucius raised his wand and shot green light at James but luckily, both Sirius and Lily rammed into him and prevented his death. James should have just stopped while he was ahead.

****

A/N: Ok, this was short. I wanted to leave it on a sort of cliffy note. What will happen next? Will Dumbledore find them? Who knows. I really don't. This is pretty spontaneous writing right now. I am sorry for the short chapter. **Please review**. I'll update when I can.


	50. A Smoky Haze

****

A/N: I am so sorry. I finally am getting a chance to update. Hopefully it won't take long as I have school tomorrow. We'll have to see. Thanks so much for the reviews. I love you guys. You're awesome. Keep em' coming.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

Lily and James: Their Story of Love

****

Chapter 50-A Smoky Haze

"Better watch your back, Potter," Lucius said. He was grinning maliciously and keeping his eyes intently focused on the three teenagers.

"I intend to, Malfoy. What kind of name is Lucius?" James asked.

"James, stop," Lily said, stepping on his foot.

"Listen to the Mudblood," Lucius said.

"I am sick of this Lucius. Stop with the Mudblood comment. It's getting rather old. Now, why are we here?" Lily asked.

"We only intended on kidnapping Mr. Potter. Not Black and yourself. So, the reason being is that Potter is some use to us. Apparently the kid has more potential than the Dark Lord prepared for," Malfoy said.

"What is he talking about?" Sirius asked. Both Lily and James turned to tell Sirius.

"The prophecy. There was some revelation made of the last remaining Potter," Lily said.

"Accio Wands," Malfoy muttered.

"What?" Sirius asked, feeling his wand swiftly fly out of his hand and into Malfoy's. Lily's and James's had done the same.

James started clapping.

"What is your problem?" Lily asked him.

"Malfoy, you finally made the right move. You really should wake up your buddy, it could get the ball rolling," James said.

Lucius just grinned. He took something out of his pocket and tapped the wand against it. Lily looked at it curiously but Sirius and James seemed to have recognized it.

"Smoke signals? How original," James said sarcastically.

"Dude, shut up!" Sirius said. He put his arm in front of Lily. He was fully aware of what his future cousin-in-law was capable of. Malfoy had set a bottle on the ground. Apparently, the bottle was a Smoke Signaler. It could single any of the wizards or witches to whom it was addressed to.

A serpent protruded from the bottle in the form of smoke and soared into the sky.

"Smoke signals. Sirius, we really should have gotten some of those for detention!" James said.

"What is wrong with him? It's as though he's back in 4th year again," Lily said.

Sirius fixated his eyes on the ground. He saw Barty Crouch staring back at him.

"He put a spell on Prongs. That's why he's acting like this. He knows we need James to fight them off. So, he made him completely irresponsible," Sirius said.

"Great, just great," Lily said. She walked over to James and smacked him on the head.

"Snap out of it!" she said.

"What are we supposed to do? We have no wands. What are we going to do?" she cried.

"Just calm down. Halle had to have gotten Dumbledore. Just wait," Sirius said.

Before their eyes, a mass amount of hooded figures came creeping into the forest clearing.

"How do I stay calm now, genius?" Lily muttered under her breath.

"Come on Dumbledore.." Sirius muttered. He was running out of ideas.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

"Professor, what is that?" Halle asked, pointing to the sky.

"What is what, Miss Douglas?" Professor Dumbledore asked, trying to search the sky.

"It's like smoke. I'm not quite sure. Do you think it could be Sirius?" Halle asked.

They were on the grounds, searching for clues. Remus and Katy looked to see where Halle had pointed out.

"It is smoke. It's a smoke signal," Remus said.

Dumbledore looked up immediately.

"Smoke signal?" he asked. He then raised his wand and muttered, "Accio Smokeometer."

"Smokeometer?" Katy, Halle, and Remus asked together.

A small purple object came soaring through the sky, breaking the window of Dumbledore's office. He muttered a spell to replace the window and caught the Smokeometer in his hands.

There was a glow and it was flashing at a rapid pace.

"They're in a forest," Dumbledore said. Signals were popping out of the Smokeometer. Dumbledore seemed able to comprehend it well.

"it's by Tom's old house. We must get there," Dumbledore said.

"I'm coming with you," Halle said.

"No, honey. You're in no condition to fight," Katy said.

"I am. Sirius is my husband and I am not going to let him and my friends die. I am going to do whatever I can. Do you have a problem with that or are you two going to join me?" Halle asked.

The two of them extended their wands and nodded.

"How are we going to get there?" Remus asked.

Dumbledore put his fingers between his lips and whistled. Yet again, the window broke and an object came out. Yet, this time the object turned out to be Fawkes the phoenix.

"Grab on," Dumbledore said sternly.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

Suddenly, James appeared to be fighting something. He was struggling and clutching his head. And then, it dawned on Lily. He was fighting the curse from Crouch.

His hands fell to his sides and his eyes comprehended was he was seeing. They opened wide as he saw the hundreds of Death Eaters approaching. He made to grab his wand but found it was gone.

"What happened?" James asked.

Neither Lily nor Sirius answered. They were focusing their eyes on an escape route.

"Not so fast," Lucius said.

Jets of fire came bursting out of the wands of several Death Eaters and the trees caught fire. They had nowhere to turn.

Then, suddenly, the Death Eaters felt something on their arms. Their left arm to be exact. They all flinched in surprise.

Lucius narrowed his eyes at James.

"You're not getting away alive, Potter," he said.

"Really? Well, isn't your Master calling? He'll be mad if you're late," James said.

Lucius raised his wand and sent several serpents into the clearing. He then set the rest of the ground, plants, and trees onto fire. Smoke was piling on thicker and thicker.

If that wasn't enough, the serpents were hissing and approaching slowly but surely. Lucius grinned and threw the three wands outside of the fire ring. He then Apparated with a pop.

"Too weak," James said, falling to the ground. Lily had fainted already and Sirius was coughing and trying to back away from the serpents.

__

I'm not ready to die, James thought.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

"Is that another smoke signal, Professor?" Halle asked. They were in the air and were a big distance away from the smoke.

Dumbledore checked the Smokeometer which was hanging on his neck. It wasn't flashing.

"Come on Fawkes, head for the smoke," Dumbledore said.

"I hope we're not too late," Halle said.

__

He's too young to die, she thought.

A/N: I know it's not much but I have to be getting to bed. I hope you liked it. Please review.


	51. A New Friend

****

A/N: I know, I know. I have not updated in god knows how long. I have been quite busy, and this I am not lying about. I just turned in my project so my weekends and Tuesday nights are cleared just for this. I have school in the morning, so hopefully it will be up to your standards. I am hoping. I have thought of an idea, inspired by something else. If you spot my inspiration (in future chapters) let me know. It should be difficult to notice. I am going to be building up these next few. So, stay tuned. Just so you know, Dumbledore had his ways of knowing about Halle and Sirius's marriage.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

Lily and James: Their Story of Love

****

Chapter 51-A New Friend

Somehow, the trio persevered and managed to fight through the storm that was their every day lives. Lily and James didn't seem to be bothered as much by the usual amount of followers. Somehow, everyone seemed to be getting used to the idea of Lily and James getting into a horrendous mess. Not that anyone liked it other than the Slytherins, but the news was not as shocking as it once was.

The walls of Hogwarts weren't as reassuring as they were in past times. Lily was constantly checking for suspicious people in the crowds of students. James always had a protective arm around her shoulder. They just couldn't feel safe after that last encounter.

Sirius on the other hand was just so happy to be alive. He and Halle were cuddling one another wherever they could. It was one of those feelings of great joy to be alive. He was grateful for his wife and his friends and everything around him. Such a drastic change from a couple months previous. He felt the intense joy of life.

On that particular chilly afternoon, James was sitting in Charms daydreaming out the window. He hadn't had much time to consider his parents death and at that moment he realized why. He was running from his own death. He knew how they felt all those years.

Before he knew it, tiny Professor Flitwick was announcing the homework and dismissing the class. Halle and Sirius joined hands and walked out and Lily was talking on about the interesting lesson.

"What's on your mind?" Lily asked him.

"Nothing. Just thinking. Our lives have gotten pretty twisted lately, haven't they?" James asked, walking down the hall.

"Twisted? I wouldn't say that. They're just more interesting than others," Lily said optimistically.

"So what's next on that agenda of yours?" James asked.

"Well, Dumbledore wanted me to tutor this one 7th year in Charms," Lily said.

"Aw. Does this girl really need help that badly? I was thinking we could have some us time," James said.

"Well, **he** is failing Charms. He just got kicked out of NEWT Charms and is back in OWL. Dumbledore said that he has a lot of potential but doesn't apply himself. He has a troubled past. Well, I'll meet you before dinner in the Common Room and we'll go down to the Great Hall together," Lily said.

"We both have troubled pasts and we're doing just fine," James said, not letting the conversation go.

"Not everyone is as naturally gifted as you are," Lily teased.

"That truly is a shame," James said. "I just don't like this kid hogging my girlfriend away from me on our only free afternoon. I want you to be safe."

"Safe? James, please. This is Hogwarts we're talking about. How dangerous could it be?" Lily asked, walking off.

__

More dangerous than you know, he thought watching her walk off.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

"So, Cole is it? Cole Jacobs?" Lily asked. She was in the Library with her new "student." Cole was a troubled Slytherin, who by the looks of him, was not into the whole Death Eater scene. He had untidy black hair and caramel colored eyes. The bags that followed those eyes gave off a tired and unwilling attitude. She figured that this kid did not want to be at this study session any more than she did.

"Yes," Cole said in a slightly husky voice.

"What exactly is the problem?" Lily asked.

"Loads of things. My parents kicked me out this summer and since then I haven't been the same. It's horrible. My own sister wouldn't take me in," Cole said.

"I meant, with Charms," Lily said slowly. She smiled. "But listen, it's ok. I have problems with my sibling too. She doesn't exactly like me at the moment. You just have to remember that after Hogwarts is done, you have no second chances. This is your time to learn. If you don't do your best here, your whole future could be decided for you."

"Wow, now I know how you got Head Girl," Cole said, laughing.

"Are you laughing at me?" Lily asked, grinning.

"No, no. I am just amused. You really are into it. Charms, I mean. I've heard some myths about the legendary Lily Evans. Now I know," Cole said.

"Legendary? Really? Me?" Lily asked, blushing.

"Well, I really haven't been doing well with my Banishing Charm. I had problems with that in 5th Year and basically have not done well with Advanced Magic using them," he said.

"They're really quite easy. Here, let me show you.." Lily said.

****

3 Hours Later..

"So the pirate says, 'Touché'," Cole said. Lily cracked up. This kid hadn't seemed so outgoing and funny when she had met him. He seemed to have opened up within their study session.

"Wow, where'd you learn all your jokes?" Lily asked.

"My dad. He was a funny man," Cole said.

"Where are your parents now?" Lily asked.

"Traveling. They're always gone. They came back and heard about the trouble I've been in at Hogwarts and they kicked me out. They weren't much of parents," he said.

"Wow, my dad's always been there. Even when my mum was alive, she was amazing," Lily said. "I don't know what it's like not to have a great family. Just my sister. She seems to think I'm the bad egg. I've always had that feeling about her."

"You're right. It can't be you. There's not one bad thing about you, Lily Evans," Cole said.

"Oh stop," Lily said. She looked down at her arm. She noticed her watch and read the time.

"Oh my god. We've been here nearly three hours!" she said.

"Really?" Cole asked. He looked at his watch too.

"Yes. Crap," Lily said.

"Did I intervene on your homework time?" Cole asked.

"No, no. We missed dinner which means I forgot about James," Lily said. She gathered her books up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ears.

"James? Of course, James Potter. How could I not know? The most perfect couple. Head Boy and Head Girl," Cole said.

"Yep. James is my boyfriend. I hope he went down to dinner by himself," Lily said.

"Most likely. No man would wait to eat," Cole said. "It's in our genes. We're eating machines."

"Well, Sirius Black, yes. James? I don't know. I hope he went down to dinner," she said, rushing out the door.

"Sorry to barge out Cole. If you want another study session, just find me in the halls or something," Lily said.

"I will," he whispered as she left the library.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

Lily entered the Portrait Hole to see James, napping lightly on the couch. He had a rose in his hand and was dozing on the arm of the sofa. She frowned. He had indeed waited for her. How could she have doubted it?

She tapped him numerous times, knowing how he slept. He stirred slightly and opened his eyes. He saw Lily and she sheepishly grinned.

"I am so sorry, James," she said.

"It's ok," he said, yawning.

"Are they all down at the Great Hall?" Lily asked.

"Yep. Dinner's over though. They're playing cards down. Some sort of Exploding Snap tournament Dumbledore is holding," James said.

She felt even worst. James and Sirius loved Exploding Snap and now she had made him miss it.

"I am so sorry. I got caught up teaching that kid," Lily said.

"It's ok Lils. No one is perfect," James said. "Although you are close to it." He wrapped her in a hug.

"What can I do to make it up to you?" Lily asked.

"Dinner? In the kitchens?" he asked her.

"Of course," Lily said.

The two of them strolled out hand in hand, James giving Lily the rose he had picked. They were captivated in one another, as it should have been. What they didn't know was that a jealous stranger strolled in the shadows, also captivated.

****

A/N: I hope you liked it. This new character will appear in the next few chapters, if not more. Remember, try to spot my inspiration. And also, please review!!


	52. Trust

****

A/N: Thanks for the wonderful reviews. Most of you have cast your judgments on this new character Cole. Some good, some bad. No one though, has figured out my inspiration. I will give credit to this magnificent inspiration once someone guesses. I promised a new chapter, so I am going to give you one. I hope you like it. Please review.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

Lily and James: Their Story of Love

****

Chapter 52-Trust

"Have I told anyone how much I love this woman?" Sirius asked. They had just entered the Gryffindor Common Room and Sirius was ready to throw yet another one of his infamous parties. This time, the cause was not for the Marauders.

He lifted Halle into the air and kissed her on the lips. Lily and James were relaxing on the couches and laughed. It was past midnight and the Common Room was nearly empty.

"Prongs, she beat Snivellus! She beat the bloody git. I love this woman!" he screamed.

"Slow down, Padfoot. What happened?" James asked him, laughing at his overly excited friend. Katy and Remus had just entered the Common Room, holding hands and approached them.

"She won the tournament. We're looking at the Official Champion of Exploding Snap. It was her and Snivelly. Babe, there really was no competition," Sirius said, turning to Halle and kissing her once again.

"This day is going down in the books!" Sirius announced.

"She really was amazing, Lils. Almost as good as she is in staring contests," Katy said.

"It was nothing," Halle said modestly.

"You're my new hero, honey," Sirius said, pretending to wipe a tear from his eye.

Sirius and Remus went into a blow-by-blow account of what had happened at the tournament.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

Outside of the portrait hole, lay a young man sitting on the cold floor. The Fat Lady was soundly sleeping and her snores could be heard. The boy had a half-empty bottle of Firewhiskey out and he appeared to be singing to himself.

The laughter inside this particular Common Room made him envious and jealous. He could have been in that equation. He heard her sweet laugh and wished he could make her laugh as such.

He popped open the bottle once again and took another swig. He remembered following the couple, remaining in the shadows. He watched as they entered the kitchen and watched as they left, holding hands and laughing playfully. It made him sick, sick with envy.

"Lily, Lily, Lily. My sweet Lily. Precious, :hiccup: beautiful, Lily. Won't you be mine? Mine, oh so mine," Cole Jacobs sang to himself. He banged his head against the edge of the Portrait and felt hot tears of rage flow down his face.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

Lily sweeped through the busy halls, heading towards her next class. James had Muggle Studies and she was making way to enter Ancient Runes. She was approaching the door when she felt a soft tap at her shoulder.

"Lily?" a voice asked. She turned to see Cole standing sheepishly in front of her.

"Cole, what can I do for you?" she asked, giving him a smile.

"Well, I got another D on my Charms homework. I was wondering if you could help me this evening," he said. "Unless you're busy."

She thought back to her plans. She was planning on going with James to Hogsmeade. He had asked her if they could sneak in, and she accepted. This would be their first real date in months.

Then she thought back to poor Cole. He was having such a hard time in Charms and as Head Girl it was her responsibility to help others out. Dumbledore might look at her as irresponsible and not right for the position. She couldn't afford to lose that. James could understand, after all, he was an understanding guy.

"No, no plans. Well, at least none that I can't cancel. So, when do you want to meet in the library?" she asked.

"How about 6:30? Right after dinner? That way you won't miss it," Cole suggested.

"That'd be fine. See you later," she said.

She walked into the room as he stared back behind her.

She had said she would cancel her plans for him. He was making progress. Soon that egotistical freak Potter would be out of his way, leaving room for the superior couple, Cole and Lily.

Yes, things were working the way he planned.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

"I'm sorry James. I have an obligation to this student!" Lily shouted. She and James were in the Heads Lounge and James hadn't taken the canceling of their date so well.

"Lily, you're putting this kid in front of our relationship," James said.

"No, I'm not. Our relationship is fine. It's just one date, we can make it up," Lily said. "Plus, when I get back, we can go out on rounds. Have some alone time."

"Ok," he gave in. He could never say no to Lily. No matter how much something upset him, she was there to calm him down. They'd been through too much.

"Thanks. I owe you," Lily said, kissing him on the cheek and heading to the library.

James didn't trust this kid. Cole Jacobs was his name and he was in Slytherin. He only knew one particular seventh year Slytherin who could help him discover the identity of this mystery student. James really did not want to go to him.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

"You have to be out of your mind, Potter," Severus Snape said.

"Surprisingly, no. I need your help Sniv-I mean Snape," James said.

"Why should I help you?" Snape asked.

"When was the last time the Marauders harassed you, let alone me?" James inquired.

"Last night, by chance. Your friend Black seemed to find it interesting that Douglas beat me in that tournament," Snape said.

"You and I can both agree that Sirius will never fully mature. You're the only one I can ask about this," James said.

"Who do you want me to spy on?" Severus requested.

"Cole Jacobs. He's in our year and in your house. Have you heard of him?" James asked.

"Yes," Snape sneered. "That boy owes many others in my house debts. He gambles his money, playing card games, betting on Quidditch matches. He claims that his parents have this huge trust fund at Gringotts waiting for him. No one's seen a dime."

"So he's not trustworthy?" James asked suspiciously.

"Not from what I've heard," Snape said. "How long should this whole charade last?"

"I just want to make sure Lily's not in any danger. Follow him for about a week. Maybe a couple times a day," James said.

"And what's in this for me?" Snape asked.

"I'll give you 100 Galleons. I have it on me right now," James said. He knew Snivellus was poor. One could just tell by the state of his robes. James saw the slightest hint of greed in Snapes black eyes.

"Fine. I do this, and that money is mine," Snape said.

"We'll meet here in exactly a week," James said, walking off. Snape left, in the opposite direction. The rift between the two was far from settled.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

"Wow, you're really good at Charms," Cole said, after Lily had managed to help him with three different spells. It was 9:30 now, and Madam Pince was keeping a watchful eye on the two of them.

"So, Lily, we're friends right?" Cole asked. Lily was somewhat shocked by his bluntness.

"Sure, I guess," she said.

"Well, friends tell each other things don't they?" Cole asked.

"I suppose," she pondered, wondering what he was getting at.

"So, one could ask you for advice if needed?" Cole asked once again.

"Is there something you want to talk about? I told you, I am your tutor, but that doesn't mean we can't talk about things other than professional topics. You need someone to listen, I'll be here," she said. He placed his hand on hers and began speaking.

"It's my girlfriend. She lives in France and I think we've hit a rut in our relationship," Cole said.

"A rut? Do you think it's the long distance?" Lily asked.

"Most likely. I have a feeling there's another boy she likes. Beauxbatons is filled with guys, so she most likely found one that liked her," Cole revealed. Lily sympathized with him.

"My friend Halle is really good with relationship advice. She's helped me out with James on one too many occasions," Lily said. Coles eyes sharpened at the mention of James's name.

"James? You haven't really told me much about him. I've told you a little bit about Amelia," Cole said.

"James, hmm. What is there to say about him? We've been through so much it feels like I've known him forever. I never used to like him," Lily said.

"Why not?" Cole asked.

"He used to be arrogant and pick on others he felt were not up to his standards. Or my standards even. He used to decide what was right for me. He's let me have some space and he trusts me now," Lily said.

__

All in good time, Cole thought. _You'll begin to notice those traits making more appearances soon sweet Lily._

****

A/N: Please review. Tell me what you think, how you feel, where you think the story's going. I love reading those lengthy reviews. : )


	53. The Tutor

****

A/N: Well, I'd love to wish everyone a Happy Thanksgiving (if they celebrate it). Here's a treat for you all. Two people have figured it out! But no, it is not going to be the same. I am going to add a little twist of my own. I do have some creativity in here somewhere.

Ronsiesinbloom-How interesting would it be if I didn't add any complication to their lives? I like to please the readers, sure, but the main reason I write these is for personal gain. I like to write. This is my fic and I kind of thought I was able to write however I wanted. I appreciate all your constructive criticism but I'm not always going to listen to it. I am glad you're such a devoted reader and I do hope I don't disappoint you but this is my story. I am sure a few other fics have much less complicated storylines. And if you're waiting for an update, go back and digest those chapters you think I skimmed through. I have a busy life and I just try to keep the readers attention. Thank you for your review though.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

Lily and James: Their Story of Love

****

Chapter 53-The Tutor

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

"I don't trust him, Padfoot," James said. He was pacing the boys dormitory for a visit with the Marauders.

"What don't you trust about him other than the fact that he's a Slytherin?" Sirius asked, as he was polishing his broomstick. It was a March day and the weather was permitting for flying. He had plans to take Halle out on a broom later.

"I don't know. I haven't really met the guy," James said.

"Then how can you tell if you don't trust him?" Remus asked, looking up from a book.

"Lily's been with him every night this week. Do you think she's cheating on me?" James asked.

"With a Slytherin?" Sirius asked.

"No," Remus said. "Lily loves you. You need to trust her."

"It's not her I don't trust," James grumbled.

"Every night though, mate?" Sirius asked.

"Every night. They meet in the library for about three hours every night to help him with his homework," James said.

"Is it even possible to have Charms homework every night of the week?" Sirius wondered aloud.

"My thinking exactly!" James exclaimed.

"How do you know he's not behind on work?" Remus inquired.

"Always the noble one," James said. "Moony always takes the underdogs side."

"If I didn't, who would?" Remus asked.

"Lily," Sirius and James said in unison.

"Why did you have to go and get a decent girlfriend Prongs? If Lily was a coldhearted witch, we wouldn't have this problem," Sirius pointed out.

The three fell in silence. Peter was nowhere to be seen, but this was nothing new. It was odd to have lost a member. He was always quiet though, unobtrusive. It wasn't a great loss, it was only temporary.

"Can I ask you guys a personal question? With the honest truth?" James asked.

"What'd you do?" Remus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh no, Prongs. You did something bad, didn't you?" Sirius asked, dropping the broomstick.

"Well, define bad," James said.

"Spit it out," Padfoot and Moony said together.

"I hired Snivellus to spy on this kid for a week," James said, closing his eyes, fearing his friends responses.

"Bad, Prongs. Very bad, Prongs," Sirius said.

"If Lily finds out Prongs, she's going to be furious. You'll never get back in her good graces," Remus said.

"But why is she allowed to go around helping this kid when I have to sit back and watch? I'm Head Boy. I should be able to tutor someone," James said.

"Well, volunteer yourself for tutoring. Someone's bound to sign up," Remus advised. "Lily may find it charismatic."

"Sometimes I swear he's speaking another language," Sirius said, looking at Remus oddly.

"She might think it's good. Charismatic is good, Padfoot," Remus said, raising his voice and slowing down the words for Sirius's level of thinking.

After a few moments, Sirius let out an "Oh." James and Remus shook their heads.

"Good thinking, Remus. Thanks," James said, leaving.

"Don't thank me," Sirius called down the steps to James.

"I won't," James's voice rang.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

The following sign appeared on the bulletin board in the Great Hall the following morning.

****

Need some assistance in Transfiguration or Defense Against the Dark Arts? Or both? Feel a little depressed about your failing grades and insulting remarks from others. Seek tutoring from the Head Boy. All are welcome for Study Session in Library, tonight at six o'clock after dinner (of course) See you then!

James saw few approach the sign. No one seemed to take it seriously. All those years of pranks and mischief was finally catching up on him. He groaned. Lily looked at him oddly.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just having some issues," James said.

"It feels like we never get to see each other anymore. It's odd. I've been so busy. How about we schedule something to do this weekend? We could take a walk around the lake like old times. How about it?" Lily asked.

"Sure. Fine. Whatever," James said, in monotone.

"Well, don't get all excited about it," Lily said. Her eyes looked hurt and she picked up her books and left the Great Hall.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

Lily wouldn't even look at James as they sat in Transfiguration. When he went to offer a seat to her, she gave him the cold shoulder and joined Halle. Sirius shrugged and made his way to sit by James.

"Women," he muttered.

"Tell me about it," James said. His eyes remained focused on the back of Lily's head as they once had been.

He could scarcely pay attention to his work as he kept trying to get Lily's attention. He just wanted one moment to apologize. Things just weren't working out as they were expected to. He would be meeting Snivellus in three days time and he hoped Lily would not possibly find out. He would be in even more trouble with her than there was.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

At six o'clock, James saw heard Lily slam the Portrait Hole shut to the Heads Room. He looked up and saw that she was gone. He could still smell her perfume and it lingered. He missed her. How could she remain mad at him for so long?

He packed up some books and exited the Portrait Hole as well. He made way to go to the library, something he rarely did.

Many surprised glares were sent to James. Even Madam Pince, the old librarian, gave him a shocked look.

"Welcome back, Mr. Potter," she said quietly. He nodded in her direction.

He found an empty table near Lily, although not too close. He saw Cole and looked up. Their eyes met one another's. Lily followed Cole's glare and saw James.

"James, what is the meaning of this?" Lily asked. "Resorted to spying on me now?"

James didn't say a word. He wasn't planning on spying on her. He just wanted to make sure that there was nothing to be jealous of.

James sat for a moment. He hoped someone would show, so he wouldn't look so ridiculous.

"James Potter?" a voice asked.

He looked up to see a pretty girl with shoulder length black hair, black glasses and a superior expression. Something about her was strangely familiar.

"Yes, and who may you be?" he asked her.

"Grace Adams," the girl replied. That's when James noticed them. Her eyes. Her cold, black eyes. Just like her mothers.

Lily noticed as well. As she heard the last name, a shiver ran up her spine. Venus Adams's daughter needed tutoring, and what a coincidence that James just so happened to be her tutor. It really was a small world after all.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

****

A/N: I hope you liked the turn of events. See, it is somewhat creative. Not using all of the OC's storyline.


	54. She Speaks

****

A/N: Thanks for the great reviews. I do appreciate every single one, even if there is criticism. It's helpful, but I don't always follow it; keep that in mind. Venus Adams. Someone asked who she was. I know it's hard to remember, but Chapter 33 is named right after her. If you forget, re-read Chapters 33- 40. They're all about her. I am bringing her back in a little. I liked that character, but didn't like her as in a good like. I thought she was my favorite villain. Like Umbitch, mean bitch, good villain. I'll recap a little for you all who forgot. Thanks again, and please review.

****

Recap

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

__

"What the hell? If I am basically going to die anyways I may as well have my crime legendary. Which it is. I have devised it entirely by myself. Every aspect, every inch of cunning I possessed, I used." Venus said blowing smoke into James' face. His face turned red with hate.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

__

"Judy suspected me of turning to the Dark side so she and Harry tipped off the Ministry. They were so sorry that they did that after I convinced Fudge and Crouch that I was not involved. Several years later I returned to the Dark Lord. I handed him information on the Potters whereabouts. They were dead and I was no longer an accessory for him," Venus, on feeding the Potters to Voldemort.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

__

"Safe? James, please. This is Hogwarts we're talking about. How dangerous could it be?" Lily asked, walking off.

More dangerous than you know, he thought watching her walk off.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

__

She had said she would cancel her plans for him. He was making progress. Soon that egotistical freak Potter would be out of his way, leaving room for the superior couple, Cole and Lily.

Yes, things were working the way he planned.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

__

"I just want to make sure Lily's not in any danger. Follow him for about a week. Maybe a couple times a day," James said.

"And what's in this for me?" Snape asked.

"I'll give you 100 Galleons. I have it on me right now," James said.

"Fine. I do this, and that money is mine," Snape said.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

__

"James, hmm. What is there to say about him? We've been through so much it feels like I've known him forever. I never used to like him," Lily said.

"Why not?" Cole asked.

"He used to be arrogant and pick on others he felt were not up to his standards. Or my standards even. He used to decide what was right for me. He's let me have some space and he trusts me now," Lily said.

All in good time, Cole thought. You'll begin to notice those traits making more appearances soon sweet Lily.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

__

"I hired Snivellus to spy on this kid for a week," James said, closing his eyes, fearing his friends responses.

"Bad, Prongs. Very bad, Prongs," Sirius said.

"If Lily finds out Prongs, she's going to be furious. You'll never get back in her good graces," Remus said.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

__

"James, what is the meaning of this?" Lily asked. "Resorted to spying on me now?"

James didn't say a word. He wasn't planning on spying on her. He just wanted to make sure that there was nothing to be jealous of.

James sat for a moment. He hoped someone would show, so he wouldn't look so ridiculous.

"James Potter?" a voice asked.

He looked up to see a pretty girl with shoulder length black hair, black glasses and a superior expression. Something about her was strangely familiar.

"Yes, and who may you be?" he asked her.

"Grace Adams," the girl replied. That's when James noticed them. Her eyes. Her cold, black eyes. Just like her mothers.

Lily noticed as well. As she heard the last name, a shiver ran up her spine. Venus Adams's daughter needed tutoring, and what a coincidence that James just so happened to be her tutor. It really was a small world after all.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

Lily and James: Their Story of Love

Chapter 54-She Speaks

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

"Adams, you say?" James asked this girl.

"Yes, Grace Adams. I just told you that," she said in a snotty tone.

"Is that a very common name?" he asked her.

"Not really. Should it be?" she asked him.

"Um, no I guess not," he said. His eyes darted to Lily, who was gazing over with intense curiosity.

"What can I help you with?" he asked her.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

"Lily, why are you looking over there?" Cole asked.

Lily snapped back to attention and looked over at Cole. She felt uneasiness about this girl and hoped to god that she was not related to Venus. That woman had caused so much trouble it was not even funny. James and Lily hadn't felt the same after the so-called Venus episodes.

"Um, do you know that girl?" Lily asked. Cole glanced over at James and the girl. Something shined in his eyes, something that scared Lily.

"No," Cole said. "Why do you ask?"

"I've never seen her around," Lily said. "Just wondering."

"Can we get back to what we're here for?" he asked. He didn't want Lily to focus on James and Grace. He took note in his head that he had some words that needed to be said with a certain someone.

"Of course," Lily said. She opened her Charms book and flipped to where they had left off.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

Grace opened her Transfiguration book and flipped open a page. She leaned into James and said rather loudly, "Oh, here it is. This is what I've been having trouble with." She could feel his eyes on her and she was beginning to wonder if her decision to come here had been wrong.

"Why are you yelling? I'm right here," he said. She leaned in closer and put her mouth to his ear.

"I know you're the same James Potter that put my mum in Azkaban," she hissed.

He took an uncomfortable inhale of breath. Of course, she indeed was related to Venus.

"I know she deserves to be there but it's my mum," she whispered once more.

"Listen, I don't know what you want me to say.." he started off.

"I'm not here because of her. I'm here because of him," she said.

"Him? What do you mean?" James asked her.

"The guy who's been shamelessly flirting with your girlfriend," she said so quiet he barely heard her. The impact of those words so powerful that he had to make sure he had heard the right thing.

His eyes averted so swiftly over to Lily and Cole. Grace nodded.

"You need to keep her away from him," Grace said.

"Why? You know him?" James asked.

"You can say that," Grace said.

"Will he hurt her? Is she in danger?" James asked. Grace started to gather her books.

She'd already put herself on the line for too long.

James stood up. "You're going to just leave after you tell me all this?"

"I can't say anything else. He's watching," she whispered.

She rushed out of the library, James gathered his bag and followed after her.

Lily looked over and noticed that James and the Adams girl were gone. She'd have to ask him about it later.

"Um, Lily, do you mind if I use the restroom. I'll be right back," Cole said sincerely.

"I'll be right here," Lily said.

Cole quickly walked out of the library to find the two people he hated most.

"What did he do to you?" James was asking Grace. She looked to her right and saw Cole. Her eyes grew sharp and aware.

"That is none of your concern, Potter," Cole said darkly. He walked over to the two of them.

"I need to have a word with Grace," Cole said.

"As do I. I am her tutor. You know how those relationships go," James commented angrily.

"It's just about schoolwork. Nothing of your concern. Now meddle off and go back to your precious Gryffindor house," Cole said.

James was worried Cole would hurt Grace later if he didn't leave, so he stared behind him as he walked off. He saw Cole's caramel eyes follow him. James turned the corner, hoping he was doing the right thing. He opened his bag and pulled something out.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

"What did you tell him?" Cole asked, shaking Grace.

"Nothing. I told him nothing," Grace insisted. She wasn't letting her guard down, although there was a trace of fear behind her sharp black eyes.

"Don't ruin this for me, Grace. I know you told him something. Have you been following me?" Cole asked.

"And if I have? That poor girl should know what she's getting herself into," Grace hissed at him. Her wispy voice was unlike her mother's in it's distinct tone.

"You bitch," he said, raising his hand. He felt someone grab the end. He turned around and saw nothing.

Grace had begun to whimper, feeling tears sting her cheeks. James Potter took off his Invisibility Cloak and grabbed Cole's other arm.

"Run!" he yelled to Grace. Cole looked James into the eyes, daring him to do something.

"What did you do to her?" James asked.

"Nothing. You saw to that," Cole said.

"I don't mean just now. I mean before," James said.

"James, why are you out here with me when you have such a beautiful girlfriend inside?" Cole asked. He was changing the subject.

"If you ever so much as look at Lily, I will be sure to bring you as much pain as possible," James said, through gritted teeth.

"Oh, but we're in love James. You should know not meddle with fate," Cole said.

"She'll never love you," James said, hardly believing his own words.

"And why wouldn't she? I'm nice, I'm charming. I can carry intelligent conversation, I'm funny, I'm rich. I'm not horrible to look at. I have so much to offer, Potter. Lily has finally noticed that. She's gotten sick of your childish antics," Cole said.

"She told you all of this?" James asked.

"No. I can sense her troubles, and now, she has someone to confide in. Someone who is as lonely as she is. I tend to be very persuasive when I want to be, Potter," Cole said, not breaking his glare form James's angry pupils.

Before he could restrain himself any farther, James brought his fist back and punched Cole square in the face.

What he hadn't know was that, someone had come to check on her missing pupil. Lily had seen her boyfriend punching her friend out of some jealous rage.

She stared at him in disbelief. She just shook her head and mumbled, "I'm not going to take this any longer," before running off.

"Lily, if you only knew what he said," James said, using an excuse that seemed to never work. After all the years of beating on Snape for no reason, Lily would never believe him about this one.

Cole just sat on the ground, wiping blood from his mouth and grinning.

A/N: I hope you liked the chapter, although everyone must hate Cole right now.


	55. A Visit To Azkaban

****

A/N: I am thankful for every single review although I do have some criteria to a particular review. Not that I'm not thankful for it, it's just that I like to clear things up with the readers. So, please review. I'll try to do some recaps and things. I don't know if I can.

Avid Pianist- As much as I know it disturbs you of my grammar usage, I must say that when I ask for reviews, I want criteria on the story. The story as in the words and characters; not the grammar. I feel that it's good to have good spelling but honestly, grammar? This is fan fiction. Seriously, I could really care less. I have a lot of readers and they can find things to talk about other than my horrible use of grammar. It's not that I don't appreciate your criteria, I do, I just want you to know that I am not going to follow it. I am going to write as I feel comfortable. I hope you still read, although it may pain you to. And about those few sentences that you didn't quite get, it's not that they didn't make sense. I don't think you read them right. The phrase, "As do I," means as well. Like, me too. James needed to talk to Grace too. He rubs the whole being a tutor thing into Cole's face. Also, the, "Nothing. You saw to that." It meant that James intruded on the two of them before anything could happen. It may be grammatically incorrect but I'm only fourteen and I have much better things to do than correct my grammar. It's lucky I get these chapters out here. I hope when you review in the future you try and throw away the red pen and read with an open mind.

Sorry about that; needed to get it off my chest. Please review.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

Lily and James: Their Story of Love

****

Chapter 55-A Visit To Azkaban

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

(A/N: I would suggest re-reading the Venus Adams chapters if you get the chance. They are more helpful in understanding the woman's relationships with the characters. Chapters 33-40.)

James sat in Professor Dumbledore's office, staring angrily at the portrait filled walls. He heaved in a breath of frustration and leaned back in his chair. Dumbledore was outside getting Cole's side of the story before he came in and talked to James.

After a few minutes, Professor Dumbledore entered and walked to his desk. He sat down in the chair and his mouth was thinned in disappointment. James saw the old man's stress lines on his forehead accentuate to his realistic age. It was hard to think of Dumbledore as old but, at times like these it was necessary.

"I just finished talking to Mr. Jacobs. He had a rather interesting tale to tell," Dumbledore said, in his usual manner. He was still looking right at James. James refused to look him in the eye, knowing he would see shame staring him boldly and righteously in the face.

"Did you by chance get the opportunity of chatting with Grace Adams?" James asked.

"Well, I met with her. She did not respond well. She says that she did not witness you punching Cole but she did witness a fight," Dumbledore said.

"Did she happen to tell you the circumstances of the fight?" James asked.

"No, but what I can gather from Mr. Jacobs is that he was assigned to work with Miss Evans. I know of Miss Evans and your relationship and I can understand the intense feeling of jealousy. That does not give you the right to hit someone James," the Professor said.

James looked at Dumbledore with shock. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You've made a number of mistakes during your reign as Head Boy. I have asked you here today to confront you about this and to warn you that anymore incidents as such could cost you the badge," Dumbledore warned. A twinkle in his eye told James that Dumbledore was only saying this as procedure. He knew the man knew more. Why wasn't he confronting him about that matter?

"I trust that you will make the right judgment on the matter," he said. The gleam in his eye and the curve in his mouth told James that more was implied than stated.

He left the office, feeling somewhat cooled down yet more and more confused.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

"You had no right to hit him, James," Lily said, as they stood in the Heads Room discussing the matters that previously occurred that evening.

"Lily, you weren't there through it all. You didn't see enough of the situation," James said.

"Oh, I saw enough," she chortled back, landing on the couch and crossing her arms in disgust.

"He was trying to hurt Grace," James said.

"Grace? You mean the Adams girl you have to tutor? How does he know her?" Lily asked.

James was at a loss. Grace had never specified how they knew one another.

"Exactly. Why would he want to hurt her?" Lily inquired.

"He's evil," James muttered.

"You don't even know him," she shouted back.

"I know that he's in love with you," he said, standing in front of her.

"That's ridiculous. We're just friends, if that. I'm his Charms tutor," Lily said.

"He doesn't seem to think so. He told me about how you confess to him," James said, pointing his finger in her face.

"Confess what?" she asked, angrily. She felt the heat rising in her cheeks as the argument went on.

"That you're sick of me and my childish antics. Where else would he get that information?" James asked.

Lily was lost for words. She had mentioned it casually, but was not complaining.

"Looks to me as if the two of you are a little more than just friends," James said.

Lily shook her head, threw her hands in the air, and went to go sleep in her room; something she had not done in quite some time.

He stared at the door with longing and confusion. He loved Lily, above all else. He always believed that the two of them were strong and when combined their strength outnumbered anything. But now, their walls were weakening and their relationship was crumbling. It was so easy for someone to come and intrude on their life. That one person, Cole Jacobs, had no idea how much he was going to pay.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

The weekend approached and James had felt nothing but a harsh cold shoulder coming from Lily's way. She had spent no time with him nor Cole. The latter was the only thing that brought him the tiniest ounce of relief.

He did hear some interesting information from his reliable source, Severus Snape. He paid Snape the money and was not disappointed. Luckily, Lily had never found out about this little tip off from Snape or else he would be in an entirely worst disposition.

Snape told him that Cole had been following Lily everywhere. The only time he spent his prying eyes elsewhere was when Lily was in the Gryffindor Common Room or Heads Room. He then would wander off to find Grace Adams.

It turned out that Cole had paid a little visit to Professor Dumbledore's office. He had requested the privilege to accompany Grace when she went to visit her mum in Azkaban. Dumbledore had been inclined to permit this without Grace's direct permission.

Sure enough, Grace had paid a visit to him the hour later and asked for Cole to escort her to the prison. She only had one day to see her mum and Cole Jacobs would be intruding on the time.

What James wanted to know was, why on Earth did Cole need to visit Venus Adams?

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

"Adams, Venus," a guard called. The door to the prison opened and Grace looked at the wizard who was in charge of entrance. He stayed far away from the dementors, most likely in fear of losing his soul. The guards eyes were empty, probably from his many years of seeing visitors come and go. Grace smiled slightly at him, knowing this was a career choice she would most definitely be crossing off of her list.

She felt Cole's protective grasp and sighed. She and him were never an item, yet he constantly persisted to come along to visit her mum. Something about Venus intrigued Cole. It was as though she were his mentor. Grace had the right mind to think something of the sort was going on. She had been threatened her last two visits to have him accompany her. She couldn't say no to him.

She saw many eyes following them as they made their way to the back, in front of her mothers cell. The only eyes she felt were the dark, cold eyes of her mother. They stared into her daughters identical pair.

Two simple chairs were placed in front of the cell for their visiting hour. Grace sat down, seeing her mother smoking a cigarette and blowing the smoke through the bars. Her black glasses rested perfectly on her nose, although her normally neat mousy hair was flying askew. They hadn't managed to take all the life out of her yet, but she looked drained. The color from her face was nearly gone and she was thin, far too thin. Prison did not agree with her.

"Grace, Cole," Venus said, in her wispy manner. "How lovely to see you both in such good health."

Grace saw right through her fake cheerfulness and wished her mother would be real. Neither of them wanted to see one another. Grace was only here on her Cole's behalf. It was that or face a week of torment from him.

"Venus, lovely to see you as well," Cole said. "How is everything?"

"Can't complain. It's getting rather crowded in here. New prisoners come in every day. The Ministry must be catching more and more Death Eaters," Venus said.

"I believe the Aurors catch all the Dark Wizards. Weren't you an Auror at one point, Mum?" Grace asked, in mock curiosity. "Isn't that ironic that you're in prison now?"

Venus stared maliciously at her daughter.

"I'm not too popular here with the prisoners. They feel the need to curse me at night. Curse me for betraying the Dark Lord and feel the need to work independently," Venus said.

"I'd imagine they would be rather pissed about that," Grace said.

"Grace, dear, would it be too much to ask to have a minute alone with Cole? We have much to catch up on," Venus said.

"It's not like I'm the one who's your kid here," Grace said, rolling her eyes and exiting the prison. She looked outside across the ocean view. The island in which Azkaban was located was a horrible and deserted place. Grace could think of no better place for a mother like Venus Adams to rot.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

"So, is everything going according to plan?" Venus asked, taking a drag of her cigarette.

"It would seem so. Potter's reacted just as you said he would," Cole said.

"His emotions get in the way of everything. He is too predictable," Venus said.

"I have one slight problem," Cole whispered.

"What? You haven't screwed anything up, have you?" she asked.

"No, no. I just-" he started to say.

"You just what?" she asked, her eyes intently focused on him. He couldn't make eye contact.

"I think I may be in love with Lily," he said quietly.

"You fool. You let your emotions get in the way," she said, shaking her head. "Do you not see where that led me? I am behind bars."

"I know, I know. You warned me. It was hard not to though. She's just too likeable," Cole said.

"I would think she would be. Potter found the need to have her," Venus said. "What about Dumbledore? Does he still trust Potter?"

"Surprisingly, yes. He seems to have even more faith in him now than ever," Cole said.

"That's unimportant. We just need to crack one of them, then we crack them all. I remember how the school was when Douglas returned. They were all joyous and merry," she said, feeling disgust in the school.

"So how do you think we should go about cracking Potter?" Cole asked. "I've tried and tried but have found no proper conclusions. I don't wish to hurt Lily. Is there any way we can work around her?"

"Of course there is. That is why you're not ready to work alone on this. You must consult me through owl whenever possible," Venus said.

"The more I feel for Lily, the more hatred I feel towards Potter. I don't think I have completely screwed up by letting my emotions in. I now wish for his entire chariot of followers to crumble upon him. I hate him with intense loathing," Cole said, his features darkening.

"We can do this without hurting your precious Lily. As you said, Potter is nothing without his cronies. Friendship is everything. I learned this when I brought him to the forest. There is one person we must take and the whole school will disintegrate before our eyes," Venus said, a plot forming.

"Who do you suggest that person be?" Cole asked.

"I have the perfect candidate. I can burn all my bridges in one go. She meddled in stuff that should not have been meddled in. When I taught at the school she was nothing but a bother. She was the reason that Potter and his friends found out about me. She caused me great pain and I think I may loathe her more than Potter himself. Jones," Venus said.

"Katy Jones?" Cole asked.

"Yes, you must kill Katy Jones," Venus said, a spark in her eye igniting.

"But, why her? Surely there are others that Potter places above her," Cole said.

"Oh, there is. Yet, Katy is caught in the middle. She is connected to everyone he loves," Venus said.

"How so? Why not Black or Lupin? They surely are more important?" Cole asked.

"You're not strong enough to take on Black or Lupin or even Potter by yourself. Jones is connected to them all. She's friends with Douglas and Evans and as you know, Douglas and Evans are connected to Potter and Black. She is also, more importantly, connected to Lupin. I saw this when I taught there. Lupin is an important asset and without him, Potter is weakened. Also, as I said, I have an intense disliking for the girl," Venus said.

"I thought you said we could do this without hurting Lily," Cole said.

"I meant physically hurting her," Venus said. "There is no way to kill Potter or Jones without hurting her."

"So, what is the plan?" Cole asked.

"The plan is, dangle Jones in front of them, luring them all to my little playground. The dogs should be hungry. I doubt that Dumbledore has gotten rid of them yet. Kill Jones and leave Potter to the dogs," Venus said, feeling more powerful than she had in months.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

****

A/N: I know, I know. You can't decide whose more evil. I have such a drama filled fic. It keeps it somewhat interesting. Please review. I am already expecting Kill Cole and Kill Venus reviews. So, please leave one.


	56. Vengeance

****

A/N: Ok, I am going to address a review here. Someone asked why I don't update at school. First of all, school and my work on this are completely and entirely separated. Second of all, I am in AP classes and don't have time or resources to work on it. Third, even if I wanted to do it our school has restraints on certain websites. I love to write but it is not my life. I update when I can. It's just something to keep me occupied. So, just so you know, I am never going to write for this at school. Another thing, I laughed when I got kill Venus and kill Cole reviews. You guys are great.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

Lily and James: Their Story of Love

****

Chapter 56- Vengeance

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

Lily came out of her room the next morning to find James asleep on the couch. His messy hair was softly resting against his brow and his supreme look of innocence overwhelmed her. She knew he cared but for once she wished he were not so protective of her.

She got on the couch as well and rested on him, feeling his rhythmic beating against her head. She grinned; this was the way things were supposed to be. No troubles, so fights, no drama; just good relaxation and enjoyment of another's company.

She felt him stir and flipped around so her head faced his. He opened his eyes and smiled.

"Are you still mad at me?" he asked her.

"A little. I can understand where you're coming from. I just want you to know that I can take care of myself. I love you; not anyone else," she said. She kissed his lips daintily and rested her head on his chest.

"We've been through so much, Lils. Trouble seems to just follow us. I don't know why this should be any different," James said.

"He's like a friend, James. I feel like I can reach out to him and help. I've struggled at Hogwarts and if I had someone to confide in, things would have been a lot smoother," she said.

"There's just something I don't trust. Did you know he went with Grace to visit Venus in Azkaban?" James asked.

"What?!?" Lily asked, sitting up and looking at James. "How do you know?"

James couldn't tell her that Snape had told him. She would be upset. So, he covered up for it with a lie.

"Grace told me," he said.

"Why would he want to go visit Venus Adams?" she asked.

"That's what I would like to know. Two suspicious characters meeting in the Dark Wizard prison. Doesn't sound like a spot of tea to me," James said.

"Why are you so suspicious of Cole? Grace, in case you have forgotten, is the spawn of that evil bitch," Lily said.

"She warned me, Lily. She warned me about him. I think we should go to Dumbledore," James said.

"No, that's not necessary. Let me talk to him. He trusts me," Lily said.

"I don't want you to get hurt," James said.

"Why would I get hurt?" Lily asked. She skipped off, out of the Heads room, in order to go consult her friends for advice.

"What have you gotten us into, Lily?" he asked himself.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

Lily entered the Gryffindor Common Room and looked for her two best friends. She saw Remus and Peter playing chess over in the corner. She spotted Halle and Sirius cuddling on the couch. She looked and looked for Katy. She walked over to Halle and Sirius, who looked up at her in confusion.

"Have you guys seen Katy?" she asked them.

Halle shook her head.

"What do you need her for?" Halle asked.

"I wanted to talk to the both of you," Lily said.

"Oh, I am pretty sure she left this morning for the library. I'm here to talk though," Halle said. She ignored the whimper of neglect from Sirius, who didn't want her to go.

"So, how've you been?" Halle asked.

"Confused. You know that kid I've been tutoring?" Lily asked.

Sirius's ears perked at the topic of conversation.

"Cole?" he asked her. Lily nodded.

"James seems to feel that this kid has come in the way of our relationship. We've had a huge fight over it and I don't know whether I'm doing the right thing. I just thought that being Head Girl gave me these types of responsibilities," she said.

Halle nodded, taking in Lily's words.

"I've got it," she said finally. "You're Head Girl, correct? Surely, you have important matters such as looking after the school. Cole would have to understand if you stopped tutoring him."

"I know that. I just wanted to help him," Lily said.

"I've answered that as well," she answered proudly. "Prefects are able to tutor students also. Why don't you get Katy or Remus to tutor him?"

"That's a great idea. Remus is right there, I could ask him. Thanks Halle," she said, walking over to Remus and Peter.

"You're such a genius, babe," Sirius said, kissing her cheek.

"It's truly amazing, isn't it?" Halle asked, laughing to herself. She and Sirius resumed kissing and canoodling on the couch.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

"Remus, how would you feel about tutoring a less able student in Charms three or four times a week? You wouldn't have to patrol as much if you did," Lily offered.

Remus looked up and grinned.

"Did James put you up to this?" he asked her.

"No, Halle did," Lily said.

"I'll have to thank her later," Remus said sarcastically.

"You'd be a great tutor. I am sure he would look up to you," Lily said.

"I'll do it. But I'm not doing this for the kid, I'm doing it for you and James," he said.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

Cole returned from Azkaban earlier that day, tired and plotting. He had done what Venus had asked, keeping the girl hidden well. He only had his little sessions with Lily to look forward to. He waited for her in the library, patiently awaiting her presence. It was unlike her to be late.

He was surprised to see a frazzled boy dash in and sit down at his table. Remus Lupin looked up, apologetic.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I just found out about the times from Lily," Remus said.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, disgusted.

"Tutoring you, of course. Lily's been a little busy lately and asked if I could take over," Remus said.

Cole groaned to himself, pulling out his books. Remus Lupin did not know how much harder he was making things for himself.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

Lily walked out of the Gryffindor Common Room, heading towards the Heads Room to see James. She heard rushed footsteps and the pounding of feet against the ground.

She turned around and saw Cole, looking anxious and distressed.

"Cole, what's wrong?" Lily asked. "How did the tutoring session go with Remus?"

"Fine, fine," Cole said. "Lily, you have to come help. I found someone in the halls. She was tied up and hurt. I need your help. I put her in the Room of Requirement so the creep doesn't come back to finish her off."

"Lead me to it," Lily said, nervously. She hoped the girl was ok.

Cole grinned inwardly. He knew that Venus had been right. In order to achieve his goals, he had to hurt the ones he loved. He had to bring Lily in order to bring Potter. He knew Potter was waiting for his chance and he knew the boy was going to take it.

What he didn't know was that James had been watching the Marauders Map for some time and had realized that Cole had Katy Jones. Cole did not expect James Potter to already be waiting for him when he reached the Room of Requirement.

****

A/N: I know, I know. Short. If I get enough reviews I will update tonight. If not, you'll have to wait until Wednesday night. So, please review.


	57. Revealed

****

A/N: Ok, everyone, I'm back. Sorry, but tonight had to be the night. I haven't found the time to update since I have been dead tired. Christmas break though!

My Season's Greeting-

To everyone who celebrates Christmas: MERRY CHRISTMAS!

To everyone who celebrates Hannukah: Happy Hannukah (although I think it's over)

To all the amazing fans of the OC: Merry Chrismakkah! (I'm not Jewish, but I love the holiday Seth created)

To anyone else: Happy Festivus! (I'm not a fan of Seinfeld, sorry)

So, here it is. Tell me your thoughts. I have a sketchy plan of what I want to happen in these two chapters although I don't know what exactly will.

Oh, and July 16th should officially be named Secret Lily day as JKR just made my holiday! Check out her site to know what I'm talking about.

Happy Holidays!

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

Lily and James: Their Story of Love

****

Chapter 57-Revealed

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

"Oh, the poor girl is right in here. Just pace three times so the handle appears," Cole said. "I do hope she's still here."

He grasped the door handle and pushed open the door that had emerged from the wall. Lily hoped that Cole knew what he was doing. She held her wand nervously at her side, wishing James was there to comfort her. Cole had been the one she wanted to help, but now she needed to help this poor, suffering girl.

"Potter?! What are you doing here?" Cole asked. He scanned the room to see Katy Jones undoing the ropes that bound her. James had been helping her remove the ropes and looked up to see the dangerous caramel eyes of Cole Jacobs.

"James? Katy?" Lily asked, in disbelief. She turned to Cole.

"Why didn't you tell me it was Katy?" she asked him.

"I knew you'd panic. I thought it was best if you remained calm so we could help her as best as possible," Cole said.

Lily looked at him, finally seeing through some of his lies.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

Things were not going as he hoped they would. His Lily was not happy, not happy at all. He hadn't counted on Potter to already be in the room. He knew that Jones would spill and the whole incident would be done more sloppily than necessary.

Venus had been right. He was a coward and a big one at that. His amount of cunning was good but his weakness to human beings was his downfall. He couldn't let his mentor down. She needed the two of them killed and he had to do it. He looked at Lily with a pained expression.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

"Cole? What is going on?" Lily asked.

"I'll tell you what's going on," Katy said. "This creep told me you were in trouble while I was in the library. He took my wand and tied my up! You can't listen to him, Lily. He's unstable."

"You shut up!" Cole shouted. "You shut up. She's lying, Lily, she's lying."

Lily looked at Cole and then back at Katy.

"She's my best friend, she would never lie to me. Why did you do this? Is it because Remus is your tutor?" Lily asked.

"He's in love with you, Lily," James said. Lily shook her head, rubbing her temples with her fingers.

"No, he can't be in love with me. I would have known it," Lily said. "I'm a smart witch, I would have known."

"How could you not know?" Cole asked. "I always have loved you. How could you not know?"

He was now pleading and his had was shaking. His eyes were shedding tears of pain.

"But Cole, you know I'm with James. We're just friends," Lily said, trying to reason with herself.

"No, Lily. I love you. We could be happy together. I could treat you so much better than him. He gets you into trouble," Cole said, pointing his wand at James. James lifted his own while Lily's remained at her side.

"I get her into trouble? You have got to be kidding me," James muttered. "You're the one who just tied up her best friend!"

"I had to, Lily. I had to do it," Cole said.

"No, you didn't. You have a choice. You can be normal. You don't have to hurt people," Lily said.

"I hate him," Cole said quietly.

"What?" Lily asked, putting a hand on his shoulder to keep him calm and rational.

"I HATE HIM!" Cole shouted. "How could I have been so stupid? James Potter is perfect. Perfect grades, perfect girlfriend, perfect friends. Perfect!"

James shook his head. This boy was clearly not stable and he was putting Lily and Katy in danger.

"Why don't we take this back to Dumbledore? He can surely help you," James said.

At that moment, another person entered the room.

"I won't let you hurt them," a female voice said, coolly. The same wispy voice was inherited from Venus Adams.

"Adams, you stay out of this!" Cole shouted.

"No, Cole. There is something wrong with you. My mother has something wrong with her. Why do you think she's in Azkaban? She is mental. Unfortunately, I speak just as highly about you," Grace Adams said. She had no wand but had a fierce look on her face.

Lily looked at the girl, recognizing so many haunting features. She recognized the girl just as she recognized Venus Adams. The resemblance was horrifying.

"How can we trust you?" Lily asked.

"Do I have my wand pointed at your boyfriend?" Grace asked. "No, I don't."

"What do you know?" she asked the girl.

"Lily, come on. Let's just take him to Dumbledore before he does anything stupid," James said.

Katy was trembling as she saw Cole's eyes squint in anger at the mere presence of Grace Adams. She didn't know how long it would take for this boy to snap.

"I know that he works for my mother. He receives orders from her while she's in Azkaban. She wants James and one other person dead. She ordered him lure James into the forest and murder him in her little torture chamber," Grace said.

"How do you know this?" Cole asked.

"It's all in this letter," Grace said, removing a letter addressed to Cole.

"It came while you were here," she continued. "I came to give it to you and warn you to stop."

"Give me my letter," Cole said, gritting his teeth.

"Don't talk to her that way!" Lily said. Her eyes were flashing.

"Expelliarmus!" Cole shouted.

"Protego!" Lily shouted.

"Impedimenta!" James shouted.

Lily blocked the disarming spell while Cole blocked James's curse.

"Don't you ever try to lay a wand on my girlfriend," James said.

"I have no intention of doing so," Cole said. "I do, however, have intentions that involve you and a Miss Katy Jones. Special orders from the boss."

"That bitter hag," Katy muttered.

"If you want to kill me, then just do it," James said. "Don't kill Katy though."

"James, no! He's psycho. He'll actually do it," Lily pleaded.

"Psycho, am I? You never seemed to think so before, Lily. Psycho? You fought over me with your boyfriend. Don't you love me Lily?" Cole asked, his eyes burning red and his wand outstretched before Katy.

"No, Cole," she whispered. "I love James."

"AVADA KADAVRA!" he spit out, fast.

The spell did not hit Katy Jones though. Someone jumped in front of Katy, taking the spell themselves. That was the last anyone saw of Grace Adams.

"Crucio!" James screamed.

Cole keeled over in pain, screaming.

"Lily," he screamed. "My sweet Lily."

Lily just stood there, crying, disgusted with herself.

Katy leaned over the body, crying to herself.

"She died to save me," Katy Jones said. "I didn't trust her, and she died to save me."

Lily walked over to her and put her arms around her.

"I don't think anyone gave her the fair judgment," Lily whispered.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

"Cole Jacobs has been identified to have gone insane due to the Cruciatus Curse administered by Mr. Potter," Healer Lupin said.

James sat with his hands in his hair, next to Cole's bed. Cole lay sleeping sound. James had done precisely what Bella had done to Halle months ago. He felt ashamed. What would become of him? Would they arrest him? What would happen?

Professor Dumbledore walked over to James and looked down at Cole's sleeping figure, disappointed.

"Thankfully, no charges have been made against you. The Wizengamot held a midnight meeting at the Ministry and found the use of the curse necessary in such a dangerous situation," Dumbledore said, quietly. James knew he had failed the man. He knew he had failed his parents.

"It wasn't supposed to end up like this," James whispered.

"I think it is safe to say that the wizarding world is approaching it's darkest times, James," the old man said.

"I'm no better than a Death Eater," James spat, disgusted in his actions.

"The difference between you and a Death Eater is that you were protecting the ones you love. Death Eaters love no one but themselves and Voldemort. They would have killed anyone who dare disobey them. You, did not," Dumbledore said.

"That doesn't change anything. Today has been one of the most horrible days of my life," James said.

"As for me as well. It is horrible that I should have to share the news of a girl's death with the school. Hardly anyone knew this girl. Yet, once I reveal her name, no one will give her the judgment she deserves. They'll assume she was like her mother in every way and deserved to die. That is what makes these days such dark times," Dumbledore said.

James knew that this would not be the last of the innocent to die.

****

A/N: I know, it's short. I feel like it wasn't written as badly as they have been coming out lately. Please tell me what you think. I'll update really soon so please don't complain about the length. A new chapter will be posted in a day or two. Happy Holidays.


	58. Goodbyes

A/N: I hope everyone had a happy holiday. The new year is coming up, I hope everyone has a safe and enjoyable new year. I am sorry I haven't updated. It's been pretty busy lately. I'm at my aunt's house right now. I hope the formatting works out ok. Please review and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

Lily and James: Their Story of Love 

**Chapter 58- Goodbyes**

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

The wind was cold as it blew on the faces of the passengers of the Big Blue. The Big Blue was a magically enhanced sailboat that carried people from the wizarding world to the dark, mysterious island of Azkaban.

The waves were tumbling and it felt as though the ship was literally going to be blown away as it sailed on.

Lily, James, and Katy could see the island ahead of them. None of them had ever been to Azkaban and they weren't quite sure what to expect. With future careers as Aurors, Lily and James needed to become routine with visiting the cold, dark prison.

It had cost them seven sickles each to ride the shabby little boat although the captain did not believe anyone would want to travel to such a place.

"Azkaban in three minutes," the captain called from the wheel.

Lily, James, and Katy were heavily draped in garments such as cloacks, scarves and gloves. The weather was freezing and the water was just thawing from winter.

"What exactly are we going to say to her?" Lily asked, looking up at James. His arms were around her tight, refraining her from sliding off the boat itself.

"I don't know. I've never done this sort of thing before," he answered her.

"Neither have I," Katy said. "Your parents did when they were alive though, didn't they?"

"I am sure they did," James said. "Dad used to return from Azkaban a mess. The Dementors are cold creatures who lack mercy and compassion. I just hope we feel slightly more cheerful than he did."

The boat stopped at the island, the prison visible. Lily saw no one except a guard standing at the door. He seemed to be the only human aside from prisoners. She wondered how he had done it all those years. How had he maintained his life with Dementors floating around constantly? Although, she assumed he didn't have much of a life as guarding Azkaban was a constant job.

The three of them joined hands before they asked the guard to visit with Venus Adams.

They walked down the aisle, seeing stares from prisoners. Many recognized James and shouted obscure things at him.

"That's the Potter boy," they hissed. "His parents sent me here. Deserves to die he does."

"The Dark Lord will catch up to him some day," another spoke, as they walked to the back of the prison.

They felt a cold chill fill their insides. The lights flickered and James knew Dementors were most likely floating above their heads. He noticed that the guard from outside seemed to be controlling it; that was probably the only reason the Dementors did not attack.

They saw her, staring out the small piece of window she was given. The guard at the end saw her lack of attention and decided to do something.

"Adams, you've got visitors," he shouted.

"Thanks, Carl," Venus said, sincerely fake. She turned around and saw the three of them; more alive than she had wished.

"Takes a lot of brain to become an Azkaban guard these days," she muttered coldly. The guard probably heard her but didn't say a word.

He brought three chairs over to the end and quietly left them to visit.

Venus sat on her bed and took a pack of cigarettes out from her pillowcase. She lit it and inhaled, still casting her eyes upon the three children she despised.

"So, Jacobs didn't do his job did he?" Venus asked.

"If you mean Cole, then I could say you're right," James said. "I can't say he didn't try though."

"Never did anything right," Venus muttered. "I should have known he didn't have it in him."

"You're an awful woman," Katy whispered.

"Why, I certainly have missed that brutal touch of honesty you possess, Miss Jones," Venus said sarcastically.

They sat in silence for a few moments. Lily had to look at her feet as she felt those sharp, penetrating eyes sinking into her.

"What are you really here for?" Venus asked.

"We thought you'd love a first hand account of the amount of misery you've caused us," James said.

She laughed. "Always telling it like it is, Potter. Just like your father."

"I would think that a compliment, considering you used to be obsessed with him," James said, meeting her eyes.

"You Potters always thought you were the center of everyone's universe," Venus said.

"Don't you even care what happened to Cole?" Lily asked, abruptly. The thought had been killing her.

"Well, I am sure you're going to tell me," Venus answered.

"He's gone insane," Lily said. "We had to defend ourselves to such an extreme because he was on your orders. That's not the worst of it all either."

She felt tears sting her emerald green eyes but she didn't fight them. This woman needed to know the damage she had caused.

Venus simply brushed off Cole's state of injury and cast an amused look at Katy Jones.

"What is the matter with you?" Venus asked her, blowing smoke in Katy's direction.

"I just am wondering how someone so nice could have been spawned by someone like you," Katy said.

"If you're referring to my daughter then you must know that she hasn't always lived up to my expectations," Venus said. "I originally asked her to do Cole's job but she declined. Instead, Cole Jacobs came here with her and took on the job. Grace seemed to feel that morally is was wrong. If only she had gone through as much as I had."

"You bitch," Katy said, standing up and pounding on the bars. "You don't know half of what your daughter has been through."

"And you do?" Venus asked, somewhat amused and somewhat insulted.

"Grace is dead," Katy whispered. "She died to save me and stop your demented plan from succeeding."

For the first time, they saw true emotion in Venus Adams face. They saw true, genuine, emotion coming from her eyes. They were no longer cold and intimidating but hurt and shocked.

"She died?" Venus asked. "She's gone and no one bothered to write and inform me?"

"It just happened. That's why we're here," James said. "We didn't feel it proper to just write something like this in a letter."

He didn't want to sink as low as the Ministry and disclose all the details of a death in a letter. It was a low and uncompassionate way of breaking hard news. Even Venus Adams deserved to know in person that her daughter had died.

"I want you to know that there was no reason that you shouldn't have been proud of Grace," Lily said. "Even though this may not be right according to your standards, she did the moral thing and warned us of Cole. She stopped him from killing Katy. She gave her life to do the right thing. She will be remembered with honor, something you can no longer achieve."

"The reason we've come here today is to show our condolences and aware you of our goodbye," James said. "I hope you'd have learned after your daughter died in one of your plans that you can't take refuge on innocent victims. We want to permanently wish you well in your stay in Azkaban. May you rot here for all you've done."

"Grace was a great child, even if you can't see it," Lily said, standing up. "Goodbye, Venus Adams."

She and James walked hand in hand out of the prison. Katy was still sitting in her chair.

"You and I have never gotten along but I want you to know that I still think there's a person inside of you. I read about you and researched you. You may think I was too nosy for my own good but that is the reason I still believe you have a heart. I think you're only human and Grace's death is really tearing you up inside. It's ok to be human, most of us are. I just think there's still the same person who befriended Judith and Harold Potter in there," Katy said.

She saw a tear fall down Venus's face. She knew she had been right in assuming that underneath all that bitterness and evil, there was still a person with feelings.

"She made me proud," Venus whispered.

Katy nodded her head.

"May your bitter heart rot here, Venus," Katy said. "Away from me and my friends."

"Goodbye, Jones," she called, her voice regaining it's wispiness. She wiped a tear from her eye.

"Goodbye Venus Adams," Katy said, feeling those eyes upon her and honoring Grace's memory.  
**  
A/N: I hope you liked it. It's nothing much but I've been thinking it in my head for awhile. Please review.**


	59. The Big News

****

A/N: Wow, I'm sorry I haven't been able to update. I hope everyone's holiday went well. Back to school again. That means updates aren't going to be as frequent. Everyone was shocked; Venus Adams showed true compassion! I liked Grace too, but just think about it. She needed to die. Where would she fit in with the real Harry Potter? I have absolutely no idea where I'm going with this chapter, so please bare with me. Please review.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

Lily and James: Their Story of Love

****

Chapter 59-The Big News

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

The gossip mill was flowing as Katy, Lily, and James returned from their disturbing journey to Azkaban. James remembered all the hurtful gossip Venus Adams had caused when she had been sent to Azkaban. Something of the sort seemed to be occurring as well.

Poor Halle and Sirius had tried to simmer down the false rumors but barely prevailed. They managed to stop any serious rumors about James being sentenced to life in Azkaban for killing Cole.

Yet, Halle and Sirius had some of their own problems to face.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

Trying to shake off the cold, horrendous feelings resulting from Azkaban, Lily, James, and Katy sat at the Gryffindor table for breakfast; prepared to face their classes. Remus smiled at Katy, glad she had made it home safe, whilst sipping some orange juice and reading the Daily Prophet.

Sirius was performing his regular morning ritual which included inhaling every scrap of food possible on the table. Normally, Halle would just sip delicately at some coffee and talk occasionally with the others. She had never been a morning person. On that day, however, it was quite apparent that she definitely not a morning person. There were bags under her eyes and she was stifling a yawn.

"So, did all go well with Adams?" she asked the three.

"Yeah, she took it a little-," James started to say, choosing the right words. "She took it a little more differently than expected."

"Well, that's good," Halle said.

"Halle, love, can you pass down that tray of bacon?" Sirius asked, taking a breath from his tireless work of consuming his breakfast.

Halle reached for the bacon, smelling the grease protruding from it. Her face looked slightly discolored.

"Thanks, hun," Sirius said, picking off six pieces. He looked down the table, examining what remained.

"Oh, and do you mind passing down the eggs? The sausage would be nice too," Sirius commented.

Halle looked rather disinclined to do so but tried to anyways. When she smelled the sausage, that's when she lost it. She got up and ran out of the Great Hall.

"Did she want some of those?" Sirius asked, rather clueless as to the situation.

No one knew why exactly Halle walked out. Katy and Remus shook their heads.

"She hasn't touched any food all morning," Lily said. "I highly doubt that bit of sausage would have mattered that much to her."

"Someone should go check on her," Sirius voiced. Everyone looked at him.

"Oh, right," Sirius said, getting up and walking out to go find Halle.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

He found her in the girls bathroom right outside the Great Hall. He heard her in one of the stalls, clearly vomiting.

She began coughing and leaned over the ceramic toilet when she felt his hand swoop her hair out of her face. She looked up, her eyes blotched red from crying.

"Food poisoning?" Sirius asked. "Those house elves can be mean little buggers sometimes."

"Sirius, I don't think it's food poisoning," Halle said.

"Well, why are you sitting here throwing up if it's not food poisoning? When you said the way I eat makes you sick, did you actually mean it?" he asked her.

"It's my acute sense of smell," Halle said.

"Since when did you have an acute sense of smell?" asked Sirius, leaning down to look her in the eye.

Her chocolate brown eyes hinted fear and uncertainty.

"Since I became pregnant," she said, wondering how on Earth she was going to explain this one to her parents.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

"Did you know that Cole and Lily had an affair?" a girl at the Ravenclaw table asked another.

Lily and James sighed and returned to their breakfast. No matter what they did, rumors were bound to follow.

"No, that's not what I heard," another Ravenclaw countered. "I heard that Cole and Katy were in the Room of Requirement when Lily and James found them in a compromising position. The fight broke out over who got to use the room."

Katy bit her lip and blood rushed to her head. She'd had enough of all the gossip.

"Would you all please just shut up!" she shouted, standing up. All eyes were on her. Professor McGonagall looked beside herself by this bluntness. She didn't know whether to take points off or say the same thing herself. She compromised by merely pretending she didn't hear one thing Katy had said.

The Great Hall resumed to their usual chatter although they did not speak of any gossip. Katy sent reproachful looks over to the Ravenclaw table all through breakfast. Things were a lot quieter than they would have been normally.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

"Are you sure?" asked Sirius, beside himself. His hands were in his hair and he was pacing inside the girls bathroom.

"Yes, I'm sure," Halle responded. "It's called morning sickness. That's why I'm vomiting."

"Well, at least we don't have to worry about afternoon or evening sickness," Sirius said, quite relieved.

"That's where you're wrong," Halle muttered. "Sirius, what are we going to do? We can't have a baby."

"We're going to be parents," whispered Sirius. The thought seemed to have just entered his mind.

"I'm going to pregnant while I'm at Hogwarts," Halle said. "People are bound to find out. You heard them all inside the Great Hall. They're like lepers. They derive any bit of information which can spin that hateful wheel of gossip. I can't stand to be talked about."

"That's the least of our concerns," Sirius said. _How was he, Sirius Black, going to be a dad?_

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

Halle awoke, sweating and feeling the taste of vomit erupt inside her throat. She quickly got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. She heard footsteps and felt Katy's hand hold her hair back. When Halle had finished, Katy handed her a wash cloth and a cup of water to rinse out her mouth.

"Food poisoning?" asked Katy. "Those house elves are stealth little devils, they are."

"No, not food poisoning," Halle said. She patted her stomach subconsciously and wished that it had been Sirius with her.

Katy sat down on the floor and closed the door magically with her wand.

"You're not telling me something," Katy said. She saw the look in Halle's eye that told her something had happened that was not in the plans.

"Me and Sirius-" Halle began to say. She thought and paused. "Me and Sirius are going to-"

"You're going to what, sweetie?" Katy asked.

"I'm pregnant," Halle said. She felt tears flow from her eyes. She couldn't stop them from pouring out.

Katy moved over to comfort her friend and wrapped her in a sisterly hug.

"Aw, Halle," Katy said, trying to calm her down. Inside, Katy was shaking as well. Her best friend was pregnant. They were so young and had just gotten married. How did they know things were going to work out?

"It's so scary," Halle said. "One minute you're just enjoying being married and the next you're carrying around another life. It's so strange and terrifying. What if I'm a bad mum?"

"We'll all be here to help you," Katy said. "That's what we're here for."

"Sirius should be here," Halle said. "I miss him."

"We're going to have to tell the others in order to work something out," Katy said.

"I don't want to go through this alone," Halle cried.

"You won't have to. You have a husband who loves you," Katy replied.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

Lily and James thought of what they could do to help their friends. Sirius needed to be with Halle at this time, to help her through it.

The two of them walked to see their friends in the Gryffindor Common Room. They saw Halle and Sirius talking quietly over by the fire.

"We think you two should take the Heads room," James offered. "I'll go back to sleeping in the dorm and Lily will too. We'll say that Dumbledore requested it if any questions get asked."

"You guys need that room more than we do," Lily supplied.

"Thanks," Sirius said. "You don't know how much this means to us."

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

Lily heard footsteps walking up the stairs. Her first instinct was to open her eyes but the willpower did no come. She heard the footsteps grow softer and felt James slip into her bed. She smiled and opened her eyes.

"How did you get up here?" she asked, whispering so not to wake the others. James closed the curtains around the bed and snuggled up against Lily.

"Godric Gryffindor did not put enough faith in us boys," James teased. "He didn't expect for anyone to become illegal Animagi during their stay here. Let's just say that I found a way to sneak up here."

They sat in silence for a few moments, comforted by the rhythms of each others breathing.

"So what do you think about Halle and Sirius?" James asked her, breaking the silence.

"I think that we made the right choice," Lily said. "I'm glad we didn't get married. It would be so awful to go through pregnancy while still in school."

"I'm glad we're waiting too," James said. "I don't know how Sirius is handling all this. If it were me, I don't know what I'd do."

"Poor Halle," Lily said. "Maybe she won't start showing until after we leave Hogwarts."

"It's not going to be easy on them," James said. "Has it ever been?"

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

"Who on Earth referred to this phase in pregnancy as morning sickness?" Sirius asked, holding back Halle's hair and going through the whole routine once more in the Heads bathroom.

It was at least three in the morning and Sirius had felt Halle get up. He followed her in the bathroom. He never realized how much work women had to go through during pregnancy. He hated to see his wife in such a delicate state.

"Obviously a moron," Halle said. "I wish it really was morning sickness."

"As do I, my darling," Sirius said, yawning.

"Come on," she said. "Let's go to bed."

They climbed into the bed which had customized to fit their preferences.

Halle sat awake for a few moments, scared of what the future had in mind for her. What would Dumbledore think of all this when he found out? Would he look at her differently?

How in the name of Merlin was she supposed to raise a baby? She knew absolutely nothing on how to be a parent. She began to feel tears rise in her eyes. She was scared.

She sat scared for a few minutes until she felt something that comforted her and made it seem as though everything was going to work out just fine. Sirius had slipped his arm around her waist and let his hand rest on her belly.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

****

A/N: Hm, you guys should have seen that one coming. I can't just let the drama stop. I love drama. It makes my story all the more interesting. I have big plans for this story. I am going to go until graduation and then there will be a sequel. Tell me your thoughts. Please review.


	60. Moving On

****

A/N: In order to prepare myself for the sequel, I'm going to have to end it here my friends. 60 seems like a good number. I'll make it a long chapter, don't worry. Catch My Fall is the name of the sequel. So, this is the end. Forever ending this story. I really do hate the name of it. I could have thought of something more original. Well, now I have a new fic to think of a name for. So, please send tons and tons of reviews my way. If you've never reviewed, don't be shy. I loved writing this. It was my first ever fan fiction and I am very proud of it. Some day I'll make proper revisions to it. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please keep a look out for my new one and send a review my way. I have four other stories up, check them out if you get the chance.

__

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

Lily and James: Their Story of Love

****

Chapter 60-Moving On

__

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

"Why is she so fat?" a Hufflepuff girl asked, reaching over the table to whisper to her friend.

"I don't know," the other said. "How can Sirius find that attractive?"

"She used to be pretty, but now she's gained weight," a Ravenclaw boy said. "He can have her now."

"I think she's pregnant," a girl at the Slytherin table whispered.

Halle felt tears hit her eyes. She was three months pregnant and starting to show. She should have expected rumors to flow and gossip to travel. She felt Sirius's hand clench hers a little more fervently than expected. He was looking angrily over at the other house tables. Gryffindors hadn't started to talk about them, but it was due in good time.

"Don't listen to them," Sirius whispered in her ear. "I think you're beautiful and that's all that matters."

She nodded, feeling him kiss her cheek. It was hard to block out all the whispers and lies all the time.

"If she's pregnant, that makes her a slut," the same girl at the Slytherin table said.

That had done it. Sirius, James, Lily, and Remus had all stood up and Halle had left the Great Hall crying. None of them could have expected what happened next.

The Slytherin at the table eyed Katy Jones walking quickly over to their table. The Headmaster was standing, unsure of what exactly was going on.

"If you ever talk about my friend again, I'll kill you," she whispered. With that, she raised her fist and punched the girl square in face. The two girls started to go at it with Sirius rooting Katy on in the background.

"Twenty five points from Gryffindor, Miss Jones. Be glad it's not more," Professor McGonagall said, walking over to where the fight had broken out.

Katy wiped blood from her lip, straightened her robes, and walked silently back over to the Gryffindor house table. The Slytherin girl was in a lot worst condition.

"Someone bring her to Poppy," McGonagall said, shaking her head.

"Katy Jones, you're my new hero," James said, so excited he could kiss her. Sirius was on the verge of practically doing so.

"Great job, honey," Remus said, actually kissing her.

"That girl deserved it. How could she talk about Halle like that?" Katy asked. She was looking angrily over at the table now.

"I'm afraid that whatever people say is out of our hands. Unfortunately, we have to sit back and listen to it. I'm more willing to go about Katy's way of handling it though," Sirius said. He stood up and walked out to go comfort his wife.

__

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

"It's our last night here, James. How can we possibly know what will happen after that?" Lily asked.

The two of them were sitting by the lake, reminiscing on past times at Hogwarts.

"We can't. Not unless you're a Seer and haven't told me about it," James joked.

"No, I don't believe in that stuff. It's just that I'm worried. Where will I go? Me and Katy are going to get an apartment together and you and Remus are as well. Halle and Sirius have a house for themselves. You still have Godrics Hollow. But, what are we going to do? I don't know how I did on my NEWTS, nor do you. It's all so frustrating," Lily thought aloud.

"Well, for you it is. I see it as the next big journey. It's not like we're never going to come back. Dumbledore will let us come back if we need to. Also, about where we're going, the Auror training program accepted us both, as well as Katy. Sirius is going to go work at Gringrotts. Peter is training to become a Healer and Remus is going to be working in the Ministry. What else is there left to answer?" James asked.

"Nothing, I guess. Where will we be? I won't get to see you nearly as much," Lily complained.

"I'll come over every night. Or you'll come over every night. I'll cook you dinner, how about that?" James propositioned her.

"You can't cook," Lily said, slapping the back of his head playfully.

"I can learn. You see, nothing is impossible. I have you to keep my focus and I can do anything," James reassured her, kissing her lips gently.

"We've been through so much, James. Hogwarts wasn't safe from all the attacks. How will the real world be?" Lily asked. Her emerald eyes met his hazel ones and for once, they looked scared.

"Keep your chin up. We're going to be fighting people like Voldemort. We'll stop him, I know we will. Don't you worry about that," James said. "You're the most talented witch Hogwarts has seen in years."

"I hope you're right," Lily reflected, staring at the ripples on the lake.

__

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

"Sirius, this is where we first kissed," Halle said, taking off her shoes and letting the soft grass touch her feet.

The Quidditch pitch was the first place they had actually connected. The two of them had shared their first true moment at that pitch. Tomorrow, they would be leaving it.

"I know, love," Sirius said. "I have loved you every day since then."

"Every day?" Halle questioned.

"Every day," Sirius said, swooping her up into his arms and kissing her on the nose.

"You don't think I'm fat?" Halle asked.

"Not yet," Sirius said, honestly.

"Yet? So, I will get fat?" she asked, patting her stomach fearfully.

"Probably. A baby has to grow in there though. I wouldn't want you any other way. If you becoming fat means bringing new life into the world, I would always want you fat. Plus, you'll always be beautiful in my eyes," Sirius reassured her.

"You know, you're the only guy I know who can make getting fat seem amazing," Halle laughed.

"It's a gift," Sirius said. "That's why you married me."

"If that's what you like to think," Halle teased. "You keep on thinking it."

"You know, after tomorrow, we get to actually be married. We get to actually know what it's like," Sirius said.

"That's part of the reason why I can't wait to leave. I get to spend time with my husband, away from all the gossip," Halle said. She kissed him on the lips, knowing the next day would alter their whole relationship.

__

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

"Katy Jones, I have never been more proud of you than I was today," Remus said. The two of them were sitting in the astronomy tower, looking at the star-filled sky.

"For someone who hates full moons, you do love to stare at the sky a lot," Katy giggled.

"Well, it's a different perspective this way," Remus said.

"What are you going to do when you and James move in together?" she asked him.

"Well, James has agreed to let me roam his forest in Godrics Hollow where it will be secluded. Hardly anyone lives there anymore due to all the attacks. He said that it's barricaded from anyone, anyways. I'll just Apparate there for the weekend. If works allows them, the rest will join me," Remus said. He had thought about it, but being away from Hogwarts and into the real world was frightening. He was werewolf and hardly anyone would give him a job. Dumbledore had persuaded the Minister that he was a good guy to have working for him though. Remus owed Dumbledore everything.

"Remus, I love you. Just so you know, I'll always be here for you," Katy said, her blue eyes looking into his.

"I love you too, Katy. Tomorrow, we'll just have to see where the road takes us," he said.

__

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

"In all my years at Hogwarts, I have never had such a great bunch of kids. They have taught me things that as a teacher, I have never known. Even the fair few of troublemakers, I will grow to miss each and every one of my students," Professor McGonagall said.

The seventh years were getting a ceremony for their efforts at Hogwarts. It was annual but a lot of the graduating students were already torn up by some of the speeches made.

"Now, I have come to understand that this year there were a few people close in the running for this. Three people, to be exact, two of which were the Head Boy and girl. The honor of being valedictorian of the graduating class is one that we feel belongs to this person we are about to reward it to," Professor Dumbledore said.

Lily, James, and Sirius all looked at each other. They hadn't really been keeping up with their grades, but surprisingly, they had come out on top again. As to who it was, they were all clueless.

"Sirius Black, would you care to say a few words?" Professor McGonagall asked, standing from her seat and shedding a couple shocking tears.

"Me?" Sirius asked. "I beat them? That's impossible."

"It's not, Mr. Black," Professor Dumbledore reassured him.

Sirius walked to the front of the Great Hall and glanced nervously over his graduating class.

"Well, let's just say I feel that Lily Evans deserves this honor. Before my days at Hogwarts, I didn't like people like Lily Evans. She was Muggle born and in my family, that wasn't good enough. A Black was above the rest, purest of blood. I then met someone who changed my whole perception; James Potter. We met on the train and I learned that it didn't matter who you were. All that mattered was what's in your heart. When it came time to be sorted, I wished and prayed that Slytherin was not in my future. My whole family belonged in Slytherin, but I, I wanted to go somewhere different. I wanted to be with people of noble hearts. The hat heard my pleas, and listened. My family was outraged. From then on, I've had to prove myself to them. I've tried to gain their respect but have yet to prevail. Now, after seven years at Hogwarts, I feel that Lily Evans deserves to be here more than any of the scum people with the name Black. She did something for me that no one has done. She filled the void in my friend, James' heart. She gave him the love he yearned for, for so long. And now, I've found love as well. Halle Douglas was a girl who changed my life forever. She helped me through my last year at Hogwarts. Without her, I would go insane. When I almost lost her, I knew I would never let her go again. So now, I wish to reveal to you all something I feel is important. The most important thing in my life. I married Halle Douglas and we're going to have a baby."

If there was no one crying before, they were now. Even Professor Dumbledore had tears streaming down his face. Even the Slytherins, who were trying to hide their feelings, seemed to be affected my these words.

"Now, I want you all to be successful. Whatever life offers you, don't just take it. The easiest of things may not always be right. Choose wisely. This is your future. Only you can make the right choice. Congratulations to the graduating class."

With the last of Sirius' words, he lifted his hat off his head. The rest of the class followed, Professor Dumbledore's hand sitting on Sirius' shoulder.

And then, the hats flew.

"Seven years ago, I didn't even know your name. Now, I don't know where I'd be without it," Lily claimed, into James' ear.

"Lily Evans, we did it. We made it," James said.

"I know, graduating never seemed like such a big deal until Sirius' speech," Lily cried.

"I meant, **we **made it," James whispered, kissing her passionately.

With all the tears flowing, it was a surprise that not one person in that room was sad.

****

A/N: I hope you liked it. I tried to make it long. Now, I got this idea from SMH when she finished her fiction.

If you would kindly answer these questions, it would mean a lot.

What was your favorite quote in L/J: Their Story of Love?

Who was your favorite JKR created character? (ex. Sirius, Lily, James, Remus)

Who was your favorite OC? (ex. Katy, Halle)

Which villain did you hate the most? (ex. Venus, Cole, Voldemort, Peter?)

What was your favorite part and/or chapter in this fic?

What do you wish to see in the next fic?

Who was your favorite couple?

Is there anything you didn't like story-related? (I'm not speaking of grammar)

Thanks for the time. The sequel is called "Catch My Fall". Check it out. It's Lily and James' adult life after Hogwarts. Please review and thanks for coming so far with me!

Secret Lily


End file.
